The Prison Years: The Way It Went Spin Off
by RavenXSasuke
Summary: What really happened to Sasuke during his time in prison? How did Neji and Naruto find their way back to each other? What's Orochimaru's deal? How did Garra go radical? All these questions answered and more! Author's note: Super important to read The Way It Goes first!
1. Chapter 1

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"In the counts of Criminal Prostitution and Felony Hijacking, how do you plea?"

"Guilty."

"The under the conditions of your plea agreement I hear by sentence you to fifteen years in federal prison. Dismissed." The Judge slammed his gavel down and Naruto ran to hug me.

"It's only fifteen years, that's nothing! You'll get through this! I know you can!" The guard began to pull me away from him. "I love you Sasuke, I love you!"

"I love you too Naruto." The guard pulled me completely away and started walking me out.

"You'll be okay Sasuke!" He called.

"No he won't." Hidan sneered as he passed by me in cuffs for his sentencing. They lead me out of the courtroom and into a holding cell with Deidara, Kisame and some other criminals.

"Where they sending ya kid?" Kisame asked looking down at the floor.

"County Correctional." I wanted to throw up. Forcibly getting sober is not okay. I feel like complete and utter shit.

"Me too."

"They're sending me to Max, Me! In Max! I'm going to die in prison."

"Well that's what you get for having an armory of drugs and explosives on you Deidara. You only have 40 years, you'll be out by the time your 65." Kisame groaned.

"I did not say I was going to be in prison until I die, I said I'm going to die in prison. They're sending Sasori, Kakuzu, and the power three to max, they're going to kill me!"

"Yeah, probably. We should watch our backs too Sasuke, Hidan's probably going in with us. That crazy fuck already has friends in the slammer."

"Hn." A few minutes later Hidan was escorted into the room with us.

"What'd you get?" Deidara asked.

"Life without parole, county correctional." Hidan said. Ouch. Well to add to his animal trafficking charges, they also popped him for a lot of illegal stuff his religion was doing. Even still, ouch. The guards started to file us one by one into a bus and cuffed us by our wrists and ankles to the bus. Kisame was put next to me, and Hidan across from us, and Deidara was placed on another van.

"You better watch your back Shark boy, you too Uchiha."

"I'm a seven foot beast of a man, you don't scare me Hidan." Kisame sneered. I bit my tongue. Just keep your head down and don't make waves. That's what Jiraiya told me to do, so I kept my mouth shut. We were in the van for about an hour before it stopped. They brought us out, lined us up and took us to intake. We were scanned, finger printed, and swabbed before on by one brought back into a small room. In the room there were two guards, a big fat guy and a skinny blond guy. The blond came up to me with a flashlight. He looked in my eyes, ears and hair.

"Open." He stuck his finger in my mouth, swirling around my cheeks and lips. "Tongue out." He took the flashlight and looked down my throat and under my tongue. "Strip." He said handing the flashlight to the fat guy. The blond then uncuffed me and I took my clothes off.

"Underwear too." The fat guy patted me down, moving my dick then balls and looking under with the flashlight.

"Turn around, spread your ass cheeks." I've done a lot of humiliating things, but this? No, this was the worst. "Cough." I did.

"Choza, this guy used to be a pro, should probably stick your fingers in." Without warning he shoved his fat sausage fingers inside of me, gripping my insides roughly.

"He's clean Inoichi."

"Get your clothes on, go outside and wait." He said. I walked back out to the hall and after they went through the rest of the line, I was lead into another room. A tall guard with a beard began passing out uniforms before a female guard handed him a clipboard.

"Their rooming assignments Asuma."

"Thank you Kurenai. Alright let's go." We walked down the hallway, single file where he led us to the dormitories.

"Hidan, bottom bunk on the left." He said. Hidan put his stuff down and was left there as we began walking again. Asuma dropped off a few more inmates before we walked across the room and said my name.

"Sasuke Uchiha." I stepped forward. "Top bunk on the right." I put my stuff down and the line of prisoners walked out of the room. I guess Kisame's not going to be in my cellblock, yet Hidan is... great. I started getting my bearings together and three people came into the small, bed of four, bunk space.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here, fresh meat." A guy with mid length grey-blue hair and green lips said. I turned to them and tried to make myself as big as I could. I was taller than two, but the third had me by at least three inches and about a hundred pounds, maybe two.

"I'm Jirobo, bottom left," The big guy said, "that's Ukon, top right, and that's Dosu, bottom right."

"Sasuke." I said, turning back to my bed and straightening it out.

"You're that Uchiha that tried to bring down the entire security system of the Land of Fire right? We saw it on the news." Dosu said. Hardly, I just got some shipments of illegals across the boarder a few times.

"Yeah that's me."

"I heard Uchiha were pretty boys, but damn, you better not drop the soap." Ukon mused, getting closer to me.

"Rent is two packs of cigs a week for each of us. You want protection, I want a blowie in the chapel every Thursday before breakfast." Jirobo said crossing his arms.

"And cheetos from the commissary every Friday, three bags." Ukon added.

"What makes you think I need protection?"

"Word on the street is the Akatsuki have it in for you."

"Word travels fast around here."

"You don't know the half of it."

"But in all seriousness, you should take us up on our offer, a pretty thing like you. Well... you won't last too long in here otherwise." Dosu said.

"I'd make you my main bitch, we'd have wild sex in the shed of the yard, I'd treat you good." Eww.

"Thanks, but no thanks Jirobo, I'll manage." That and you probably have every STD in the book. At that moment more people came over and circled around the four-bed area.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" I turned and saw a man with his face nearly completely covered.

"What?"

"Hidan sends his regards." Another man with a red beard said, dropping what looked like a sock on the desk.

"I can't wait to slit that pretty throat of yours." A small kid with grey hair, pink eyes, and a vertical scar under his left eye said pulling up his shirt and showing me a pen in his waistband. A pen?

"Alright inmates, chow time, move out." The fat guard, Choza, said from across the room.

"Sleep with your eyes open Uchiha." The red bearded man said as the three walked away.

"Oh man, you have the Jinchuriki after you? You really do need our protection."

"The short one, Yagura, he's in here because when he was eleven he killed his entire class, even the principal, said he did it on a whim. Didn't get the death penalty or max cause he was just a kid." Oh god.

"What's in the sock?" I asked cautiously.

"Human excrement, you're on their shit list Sasuke." Ukon said taking the sock and flinging it under a bunk two rows down.

"My cock's looking pretty good right about now, huh Sasuke?" Jirobo laughed as the three of them walked out of the room together. Deidara was right, I'm going to die in prison. I followed the rest of the inmates to the cafeteria and got in line. The food looked like vomit, hot steaming vomit. Disgusting.

I got my tray and looked for Kisame, he was sitting with a brown haired man, equally as tall as him. Upon sitting with them I realized it was Zabuza, Haku's husband.

"You're in here too?" I asked.

"Manslaughter."

"Ha only because they couldn't prove it was premeditated. Sasuke this is my cousin Zabuza, but I guess you already knew that." Kisame smirked.

"I used to work with his husband."

"He's locked up upstate with Suigetsu."

"What?" They're in jail?

"You didn't hear? Orochimaru got popped. Not long after the Akatsuki too, maybe a month ago." Kisame said.

"I heard he, Kabuto and Juugo got away, were able to flee into the Sound where there's no extradition, but everyone else in the place went down." No way.

"Yeah, your damn husband and his hard stance on crime." Yeah, my damn husband...

"I got a shit sock just now, some guys called the Jinchuriki." I said, attempting to take a bite of the food. Nope, that's not happening. I spit it out.

"Yup, I got one too."

"Han, Roshi, and Yagura. They run this place, if Hidan's teamed up with them, you two are in some deep shit." Zabuza said taking a 'cookie' off my plate and eating it.

"Some guys in my bunk offered me protection, said I had to blow them and pay rent or something."

"The Musicians, pretty big gang around here, half of them got transferred up state after a scuffle with them and the rainboys not too long ago, so they don't have the numbers they used to." Zabuza said drinking his 'punch'.

"Don't worry about it Sasuke, just stick with us, we got your back." Kisame said.

"Yeah, everyone's scared shitless of us. The blood mist brothers back in action." Zabuza said giving Kisame a fist bump.

"We did a stint for armed robbery in here when we were kids, before I ever knew you Sasuke, we used to run this place back in the day."

"Those were the days. Don't worry, we'll protect you, you're like family. Family sticks together." Zabuza said giving me a fist bump as well. In the real world I'm a six-three god, but in here I feel like a little kid. I didn't sleep at all that night, between the paper thin mattress and the fear of impending doom, I'm not sure I'll be sleeping much for the next fifteen years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

Fifteen years. I'm going to be a single parent for the next fifteen years of my life. And that's assuming something doesn't happen while he's in there. Mikoshina will be almost eighteen when he gets out.

"He's going to be okay Naruto, he's a tough guy, he can handle himself."

"I don't know Shikamaru, I just don't know."

"Do you need me to stay over? I don't mind."

"No, you just found out Temari is pregnant, you need to be with her right now."

"Yes and Temari is a pregnant monster trying to rip my face off every time I walk in the house. You need me more." I shook my head.

"I need to get used to sleeping in this house by myself."

"If you need me I'm only a phone call away." He said as he helped me get Miko out of her car seat.

"Thanks Shika." I went in through the front door and turned the lights on.

"Home sweet home." I said sadly. Miko started crying. "Yeah I'm sad Daddy's not here too Mikoshina."

"Da-da!" She whined.

"Shhhhh... I'm here. I'm here sweetheart." I held her to my chest until she calmed down and eventually fell asleep. I put her in her crib and went back to the kitchen to make something to eat. As I chopped vegetables and tried to pull it together there was a knock on the front door. I opened it and before me was Jiraiya with his travel bag.

"Oh hey."

"You just gonna stand there or are you gonna let me in?"

"Oh right..." I let him walk past me then closed the door.

"What's going on Jiraiya? Is Sasuke okay?"

"Yeah, from what I've been told he's fine, but that's not why I'm here, I'm here for you Naruto."

"Jiraiya I'm fine, really."

"Staying in this house, the house you bought with him, it can't be easy. That's why I'm moving in with you, give you a little house guest and some company." Jiraiya said, throwing his bag on the ground, making himself comfortable. "What's for dinner?"

"Chicken soup... Jiraiya, I don't need you to baby sit me, I'm okay, really."

"Your man just got sentenced to fifteen years after lying to you for lord knows how long and making a porn the day after you got back together at that. You don't think I didn't see the hurt written all over your face at the trials? Every detail he gave nearly killing you. You don't just recover from that." He pulled out a bottle of sake and two shot glasses from his bag.

"I don't want to talk about it Jiraiya." I said pouring him and I each a bowl of soup and joining him on the couch.

"Then we won't talk about it, we'll just drink. To dirty, dirty liars." He said handing me a sake cup. "Cheers."

I sighed, "Cheers." Downing the sake with him.

"I applaud you for staying with him, especially after finding out everything he's done."

"He did it for me, for us."

"It's still noble of you."

"I feel guilty." I said the feeling pooling around in my stomach.

"How?"

"Like I forced him to do it. He said in the trial he was hired by them right after he started recovering from his postpartum depression. I was so angry at him, going on about bills and him making an effort, I feel like I forced him to do something drastic to help provide for us."

"He didn't have to say this in the trial, but he did tell me this when we were going over his testimony. Suigetsu got him hooked on drugs, even before the depression passed. He got involved with Deidara because he needed a fix Naruto. You had nothing to do with it."

"I pushed him too hard. Controlling his life like I was his mom. No matter how it happened, I'm the reason he did it."

"Come on, let's have another drink." He said filling both of our glasses. We clicked them together and downed them slowly.

"I'm gonna be a single dad for the next fifteen years of my life."

"You, of all people, can handle it."

"Can I? I just got elected Mayor, I can't afford this house by myself, I don't know if I'm cut out for this Jiraiya."

"I'll help you pay for it."

"I can't ask that much of you."

"Nonsense. I just sold the rights to my new book, my bonus alone is enough to cover Sasuke's part for a while. You can have it."

"I can't."

"I'll make you a deal, let me write a book about the trial of the century with the Akatsuki. In exchange for your permission and perspective, I'll help you out financially for a while, give you a royalty on it."

"Well... I guess that's fair." He poured another shot and we clinked and drank it slowly.

"The village seems to be rallying behind you, more supportive even after Sasuke's scandal."

"They feel sorry for me. That I was too stupid to see what was really happening behind my back."

"Or they just have faith in you Naruto, we all do."

"Thanks Jiraiya."

"You can get through this kid, I know you can."

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Rise and shine inmates, time for count." I got out of bed and officer Guy and Yamato walked by clicking their clickers through the lines. Guy stopped when he came to me.

"Looks like the power of youth is fading in this one." He said looking up me up and down.

"I'm not surprised, this place is tough on the pretty ones." Yamato said clicking the clicker in my face. There's no mirrors in here, but I just know I have massive bags under my eyes. I've been here for three days, three days without a wink of sleep.

"You're going to have to sleep sometime Sasuke, with the stress in here, a few more days and you might collapse." Dosu whispered to me when the guards were out of earshot.

"Let me protect you Sasuke." Jirobo said from above me.

"I can handle it."

"No, no you can't." Ukon said, "you're getting your work assignment today, what happens when you're all alone with the Jinjuuriki? They've made it clear they have it out for you."

"No talking during count!" Yamato yelled. I shut up and looked forward. Hidan was glaring at me from across the room. Just breathe Sasuke. One day at a time.

"Alright C-block, shower time." We were permitted to go back into our bunks and gather our stuff to wash up.

"Here." Jirobo said handing me a pair of thin shower shoes.

"I'm not accepting this." Anything you accept has a contingency.

"There's wicked foot fungus in there, I'm not going to put up with it when your feet start smelling like ass. Take them." He shoved them in my hand and the three walked away. Sigh. I walked to the showers and began to undress. I've been avoiding the showers since I got here, I have to take one sometime. The whole room started whistling at me. Oh god. I ignored them as best as I could and got in line for the shower. The guy behind me grabbed my ass roughly.

"Heard you're in need of some protection." I wiggled out of his grasp and tried to ignore him.

"Back off Ameyuri, he's mine." Jirobo said, cutting in front of him.

"I don't see the curse mark on him. He's not property of the musicians." _Property_. The next shower opened up and I quickly walked to it. The water was lukewarm at best, and being surrounded by criminals without a hint of privacy didn't help. Someone that looks like me has no business showering in front of all of these men. But I've already skipped three days of showers, I had to give in sometime. I washed up as quickly as I could and got out. As I walked back to get my clothes, men whipped me with their towels and whistled again. I put my clothes on and went to breakfast. Upon getting in line I saw Roshi in the back of the kitchen. He came forward and whispered something to the man serving the food. As I went down the line the server stopped at my tray.

"No chow for you sweet cheeks."

"Excuse me?"

"Roshi's orders." He's trying to break me.

"Knock it off Ranmaru. Serve him or you're going to the SHU." Asuma said. Reluctantly he did. As I walked to Kisame's table Hidan stopped me.

"Having fun in prison yet." He said taking my toast, the only edible thing on the whole damn plate.

"Fuck off Hidan." Kisame yelled.

"Only a matter of time before you're bleeding out in the janitors closet. Have a nice day Sasuke." He walked away and I sat with Kisame, giving Zabuza my plate.

"You have to eat something Sasuke, keep your strength up."

"Can't."

"When they come after you, you need to be ready, you can't do that if you're starving." Zabuza said, taking my 'Eggs' then sniffing the grits. "Eat those, they're safe."

"They smell like vomit."

"And taste like cardboard. Eat." Reluctantly I shoveled them down. Yeah, cardboard found in the trash of a sushi restaurant.

"Hoshigaki, Uchiha, we have your work assignments, meet me at watch one when your done." Kureni said walking through the isles. We finished up and followed her.

"Uchiha, you're in the library, seeing as you used to work in one you actually might be of some use there. Hoshigaki, you're on clean up. Go through all the way down B-hall, Hoshigaki take a right, Uchiha, a left. Dismissed." We took our papers and started walking.

"The library won't be so bad, shouldn't have much trouble."

"Hn."

We turned the corner to B-hall and there was Han and three other guys. No guards in sight.

"Ignore them and stay behind me." Kisame said as he puffed his chest out. They walked closer, eyes fixated on us.

"Looks like the day came sooner than we all though huh?" The men ran at us, Kisame knocked one out almost immediately then tussled with Han who had a shank in his hand. The other two ran past Kisame and towards me, before I knew it one was breaking a bottle over my head. Blood streamed down my face as I punched one and kicked the other. I can't believe I have to fight, now, so soon. The taller man slipped his arm around my throat, strangling me, as the other punched me repeatedly in the stomach. Kisame threw Han against the wall and tackled the guy punching me. I struggled to free myself from the other's grasp as Kisame beat the living hell out of the man beneath him.

"That all you got assholes!" Kisame said, spitting blood and hitting the guy behind me, freeing me from his hold, before smashing his head into the wall repeatedly.

"Break it up inmates! Stop!" The guards came in pushing us aside and spraying pepper spray. Oh the pain. My face was slammed against floor as I was cuffed, my eyes stung so bag, I felt myself scream. The fog cleared and Han was cuffed in front of me, they were still trying to handle Kisame.

"Taze him!" I heard Guy yell. Three tazes later Kisame was finally on the ground with the rest of us. More guards coming in to inspect us and get us out of there.

"Get Uchiha to medical, put Han in the SHU. Send Hoshigai to Max." Yamato commanded.

"What about the others?" Asuma asked. Kurenai bent down and checked their pulse.

"They're dead." No, no way. Kisame killed them all? I was roughly taken to medical where I was searched and cuffed to the bed before I ever got any medical treatment, the pepper spray still burning my face.

"Head lac with pepper spray, possible concussion Yamanka." I heard someone say as the doctor pulled the curtain open then closed it. I couldn't see much as I felt my face being washed, finally getting some relief from the pepper spray.

"Sasuke?" I know that voice. I opened my eyes and it was Ino, Ino Yamanka from the club.

"What happened to you?"

"Glass bottle." I groaned.

"No, I mean, why are you here?"

"They took the Akatsuki down."

"Snakes Eyes too, good thing I quit right after I graduated Med school last May. Hold still." She began to pull glass out of my head, it hurt like a bitch.

"You look like shit."

"I feel like shit.""

"You're detoxing too aren't you?"

"I can't stop shaking at night, it hurts like a son of a bitch."

"Try mouthwash on your gums, it's not much, but it will give you some relief."

"Can you please slip me something, just to take the edge off?"

"I could lose my job." I grabbed her hand.

"Please Ino." She looked around, and then reached in her pocket, stuffing two pills in my sock.

"That's the best I can do. Oxy. Just to help you detox. Okay Sasuke, this will not feel good." She said as she began giving me stitches.

"No numbing shit?" I groaned in pain.

"Not allowed in county. Welcome to my life, sewing up convicts heads and washing off pepper spray. Sakura at least can use Novocain upstate."

"Sakura's a doctor now too?" I asked, trying not to focus on the pain.

"Yup, both prison docs. Turns out big hospitals aren't willing to hire ex strippers."

"I feel you on that." I said as she finished up.

"Someone coming after you?"

"I snitched on the Akatsuki to get a better deal."

"Well you know what they say snitches get stitches. We're all done in here Inoichi." The intake guard came in and uncuffed me from the bed, recuffing me as I stood.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as I realized he wasn't leading me back to the dorms.

"To the warden to take your statement and bring new charges."

"New charges? They attacked me!"

"Three inmates are dead Uchiha."

"I want my lawyer."

"He's already been phoned." He walked me down to the warden's office and Jiraiya was able to speak with me privately before we went in.

"What the hell kid? You've barely been locked up for three days! Fighting? Really? Look at your face!"

"They attacked me."

"Yeah, you better hope to God they did! These charges are serious! Itachi's man could be going away forever!" Forever? Forever in max? Leaving me alone, in here, without protection. "Come on, let me see what I can do." We walked into the warden's office and sat down.

"Ibiki, nice to see you again."

"Your client has been in here for three days. Three days Jiraiya."

"Yeah, lets just get to it, roll the tape." The warden pulled the recording up on computer. Wow, I really got my shit rocked.

"Well I think it's pretty obvious anything he did was done in self defense." Jiraiya said reluctantly.

"Sasuke, you want to tell me anything about this attack?" Being a snitch is not a good thing.

"No."

"I want him in protection."

"No protection if he doesn't talk. And there isn't enough evidence that a credible threat has been made on his life." A bottle being smashed over my head isn't a credible threat?

"Talk Sasuke."

"No."

"Then I guess that's all we have here. But since he's being uncooperative, I'm revoking his visitation for the next two visiting sessions. Take Sasuke back to his dorm." The guard forced me to stand up.

"Stay out of trouble Sasuke." Jiraiya scolded. I was taken back to the dorm and uncuffed. I walked back to my bed where the musicians were waiting for me. I looked up at Jirobo.

"I need you to teach me how to fight."

"Sure, for two packs and a blowie once a week."

"And cheetos." Ukon added.

"A handjob."

"No deal, blowie or nothing." I stepped closer to him, grabbing his package and twirling my thumb around his shaft.

"I'm one of the best pros there is, a hand job is enough, trust me." He threw his head back and moaned.

"I get to cum on your face." Motherfucker.

"Done."

"We have a deal Mr. Uchiha." I still didn't sleep that night. Even with Ino's oxy, the withdrawals made me want to kill myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"He got in a fight?"

"It's not as bad as it sounds, new charges won't be filed." Mikoshina started crying and all the bouncing in the world wouldn't make her stop.

"He had to go to the infirmary?"

"Four stiches, but what's important is he's okay Naruto." Miko wouldn't stop screaming as she pulled my hair violently.

"Jiraiya can you hold her just for a second, my… everything is burning." I said handing her to him and going to the stove. Well there goes what would have been my mom's curry recipe down the drain. Just great. I turned back around and Jiraiya was holding my screaming daughter at arms length, trying not to let her grab his hair. "Oh Jiraiya!" I said grabbing her.

"I'm sorry, I don't do babies. I still don't know how I was ever your god father."

"Yeah you and me both." I gave a pacifier and just tried to soothe her. It didn't work.

"Here you get the kid under control, I'll order take out." He said, picking up his phone and walking to the guest room. I took Mikoshina to her room and attempted to change her diaper. It was clean.

"What's going on baby girl, why are you crying?"

"Hurt." She said through sobs. Hurt?

"What hurts? Your tummy? Your teeth?" She put her hand to her head. Her head? I put my hand on her forehead and I realized she was burning up. She has a fever! Oh god, oh god what do I do? She's never been sick before, Uzumaki don't get sick, like ever. We feel bad for about ten minutes then recover. Oh my god!

"Jiraiya!" I screamed. He came back in shock.

"What?"

"She has a fever."

"She's an Uzumaki, she'll get over it."

"Jiraiya, this is serious, it's not just going away."

"Well I don't know what to do! Call your mom." Oh my god. I dialed her number and she answered immediately.

"Hey baby."

"Miko has a fever and won't stop crying. Should I take her to the hospital?"

"Okay calm down, how long has she been crying for?"

"Ten minutes maybe, mom I'm really scared."

"Okay, just breathe, bring her to your chest and just hold her, calm yourself, calm your heart beat, and just breathe." I did as she instructed and after a few minutes she calmed down and her fever was gone.

"How did you-"

"She's your child Naruto, when we get sick once we calm down our blood takes care if it for us. She might need a little longer because she's an Uchiha, two dominant clan bloodlines just means that she needs just a little more time than you and I. Is she okay?"

"Yes, she's okay. Thanks mom."

"Of course sweetheart."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight my dear."

"Goodnight mom." I put her in her crib, gave her some time to fully calm down, then went back out to the living room.

"Conflicting bloodlines huh?"

"I had no idea."

"Does it concern you that she's descended from demons?"

"I'm more concerned that her father might be an actual demon."

"He has emotional problems, but what Uchiha doesn't? His greatest power is his greatest weakness, and with all the tragedy he's had in his life, I can't say I'm surprised. He's only twenty-three and already has a very developed sharingan. Couldn't use it for good though."

"He did it so his family could have a better life." The doorbell rang.

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that kid." Jiraiya said going to the door and then coming back with Chinese food. He sat at the couch and started eating.

"You're not gonna eat?" He asked when he realized I had sat next to him but hadn't touched the food.

"I'm not really hungry."

"Mikoshina really freaked you out that bad? She's two, she's really never had a problem before now?" She has, but Sasuke was always there to calm the two of us down. Once again my heart broke. I just really, really miss him right now. Being without him is really hard.

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Oh… oh god… oh god! Nuhhhh mmmmm, oh yeah." His hot white seed hit me on the forehead and dripped down my nose and to the side of my face. He looked at me, smiled, then rubbed the cum over the rest of my face.

"You done?" I asked with utter distain.

"Man I wish I had a camera in here, you sure give a good hand job, I wish I knew what that mouth could do." Not in your lifetime. I got off my knees and wiped off my face with my shirt. Nasty asshole. He laughed and led me out of the chapel. We showered without any one messing with me and went to breakfast. Zabuza came and sat with us along with my 'cell mates'.

"So now that you're with me, we need to get you a curse mark Sasuke." A curse mark?

"Prison tat on the nape of your neck, to prove your rolling with the musicians now." Zabuza said to me quietly as Ukon showed me the tattoo. Oh no, not happening. I can't come out of here a thug or in a gang. No thank you.

"That's not part of the deal." Jirobo glared at me but said nothing.

"So how's the detoxing going? You were whimpering in your sleep last night." Dozu asked. I wasn't sleeping, it just hurt so bad. I'd rather die than detox right now.

"How long is this going to last for?" I asked.

"Feels like an eternity. You know you can get a fix in here right?" Ukon said. I'm not willing to do that. Jiraiya snuck me a few pills here and there, just to keep me from wanting to kill myself during the trials, but it wasn't enough, and if anything it's making my detoxing right now so much worse.

"I'll survive." I said handing Zabuza my plate and walking out of the cafeteria. I walked down the hall and to the library. Officer Asuma was posted outside.

"Uchiha." I nodded in his direction and went inside. All I can think about when I see him is the fact that I fucked his father… and his brother. He followed me inside and watched me start my work. His gaze really bothered me.

"Do you need something?" I asked in an irritated tone.

"Your respect would be nice."

"Excuse me?"

"I've seen you walk around here for four days, thinking your all high and mighty because you're an Uchiha. Better than every damn person in here. If you were better, you'd be on the outside, now wouldn't you?"

"Hn." I went back to sorting the books. Damn asshole.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you." He said getting in my face. I glared at him. He hit me in the stomach, forcing me to double over in pain. Whoa, no that was crossing a line.

"You're not better than a single person in here, in fact you're scum. Selling your body to get what you want, it's disgusting." He said pulling me up by my shirt and brushing off my collar. "Now you are to act like the disgusting pile of shit that you are. Do you understand inmate?"

"Asshole." He hit me again, right in the same spot. Oh god that was worse than the first time!

"I asked you a question, do you understand inmate?" I spit on the ground trying to compose myself. All I could give him was a one eyed glare, guards can't beat us like this! He hit me again, his fist lingering this time, holding me up by it.

"I will break you Uchiha. And I won't forget what you did to my dad. He lost his good name because of you. Looks like I just found my new favorite inmate." He dropped me to the ground and walked outside the library. Great, now not only do the other inmates want to beat the shit out of me, but now I have to watch out for the fucking guards too? Damn it!

I pulled myself together as best I could and went back to my work. Sorting old donated library books in the closest thing I can get to an actual system. Stupid prison job, I literally get paid ten cents an hour to do the job I used to do that made me ten dollars an hour. Oh how the mighty have fallen. I walked back to the 'desk' and Dosu was waiting for me with a book.

"Returning or checking out?" I asked without looking at him. Putting a hand to my stomach I felt a huge bruise forming.

"Returning." I opened the front cover to cross reference the ID number to input that he had returned it. Hidden in the fold was a tiny white baggie with coke, enough for a small line. I've never wanted anything so bad in my life.

"What do I have to do for it?" I felt myself say before I could process the consequences.

"Nothing, it's a gift."

"No one gives gifts in prison. Who told you to give this to me?"

He came closer. "You sure you want that information?"

"Yes."

"Orochimaru." What?

"Explain."

"I can't. I used to work security for him until I got popped for drug possession and distribution about eight years ago. He kept in touch, asked me for favors while I'm in here. He keeps my commissary loaded and sends money to my little girl and her mom, so it's a good deal. I called him up yesterday and he told me to slip you a clean line. I'm following through."

"What does he want from me?"

"Not sure, like I said, it's a gift, that's all I know." I glanced at Asuma then stuffed the drugs in my underwear when he wasn't looking.

"This better be clean."

"It is." He said walking into the library and down a few rows. What the hell does Orochimaru want with me? Especially while he's on the run and I'm locked up here. I'm not sure if I'm going to do that line or not. What I do know is I was way more addicted to cocaine than I ever thought I was. I was doing it everyday, before every fuck, sometimes even after to help me forget. Probably averaged four lines a day. Maybe more. Probably more. Now I'm paying for it and all my other screw-ups. I'm just in so much pain, I don't know if I can take much more of it. Prison is hell on earth. I can't believe I ended up in here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"I'm am proud to present the new wing of the VA hospital, dedicated by the Senju clan, for the purpose of helping amputees get proper fitting prosthetics so the can lead happier more fulfilling lives. This is a great honor and I'm so happy we could join forces to honor the veterans that have done so much for us. A great achievement, congratulations." I said cutting the ribbon to the new wing. The crowd clapped and took pictures. I posed for a few then went inside and talked to the veterans. They were so happy I could open this clinic, and honestly I was ecstatic to do that for them. It was something I could really be proud of as mayor. Yeah the budget is still a mess, but this didn't cost all that much, and with the help of the Senju clan, I think we really made a difference today. Once we finished there my team took me back to the office. We went over the budget, and then took a look at project proposals. After a while, we sort of got a little bored.

"So Temari and I are thinking about driving up to the Sand in a couple weeks… maybe elope…" Shikamaru said throwing a tennis ball above his head as he spun around in his chair.

"I thought you said eloping wasn't a good thing." I mumbled.

"For a future mayor at the time, and aren't you glad you didn't marry him now?" No, I'm not, if I had married him before all of this I could have been in the room with him for the interviews, I could have conjugal visits with him, have more rights concerning him and knowing his wellbeing instead of having to be informed three days later via Jiraiya. I should have married him a long time ago. I didn't say anything.

"Why is everyone getting married and having babies. We're twenty three man!" Kiba said, putting his feet on the desk and running his hands through his hair. "First Naruto, now Choji and you Shikamaru, when is this madness gonna end?"

"Well it's mostly because none of us ever use condoms. And Temari and I were at least engaged before we got pregnant. So two weeks, it's already being planned, Naruto, best man?"

"Sure."

"I'm gonna hold you to it. Bachelor's party next Thursday?"

"I'm visiting Sasuke next Thursday. First time they're letting me see him."

"So we'll go after, come on Naruto, you might need a pick me up after all of that."

"Maybe." Choji came in with the food orders and started passing them out.

"Hey, Bachelor's party Thursday." Shikamaru said to him as he took his lunch.

"I'm in but my girl could have the baby any day so no promises." He said handing me my lunch and sitting next to Shikamaru.

"Who else is going?" Kiba asked.

"I invited Lee."

"Who might bring Neji..." Choji said between bites. I pushed my lunch towards him. I'm really not hungry.

"Is that okay Naruto?"

"What?"

"Dude, listen, Shika's inviting Lee."

"Yeah, sure it's fine." I said getting up and going to my office. I just can't handle their joy right now. I know I'm bringing them down, I can feel it. But what am I supposed to do? Continue my happy life when my fiancé is in prison? It just doesn't feel right. I sat down at my desk and started doing some proposals, when my phone rang.

"Hello."

"Mr. Uzumaki, I have Sasuke Uchiha from County Correctional on the line." My secretary said.

"Yes, please put him through." There were a few beeps before I heard Sasuke's voice.

"Naruto." My heart skipped a beat, it was the first time I'd heard his voice in three weeks.

"Hey Sasuke. How are you doing?"

"I'm managing. How are you?" Awful, lonely, miserable…

"I'm doing okay, we opened a new wing at the VA this morning."

"Yeah I saw it on the news, you looked really great." I blushed, I don't know why but I did.

"Thank you. I wish you were there."

"Trust me, I wish I was there too… How's Mikoshina?"

"She had a fever a few days ago."

"What? A fever? Is she okay? She's never been sick before."

"She's fine, took her about ten minutes to recover, I guess she really is mine." He chuckled softly. "She misses you, are you sure I can't bring her with me on Thursday?"

"I'm sure. I don't want her to see me like this Naruto."

"She has to see you some time."

"When she's older and she can handle it, like when she's twelve or something."

"Twelve? Sasuke."

"I'm serious Naruto, this can't be the image she has of me stuck in her head for the rest of her life."

"I guess so…"

"Can you send me some pictures of her?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"How are things there? Jiraiya said you got into a fight, needed stiches?"

"Only a few, I'm the new guy here, that's just the way it goes around here."

"Oh…" What do I say now? "And the detoxing?"

"It's pretty brutal."

"Why didn't you tell me about the drugs Sasuke?" I head a loud voice through the phone, but couldn't exactly hear what they said.

"Look I gotta go, will you be there on Thursday?"

"Absolutely. I love you Sasuke."

"Love you too." He hung up the phone. He sounds so beaten and broken. And he's omitting so much from me. I feel like he didn't tell me anything. I know he's probably going through a lot, but just tell me. I'm still here, Sasuke, I'm staying with you, I'm here. Just talk to me, tell me what's going on. Tell me what you're going through. I was going to marry you, be your husband for the rest of our lives, you could have told me everything. You still can. Just talk to me… please. But he won't, he's just leaving me in the dark. And the dark is a very scary place for me.

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Alright inmates, yard time. Move out." I walked out to the yard and met up with Zabuza who was in the outdoor weight room.

"Hey."

"Got phone privileges back?"

"Yeah…"

"Call your fiancé?"

"I'm not even sure if we're that anymore." I said picking up some free weights and doing bicep curls.

"At least you can talk to him. I'd do anything to talk to Haku again."

"What happened that he ended up as a hooker?"

"A lot. We never walked the straight and narrow. I've been in and out of prison my whole life, back in the Mist. We met in juvi, I was almost eighteen, he was eleven, he got popped for stealing bread or something like that, his family was real poor. We fell in love, got married when he turned sixteen and never looked back. There's not a lot of job prospects for two high school drop outs with a record. He started hooking when he was like thirteen, I took up some murder for hire jobs. We made it work for a long time, we were happy." Poor Haku, hooking at thirteen? I mean, I was homeless at thirteen, Itachi was in college and we'd sleep in the student lounge or the computer lab of the engineering complex, but I didn't start hooking until I was twenty, to imagine going through that then… it's scary. I guess I didn't have it as rough as I thought.

"Hey, don't look like that. Haku likes his job. He'd do anything for me, and I him. Can you say that about you and your partner?" I thought for a moment.

"Yes, I can." That's why I'm in here.

"How'd you even fall in with the Akatsuki man?"

"You saw my testimony."

"Yeah, the whole prison did. Thing is, I know when someone's lying."

"Oh please."

"Come on, give it up. What'd they offer you? No one willingly has sex with those creeps, even if they're getting blackmailed."

"Yeah, well I did." I looked across the weight room where the musicians were working out.

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire, you're gonna have to get their curse mark sooner or later, be Jirobo's bitch if you want protection."

"Not gonna happen, I'll figure something out."

"Hey, out there you might be a tough guy, but in here, you're nothing but a pussy. Literally. May as well spread your legs for the top dog before the Jinukriki have you killed."

"I'll manage."

"Will you?"  
"Yes Zabuza."

"Sasuke, you're not eating, you've never killed anyone, and you're detoxing, you are not strong enough for prison. Suck it up and swallow a dick."

"Would you tell that to Haku?"

"Haku had been in the system long enough to be able to protect himself, but yes, I would, in fact I hope he's sitting on someone's dick for protection right now."

"And what about STDs or birth control? Not to mention the fact that my partner, the one I left to raise my child by himself, is already hurt enough that I cheated on him with countless men, I'm not going to hurt him more by getting knocked up or herpies."

"Guess what kid? You've already hurt him. Sooner or later he's gonna dump your ass and move on, may as well move on while you still can get some protection from them."

"No."

"Fine be stubborn, get your shit rocked everyday for all I care." He said moving around me to do pull-ups. I rolled my eyes and moved on, heading towards Dosu who was working out by himself.

"Heard you got a phone call today." It was so painful talking to him. I wish everyone would stop reminding me.

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing. Orochimaru said he wanted me to give you another gift. Was the last one to your liking?"

"It was weak." I said reluctantly. I really didn't want to take it, but my body forced me to. It really did give me some relief. Just enough to crave more, which, I'm pretty sure, is exactly what Orochimaru wanted.

"I'll slip you more at dinner."

"A stronger batch."

"Sure." Fuck.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

Naruto is visiting me today. I'm excited and terrified at the same time. I miss him so much. I just want to hug him, kiss him, love him. But… seeing him won't get me out of here, it won't make the fifteen years go by faster, it will only hurt him more. I'm scared. He's coming in a few hours, I have free time for the day, but I just want to go to the library and read, escape for a while until he gets here. I walked to the library and went past Asuma. Damn it, why does he have to be stationed here right now?

"Uchiha."

"I don't want any trouble, I'm just going to mind my business and read a book. Is that okay?" He stepped in front of me, blocking my way inside.

"Library's closed."

"No it's not!" He hit me across the face.

"It is to you Uchiha."

"Oh come on Asuma please." I said rubbing my face.

"Library's closed until you get yourself a better attitude." What do you want me to do? Fucking suck your dick? I'm seriously just trying to keep my sanity by reading a book where there's peace and quiet because half of the inmates can't even read!

"Asuma, come on."

"I'm sorry, how are you supposed to address me?" He said putting a hand to my throat. "You want a shot? Is that it? Cause I can give you a shot for insubordination, never let you see your damn fiancé again." No, please no. Just do what he wants.

"No Officer Sarutobi. I'm sorry." I turned to leave.

"Damn straight, now get out of my sight, and get a hair cut, show your man some respect." He said kicking me on the ass as I walked away. Damn it. He's right though, I should at least get a hair cut. I went upstairs to the barbershop, where inmates can cut each other's hair. I got in line and after about an hour a man walked up to me. He had shoulder length white hair, purple eyes, and shark like teeth. Suigetsu? No, he was older, calmer, but looked so much like my friend I almost lost it.

"Sui… Suigetsu?"

"Mangetsu, you know my younger brother?"

"Yes, he… he's my best friend. I didn't know he had a brother in here."

"Sui was just a kid when I got locked up, murder, life without parole, come have a seat, let's talk." He said taking me through the barbershop to his chair and siting me down. "How do you know him?"

"We went to high school together, lived in a group home together for a little while we were sixteen, then worked together for a long time."

"How's he doing?" He said as he started cutting my hair.

"You haven't heard? He's locked up upstate, got caught up in the Snake Eyes shut down."

"I don't pay too much attention to the news, why care about something that you aren't a part of you know?" It's so weird talking to him, like talking to a calm, respectful version of my friend, I could never imagine Suigetsu acting this way, ever.

"Yeah, I get that, wish more people in here took that approach."

"I've been in here since I was fifteen, I'm almost thirty, most haven't been in here nearly that long. Had that long to think." He's Itachi's age? Why has Sui never mentioned him before?

"Fifteen years is a long time to be locked up, that's how long my sentence is, any tips?"

"Fifteen isn't so bad, there's a date you'll get out at. You can reach EOS, just don't do anything to screw that up."

"I'll try not to."

"You an addict?"

"Cocaine."

"Better than meth or heroine. Your teeth are still nice, so you're not that bad off."

"It's still pretty painful."

"I like you. What's your name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Well, Sasuke, thanks for looking out for my brother. I go to the AA and NA meetings every Sunday and Wednesday, when you decide you're ready, I'll save you a seat."

"Thanks… Mangetsu."

"Don't mention it. Why you getting a cut today?"

"My fiancé's visiting."

"That's nice, I'll get you cleaned up real nice for that." he said as I heard the scissors clipping through my hair quickly, it sounded skilled. "You usually have a beard."

"No."

"I'll get rid of that for you, but the boy band look can't be helping your case in here."

"My fiancé needs to know that I'm still me in here."

"I wish you the best with that." We chatted a little more, I told him old stories of Suigetsu; he really enjoyed hearing about them. For the first time ever in prison, I had a little bit of relief. That was quickly shattered when I finished my hair cut and it was time to go see Naruto. They strip searched me, probed my ass. Who would want to get drugs out of jail is beyond me, but well, this is my life now. I'm so nervous. I can't believe I'm this nervous to see my fiancé. Officer Choza led me through the protocols, told me the rules, and then took me to the visiting room.

"Sasuke."

"Naruto." I hugged him so tight I never wanted to let go. He then kissed me deeply, making my heart flutter like it was the first time we had ever kissed.

"Alright, alright, separate." Officer Choza said.

"Sorry Choza, I just got excited."

"It's alright, but no special treatment just because you're the Mayor and my son's friend."

"Karui should be having her baby soon, are you excited?" Naruto asked as he and I sat down, still holding hands.

"Very, my first grandchild. It's a girl you know." He laughed. Really? This is the same prick that just probed my ass and made me cough? Ugh.

"Girls are the best."

"Sure are, alright I'll give you two some time." He said walking through the isle.

"You know Officer Choza?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's Choji's dad. I actually know a lot of the guards here, most were in the military with Kakashi when they were kids." No wonder they all hate me, I straight up wronged their best friend. Oh fuck me.

"How have you been babe?" I asked, trying to just change the subject.

"I've been okay, my mom is watching Mikoshina tonight, Shikamaru's having his bachelor's party."

"Oh, where are you going?" He shifted uncomfortably.

"This strip club called make out paradise, Jiraiya's a co-owner, he recommended it and his fan club made it to seem like his book or something. I don't know."

"Karin used to work there, before she worked for Snake Eyes. It's nice." I said, trying to pretend to be positive.

"Oh…"

"I mean if you wanted to sleep with someone at the party, that's… okay."

"Oh no, no I don't want to. Not at all. No."

"Naruto, you can, really it's okay."

"I don't want to. I'm just hoping our petition for conjugal visits get approved soon."

"I wouldn't count on it, there are guys in here that are married with kids for twenty years that have never got it."

"Just have to be hopeful right? We could still have another baby, give Mikoshina a sibling, when you get out have the perfect family." I didn't have the heart to tell him he was being delusional. Another baby? Seriously? Another baby to grow up without it's father there, another baby for me just to hurt or drag down. Come on Naruto, it's not like I'm getting out in a month; I still have fourteen years, eight months, and twelve days. Not counting the time served for the trials. But even still, I'm a lost cause.

"We'll see babe."

"You've lost weight, are you feeling okay?" He asked.

"The food in here is terrible." And I can't stand the thought of getting Hep C because Roshi spit in my food. Commissary ramen noodles are my life right now. Naruto looks like he's lost a little weight too. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little stressed being Mayor and all."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Jiraiya… umm wanted me to ask you something."

"What's that?"

"He wants to write a tell all book, about you and the Akatsuki… would… would that be okay?" A tell all book? Yeah that's going to help with my campaign to try and get Hidan to not want to kill me. But Jiraiya is a fantastic writer, if we got paid for it; that would really help Naruto with some bills and keep the house. It's the least I can do.

"What do you need from me?"

"He'll write you, you guys can talk that way, but it's okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine, just… if we make any money from it… you get all of it alright? Use it for the house or something. Okay?"

"Yeah… okay."

"They didn't touch Mikoshina's college fund thank god, you can dip into that if you need it, the passwords and stuff is in a metal case under the baseboards in our bedroom, there's some cash in there if you need it too."

"I can't accept your dirty money Sasuke."

"It's yours, it's always been for you, please, just take it."

"We'll see… I might have to sell the house before the bank repossesses it."

"No, babe, no, you love that house. I love that house."

"I can't afford it by myself."

"So take my money, please." He shrugged and looked down. I had to change the subject. I was losing him. "Have you talked to Itachi lately?"

"No, I haven't seen or heard from him since the trials."

"Oh…"

"What was your fight over? Can you tell me that now?" I squeezed his hand harder. Naruto doesn't need to know that he killed my family. I'm still not sure if I needed to know it. I shook my head. "How's Mikoshina?"

"She misses you Sasuke, I'm really worried about her."

"I miss her too, everyday."

"And the detoxing?"

"It hurts… a lot."

"Just don't do anything stupid okay?"

"I met Suigetsu's brother earlier today, he leads some AA and NA meetings in here, I might go."

"That's great, I'm really glad you're thinking about it. I didn't know Suiguesu had a brother."

"Neither did I."

"Five minutes." The guards said.

"What that was so fast?" Naruto said in shock. Entirely too fast.

"I know babe, I know. But I get to see you again, in two weeks, we can survive until then right?"

"We just have to take it one day at a time."

"One day at a time." I repeated, trying to give him a positive smile. "Have fun tonight okay?"

"I'll try."

"Tell Mikoshina I love her, okay?"

"I will. I put our engagement photo on her nightstand, there's a couple of graduation photos that didn't make it into frames that I put in the mobile above her crib, she seems to like those a lot." That's sorta excessive, but that's Naruto.

"I love you so much Naruto."

"I love you too Sasuke." I squeezed his hand and he squeezed mine. "You can get through this. You are so strong." No, I'm not, I'm broken and a liar, and I'm dragging the love of my life through the mud.

"Time's up." The guards called.

"I'll see you in two weeks."

"I'll call you the next time I can." I said as we stood. He embraced me tightly, and then gave me a longing and needy kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too." The guard took me away and went through exit procedures. He checked my mouth, hair, and ass then escorted me back to my bunk. Jirobo was lying on his bed, Ukon and Dosu were playing cards on the floor.

"How was it?" Well let's see, my being incarcerated is causing my fiancé to go crazy, and I'm probably not too far behind him.

"Fine." I said climbing up to my bed. Someone was here. I don't tuck my sheets over the pillow like that. "Was someone here?"

"No, why?" Ukon asked.

"Sasuke, get away from the bed." Jirobo said getting up and looking around for guards. I jumped down and he stepped in front of me, inspecting the bed slowly. He pulled the covers up and there were three pills tucked in the mattress. Oh my god.

"Way to be subtle Dosu, Jesus." I said.

"I didn't do that. I told you I'd slip you a line at work tomorrow, not get you completely trashed and risk our whole bunk getting in trouble for contraband!"

"Then who did this?" At that second the alarms started going off, we had to get on the ground or be taken to the SHU.

"Bunk checks inmates, out of your areas and get on the ground." Oh my god, now seriously?

"Swallow them." Jirobo said grabbing the pills.

"What?"

"Swallow them now."

"They could kill me, we don't know what they are or who gave them to me!"

"You want to be caught with contraband and have ten years added to your sentence, swallow them!" He said shoving them into my mouth. Reluctantly I swallowed them and got on the floor outside my bunk. The guards stepped over us and started searching through our things. Oh my god, did I really just take pills I know nothing about? Holy fuck.


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"So… how'd it go?"

"It was okay, he seemed… okay."

"I mean that's all you can hope for right?" Kiba asked, handing me a beer from the mini fridge from the limo.

"I guess so."

"The power of youth is strong in Sasuke, he will be just fine Naruto, you'll see." Lee said as he put his arm around Neji.

"Yeah… maybe." I said looking out the window. Everyone else started chatting and I just didn't feel like it. Seeing Sasuke then coming out with the guys was probably the worst thing I could have done right now. All I wanted to do was go home, crawl under the covers with my daughter and hug her until this pain went away. But the guys just wanted to drink and get rowdy, and who am I to stop them? This is Shikamaru's bachelor's party, I have to just put a smile on my face and move forward.

The limo pulled up to the strip club and well… it was a strip club. Poles, a stage, DJ blaring music, you sort of got this nasty dirty feel, like you were kind of a creep, but sort of could be bad too. I don't know, this isn't my cup of tea, it never has been. I sat in the corner, getting a long island ice tea, took a sip and then suddenly these memories just returned to me.

 _"Hey Naruto, this party is crazy man! Your godfather is awesome!" Choji said giving me a high five. He sat next to me in the VIP corner as a blonde girl gave him a lap dance._

 _"Yeah he really is. Thanks man." I said sipping my drink and looking around the room. Jiraiya was right, this is sort of a lot of fun. I mean my friends were having a good time. Kiba was dancing with this pink haired girl. Shino was talking up this red headed guy. Even Shikamaru was talking to a pretty red head, doing body shots with her. I don't know, I'm not sure I have the courage to just take a shot out of a girl's boobs or a guy's package like that._

 _"Hey cutie, you want a dance?" A topless girl with literally no boobs whatsoever asked me._

 _"Oh no, I'm okay thanks." I said politely, not trying to make eye contact with her._

 _"You sure? You look tense." The girl said rubbing my shoulders. Kurama growled. He didn't like her scent at all._

 _"I'm okay, thanks though."_

 _"Alright, my name is Haku if you need anything." She said kissing me on the cheek and moving on._

 _"Dude, she was totally gonna fuck you what was wrong with her?" Choji asked._

 _"It just doesn't feel right Choji." Paying someone for sex like that. Ugh why didn't we just go get drunk in Sin City instead? I finished off my drink and ordered another. As I was waiting for the white haired, purple-eyed bartender to make my drink, the pretty pink headed girl started grinding on me. She smelled really good, like cherry blossoms. That and she's absolutely beautiful. We started dancing and it was really fun! I was tempted to ask her but Kurama stopped me. She was drunk. She either doesn't really want to be here or has just had too much and can't consent. No, I can't ask her. I got my drink from the purple-eyed man who winked at me, said my good byes to the girl and went back to the VIP corner. Choji was now making out with the blonde. Thank goodness I'm a little drunk already. Choji sounds like he's eating a rack of ribs when he kisses. Ugh._

 _I looked around the room again and noticed a new face walk in. Whoa. He is… wow. Is he… is he a god or something? Jet black hair, so black it was almost blue, porcelain skin that was absolutely perfect, his muscles just rippled, and the way he walked, he had so much confidence. Wow… he is… beautiful. The girl I was just dancing with gave him a hug and they started talking with Shino and Shikamaru. He spun her around and started dancing with Shino. I suddenly realized the whole party was looking at him. My friends, the other workers, the bouncers, everyone was fixated on him, and so was I. He's like… perfect… in every way. The way he moves around the room with all this confidence. My friends were wrapped around his finger. They did body shots and kissed him, and I was just stuck watching his every movement. Maybe I should go over there… meet him? No, no I don't have the nerve. He is way too cool. He's probably this incredible musician in between jobs, or an insanely talented artist just starting out. There's something about him… something that makes him different._

 _I was about to go up to him, gather my nerves, but then Kiba put his arm around him. Kiba's straight, well so is Shikamaru and he totally kissed him a few minutes ago. I mean… go Kiba! I'm not going to interfere. I mean, I know I'm bisexual; I really don't need to experiment. If Kiba wants to experiment with that porcelain Adonis, who am I to stop him? But even still, why did Kiba have to pick the one guy I'm whole-heartedly attracted to?_

 _As I watched their interaction, I suddenly realized that he pointed in my direction. Oh god, why would he do that? Look away, look away, look away! I drank the better half of my drink and tried to act like I wasn't just staring at them. But then he started coming towards me. Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! What did Kiba just say to him? Why is he coming over here? I think I'm about to have a panic attack! Oh gosh!_

 _He slid into my lap, putting a hand to my chest. Stop freaking out! Stop freaking out! Just be cool. Aloof. Come on Naruto, get your head in the game!_

 _"Hey handsome, you want a dance?"_

 _"From someone that looks like you? Really? How can I say no?" Thank God my voice didn't just crack. Don't drop your drink on the table, come on Naruto, just be cool. I accidently glanced down, for just a second; he was hard. Is that how big his dick actually is? Oh my god, sexy and has a big dick? How much more perfect can this guy be? He started grinding into me, I can't believe how turned on I am right now. He moved closer to me, giving me his neck. I instinctively inhaled and felt my eyes flutter. I've never smelled anyone that smells as good as he does. Kurama purred and hard at that. 'I know Kurama, he smells like paradise, he smells like fucking paradise.' I just want to lay in his chest and never leave. Oh wow! Come on, say something Naruto, don't be the creep that can't stop smelling the God in front of you!_

 _"You smell so good. I'm Naruto by the way." Great, way to sound like a total idiot. Dobe!_

 _"Sasuke." He whispered into my ear. It sent shivers down my spine. Sasuke. Wow. The perfect name for the perfect guy. Then his eyes changed, they went from this strong and intense pitch black to this even more intense red. Is that… is that a sharingan? Kakashi has one in his left eye, but this guy… he has two perfect ones. Is he an Uchiha? I thought they all died a long time ago. What is he doing here? Of all places. An Uchiha? No way. He turned around and bent over. Okay, it's official, this guy, Sasuke, he's perfect. Absolutely perfect. His ass, no his entire body looks like it was sculpted by angels. He's an angel, oh my gosh, am I even breathing?_

 _"You know you can touch me, I don't mind." Oh my god, you idiot! Of course I can touch him! Jesus, he probably thinks I'm totally socially inept!_

 _"Yeah, sorry, I'm just a bit nervous... hehe."_

 _"Don't be, I like you." He said moving my hands to his perfect body. Wow. Wow…_

 _"I_ _bet you say that to everyone." I said with a nervous laugh._

 _"You'd be surprised. Can I confess something to you?"_

 _"Yeah, of course."_

 _"My sharingan can't read you." So it is a sharingan. He has to be an Uchiha! There's no other explanation!_

 _"Count yourself lucky, I'm a very different person." He ran his hand through my hair lovingly._

 _"I can tell, that's very attractive." Oh my god I'm blushing, I know it. Kurama could not stop purring. Oh my gosh. Is he the one? My mom used to tell me Kurama couldn't stop purring when she first met my dad. And now he's purring for Sasuke. 'Is this the guy I'm supposed to be with Kurama?' The purring grew louder. I have to find out._

 _"Ummm... can we be somewhere...alone?"_

 _"Anything for you birthday boy. Let me go get my handler to set it up." Oh my gosh! I could have squealed with joy! This is really happening. I could have really just found the one! In a strip club on my birthday? I mean, more insane things have happened. He stroked my face and walked off. A few minutes later a big guy with orange hair walked up to me._

 _"Good evening Mr. Uzumaki. If you'll follow me, we can go over the ground rules for a date with Sasuke Uchiha." He is an Uchiha!_

 _"Umm sure." I said getting him up and following him to another room. It was decorated in silk, lace curtains, flower petals in the bed. Wow, this room is really romantic._

 _"There are condoms in that bowl, but as a house rule of Snake Eyes, you don't need to use one if you don't want to. Sasuke has passed an STD panel and is on birth control for your convenience. Lube in the nightstand, if you need anything just holler. My name is Juugo. Sasuke will be with you shortly." He bowed and closed the door. I am so nervous, just to be alone with him, to talk to him. He's so cool! What if he doesn't like me? A few minutes later Sasuke walked back in._

 _"Hey handsome."_

 _"Hi." Oh come on Naruto, be confident! Get it together! He sat next to me and drew circles in my thigh. Oh my god, I'm getting a hard on. Breathe Naruto, breathe. "Sorry, I'm nervous." I said, trying so hard not to appear as a loser in front of him._

 _"You've said that before, dobe." Great now he thinks I'm a dobe too! God his teeth are perfect, look at that smile! Ughhhh! Come on Naruto!_

 _"Sorry I don't do this everyday teme!" Oh god, it just slipped out. Great he's never gonna like you if you call him that!_

 _"Just relax, do what feels right, what comes natural." Kurama barked. I know, I know, I need to calm down. Breathe. I glanced at his perfect lips. I… I just wanted to kiss them. Is that okay?_

 _"May I... may I kiss you?"_

 _He put a hand to my cheek, "Yes." Slowly I leaned into him and closed my eyes. His lips, like the rest of him, were perfect. The perfect size, shape, everything. Wow._

 _"That was..." I trailed off, like he had taken the breath out of my lungs._

 _"Amazing?"_

 _"Amazing." The perfect description. I wanted to kiss him again. With all the courage I could muster, I did. We kissed and kissed. He pushed me on my back, our feet mingling with each other. He is such a good kisser! Wow!_

 _"Tell me about yourself, what are you like?" I asked pulling away but keeping him near. I want to know everything there is to know about him._

 _"I'm anything you want me to be." His scent turned cold, like he had rehearsed that a million times._

 _"No really, who is Sasuke Uchiha? I mean who he really is, not your stage ego." I want to get through to him, see the real Sasuke._

 _"You think I have a stage ego?"_

 _"See that's the real Sasuke, a teme!" Sasuke Uchiha, a total asshole. Yeah, I can totally see that. I couldn't help but laugh._

 _"Maybe I am a teme. But what about you, it's your birthday, your night. Wouldn't want to waste it hearing about some whore you're never gonna see again." He's not a whore, no way. Kurama would totally tell me if he was bad news, and he's literally doing nothing but purring. I've never seen him this content before._

 _"The real Sasuke isn't a whore, no. The real Sasuke is a kind and caring soul, I can tell."_

 _"Oh really? Is that so?" He is a serious asshole underneath that God-like exterior. I kinda love it!_

 _"I mean that's what I'm imagining about you. I don't know, maybe outside of here you're a writer or an artist?" He rolled off of me and smiled._

 _"Actually I'm studying to be an strategic engineer." He said as he played with my hair again. I really like that. And an engineer? Whoa! Smart and an ass, hell can I just run away with him right now?_

 _"Really? Oh my gosh, I'm not half as smart as you! I'm studying political science."_

 _"Gonna walk in your dad's footsteps?" I laughed, I'm failing freshman communications for a second time right now, it's pathetic. "Not with my grades." I kissed him again, every time our lips touch it's like I was struck by lightning, but in like the best way possible. As we kissed I brushed against the chocker on his neck. That can't be comfortable for him._

 _"Can you take this off?" I asked, tugging on it lightly._

 _"I can, but I might need some help. You don't like it?" He sat up and let me take it off. My fingers were shaking; I barely got it off._

 _"I do, but you're much more beautiful without it. There we go."_

 _"You think I'm beautiful?" Did I just call him beautiful? A guy beautiful? Damn it Naruto! But he is. He is absolutely beautiful! And is that… is that a blush on his face? I think he actually appreciated my comment. It gave me a little more confidence._

 _"When you walked in, I couldn't take my eyes off of you, and then when you came up to me, I just about had a heart attack. I've never in my wildest dreams could have imagined I'd meet someone as jaw dropping as you." May as well be honest…_

 _"Why can't I read you with my sharingan?" He brushed hair out of my face, just looking incredibly sexy. I wanted to feel those silk locks, get lost in him. Kurama basically howled go for it… so I did._

 _"I told you... I'm different. I'm sorry, I just can't resist." I kissed him. We kissed and kissed and kissed! I've never felt this way with anyone before, it was incredible. He took my shirt off and started kissing my chest. The he moved down towards the seal. Oh god the seal! What if it totally freaks him out?_

 _"This is a bold choice." He began licking it seductively. He thinks it's a tattoo, well I'm sure as hell not gonna tell him differently._

 _"Yeah, I uh told you I was...different." A total freak, but he doesn't need to know that._

 _"It must have hurt."_

 _"I...don't really remember." I was literally just born._

 _"One of those nights huh?"_

 _"It's complicated." Before I realized it he was kissing my inner thigh and running his hands up and down my body. Here comes the boner again, I really, really want to have sex with him. But what if he doesn't want to have sex with me? I wouldn't want to force him into anything. I want him to want to be with me, not cause he has to._

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _"Do you want to have sex with me Sasuke? The real Sasuke." He paused, thinking it over._

 _"Yeah... yeah I really do." It was genuine! He really does want to do this. My heart fluttered as I kissed him again, playfully pushing him on his back. I have to see what's under that G-string. Carefully I took it off and my jaw almost dropped! He's huge! Oh my god, I honestly thought it was a sock in there or something, but no, he's… whoa. I couldn't hold back, I just wanted to touch it, hold it in my hand. I began stroking him. He moaned, I almost lost my mind then and there. I want him so bad right now. He kissed me again, pulling me closer to him, and pulling down my boxers. He wrapped his legs around me, willing me inside of him. I freaked out for a second, playing with his nipples instead. I've never topped a guy before, but right now, it totally feels like he wants to be the bottom. What if I'm terrible? I've never topped before! Kurama howled a reassurance. Come on, I can do this._

 _"Naruto... please." He begged into my mouth. Wow he really does want me. Okay, if I was the bottom… what would I want my top to do?_

 _"Do you need to be prepped?" I asked._

 _"No, no, I'm alright, I just want you." He handed me a bottle of lube, oh my gosh this is really happening! I pulled up for a second and the lube just spilled out of the bottle. Oh shit. Trying to hide my distress, I rubbed it all over my cock, and got into position. He wrapped his legs tighter around me. He… wanted me. I took a breath and then drove myself inside of him. We both gasped. He was so tight, but it was a perfect fit. Like we were made for each other. A perfect fit. Oh my gosh._

 _"Wow." I couldn't help myself._

 _"Wow." He echoed into a moan. He is so sexy, I like can't even look at him right now. I went to his neck, licking, kissing and biting. His scent drove me wild, it was intoxicating, I could not get enough of it. I began moving, nearly losing it as he just felt so good! He began to match my movements, grinding into me, putting a hand to my hip, he pulled me in deeper inside of him._

 _"Mmmm Naruto." That moan!_

 _"Sasuke." I wanted to touch every part of his body, his skin was so smooth and soft. I repositioned a bit and realized that I was hitting his spot. Oh my gosh, the pleasure written all over his face. Wow!_

 _"Right there... you feel so good Naruto." I bit my lip, I'm gonna cum if he keeps doing things like that, squeezing his ass even tighter. I had to put all my effort into not just cuming right there_

 _"You feel amazing... I don't think I'm gonna last much longer."_

 _"Me either." He moaned again then kissed me lovingly. I continued to thrust, trying to give him the most pleasure that I could. I mean he was already doing incredible things to me, I just hope he was enjoying himself too. Suddenly my breath became erratic, I'm about to cum. Oh gosh, I hope that was long enough for him. He was really moaning as I picked up speed. I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum. Right before I did, he did. Oh thank god. With another second, I came too. I had possibly the most powerful orgasm I've ever had. He was incredible, amazing. I didn't want to pull out, not in the least, Kurama's purring reassured me that it was okay not to. I breathed into his neck, taking in his scent, memorizing it. I could have stayed there forever._

 _"Best birthday ever."_

That was the best birthday ever. It changed my life. It gave me my beautiful daughter. It gave me Sasuke. It was a perfect dream. A dream that's over now. I woke up violently from it.

"Naruto, hey man, are you okay?" Kiba said coming up to me.

"No, I'm not. Can you just make sure Shikamaru had a good time tonight? I can't be in a place like this, it brings back to many memories of Sasuke. I need to go home."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll let him know. Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, I just need to get out of here. I'll catch a cab."

"Text me to tell me you got home okay, please."

"Yeah." I walked out of the club, got in a taxi and went home. I cried the entire night that night. I miss Sasuke so much.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Clear." The guards said as they left the room. There I was, sweating on the floor of the prison, overdosing. I have no idea what those pills were. I know I've never had them before, so to take three… I'm going to die of an overdose, right here on the ground. As soon as the guards left, I tried to get up, but I couldn't, my body was shutting down. It was getting harder and harder to breathe.

"I need to throw up." Everything was becoming hazy. I felt Jirobo pick me up and lift my chin.

"You can't go puke, they'll know you swallowed something, drug test you on the spot then you'll spend the rest of your days in the SHU, do you really want that?

"Better than…dying…" My speech was becoming slurred and I was getting really confused. Nothing is making any sense.

"You can't go to the medic, not yet. Wait til dinner, say you ate a bad piece of bologna then they'll pump your stomach."

"Dinner isn't for three hours Jirobo." Ukon said.

"He's gonna die long before then, we have to tell someone." Dosu said.

"We just got the shots off our records for the last time they found drugs in here, you really want us all to go down for something the jinjuriki did?"

"Your terrible leadership is going to get this kid killed. If Sakon was here we would have thought of something better than having him swallow them." Dosu said wrapping his arm around me and taking me down the blocks.

"Well Sakon isn't here, he got transferred remember?" He called.

"Wwwhere are… wwe…. ggoing?" I mumbled, losing consciousness.

"Just shut up and let me help you." He said stuffing me into the bathroom down the hall. He dragged me to the toilet and sat me on the dirty ground. "Open your mouth." He said shoving his fingers down my throat. "God, where is your gag reflex, come on work with me Sasuke." He said getting on his knees with me, pushing me over the toilet.

"I don't think… I have one anymore." I said weakly, losing consciousness.

"Come on, just puke." He shoved his fingers down my throat again this time they went in really far, I felt myself choke then vomit run out of my mouth. "Come on, you have to puke up more than that." He shoved them down again. This time I emptied my stomach as he patted me on the back. I looked in the toilet and saw two half digested pills.

"That's gonna have to be enough." He slung me back over his shoulder and washed my mouth out. I'm not really sure how the next few hours went. There were flashes, guards yelling at me… the bell saying dinner was closed, then me waking up in my bunk when the morning alarm went off. I feel like shit. What the hell did I swallow? I opened my eyes to see the musicians looking at me. I was laying in a pool of sweat, my body just melted into the paper-thin mattress, I had no control over my body.

"Well… he's alive."

"That's not gonna help him when the guards decide to drug test him today."

"He wasn't going to pass regardless."

"Hell he hasn't passed one since he's been here."

"What's happening?" I asked still groggy.

"Well as far as the guards know, you had the stomach flu and missed dinner because of it. What little time it bought you, you better hope those drugs made their way out of your system by now." I tried to get out of the bed but still couldn't move, like my body had been paralyzed. That was the worst high I've ever had in my life. It literally knocked me on my ass. I should have died right then and there. How the hell did I survive an overdose like that? I might be an addict but I've never pushed it that far. Who was trying to kill me with those pills? Hidan? No, no way he was smart enough to think of that. Not in his lifetime. Leave pills knowing there was an inspection about to happen so I'd have no choice but to take them… No, this was not Hidan's master plan.

With all the strength I could muster I got out of bed and made my way to the restroom. I threw up. Several times until it was just painful dry heaving. I brushed the hair out of my face and stood in line to shower. Hidan was eyeing me suspiciously but didn't say anything. I moved up in line and the next open shower was right next to Hidan. I didn't say anything and stepped in the barely above room temperature water. I started washing myself and Hidan stepped behind me, grabbing my ass dangerously.

"Enjoy your night rat?"

"I'm still standing aren't I?" I said maneuvering around him and sizing him up. Maybe I was still high, or maybe I was finally just growing a spine, but I was so sick of him treating me like shit.

"Next time you won't be, your days are numbered slut." He said leaving. I glared at him and finished washing myself off. I got out of the shower and went to work at the library. I can't believe that happened. I can't believe that I swallowed pills I didn't know about and was forced to almost die rather than going to the medical ward. How the hell did I survive that? Oh my god. I walked past Officer Guy and went into the library, putting up the books that were turned in yesterday. When I got to the back corner of the library Yagura stepped down the row. Why the hell is he in here so much?

"Enjoy your hot shot?" He asked, not looking at me and looking through a book.

"I knew Hidan was too dumb to think of that."

"He's great for muscle but not much else." He mused.

"How'd you get the guards to do a bunk check the second I found them?"

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I run this place. Wasn't nearly as hard as you think."

"What did you give me?"

"You'll find out soon enough." He said putting the book back and walking out of the library. I wiped my hand behind my neck; I was sweating like a pig. I'm not even fully down from that high and my body is already craving more. I can't get hooked on this whole new drug while I'm in prison. I'm already struggling with sobriety from the coke. This is just too much. As I wiped the sweat from my forehead Officer Yamato walked up to me.

"Uchiha, come with me." Oh no. All I could do was follow him and he lead me up to the medical ward. So first Yagura hot shots me now he's getting me drug tested too. Motherfucker. I'm done. I'm dead. I am never getting out of prison. It's over.

"Positive for fentanyl." Ino said, I could feel her anger at me, but there was noting I could do. Fentanyl? That's… serious… they were trying to kill me. Really trying to kill me.

"Well Mr. Uchiha, that's gonna earn you a trip to the SHU. Wanna tell me how you got the drugs? Make your stay a little shorter?" Yamato said, cuffing me. If I say anything, I will be killed when I get out. No matter how much this wasn't my fault. Fentanyl really? That's some hardcore shit. How the hell did they get that in here? I didn't say anything and Yamato took me to the SHU. The secure housing unit. It's a box. No windows, one door, a toilet and a beyond beat up bed. That was it. No human communication whatsoever. They locked me up in there, made me put my hands through a slit in the door to take the cuffs off, then left me. A bed and a toilet. Nothing else. Nothing. I'm going to go crazy in here, absolutely insane. I can't believe this is happening.

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Hello?"

"Mayor Uzumaki, you have a delivery."

"Oh thanks yeah just send them up." A few minutes later two moving guys came into my office followed by a crossed armed Shikamaru.

"What's all this?" He asked, "Planning on living here now?"

"It's just temporary. I can't leave Mikoshina with Jiraiya anymore, he is not a reliable babysitter. I said as I helped the guys set up the crib. I tipped them and they left, but Shikamaru wasn't impressed.

"I think your avoiding that house. Ever since you left my bachelors party freaking early, you haven't been going home as much. Your mom called me, said you and Miko spend the past week at her house."

"Please stop keeping tabs on me, I'm fine."

"Are you?"

"Yes."

"Maybe you should just sell your house, get a nice apartment you can actually afford."

"Jiraiya's covering most of the rent, it's fine. I'll be fine."

"Yeah sure." He sat down in front of my desk and we got some work done. At about five my mom brought Mikoshina to the office. She was good most of the evening, hanging out in her crib and playing. She got a little fussy around seven, but everyone was out of the office by then so it really didn't bother anyone. I fed her sweet potatoes for dinner then about half an hour later changed her diaper. As I was walking back to my office, I noticed Neji's door was still open and his light was still on. I walked past it to get to my office and he was still here.

"Oh Naruto, you're still here? A little late isn't it?" I couldn't bring myself to go home.

"I'm just catching up on some things before the wedding this weekend." Mikoshina shifted uncomfortably in my arms. "What are you still doing here?"

"I just got a request for a speech from one of our leaf senators, I figured you didn't want me to work on it while I'm still on the clock, but I write better in this office so I couldn't leave just yet." He said.

"Oh, well I'm sorry if she's being too fussy, for some reason she gets like this at night." I said trying to calm her down.

"It's okay, I like kids. Doesn't bother me at all."

"Okay…" I said, taking her back into my office. I got a little more work done then ended up heading home at about 10pm, Neji was still working. I said goodbye to him and put a now sleeping Mikoshina in her car seat, driving to my house in silence. I walked into what I thought was an empty house, but soon realized Jiraiya was entertaining a woman in his room. Great, cause I really want to hear that all night.

I tucked Mikoshina in, took a shower and relaxed on the couch for a few minutes. To be honest, I'm avoiding sleeping in the master bedroom. Everything in there just reminds me of Sasuke. His clothes, his smell, the way he would keep everything so spotless. I go in there I'm worried I'm just going to mess it all up. So I've avoiding it. Only going in there to shower and change. If I'm not sleeping in Mikoshina's room on the floor, I'm in here on the couch. I can't sleep in that bed anymore. I can't smell his scent all night then wake up next to his empty side of the bed. And his scent is starting to fade. That's what bothers me the most, the more time that goes on the less it's like he was ever here.

What if Mikoshina can't remember him? What if she gets attachment issues because he's not here? He won't even let me take her with me on visits. How is she ever gonna know him? It just hurts me so bad to think about all of this stuff. And it's even worse when I'm here. Maybe Shikamaru's right, maybe I should sell the house. But I don't think I'm strong enough to do that. This is where Sasuke and I were gonna start our lives. I can't just abandon it. Abandon our dreams… I drifted off into a dreamless sleep until Jiraiya woke me up to the smell of breakfast in the morning.

"Good morning!" He called from the kitchen, a fake smile on his face. He's up to something I know it.

"Morning."

"I made you breakfast."

"You don't cook."

"And neither do you, at least mine is edible. Come on kid, have a plate." Okay, something's definitely up.

"Let me go get Mikoshina."

"I already changed her diaper and fed her, she's alright, have a seat." That was it; I knew something was wrong with Sasuke.

"Is Sasuke okay?" I asked sitting down. He looked as his feet and huffed.

"He's been sent to the SHU, it's unclear for how long."

"The SHU?"

"Secure Housing Unit."

"Jiraiya what is that? Is he in protection? What happened to get him sent there?"

"He failed a drug test Naruto." No, no way.

"What? But he told me last week he was gonna start going to NA meetings."

"Well he is a compulsive liar."

"How'd he even get cocaine in prison?"

"It wasn't cocaine. They found a drug called fentanyl in his system. It's supposed to be 100 times stronger than morphine and that much more addictive."

"What?"

"It's a tough pill to swallow, I know. During the trials he only told me about the cocaine and this thing called euphoria, but to test dirty with this. I'm not sure if we can trust anything he says." I ran my fingers through my hair, holy cow. How can Sasuke still be lying to me? After everything that's happened? Why couldn't he just come clean to me? Why is there a need to lie so much to me? Oh Sasuke.

"I have to go to work."

"I already told Shikamaru, he thinks you should take the day."

"His wedding is tomorrow, and I already have enough work to do, I can't put my life on hold every time Sasuke gets in trouble."

"Even still, this is kind of a big deal Naruto."

"When can I see him again? Or call him?"

"Whenever he gets out of the SHU, could be tomorrow, could be a year from now, we just don't know."

"You're kidding."

"I'm not."

"Oh my god." I ran my hand through my hair. "Alright, I'm gonna go to work, I'll figure all of this out… later I guess." I went into the bedroom and got dressed then got Mikoshina ready and took her to my mom's. Sasuke's locked up somewhere while he's locked up and there is nothing I can do about it. I have no idea how I'm supposed to feel right now. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

Five months later

"Up and at em, time to rejoin gen pop." Officer Sarutobi said with a stupid grin on his face. I could have strangled him right there, I should have. With a glare I walked out of the cell and he escorted me back up to the barracks. Everyone was looking at me as I walked to my bunk. Asuma left me with the musicians at my old bed and I got my stuff together.

"You're back." Jirobo mused.

"And bigger. Nothing to do but work out in the SHU?" Ukon asked. I turned to Jirobo and grabbed his shirt.

"I'm gonna kill Yagura and you're gonna help me." He smirked.

"Seems five months in the SHU has done you some good, made you see things clearly." Five months? Only five fucking months! It felt like I was in there for a year! Two years even! All the days became one, I had no idea what time it was, everything just melted together as I felt like I was losing my mind. "Yeah, I'll help you, but I'm gonna need something in return."

"I'll get your stupid tattoo."

"Wow, he really has changed."

"Sasuke, think about this, you'd be joining us permanently, there's no going back after that." Dosu said.

"Are we going to kill Yagura and Hidan? They no longer deserve to be on this earth."

"Yeah, we'll talk more over dinner." Jirobo said, leaving the barracks and heading to work. I got a pack of cigarettes out of my locker and walked to the yard. Dosu followed me as I met up with Zabuza.

"You're out, finally."

"Five fuckin months, they brought the hammer down hard on him." Dosu said as he lit up.

"Felt like fifty." I said putting the cig in my mouth

"I was in there for a week before you got here, felt like a month. You okay?" Zabuza asked, lighting me up.

"Do I look okay? Getting locked up in there for five months for something I didn't do."

"That's jail for you. What's the plan?"

"He's going to join us, get our curse mark." Join them after they help my kill Hidan.

"Wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. I joined up a few months ago, although Jirobo is a horrible top dog." Zabuza said showing me the new tattoo on his neck.

"Don't you have some place to be Zabuza?" Officer Yamanka said walking up to us.

"I was going to finish me smoke and head over there. Making license plates, how fun." He smirked, not looking at the guard.

"Let's go, now." Fucking guards on their high horses.

"Aright alright." He said handing me his half finished cigarette and walking away with the officer. I finished it for him and lit up another one. Nicotine, my first true love.

"You still getting cravings, the shakes while you were still down there?"

"No shit Sherlock."

"I'll slip you something next week, you have to pass a drug test the first week your out or else that's strike two."

"Orochimaru still comping it for me?"

"He wants you to call him." He said, handing me a gum wrapper with a phone number on it.

"I have to call my fiancé first. If we're even still together."

"Call Orochimaru then call your boy."

"What does that prick want with me?"

"You. Everything you can give him." I rolled my eyes.

"We'll see." I finished a whole pack of cigarettes during our yard time then went inside to the library. I guess in the five months I was in they couldn't find anyone remotely smart enough to replace me. I walked in and Yagura was in there, reading, sitting across the table from Mangetsu. They're friends? When did that happen? I walked behind the counter and Mangetsu walked over to me.

"You're out."

"Can I even trust you? Sitting with that asshole?"

"Yagura is the top dog around here. If you have a shit relationship with him, you end up the SHU like you. I was just paying my respects."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to go to a meeting. You're already five months sober, don't mess up your progress now." Forcibly, not by choice.

"What are you the Virgin Mary? Get off my ass."

"I've seen guys like you around here before. Guys that are smart, that can actually have real lives when they get out. Don't fuck up this opportunity. We meet in the rec room an hour before dinner. I expect to see you there." He warned, before checking out a religious book and leaving. So Suigetsu's brother has found god huh? I can just hear Sui laughing at that. I spent the rest of my day glaring at Yagura, plotting his death.

If anything staying in the SHU has only made me more angry. I had nothing but time to think about things and everything I thought about made me angry. I have nothing but rage right now. There are so many other things that could have happened besides forcing me to take those pills, so many other options. But it all happened so fast, too fast to even activate my sharingan and think. Not that it probably would have really helped at the time. But Jirobo is a dumbass. There's no way he can lead the Musicians for long. I need to know who this Sakon guy is, he seems to be their actual and true leader. Yagura and the Jinjuriki run this place, they calculate every move, every step, how the guards will react, how the other inmates will. Jirobo can barely put a sentence together, even less compete with someone that stays ten steps ahead at all times. I'm pissed off, but I can't just pop off when it comes to them.

Another reoccurring thought, Itachi. I never really had a chance to react to how what he did. Immediately after I found out, I was so consumed with anger then in the same breath drown my feelings in booze and drugs. I never really thought it through. Well now I had five horrible months to think it through. Itachi failed me, but in the same way, I failed him. Had he just told me it was him, or included me in the decision of what to do, I could have helped. We could have rallied the clan against Madera. Or begged the third for forgiveness. If he was willing to make a deal with Itachi so Itachi wouldn't go to jail for what he did, then I think he would have been open to another idea. I think he might have accepted the clan's apology, not disenfranchised us, just gave us a slap on the wrist. But Uchiha aren't humble, it's not in our nature, and that's why Itachi did what he did. Even still, to lie to me my entire life, to never allow me to come to terms with my family being murdered, to just let his little brother live with this overwhelming sense of survivors guilt with no correction or help… That bothers me.

The last thing that kept running through my mind was Naruto. He's falling apart by the seams. It was so obvious during his visit. Wanting to have another baby while I'm still in prison? He's off his rocker. I don't even know how he's handling Mikoshina by himself. I don't know how he's keeping it together at all. Part of me just wants to tell him he should just move on with his life, leave me behind. I've been in jail for nearly a year now, I'm not getting out until I'm almost forty, by then not only will our window to have more kids be just about gone, but will he even still love me? Can we honestly make it work for that long when horrible things keep happening? I don't know, I just don't know. Mikoshina needs stability, something I can't give her, and him waiting around for the next fifteen years for me to get out just won't work. I mean I'm not saying I want him to marry someone else, or leave me in the dust, but I need him to be able to live his life without me. But asking that of him takes strength, something I don't think either one of us have.

I'm not strong enough, the SHU broke me. Physically I'm stronger because I felt like all I was doing was push ups, sit ups and lunges all day every day. Anything I could do to break up the monotony. But mentally, I'm broken. I'm broken and pissed. I feel like I'm borderline going to have a psychotic break every second of the day. There was some time in there when I thought I did. I tore up the mattress, flung myself against the door, screamed until I was blue in the face. Nothing helped. And nothing got me out of there any sooner. They wouldn't let me out until I was broken. Remained calm for God knows how long. It drove me crazy. I fell into this horrible routine. Wake up, eat that disgusting food, work out until I was too exhausted to continue, go back to sleep, wake up for the next meal and do it all again. If I didn't eat I was too tired to work out. If I didn't work out, I would be trapped in my thoughts, consumed by them. That led to the point of insanity. I had to fall in line; it was my only option or fear suicide in the worst possible fashion.

I thought about it, much more than I'm willing to admit. But nothing would give me a dignified death. I could drown myself in the toilet, hang myself by the sheets even though they were literally screwed into bedframe, or I could completely lose my shit and ram my head into the wall over and over and over again. Like I said, none of those would give me dignified deaths. So I complied. I contemplated. I plotted. My head is so messed up I'm probably no longer thinking straight, but I don't care. For this moment I have found clarity, and through this, I'm going to kill Yagura and Hidan. End of story, period.

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"I personally really like Mayor Uzumaki. He cares about us, I can tell he wants to help."

"I agree, look what he's done so far, the new wing at the VA, approving projects to fix roads, all the Ombu he's hired, I've never felt so safe."

"He's done more in the past year than our last mayor did in four."

"Seriously? That's just crap, I feel like he's just on this massive apology tour and has been since the day he was sworn into office."

"Why do you say that?" Shino asked.

"Well come on, his very public boyfriend was in the mob, how can you not know something like that? I think he was in on it the whole time. He's just as low as the Akatsuki, forcing his baby daddy to sleep around like that." Well that one stung.

"Should that even matter, he's doing a great job as mayor, isn't that the point to all of this?"

"We're just trying to evaluate your thoughts and feelings about the Mayor." Shikamaru said, urging the man to continue.

"Well I don't like him. I think he's a snake."

"I find it hard to believe he didn't know, and maybe he is on an apology tour, but he's doing a pretty good job of it. And I mean he fell in with an Uchiha, you know they're descended from demons, be probably knew what he was getting into from the start."

"His personal life aside, I think he's doing a good job."

"How can you possibly separate his personal life from his Mayoral duties? First we elect a gay mayor with a baby out of wedlock, then right after he's sworn in we find out his butt pirate boyfriend is involved in the biggest mob operation in all the Five Nations, I can't trust him. I never will. For all we know his Dad is the leader of the illumnati and we're all being double crossed!"

"Kiba please turn this off."

"You have to hear it, this is the best focus group we've done, people are actually speaking their minds on this one."

"A butt pirate Kiba, really?"

"So you have to read in between the lines a little bit. The point is, your not doing your job poorly, and despite your personal struggles, people are happy with the kind of things you're doing for the city."

"That's what you got from that?"

"Yes Naruto, that's my job." I rolled my eyes and laid back in my chair. Kiba's phone started going off. He looked at it and rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"Jiraiya."

"Oh god he's dead." I said putting my hands into my face.

"Sasuke is not dead, he's out of the SHU, got out two weeks ago."

"Two weeks!"

"Naruto we've been through this, the prison is obligated to tell Jiraiya updates about Sasuke but they have no obligation to do that within a specific time frame."

"Why hasn't Sasuke called me?"

"He might not have phone privileges back yet. Stop freaking out."

"How can I not freak out? I haven't heard from him in five months, nothing! We need to write laws that change how prison communication happens. It's just ridiculous for the justice system to put their loved ones through this."

"He broke the law Naruto, he doesn't technically have any rights. Not for the next fourteen years at least." Kiba said crossing his arms, "You know what I just realized?"

"What?"

"Whenever you decide to run for president, Sasuke won't be able to vote for you."

"Seriously Kiba? That's what you're concerned about?" I said storming out of the room and walking down the hall to Hinata's office.

"Oh… Naruto… hi." She said quietly with a blush on her face.

"What can we do legally to force prisons to contact their loved ones when something happens."

She twisted her pen nervously, "Umm well… the way the law is written… nothing. The correctional system is only obligated to notify the inmate's lawyer. Lawyers aren't even compelled by law to contact the family, unless the inmate is dead…"

"Can I do something about it? As Mayor?"

"I'm afraid not Naruto, it's not under your jurisdiction. Police yes, even judges, you have some authority, but prisons? You'd have the be the governor or even a senator to even have a shot at changing things." A senator… My approval rating is in the toilet, no way I could change anything on that big of a scale. "Naruto?"

"What Hinata?"

"Have you… have you been sleeping okay?" Of course not. I spend every hour of the day waiting for any news about Sasuke and then worry all night into a dreamless sleep. Of course I'm not sleeping okay.

"I'm alright Hinata. Really."

"Well umm…. I heard Shikamaru talking about you maybe taking a long weekend sometime soon. If you wanted… I could watch Mikoshina for you."

"I wouldn't want to burden you like that, she's going through her terrible two's, you don't want any part of that."

"I love kids, and Mikoshina's a perfect angel. I don't mind, really, if that means you can get some rest."

"I'll think about it… thank you Hinata."

"Of course." I finished the rest of my work day and picked Miko up from my mom's. She thinks I need a vacation too. I don't know if that's such a good idea. I already don't see enough of my daughter, my mom is practically raising her, I can't just take a vacation. I have to just suck it up and get through these next fourteen years. Easier said than done, plus it's not all that easy being said in the first place.


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Do I look okay?"

"Why does it even matter, you are going to a prison to visit a felon."

"I want Sasuke to know that I'm doing okay, that Miko's okay and everything is alright at home."

"So you want to lie to the liar?"

"I'm not lying."

"Look, I didn't want to say anything, but Kushina brought it up the other day. You've lost weight Naruto. For a while I thought it was just my cooking, but then I saw you barely touch your ramen last week and I got concerned. It was even the good stuff from that place you like. If that doesn't spell something's wrong, well… I don't know what does."

"I'm fine Jiraiya." I said as I walked through the metal detector. I haven't lost that much weight, maybe ten pounds… fifteen at the most. I'm just going through something right now. I'll be okay. The guards patted me down, then I went through an x-ray machine. Opened my mouth and they emptied my stuff. Took out everything from my wallet, even checked through Jiraiya's hair.

"Well they have certainly become more thorough since the last time I was here. I guess I can thank you for that." Jiraiya said sarcastically.

"If I can make the screening process harder to get drugs in, maybe just maybe it will help Sasuke out if at all possible."

"Trying to control him?"

"Trying to help him."

"Sure, sure, alright well I'm going to go see a client, said he had some dirt on the Akatsuki for the book. I'll see you after your visit."

"Okay." A guard led me to the visitation room and I sat at a table in the corner. A few minutes later Sasuke walked in behind another guard.

"Sasuke." I said, pulling him into a kiss. I hugged him for a moment longer than we sat down holding hands.

"How are you Naruto?" He looked… I'm not really sure. He had bags under his eyes, but his hair was nicely combed and he looked like he had gained a bit of muscle. He looked okay, but… agitated. I don't know how to describe it.  
"I'm okay… my approval rating went down another few points."

"What are the numbers now?" He always used to know my numbers, he would know them better than I did. Well I guess he might have limited access to the news or even a newspaper these days.

"I have a seventy two percent approval rating."

"That's still a C, C's get degrees, right dobe?" He said subtily. I scratched the back of my head and smiled at him.

"That is how I got my degree teme." He rubbed my thigh warmly.

"So… are we going to talk about the Secure Housing Unit?" I finally asked.

"I'd rather not."

"You failed a drug test, fentanyl?"

"It's not what you think."

"I'm not even sure what to think Sasuke."

"Just know I'm dealing with it, okay? And they didn't give me any extra time for it, so it's fine." Ugh! Why won't he just tell me? Tell me something! Anything! Anything that's truthful, honestly.

"Sasuke-"

"How's Mikoshina?" Sigh, we don't even have time to fight anymore. I don't know how we can make this work if we can't talk to one another about what's really going on.

"She's good, hitting all her milestones. She's been having a lot of tantrums lately, especially when I have her and I have to stay late at work. But her vocabulary is coming along, so is her dexterity."

"Japanese words, have you taught her any of those?"

"Sasuke I don't speak Japanese, only you do, how am I supposed to teach her words I don't know?"

"The Uchiha scrolls are in Japanese Naruto, it's really important that she can at least read the language." I rubbed my hands through my hair, I'm having a tough enough time teaching her English, now he wants Japanese too? Ugh.

"I'll try my best."

"Any luck on the peas?"

"No Sasuke, she will not eat them. But Choji's daughter, Chocho, she eats everything, she's a bottomless pit like her father. We've been trading peas for carrots and sweet potatoes lately."

"Hn."

"Carrots are supposed to be good for her eyes, maybe if she eats them when she's young it will slow the progression of her Uchiha illness."

"Many Uchiha have tried it. It doesn't help. It's in the scrolls." Here we go with the scrolls again.

"It was just a thought."

"You're right and I appreciate it." I nodded.

"How's your vision?"

"I haven't used my sharingan in months, but you know, I can't see much at night, and everything is fairly blurry to begin with, but I'll live."

"Maybe we can get you on the same prescription Itachi had, stop it from getting worse."

"Yeah because the state is going to pay for an experimental medications for a felon." He's so much more negative than he used to be. Yeah Sasuke is hard, and realistic, but he's not overly negative. He's starting to remind me of his postpartum days. Maybe he's going through a depression again, I mean he had been off his medications for a little less than a year before he got locked up… maybe he should go back on them. He might be better off if he was back on his medicines while in here. "What's going on in your head?" He asked.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Are you?" We both looked down, neither really wanting to answer that question.

"Five minutes." Damn it, it's never enough time.

"Can you please stay out of trouble Sasuke? I can't take it knowing you're being punished and there's nothing I can do about it."

"I can try."

"NA meetings?" He sat back.

"I'm not really sure it's my thing Naruto, cold turkey is working for me right now."

"What about the prison shrink? Give you someone to talk to when you can't talk to me."

"Only pussies see the shrink in here Naruto. Right now I have to project as much toughness as possible."

"You're plenty tough Sasuke."

"Not in here."

"Jiraiya said you just need to keep your head down."

"I know, I know." He gripped my hand, not wanting to let go.

"You'll call me more right?"

"As much as I possibly can, yes."

"I can see you again in two weeks, please, please, stay out of trouble." I'd be here everyday if I could, but you can only see the same person, once every two weeks.

"I'll do my best, but Naruto?"

"What?"

"You don't look like you've been sleeping much, or eating… can you… can you please stop worrying about me so much?"

"I'm not worrying that much about you, I know you'll be okay." Kurama howled at me. 'Shush Kurama!' "Work is just tough right now, that's all." He messed up my hair lovingly.

"Just get some rest okay?"

"I will, in fact Miko and are going to take a long weekend next week. Go to a resort, a nice little family trip." It was a lie, but… maybe I should actually do it, it could help.

"That sounds great Naruto. I hope you two have fun." I wish you were coming too. It's the stuff we used to dream about.

"Time's up."

"Take care of yourself okay?" He said getting up and kissing me.

"You too Sasuke." I said before kissing him again. We embraced each other as long as we could. "I love you Sasuke."

"I love you too Naruto." The guard led him away and I watched him walk out. My heart is so broken right now. Seeing Sasuke just hurt. And then I didn't get any more information from him. I wish he would just tell me what's going on, what he's going through. It would ease my mind so much if he would just tell me. I can take it. No I have a minimum of another two weeks before I can see him again. Stupid prison rules. Maybe I should be a senator to try and change things. Maybe I should.

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

Naruto looks sick. He's lost a lot of weight. He won't tell me but I know its cause he's worried about me. I wish there was something I could do to ease his mind. But as it is, if I were to be brutally honest with him, he'd have a legit reason to worry about me every second of the day. I have to watch my back constantly, every day is a struggle just to survive. If he knew any of that he'd be going out of his mind a thousand times worse than he already is. I know not telling him things is only making it worse, but I don't know what else I can do. I can't tell him the truth, the truth would only hurt him more.

I don't know what to do. Maybe he's right, maybe I should talk to someone. I had some free time before dinner, no one was looking for me, so I decided to go to an NA meeting. I walked in and everyone looked at me. Wordlessly Mangetsu scooted over and offered me a seat. I sat next to him and gave me a firm handshake.

"Glad you came."

"Hn."

"Did you have a visitor today?"

"I did."

"You're fiancé?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'm glad to see you here Sasuke. I hope it helps." The meeting started and I wasn't really into it. Most of the guys were just… whining. Talking about how drugs ruined their lives, made them do crazy shit. Drugs are not my problem. They never were, they're only my problem now because that's all I have in here to focus on. I don't have a drug problem. Drugs woke me up, snapped me out of my depression, and forced me to deal with my problems. All drugs did were make me stronger when I was weak and allow me to do my job when I had to. My problem was not drugs, my problem was I grew up a street orphan and I fell in love with an angel who deserved a life that I didn't have the money to give him. That is my problem. Not like these dudes that got so high they thought they were killing the devil they were hallucinating about but instead killed their wives. No, I'm not like them at all. I don't deserve to be here.

"Okay, looks like we have time for one more. How about our new comer, would you like to share?" I crossed my arms and shook my head.

"Come on Sasuke, it will help you feel better." Mangetsu said, nudging me.

"No."

"Alright well, lets move on then." The group leader said. Someone else shared and the second we were dismissed, I got the hell out of there. I will not be going back to an NA meeting. I walked to the mess hall for dinner, got my tray and sat with the musicians.

"You have a plan for me yet?" I said to Jirobo, eating my food.  
"Working on one, when are you gonna get my curse mark?"

"When you come up with a plan that might actually work."

"Nice to see you're actually eating, at least this slop is way better than the crap in the SHU." Zabuza mused.

"Didn't realize this stuff could get worse until it actually did get worse." I said taking another bite then handing Zabuza my cookie.

"Did you call Orochimaru?"

"No, I didn't. But someone named Gen'yumaru has been added to my visitors list. You wouldn't know anyone by that name would you?" I already knew that was one of the names Orochimaru used to use to lie on his taxes. Some poor guy that died and he's been using his social security numbers to create a fake life and income for him, a new ID if he ever had to flee, which apparently he did.

"Guess he couldn't wait for your phone call." Dosu smirked.

"Wait, Orochimaru's coming to see him? He's never come to see me and I've been loyal to him since the beginning!" Ukon shouted.

"Don't ask me, you know he doesn't tell me anything either. But he has a plan, and Sasuke seems to be a big part of it." Great, just great. As if I don't already have enough to worry about but now my snake of an ex boss wants a piece of me too. Prison is hell, in every way possible.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Are you going to see him?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"You literally have three minutes to decide. Just go in there, talk to him, see what he wants."

"Easy for you to say, you were just a guard for him. He literally would sit there and watch me get fucked for over a year of my life."

"Yeah he's a creep, but he's gonna make your time in here a whole lot easier. See what he wants. At the very least he'd support your lover and child like he does for me." Naruto won't even take help from me, I'm sure he'd just love for Orochimaru to support him. No that's not something I need from him.

"Alright, inmates, your loved ones are here put on a good show for them." The guards began searching us and I just sat. I'm not sure if I want to do this. The officers finished their searches and looked at me.

"You coming?" As much as I didn't want to, I felt my feet start moving. They patted me down and walked me over to Orochimaru, or who ever he was going by these days. There he was, my old boss, dressed in drag. Holy hell. A dress, make up, earrings, the whole nine. Well even though he's creepy as fuck, he actually looks better as a woman, go figure.

"Glad you decided to come see me."

"What do you want Orochimaru?" I sneered sitting across from him.

"You of course."

"Stop being a creep."

"I'm not, I came to make you an offer."

"And that would be?" He looked around suspiciously.

"I want you to lead the musicians."

"Excuse me?"

"We all know Jirobo is about as sharp as a bowl of jello. I need you to lead my gang on the inside."

"Your gang?"

"The musicians are my people, a while ago before I got the new club Snake Eyes that you worked at, we ran a much more dangerous operation. Things happened, things I'm not proud of, but I support them because they are of value to me."

"Value huh? Funny, I was under the impression nothing is of any value to you unless it can make you money."

"Is that so wrong? You had a similar arrangement with the Akatsuki didn't you?"

"I'm not leading your gang." Even if I wanted to, how the hell would someone like me be their leader?

"You haven't even heard my proposal."

"What?"

"You lead my gang. No more rent, no more blow jobs for protection, no more treating you like your life doesn't matter. My men are loyal to you, and you are loyal to me."

"And I get what?"

"Unlimited commissary, top dog treatment, favors." Oh please.

"I'm not gonna sell my soul for thirty cent ramen."

"What about a deal for when you get out of prison?"

"In fourteen years? You'll be dead."

"Then I'll keep my promise from the grave. When you get out I want you to be the Head of Security for the Sound."

"When I get out I'm spending as much time with my daughter as I possibly can."

"She won't know your face Sasuke. Join me, have all the power you desire."

"No."

"Is it Yagura you want? Hidan? The rest of the Akatsuki? I'll have the musicians serve their heads to you on a platter."

"And what happens when I get more time because I'm gang affiliated?"

"You won't."

"You can't guarantee it."

"You obviously haven't made friends with the guards or warden yet. Didn't the Akatsuki teach you for the right price anyone can be turned?"

"I'm not doing it." I said moving to get up.

"How's your addiction? Dosu giving you just enough of a taste to get by?" His coke is making my cravings so much worse, and it's not even enough to feel totally comfortable. He's giving me just enough to stay hooked and I hate it.

"You can't control me through drugs anymore. It's your fucking fault I have this problem."

"So let me help you, lead my group and you will never have to worry about when your next line is coming from or what you have to do to get it."

"I'm not that much of an addict, and you're insane." I said getting up.

"Give it a few weeks, you'll come around." Not in your lifetime.

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Checking in, Uzumaki."

"Hello Mr. Uzumaki, welcome."

"Thank you."

"Here are two room keys for you and your guest, you two are in room 425, the elevator is down the hall and to your right."

"Thanks." We walked down the hall and got in the elevator.

"Thank you for inviting me here Naruto, it's exactly what I needed."

"Of course Itachi, we're family. Watch your step." I said as I helped him out of the elevator and to our hotel room. I set Miko up in the crib I requested and then helped Itachi with his things. I'm really glad I invited Itachi to join Miko and I this weekend for our get away. He's the only one who understands what I'm going through.

"How are you feeling these days?" I asked.

"Umm… if I were to be honest, I've had better days. The Uchiha scrolls said the darkness would be permanent, but they never mentioned how your body would react."

"I'm sorry Itachi."

"It's okay, we all saw it coming."

"Would you… would you mind teaching Mikoshina Japanese so she can read those scrolls one day? Teach her how to be an Uchiha?"

"Naruto, I doubt Sasuke would want me anywhere near his child, all things considering."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened between the two of you?"

"He didn't tell you?" He asked after a cough.

"Sasuke really doesn't tell me much, especially these days."

"I betrayed his trust. Did something he could never forgive me for, and I wouldn't expect him to. I can't tell you the details Naruto, it's not my place."

"I understand, but even still, Mikoshina needs a strong Uchiha role model, Sasuke's gonna be gone for a long time."

"We can start now, hand me her please." He said with a smile. He began baby talking her in Japanese, I didn't understand a word, but she seemed to love it. I smiled for the first time in a while. I then went out to the balcony and looked outside. We were in a snowy lodge hidden in the mountains a few towns over. It was a beautiful sight, I just wish Sasuke was here to share it with me.

"You're hurting yourself so much by thinking about him, you need to move forward with your life, we all do." He said looking at me with his sharingan.

"I didn't know you could still use that."

"It doesn't help me see, but my gift is intact. I can see how much you're hurting."

"Are you hurting? Because of Kisame?" He shook his head.

"Kisame and I didn't have the bond you and Sasuke had. And to be honest I expected something like this from him. He's been in trouble with the law many times before."

"So you're just okay?"

"I lost my job, my reputation, my family. No I'm not okay. But Kisame left me a little nest egg, so I'm getting by. He made sure I was going to be okay. Didn't Sasuke leave you something?"

"He said he hide a case with money in the floorboards, but I don't want to use it, that or any of his dirty money for that matter." Itachi only nodded and continued his baby talk. "I'm gonna go to the spa, would you like to join me?"

"No, I'm good here. Miko is going to learn Japanese. Aren't you Mikoshina?"

"Yes." She giggled.

"Hai." Itachi corrected with a smile.

"Hai." She repeated.

"See, she's learning. We'll be fine here Naruto, go relax."

"Okay… I will, thanks Itachi."

"Of course." I grabbed my things and changed into some swim shorts. I kissed Mikoshina and made one last effort to make sure they were going to be okay, then went downstairs. The spa was beautiful, the bath house was a glass enclosure looking out to the mountains with big glass windows, a gorgeous sight. I went into the hot tub and just relaxed, looking out at the view. It was peaceful, exactly what I needed. I almost fell asleep, it was so peaceful, until I noticed another man get in the tub with me.

"It's so pretty here, relaxing." He said politely.

"Yeah it sure is." I added to be polite. That's when I actually noticed him. Upon first glance he… he looked like Sasuke… His hair was a little longer, he was slightly taller and thinner, less muscular, but the resemblance was shocking. I felt myself start staring.

"I'm Utakata." He said sweetly, offering me his hand.

"Naruto." His eyes were a pale golden, his hair a lighter brown than Sasuke's, but he was very attractive.

"Vacationing alone?" He asked sincerely, sitting down in the water with me.

"My Daughter and her uncle are up in the room, learning Japanese." I replied. "And yourself?"

"Just me, here on business."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a musician, the saxophone."

"Wow that's incredible."

"Yeah, I'm playing tonight, you should come check me out." He said with a flirtatious smile. Is he… is he flirting with me? When was the last time someone flirted with me? I don't even know.

"I… I might."

"You should, I'll save you a seat in the front row." He chuckled. "How old is your daughter?"

"She'll be three in May."

"Such a cute age. Traveling with your brother in law? No wife?"

"My fiancé he's… umm overseas… won't be back for a long time." Couldn't exactly tell the truth.

"I see, sounds rough."

"It is."

"I swear I've seen you before, are you a male model or something?" He chuckled, I felt myself blush.

"I'm… I'm in politics."

"Maybe… I swear you could be a model, you have the looks."

"Uh… thanks."

He moved to get up, "You should come to my show tonight, it's the in lounge, nine pm."

"Wait, you're leaving?"

"I just wanted a quick dip, and to talk to a handsome politician." He said with a wink, getting out of the tub, putting a robe on and walking away. I had not idea how to react, a cute guy just hit on me… wow.

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Rise and shine inmates, lets try to make this day a good one." Officer Guy said as he went through the rows clicking. I got out of bed and lined up for count. Ever since I turned down Orochimaru's offer, the musicians have been shunning me. After count, we made our way to the showers. Cue the harassment. I didn't realize Juugo's protection actually meant something. The other prisoners were relentless. Grabbing my ass, whistling, making passes at me. I'm used to strange men grabbing my ass, what I'm not used to is me getting nothing in return, that and wealth makes people more attractive. Hard to reciprocate if the guy's teeth are rotting out of his scull. Gross. So no protection and dirty inmates constantly trying to get into my pants. Not exactly a way I want my prison sentence to go.

After breakfast I went to the library. Yagura was already there, as usual. It's like his office, everyone stops by to see him and pay their dues, and that freaking prick loves that he can just keep tabs on me. It makes me sick. After a few hours, Dosu came in, right on schedule like he always does on Saturday. He handed me a book. There was no coke in it. I looked up at him with a glare.

"It's Saturday, where's my line?"

"You think you get a free line for not obeying Orochimaru's orders? As if. No, you want a line, you pay the same price as every other damned spirit in here."

"What's the price?"  
"Hundred bucks a line."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."

"That's the price." I've never had to pay for coke in my life, a hundred bucks a line that's… steep.

"You think holding out on me is gonna break me? Oh please."

"Saw you in the showers this morning, if you're not careful, you'll get it in the ass without them asking permission." Dosu dared before walking to the back of the library. I gripped my hair in frustration. What the hell am I gonna do? A hundred bucks for one stupid high? But even still… coke is the only way I'm getting through prison these days. I worked to the end of my day and then went out to the yard. As I was walking to my usual bench press, Jirobo stopped me.

"What?" I said angrily.

"You need to stop putting on a brave face and give in already, being stubborn is going to get you killed."

"I'm not taking Orochimaru's offer. I'm not working for him again."

"You'd have a much easier time in prison."

"I don't need an easier time in prison, I just need to serve my time and move on."

Jirobo grabbed my arm tightly, "Do you have any idea how many people Yagura has killed? Think about it for a second, why isn't he in max? Because he's smarter than all of us. If you lead the musicians, you might actually have a fighting chance, if not, you'll be dead long before your first parole hearing. You really want that? To leave your kid without a father?"

"I don't want my kid to know I'm affiliated with a gang, Orochimaru's gang at that." He looked from side to side, checking for guards.

"Sure would be tragic if something happened to that pretty little face of hers…"

"Is that a threat?" My heart started pounding. Drugs I can say no to, but my daughter, that's crossing a line.

"1217 Leaf Court Avenue." He knows my address… no, no this isn't real. He can't threaten my daughter, he can't!

"You wouldn't."

"You don't know me that well then. Orochimaru has plenty of friends that would love to slit that Uchiha throat of hers." I panicked. Full fledged panic. I ran inside, sprinted to the phones, cut in line and dialed Naruto's number. Pick up! Pick up! Pick up! Nothing… it went to his voicemail. Before I could leave him a message, Asuma hung up the phone for me. No!

"It's not your phone day inmate, your phone day is on Monday." He said, getting in my face.

"Officer Sarutobi, you need to understand-"

"I understand that your phone day is on Monday."

"My daughter is being threatened."

"You willing to say that on the record?" It's my daughter's safety at stake.

"Yes."

"You're such a rat, a dirty spineless rat." He smirked, walking away.

"Wait you're just gonna walk away."

"No, I'm gonna go file your shots."

"Shots? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"One for violating your phone privileges, two for cursing at an officer. And three, for making up a threat to get attention."

"I didn't make it up!"

"I'm sorry was that back talk? Do you want me to take you back to the SHU, or maybe just give you another shot for insubordination." He said, pulling out his billy club and aiming it just under my chin. Damn it! Of all the guards at all the times, why Asuma?

"No."

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." He said getting back in my face.

"No, Officer Sarutobi."

"That's right, have a nice day inmate."

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Ohhh yes, yes, yes!"

"Right there, yes, right there."

"Mmmmm yeah, really get in there."

"Ohhh man, that's the spot!"

"Mikoshina, you doing okay honey?"

"Pretty!" She giggled. I looked over to her and the woman at the salon had painted her toes purple and was working on her fingers. Meanwhile, the message experts were just dissolving all of mine and Itachi's stress.

"You have a lot of tension in your shoulders Mr. Uzumaki, being Mayor must be hard." My specialist mused and she really dug into my shoulders, it felt so good.

"Oh you have no idea, that feel wonderful." I said melting back into the table.

"Mr. Uchiha, all your tension is in your neck, years worth."

"Decades really." Itachi laughed. Oh man, this is so fun, exactly what I needed right now. After our hour long message and Miko's baby mani pedi, the three of us got facials and seaweed wraps. Well Mikoshina got a green tea ice cream facial and a warm towel wrap. She was just relaxing in between us like she was born for it, so adorable.

"I can't believe everyone in your office pitched in for the spa treatments and the inn this weekend." Itachi said happily, after we were all wrapped up.

"I'm very lucky to have the staff like I do. Plus Hyuga own this resort, so Hinata got the office a killer deal.

"This is wonderful, tell them I said thanks."

"Will do, believe it." I said with a chuckle.

"How was your night last night?"

"The band was really good. Utakata is really a fantastic musician. How was yours?"

"Well after dinner, Miko learned her colors, isn't that right my mei."

"Hai, midori, iero, aka, buru, pa-puru."

"Wow, that's… impressive."

"Oh she's gonna be a genius Naruto, I can't wait to watch her grow up."

"Thanks Itachi, that really means a lot."

"So what are your plans after this? I can watch Miko if you want to skiing or something."

"I skied all morning, I can watch her, you need a break."

"I haven't seen her in more than a year, I'm prepared to kidnap her all weekend if I have to. We just play on the floor, neither one of us can bump into much down there."

"Are you sure?"

"Very. Maybe you'll see that cute musician again."

"Itachi…"

"You deserve a little fun, and it's not like Sasuke can really tell you otherwise."

"I had fun skiing the best slopes in the Land of Fire."

"I didn't know you knew how to ski."

"My parents used to take me to resorts like this all the time when I was younger."

"My parents too, I still remember Sasuke doing the bunny slopes and crying when he hit the snow." He chuckled.

"You're parents took you skiing?"

"All the time, skiing, snorkeling, sailing. Uchiha used to be the wealthiest clan in the Land of Fire, more wealthy than any Hyuga."

"And they didn't save anything for you when they died?" He paused, sadly.

"The state seized most of it, banks too, Sasuke and I only inherited what was in our parents will, got us through the first few years, but in truth it wasn't that much. Uchiha don't budget finances well."

"Sasuke seemed to always have it together…" Even if he did horrible things to end up that way.

"That's part of his gift, attention to detail. He learned to be stingy with money at a very young age. That's why I always trusted him with the bills."

"Part of me wishes you hadn't."

"Looking back on it, I'd have to agree. After this, lets go have dinner, the three of us."

"Sure Itachi." I said with a smile. We finished up our spa treatments, then went to the room to change for dinner. I looked at my phone and I had a call from county correctional. That's… odd, Sasuke doesn't have phone privileges today. I hope he's okay. Well it's not like I can exactly call him back…

"Hey Itachi, I'm gonna make a phone call real quick." I said stepping out to the balcony. I called Jiraiya. Maybe he knows something.

"Hey kid, what's up?"

"I missed a call from Sasuke earlier, have they told you anything?"

"No… no haven't heard a peep."

"Do you think he's okay?"

"I'm sure he's fine kid, they would have told me by now if he was really in trouble, go back to your vacation, have fun."

"Thanks Jiraiya, can you keep me updated?"

"I always do. Alright… I'll see you when you get back."

"Bye Jiraiya."

"Bye kid." Well… I guess it's okay then. I came back into the room, Itachi had already dressed Mikoshina and she was handing him things to help him get ready too.

"Fiancé troubles?"

"He just called me, and didn't leave a message, Jiraiya said he's fine. You ready?"

"I am." He said with a smile, picking up Mikoshina. I lead him out of the room and we went to dinner. It was nice, we had drinks, talked, ate some really yummy food. Miko seemed to really enjoy her mac and cheese, even though she managed to smear it all over her face. It was a successful dinner. After dinner Itachi took Miko to the lounge to practice numbers. I decided to have another drink at the bar and read through some emails. After a few moments, Utakata joined me at the bar.

"This seat taken?"

"Go for it." I said with a smile. "Your band is fantastic. You guys actually made me like jazz."

"Well thank you, we try." He said with a warm laugh. He's so much warmer than Sasuke. Sasuke's demeanor is always so cold and focused, unless it's just he and I in private, then he's just as warm as Utakata. But it's weird, being around someone that looks so much like him, yet they act nothing alike. "Was that your daughter I saw in the lounge?"

"Oh yeah, her uncle is teaching her Japanese."

"She is beautiful. Her other father… is he part of a clan?"

"He is."

"I can tell, she'll probably have some pretty amazing gifts when she grows up."

"I'm sure she will."

"She has your good looks."

"Thanks… but her father's pretty attractive. She has his face, just my eyes." She looks more like him every day.

"How long will he be gone for?" Fourteen more years.

"A while, a few more years or so."

"I see. So you're in politics, will I be voting for you for president one day?" Not with my approval rating.

"Umm… we'll see, maybe." We spent the rest of the night talking, having drinks and some innocent flirting. It was good. I felt… desirable again. I haven't felt that way in a very long time. At the end of the night he gave me his number, it's not like I'm going to call him, but even still… it was nice to feel wanted.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note:** Hello my wonderful readers! I hope you're enjoying the drama up to this point, it's getting dicey for sure! Just a gentle reminder, review, review, REVIEW! Let me know how I'm doing, do you love it? Do you hate it? Have any questions? I welcome it all! Reviews help me gauge how your feeling, make me push harder for a better story and keep my muse alive. So please, let me know your thoughts! I'd love to hear them. With love, RxS

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Officer Guy please, I just need to call my fiancé, tell him he and my daughter are in trouble."

"Sasuke, we looked into this, there have been no credible threats to your life or your family's. You can't jump the phone line just because you want to hear their voice. No one is threatening you Sasuke." Ugh I wanted to pull my hair out and scream. Their inability to find evidence or believe someone when they're trying to tell the truth is going to get my family killed. That's the fifth guard I've asked for help and they all think I'm lying, not credible enough, over reacting, or faking it so I can be put into protection. This is absolute crap! What do I have to do to get someone to believe me? I decided I had to go find someone who had no affiliations. Mangetsu.

I went to the rec room and he was putting up chairs, the NA meeting had just ended. "Mangetsu." I said coming up to him quietly.

"Hey Sasuke, bummed I didn't see you at the meeting."

"Yeah well I was busy begging guards to let me warn my fiancé he's in trouble."

"I guess that didn't work out to well for you now did it?"

"Not in the least."

"Look Sasuke, the guards aren't here to help you, they're here to attempt to make sure we don't kill each other and fall in line with their orders so they can feel all high and mighty. The ombu on the outside are much better than the ones on the inside. You're fiancé should be fine, he's the Mayor isn't he, doesn't he have protection twenty four seven?"

"No, he's not a rock star. He has one body guard and that's only when he's being a public figure, at the end of the day he leads a normal life. You've been here forever, do you know how to get messages to the outside?"

"Of course I do, but depending on which way you want to go it could cost you."

"Just tell me."

"Sasuke I don't even know if these ways are true, they could be traps."

"I don't care, I have to try something." He looked around suspiciously.

"There's a box in the shed, third one from the top, by the shovels. Write a letter, address it, then a guard will take them and mail them for you. Gets you around the screening process. It's thirty bucks to send them, fifty to receive letters back."

"Are you kidding me? That's crap!" Not to mention the fact that it will take forever!

"What do you want? A cell phone?"

"Yes." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Not a whole lot of those just floating around. There's one in the bathroom on H-hall, but it's for rainboys only, last one that used it, is six feet under right now. There's another somewhere in the kitchen, but I have no idea where it's hidden."

"There has to be more than that."

"Well… there is one… but Sasuke, it's Yagura's, you're better off just waiting until Monday."

"Monday my family will be dead." He let out a sigh.

"Look you didn't hear it from me, but rumor has it that he hides it in the library. Some hollowed out book he keeps on the top shelf. But Sasuke, that could just be a rumor he started to mess with people, it's probably not even true!" I didn't even hear his last few words, I was already sprinting to the library. I got inside and started looking through every single book on the top shelf. I was amazed by how much people were hiding in books, holy hell! Drugs, shanks, gum, tattoo guns. But no hallowed out book with a cell phone. I kept searching. Just tearing through every book I could find.

"Owe!" No way, no way! I just go stabbed…by a needle. I have a three inch needle jammed into the palm of my hand. Oh my god! No, no, no, no, no. Officer Kureni came running to my side.

"What the hell happened?"

"I was sorting through the books and it just… stuck me." I said taking the needle out. Shit, it's deep. She put on gloves and got out a plastic bag.

"Here, don't move, just put that in the bag." I was bleeding, man that needle got me good. "Officer Kureni to base, we have a contraband needle, possible Hep C exposure, I'm taking the inmate to medical."

"Copy that." Her radio said. Possible Hep C exposure! Oh my god, no! This can't be happening!

"Come on, we gotta get you to medical." She said, grabbing my arm and leading me there. We got in there and Ino was on duty.

"What happened?" She asked as I was put into the bed and cuffed.

"Contraband needle, just falling from the sky. I need you to test it, then test him."

"Sure let me just drain his wound to minimize possible exposure." Ino said putting on gloves and a surgical mask. She then cut open my hand and flushed where the needle went in, Kureni walked out to talk to the other officers.

"How did you get stuck by a needle Sasuke?"

"I was looking for a phone."

"Well I hope it was worth it, almost all the needles we find here are infected with Hep C or HIV."

"Oh my god." I said running my hand through my hair. She flushed my hand one more time, then went and tested the needle.

"Rapid HIV test is positive on the needle." She said, writing it down.

"Oh god!"

"Calm down Sasuke, I flushed your wound. But I'm gonna need to test you now, then have you come back again for more tests." She said, taking some more blood from me. She wrapped my wound while Kureni came back with an incident report. I had to sign a bunch of documents saying it was not the prison's fault I was exposed to HIV. HIV… this is the worst news I could have ever gotten. A death sentence.

"Okay, your rapid is negative, but we still need to test you again in about a month. Come see me again is you start feeling symptoms."

"Okay…" No this is anything but okay. Ino bandaged me up tight and slipped a few pills in my sock when the guards weren't looking. Even pills won't help how freaked out I was. Kurenai took me back to the barracks right as the rest of the guards were tossing bunks, looking for more contraband. Great just great.

"You're the reason for this?" Ukon sneered. I didn't reply.

"What's with the bandage?" Dosu asked.

"Fuckin herion needle." I said not looking at any of them.

"I thought coke was your drug of choice."

"I wasn't doing it, I just got jabbed with it when I was looking for a cell phone in the library."

"A cell phone to call your guy and warn him about me? Nice to know my threat hit home. And by the way, the library is Yagura's turf, he hides needles there so just like what happened to you, he can infect people that are looking where they shouldn't be." Jirobo laughed. For the love of Christ.

"If you were top dog, you could just tell someone to look for you, skip the possibility of something like that happening again." I can't keep getting hurt and messed up like this. I can't let the possibility of my family getting hurt because I'm being too stubborn to do what I need to do to survive here. I have to give in, that's my only option at this point.

"You go any where near my family, or so much as threaten them again, I'm out, I'm selling you and your entire operation out, I don't give a fuck if it gets me killed."

"So you'll do it?" I paused, I can't believe they wore me down that easily, but it's pretty obvious when you mess with my family, I crumble.

"Yeah, I'll do it."

"Good, lets get you a curse mark."

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"How was your weekend Naruto?" Hinata asked as we walked down the hall.

"It was great! Thanks for convincing the staff to send me over there. I really needed it."

"Oh it was no trouble, and you deserved it. Completing your first year in office and all."

"Well thank you. It was not an easy one."

"But regardless you did well."

"Thanks Hinata." I opened the door for her and helped her put her files down. We chatted a bit more about my weekend, then I left her to do her work, and went to do mine. As Shikamaru was giving me my morning brief Kiba came in with a letter in his hands.

"What's that?" We both asked.

"Invitation to the president's ball." He said wiggling his eyebrows. "You've been invited as Mayor of Kohona."

"Oh goodie." I said sarcastically.

"Come on Naruto it's a great honor."

"I've been to it like a thousand times."

"As the president's kid, never as Mayor." Shikamaru picked up the letter and read through it.

"Who are you gonna bring as your plus one?"

"Think I can get Sasuke furloughed for the night?" I joked.

"Pretty sure there's a no convicted felons still serving time clause."

"Okay, Shika, be my plus one."

"Can't, the sand village is having their president's ball on the same night, gotta be Temari's arm candy. It's not for a few months, but it will give us a nice break from the baby. I need a break Naruto."

"Lame. I'll go." Kiba laughed. I really don't need to babysit a drunk Kiba for this thing.

"Doesn't your sister have that dog show you have to help her with that weekend?" Shika asked.

"Oh man, yeah, I forgot. Sorry Naruto."

"It's fine, Miko can be my plus one."

"Pretty sure you can't bring a baby to the president's ball."

"Well my mom has to be there, who's gonna watch her?"

"I'm sure Choji can, he'll be stuck at home with his daughter anyway."

"Maybe I just shouldn't go."

"You have to go Naruto, it's non-negotiable."

"Ugh, it'd really rather not."

"Well you have to." I rolled my eyes and Neji walked in.

"I finished the park revamp speech." He said handing it to Shikamaru, not looking at me.

"Thanks Neji, I'll take care of it. What about the food kitchen speech?"

"I thought we bumped that?"

"No they just wanted to change days, right Naruto?" I looked at my calendar. Chicken scratch everywhere, no real clear dates or times for anything.

"I have no idea."

"Maybe Shino knows, proof this for me Naruto." He said handing me the speech and leaving with Kiba. Neji stood there awkwardly.

"Need something?" I asked as I looked over the speech.

"No… I'm good. Hey uh the Hyugas made their famous ramen for the clan meeting last night, I know how much you like it, there's some in the break room fridge if you wanted it." Man… Hyuga ramen is like the best ever. But why is Neji offering me lunch?

"Are you sure?"

"Call it a peace offering? I can heat it up and bring it to you?" Okay this is weird.

"Is there a reason your being so nice to me?"

"I've just been noticing you haven't been eating too much lately. Wanted to cheer you up with a homemade meal. Is that a crime?"

"No… I guess not…" We both audibly heard me stomach growl. "Yeah… I guess I could eat."

"Great, I'll go heat it up." Neji said with a smile. A few minutes later he came back with a travel soup mug filled with the incredible scent of homemade ramen. Wow, I haven't had this since I was a teenager.

"Thank you Neji, it smells great."

"Of course." He bowed and left the room. I quickly gobbled up the ramen, it was just so good, I couldn't resist. I ate the whole thing, then went back to work. The rest of the day went by very smoothly even when my mom brought by Mikoshina.

"How was your weekend love?" She asked as she put Miko in her office crib.

"It was fun, I think Itachi had a good time too."

"That's wonderful. What did Sasuke have to say about it?"

"What?"

"He called you today didn't he? It is Monday."

"No… he… he never called." Why didn't he call me? He calls every Monday unless he's in the SHU or something. Oh god! Is that what he was calling about on Saturday? Is he in the SHU now? Oh no, oh no.

"Baby don't panic, I'm sure he's fine, Jiraiya hasn't called, they probably just moved his call schedule, they do that from time to time you know."

"Ugh I hate not knowing."

"So become a senator and change things."

"Mom I'm not even sure I'm going to get re-elected, there's no way I could run for senator and actually win."

"Stop being so hard on yourself, so Sasuke made a mistake, he's paying for it right now, that doesn't mean you have to spend the next fourteen years paying for it too. The public still have a very positive perception of you, and you are a good leader, they will see that come election time. Don't give up on your dreams because of Sasuke." I hugged my mom, she always knows just what to say. I felt better, I did. I need to just take what goes on with Sasuke in prison with a grain of salt. Have a good life ready for him when he comes back, but not be whole-heartedly dependent on him. I can do that. I can live my life as a strong single parent until Sasuke comes back. I can, I know I can.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"God, why does that hurt so much?"

"Because I'm literally tattooing you with an insulin needle filled with ink from a ball point pen. What did you expect? Now hold still!" He dug the needle into the nape of my neck once more. I hurt like a son of a bitch. I've never gotten a tattoo before, but it has to be easier than this. After what seemed like hours, he finally finished and cleaned up my abused skin.

"Well it's official, welcome to the musicians." I touched my skin, yup that's going to get infected.

"Thanks I guess, now can we get out of here?"

"Yeah, it's gonna be your first yard walking out as top dog, you ready?"

"Well your piss poor prep sure as hell didn't help."

"Hey Sakon never taught me how to be top dog when he left, I told you everything I know."

"Whatever." I walked out to the yard and the musicians were waiting for me. God, what the hell am I doing? I forced myself to put on a strong face, as much as I was freaking out on the inside.

"So we're just supposed to believe that Orochimaru wants this kid as top dog? He's in for a white collar crime, he ain't shit." I let Jirobo speak for me, crossing my arms.

"He's the one the boss wants, he's the one the boss gets. And he's a lot tougher than you think, he's an Uchiha."

"Bullshit, the Uchiha are dead, this kid's nothing but an imposter." Another pawn said, getting in my face. I activated my sharingan, the first time I had done that while in prison.

"You want to bet?" He got in closer to me, his breath was rank, his teeth filthy. I saw that he was in here for an armed robbery gone bad, did it for drug money. He was trash.

"Yeah, I do." He pressed a pen to my abdomen putting just enough pressure to cut through my shirt. I lost it. These assholes needed see that I was in charge. Be taught a lesson. I put a hand to his neck, using my new eye's ability. Rather than showing him his fears, I showed him his death. Me using the shank he had pressed against me, to stab him over and over again. I made him feel it, every nerve as I dug it into him, over and over and over again. So this is what my sharingan can do. The Tsukuyomi. I made him feel that agony for three days in this world, but in reality only a second had truly passed. This is power… I can't believe I've achieved this level of my sharingan. Only a handful of Uchiha have. Ever. I dropped him to the ground and he whimpered in the pain he thought he was in. The rest of the musicians backed the fuck up. "Anyone else want to question me?" They all shook their heads no. "Didn't think so." I said stepping over the example and walking to the bench. Zabuza, Dozu, Ukon, and Jirobo followed me. I sat at the table and Zabuza sat next to me, lighting a cigarette for me.

"I knew Orochimaru would come through for us." Dosu laughed, getting excited.

"I never thought the sharingan had so much power." Ukon observed.

"Now you know." I said, confidently blowing smoke into the air above me. I was anything but confident. Using that type of sharingan made my body just… hurt. It felt like my organs were just tearing themselves apart. The physical pain was just unbelievable. Itachi and Madera really have gone through this before? If I weren't trying to be the top dog I was expected to be, I'd be whimpering on the ground in the fetal position.

"What do you want now boss? You should make a statement to the other groups." Jirobo said.

"Why don't we go play doe ray me on Hidan's ribs." Ukon said eagerly.

I nodded, "make sure you break something." My cellmates left, leaving me alone with Zabuza. When they were out of earshot I let out a serious cough I was holding back. Not only blood, but my lungs have never hurt this bad in my life.

"Are you okay?"

"That sharingan took a lot out of me."

"That's not good, now that we know you have that, you're going to be expected to use it."

"If I use it, it's going to kill me."

"Better than being killed by the jinjuriki."

"That's debatable." As long as my family is safe, I guess I really don't give a fuck what happens to me.

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

I'm visiting Sasuke today. I'm so excited. I haven't seen him in two weeks and I've been doing so much better these days, I think he'll be really happy. I can't wait to see him! I drove the thirty minutes to the prison, went through all the security checks, then waited for Sasuke to come out. The moment he did, I hugged him tightly and kissed him passionately.

"Hey dobe, where's the fire?" He said with a small smile, messing up my hair and kissing me again.

"I just missed you teme! You didn't call on Monday."

"I'm sorry babe, it was sort of a crazy day."

"That's okay, I just need to hear your voice as much as possible, you know?" He smiled again as we sat down.

"You look well."

"I feel better, that ski trip was exactly what I needed."

"I'm glad you went, how was it?"

"Oh it was amazing. The hotel was in the mountains, I skied all day, then Itachi and I got messages, Miko got a baby mani-pedi."

"Itachi? What?" His scent turned to anger.

"Uhhh yeah, I invited Itachi to come with me, he needed a break too."

"You didn't tell me you were taking him."

"It was sort of a last minute thing, he wanted to see Mikoshina."

"You let him near my baby? Naruto, how could you? What? I'm locked up so you thought you could just sneak around with my brother behind my back?"

"Sneak around? Sasuke it was nothing like that. I don't even know what your saying."

"Why would you invite him? Are you really that lonely?" Is he serious right now?

"I was in pain, Itachi was the only one who could really understand what I was going through. Are you seriously accusing me of cheating on you with your brother? You?" Oops…

"Me? I never cheated on you, that was my job, but you're really going on vacations with my brother while I'm stuck here? How did you think I would feel about that?"

"How did you think I would feel about your 'job'? I can't believe you right now."  
"Everything okay here?" The guard asked. I suddenly woke up from our argument. I get to see Sasuke once every two weeks if I'm lucky, and look at us, sitting here arguing like we have all the time in the world. What's the matter with us?

"We're fine." I said to the guard before turning back to Sasuke. "I'm sorry, you're right I wasn't thinking. But nothing happened, we just had a relaxing weekend, that's all."

"Hn." He said crossing his arms. I touched my hand to his cheek. It felt warm… too warm.

"Sasuke, are you feeling okay? You have a fever."

"I'm fine, there's just a bug going around this place or something." He said scratching the nape of his neck.

"Are you-" He cut me off.

"You haven't noticed anything weird going on at the house have you?"

"Weird how?"

"Like strange cars parked on the street, people following you around?"

"Well yeah, the paparazzi are horrible, always in my business. Why?"

"Choji's your body guard now right? Can you make sure he walks you to the door a night, is with you every time you leave the house?"

"Choji is like my glorified assistant, he mostly just takes the office food orders and looks the part of my body guard so the paparazzi don't try anything. Why Sasuke?"

"Maybe you should ask your dad to give you a few ombu, keep them with you twenty four seven."

"That would be a waste of ombu. The paparazzi are harmless, and even if I got my dad to give me ombu, that would look like I'm asking him for political favors. My poll numbers can't afford it."

"Polls numbers really?"

"Okay, I have no idea why you're getting so mad at me right now."

"Because I'm trying to talk to you about something serious, and you're telling me about poll numbers."

"That's my life Sasuke, worrying about poll numbers and trying to make the city a better place."

"As well as going on vacation with my brother, getting massages without a care in the world about anything."

"Five minutes." No! No! No! No! This wasn't the way this was supposed to go. I was so excited to see him. He was supposed to be happy for me, not just yell at me for everything I did wrong. This isn't how today was supposed to go.

"What's going on in there? Why are you being like this?"

"Me? You think the problem here is me? Yes because it's always me isn't it?" Well… yeah… kinda…

"You are the one in jail Sasuke."

"I'm in jail for you, I'm struggling in here for you, why can't you understand that everything I do is for you!"

"Because you never tell me what you're going through for me. Ever! If I knew I would do my best to make it easier in here for you, but I don't know what's going on!"

"You don't need to know, but running off with my brother doesn't make me feel better!"

"So what? I'm just supposed to sit at home with Miko, crying over you waiting for you to come back?"

"Yes!"

"You can't punish me for something you did Sasuke! It's not fair to me or Mikoshina! I can't just press pause on my life for the next fourteen years!"

"You could at least run things past me."

"When? You never call! You never write! I spend my days waiting for any bit of news from you, hoping you'll call! It's no way to live!"

"Times up." I gripped my hair in frustration, holding back tears as best as I could. Sasuke stood up and hugged me.

"We need to figure out how to be in this stupid fucked up relationship without us both losing our minds." He kissed me, I tried to kiss back but I was seconds away from losing it. "I'll call, I'll write. Okay?"

"Okay…"

"I love you Naruto."

"I love you too Sasuke." He kissed me once more and a guard took him away. I walked out of the prison and calmly got into my car before I absolutely lost it. I screamed as lout as I could, ripped off the rear view mirror, completely lost my mind. This was not the way today was supposed to go.


	13. Chapter 13

Sasuke's P.O.V.

"Well Sasuke your rapid HIV test is negative and so is your measured HIV test. Looks like you really dogged a bullet there."

"Hey Ino… umm could you take a look at something… off the record." I said quietly.

She let out a sigh, "yeah, give me a second." She said walking out, closing the office door then closing the curtain around us. "What is it?" I moved my shirt off my neck.

"Oh my god Sasuke! It's infected!"

"Shhhhh I know I know."

"Why the hell would you go and get a prison tattoo?"

"They were threatening my family, if I didn't join them who knows what would have happened."

"Did you tell the guards?" She asked as she began cleaning my wound.

"None of them believed me."

"I'm guessing you didn't tell them the musicians were threatening you?"

"How could I? That would mean certain death for my family."

"Remember Sai from the club."

"The one that used to be Sui's body guard, yeah."

"He's been doing some PI stuff, a little bit of criminal intimidation here and there. I could get him to sit on your house for a while, make sure nothing weird is going on."

"How on earth could you score that? And how much is it gonna cost me?"

"Well…" She blushed, "He and I are sort of seeing each other now. I gave him a place to lay low when Snake Eyes went down. We've been dating ever since. It wouldn't cost you a penny. I owe you for taking that big dick dude for me back at the club for that stupid private party. I never repaid you for that." She was freaking out about having to sleep with him, I've had way bigger, I hardly remember that.

"And Sai would just go along with it?"

"He would if I asked him. As long as he can sit in the car and draw while he waits, he'll be happy."

"Thank you Ino. Really."

"Of course. Lets get you a tetanus shot, hopefully you didn't get some other horrible disease off of that stupid needle."

"Hopefully not."

"All things considered, are you doing okay Sasuke?"

"Not really, Naruto and I got into a really big fight during his last visit. Our phone calls have been short ever since… I think I'm losing him."

"Relationships are hard even when one person isn't incarcerated. It's not really my place to put my two cents in, but from my understanding you two came from totally different worlds. I think part of the reason why Sai and I work so well is because we share the same background, we can empathize with each other cause we've both had it rough. I'm not saying you and Naruto can't make it work but-"

"It's always going to be hard, especially while I'm in here."

"Maybe you guys need a break?"

"A break?"

"Just to reduce the pressure?"

"I don't know Ino."

"Yamanka, you have another patient." Her father said.

"Here are some antibiotics, come back if your fever gets higher. You'll have a prescription waiting for you at the pharmacist."

"Thanks Ino. I appreciate it."

"Of course." I walked down to the rec room where the gang was playing cards. I grabbed a notebook and pencil and sat at a table by myself. _Dear Naruto…_ What the hell do I say to him in a letter? Sorry we grew up differently and I'm going through hell right now just trying to protect you? Yeah cause that's gonna go over well. What the hell do I say? _Dear Naruto, sorry I popped off on you. Itachi is still a touchy subject for me…_ god this is crap! I can't just tell him my feelings through a letter. It's hard enough for me to say them in person! Ugh. As I was trying not to rip my hair out, Dosu came and sat next to me.

"Orochimaru has a task for you." He said slipping some pills under my paper. "Euphoria, guess he wants you to be happy."

"What does he want?"

"Dirt on Ibiki. He wants to get him fired so he can come work for him in the Sound."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"You're the smart one here, you tell me."

"What about what I want? Hidan got a freakin black eye? You were supposed to break something."

"We underestimated how vicious Hidan is, seriously, I'm not sure the dude is even human. Once Jirobo comes out of the SHU, we'll get him, you have my word."

"I want Hidan and Yagura dead."

"Come up with a plan, we'll get it done. Right now, work on Ibiki."

"Whatever." I took my paper and decided to try to write while laying in bed. Give me a little privacy without people bugging me. As I made my way over I popped the euphoria right before Asuma stopped me.

"Uchiha."

"Officer Saurtobi."

"Looking a little sick, feeling alright inmate." God, how can one dude have so much rage towards one person?

"I feel fine officer." Treating him like this master he wants to be so badly is the only way to get him off my case.

"You sure, you're looking a little clammy." He said fixing my collar, then pressing hard onto the bandage Ino just put on my neck. "That wouldn't happen to be a sparkly new prison tattoo that would signify a gang affiliation would it?" Damn it.

"It's just a scratch, there was a worry about infection so the doc patched me up."

"Yeah, we'll just see it that's your same story when it heals and I can throw you in the SHU for the rest of your days." Get off my case already. Don't you have someone else to go make feel like shit?

"It's just a scratch, officer Sarutobi."

"Bull shit, just a scratch my ass." I shrugged. I don't know what he wants from me. "I thought I told you to lose the attitude."

"I didn't do anything."

"That's it, against the wall, spread your legs."

"What did I do?" I don't believe this!

"I don't have to provide an inmate a reason for a strip search. Against the wall." He said shoving me towards the wall and spreading my legs for me. He roughly padded me down, but apparently that wasn't enough for him. He dropped my pants in front of everyone. Maybe it was for my ego, or maybe it was for my new position as top dog, but it just came out.

"You can stop checking out the merchandise, you wanna fuck me you gotta buy me dinner first like your daddy did." The room became quiet as everyone around us stopped what they were doing and made to oooo sound like we were in kindergarten.

"That's it inmate, I'm taking you to the SHU!" He growled, ripping my pants back up and cuffing my hands behind my back. He walked me down the hall and everyone clapped. I didn't give a fuck this time, he totally deserved it.

Naruto's P.O.V.

"Well… I wish I could say I knew, but I didn't. He was just such a good liar and everything he said made sense, why question it? But looking back on it there were definitely some red flags."

"Like what?"

"Humm… sometimes he would come home from work and what to shower right away. I mean that's pretty normal, but he'd lock the door. And he'd only lock the door on days he worked at his 'internship'."

"What do you think he was doing in there?"

"Scrubbing himself clean. Looking back on it, those days he spent way more time in the shower, and he'd always… complain that his ass was… sore if we wanted to go a bunch of rounds that night. Wait, don't write that, I can come up with a better example than that."

"No kid this is gold."

"That's too personal Jiraiya. Look another red flag was every now and then he'd come home with small bruises all over him, or his butt would be super red. He never gave an explanation for those. Use that instead, please."

"Yeah, okay. What about the first time you met the Zetsu?"

"Well… I asked Sasuke if I could meet Miko's nanny. He was really hesitant about it but gave in. Blanco came to our apartment for a home interview. He came in wearing glasses, a tie, had a portfolio, seemed like he was really a professional nanny. Yeah I got some real creeper vibes from, but I never even questioned it. And I was told Blac was a co-worker of Sasuke's. They carpooled to work together cause he lived nearby. It's amazing how he kept all those lies straight. He was literally constantly lying to me."

"Do you need to take a break Naruto? I have enough for right now to stop and write a few chapters."

"Yeah… yeah that would be good." I said standing up, wiping my eyes with my sleeve. "Has he responded to any of your letters yet?"

"No… I don't think that's going to happen. I've written to all the other Akatsuki and they've been a thousand times more helpful that Sasuke, he has yet to respond to a single letter."

"The others responded?"

"Sort of. Deidara wants me to clear his name. Not depict him as the art obsessed, explosive hoarding psycho that he actually is. Hidan just wants me to get his religious values straight. And well the power three… it's complex corresponding with my old students." Turns out the power three were all lawyers working under Jiraiya before they went extreme. He's been worried he was the one that turned then to the wrong path, but Jiraiya has been my mentor for just as long as he theirs, I can't imagine it being his fault. My parents whole-heartedly agree too.

"What about the others?"

"Kakuzu wrote back a lovely letter telling me I can stick it where the sun don't shine. Kisame said he wants to focus on the present not the past. And Sasori is being corporative although I can tell he's holding back a lot of details."

"At least he's telling you something."

"Sasuke still won't open up?"

"He doesn't want to talk about anything serious over the phone, and I couldn't visit him this week because I had to speak at that stupid silent auction. Almost a month has past and we haven't gotten any better." Jiraiya's phone started ringing.

"Hello? This is he… again? Why this time?... For how long?... yes, I understand, I will have a talk with him when he gets out… They found what?... well that must be a mistake… Well you have to abide by the three pieces of evidence clause before you can punish him for it… Because that's the law and I will raise hell if you don't… Thank you that's all I ask. Okay… alright… I'll notify his family." That phone call doesn't get easier.

"Sasuke's in trouble."

"They're putting him in the SHU for two weeks, it's minor."

"What did he do?"

"Insulted an officer."

"That's it?"

"Respect is extremely important in prison. Sasuke has to learn how to get in line or he'll spend most of his time there."

"Isn't that a little harsh? For an insult?"

"We weren't there, we don't know. Two weeks isn't so bad, you'll be able to visit him as scheduled when he gets out. It will be okay Naruto."

"If you say so Jiraiya. What's this about three pieces of evidence?"

"It's nothing. A fluke to give Sasuke more time."

"More time!"

"It's not going to happen, I'll handle it on Monday."

"I can't stand this."

"Prison is hard on everyone. What if I change the focus of my book?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well Naruto, I think your perspective is very valuable here. I think I want to write about the effect the Akatsuki had, less a biography and more a commentary on their impact."

"You want to write about what Sasuke did to me?"

"In a sense, yes."

"I don't know Jiraiya."

"Think about it. Do you want to continue?"

"I don't know if I can talk about Sasuke any more today."

"We can stop." I got up when I heard the doorbell rang. It was Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, and Kiba.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"For once in his life, Kiba had an amazing idea."

"At ten PM at night?"

"Yes." They all walked past me and made themselves comfortable in the living room. Jiraiya said his hellos then retired to the guest room.

"Alright, what is this magnificent idea?"

"Okay, so it seems like the people that like you are going to like you no matter what you do. We need to focus on the people that don't support you." I clapped for him sarcastically.

"Good to know that you read the first chapter of Poli-Sci 101. Good job Kiba."

"Just listen to him, he actually had a point." Neji said rubbing his temples.

"And that point is?"

"We need to go radical, give the people what they want." I gave Kiba Sasuke's classic 'are you stupid' look.

"Someone pitch me this idea who is not Kiba."

"We're going to make you the best Mayor in the history of Kohona."

"People already think you're on this massive apology tour, let's make it one. A meaningful one."

"Lets get more things done than any Mayor before you. Infrastructure, Public transportation, getting big companies to move here, tourism, all of it!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Are you all drunk? Every Mayor wants that! You want to know why we can't have those things? Because we don't have the budget for it!"

"See that's where you're wrong."

"I'm not wrong, I've seen the budget."

"But what about your campaign supporters?"

"Oh you mean the ones my fiancé fucked?"

"They have things to apologize for too."

"You want me to blackmail my substituents? Which majority of them are facing criminal charges as well? You must be crazy."

"We're not saying blackmail. Everything will be done legally, on the books and right. People want to apologize, people want to clear their name. Lets let them."

"What? Take donations?"

"Yes."

"Seriously?"

"I mean, there are details to work out, petitions for funding, regulations, but if we can get a highway privately funded, even anonymously funded, the general public is happy, we're happy, the donors can actually feel good about themselves."

"And we don't stop there. We revamp public transportation, make serious improvements to the city, make people want to live here again, want to visit our city. It will attract tourists, large companies, everything."

"That is going to take a lot more than remorseful millionaires."

"Shino and I will work out the kinks."

"And I'll write you a series of charismatic speeches that will get the public excited about these endeavors." Neji said.

"And you guys really think this could work? Help my approval rating?"

"We do."

"Well I guess then what to we have to lose?" Besides my entire career.


	14. Chapter 14

Sasuke's P.O.V.

"Release day back into gen pop, did you enjoy your stay inmate?" Officer Sarutobi said as he cuffed me. I didn't say anything, didn't even look at him. I heard him laugh from behind me and he pushed me through the doorway. On the way up he shoved me into every door face first that he could, making me run into walls like it was an accident. Freakin prick, it's gonna fucking bruise.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked when I realized I wasn't going back to the barracks.

"To see your Lawyer." He said pushing me face first through another door. It made me so mad, if I wasn't cuffed I would have swung at him. After three more doors I was brought to an interview room with Jiraiya. I was forced to sit down and be cuffed to the table. Asuma left and Jiraiya gave me a stern look.

"Alright let me see it." I didn't say anything, only looking down at my hands. "So it is real… What the hell were you thinking, getting a gang tattoo!" He whisper-yelled at me.

"Did you tell Naruto?"

"Fuck no I didn't tell Naruto! That kid is one bad news day away from completely losing it, you need to fuckin get your shit together before you kill the poor kid."

"Is he really that bad?"

"Worse then whatever he's telling you, much worse." Great, just great.

"The guards have it in for me."

"Everyone says that. What do you want me to do? Get you put into protection? That won't rid you of the guards and will just put a target on your back, you really want that?" I already have one, a couple of them at that.

"Because I crossed Kakashi, they want to fuck me up, all of them."

"Your time in solitary has made you insane, you need to see the prison shrink."

"I'm fine."

"Clearly you are not, you smell like dog shit, you've lost weight, and what's with the bruises on your face?" I smell like shit because Officer Sarutobi hasn't taken me to the showers in god knows how long. I've lost weight, because you say one thing to the officers and they starve you. As for the bruises, I just fucking got those motherfucker. Rather than speaking my mind, I didn't say anything. My throat is sore from talking to myself. How long was I in there for? A month, two? I have no idea.

"Okay listen to me, under no circumstances with you associate yourself with a gang in here. You hear me? There is a three strike policy, you hit that third strike, they're sending you to max with the rest of the Akatsuki, adding ten years to your sentence, and at max, those guards don't give a shit about you."

"No more gangs."

"The musicians, you have got to be fucking kidding me."

"Will you tell Naruto I'm alright?"

"You want me to continue to lie to him? Oh sure, sure, let me just become your replacement while your locked up."

"How's my daughter?"

"Growing up without her father, how do you think she is? If I were you I'd start writing to her, let her know who her dad was seeing as it looks like you're trying to get yourself killed in here."

"She can't read."

"But one day she'll be able to, and right now your clan dies with you if you don't say something to her soon."

"Alright, I really don't need the lecture right now."

"Clearly you do. And get yourself fucking cleaned up, Naruto can't see you all mangled like this."

"When is he coming?"

"Thursday." And today is what day exactly? "Get it together Sasuke." Jiraiya said getting up and walking out. Officer Yamato came in, uncuffed me and walked me to the barracks. My crew was waiting for me, playing cards on the floor of our bunks, everyone except for Jirobo.

"How long was I in there for?" I asked, searching my locker for cigarettes. Nothing, none. Great.

"Two weeks three days." Ukon said not looking up from the cards. Only two weeks? No, no it felt like so much longer.

"I need a cigarette, no, a whole pack, cough it up."

"I got something better." Dosu said motioning for me to sit next to him. I did and he gave me a line. I used Zabuza as a shield from view and did it without a second thought.

"More."

"Let's take it slow, that shit is pure, no cut."

"It's still weak as shit. More." I said sternly. Reluctantly he handed me enough for two more lines. I did them quickly and finally I felt like I could breathe again.

"The bing sure changed you this time Sasuke. Seemed to fair better after five months than two weeks in there." Zabuza finally said.

"The bing?"

"Solitary, it's makes guys heads just go… bing. Serious psychosis." Ukon said playing a card.

"I'm fine, I like being by myself." I said picking up the cards I had been dealt.

"Classic Uchiha, thrive when left to your own devices. I heard Madera request to be put in the bing, says it keeps him sane." He was never sane to begin with, he's delusional and a maniac.

"So, you figure anything out while you were in there?"

"Of course I did. I need pawns and a bunch of them."

"Done. What else?"

"Guard shifts, when we strike it needs to be perfect timing."

"What about Ibiki? Any plans for him? Orochimaru needs to know."

"You tell him I'll take care of it. But I need a camera phone."

"We'll get you one."

"Maybe you did go bing…"

"I'm not crazy, I'm angry."

"Well you look pissed."

"I might look angry on the outside, but trust me, on the inside, I'm even angrier."

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Are you sure you don't want me to come Naruto?"

"Dad you're the president of the Land of Fire, how would that look if you came with me to visit my fiancé in prison?"

"It would look like I'm supporting my son, even through his hard times."

"Sasuke doesn't want you to see him like that, he barely wants me to see him like that."

"He just got out of isolation, he might be unstable."

"He seemed okay the last time he got out, it will be fine." I said handing him Mikoshina who was completely crashed out.

"Well lets have lunch when you get back, talk about things."

"It's usually pretty tough on me. I need time to process after I see him. We can talk later tonight when I come pick up Miko."

"Alright… I guess that's fine then. We need to discuss the plan for her third birthday party you know."

"We will." After I talk to Sasuke. I left my daughter with my father and drove to the prison. Went through all the security checks as usual and waited for them to call me back when Sasuke was ready. I saw him through the windows and he looked… angry. A scowl on his face and a black eye. I thought he insulted an officer, not got into a fight… what is going on?  
"Sasuke." I said putting my hand to his cheek, rubbing my thumb ever so lightly across his eye.

"Hey babe." I kissed him then we sat down. He looked tired, beat up, maybe even a little sick.

"What's going on? How'd you get that black eye?"

"It's not important."

"And the SHU?"

"I lost my temper." He's changed… like he's too tired to talk to me, or too broken…

"What's happened to you?" I said putting my hands to his cheeks. He melted into my hands then kissed them.

"I'm just trying to survive here Naruto."

"I can tell Ibiki the warden you're struggling, get you put into protection."

"No!" He flinched. "No, no, I'm fine. Really, don't do that Naruto, please."

"Why?" He looked away.

"How have you been?" He wanted desperately to change the subject.

"I've been okay. I have the president's ball coming up in a couple of months, it's sort of a really big deal, and you know, Mikoshina's turning three in a week and some."

"Three? So soon?"

"Time flies huh?"

"My daughter is going to be three years old." He acted like he couldn't believe it. I mean he's been in prison for over a year at this point… I wonder if he even knows what day it is…

"She looks so much like you now, sometimes she makes a face when she's concentrating on her blocks and she looks just like you."

"She has your eyes, your soul." I kissed his hands.

"My mom wants to throw her a princess party, is that okay?"

"She's not a princess, she's a warrior queen."

"Yes and I tell her that everyday, but it's a little hard to explain that to a bunch of three year olds."

"Just don't let her go thinking she's a damsel in distress, ever."

"I don't think she could ever be that, she's already sassing me, he favorite word seems to be no."

"Really?"

"I ask her to pick up her toys, she says no, I ask her to stop throwing her peas around, she says no. It's crazy."

"So don't give her the option, be stern Naruto, tell her Mikoshina, pick up your toys. Be firm."

"I'm not firm, I'm cheesy and mushy remember? You're supposed to be the bad cop, not me."

"Well I can't exactly be the bad cop in here can I?"

"Will you call her on her birthday? I know it will mean a lot to her." I could tell he was contemplating it.

"Yeah, I'll call you guys in the morning. But there's some stuff going on around here these days, power plays, I might not be able to call you as often."

"Power plays? Your not involved in that are you?"

"I'm not, but it affects the whole prison."

"Five minutes." Never enough time.

"Please don't get thrown in the SHU again."

"I won't. I love you so much Naruto." Why does he feel like he's saying goodbye to me… for good?

"I love you too Sasuke. Is everything alright? Please don't lie to me."

"It's really stressful being here Naruto."

"I know. I just wish you would tell me what's happening to you."

"I'm having a hard time in here. I have too much time to think, not enough time to react and process."

"Your sharingan should help with that."

"I can't use it, it will make me sick, I can't be sick in here, I can't show any weakness."

"I'll ask if I can get you on Itachi's medication. Get insurance to pay for it."

"Naruto."

"Please, please let me do this for you. I feel like I can't do anything for you, please, give me this."

"Sigh, yeah okay, you can put in the request, but that's it. The state won't pay for it, I promise you that."

"I can at least try."

"Times up." He and I both stood.

"I love you so much Sasuke." I said hugging him tightly.

"I love you too Naruto, with everything I have." He said before kissing me passionately. The guard led him away and I made my way to Ibiki, the warden's office. I knocked on his door lightly and he let me in.

"What a surprise, please, come in Mr. Mayor, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I'm not here as the Mayor, Ibiki, this is more personal, but it's nice to see you again."

"Please, have a seat." I sat at his desk and he poured us each a glass of tea. "What's going on?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Sasuke."

"Inmate Uchiha, the pretty boy problem child. I was just looking through his file after her got out of solitary a few days ago. What's the problem?"

"Well first of all, he's sick, he has a medical condition, I was wondering if we could work towards getting his prescriptions here."

"We got and extensive medical history and list of medications when he came here, you're telling me he's not getting his medications?"

"He wasn't on any at the time, but I was hoping we could revisit the experimental treatments for his bloodline illness."

"The state doesn't pay for experimental treatments, you know that."

"Can I pay for them, or my insurance?"

"I can draft a petition, sure, but since you're not married to him, Sasuke will have to come here to do the paperwork and your insurance probably wouldn't cover him."

"Okay. But please, as a friend, will you help me try."

"Look I know he's your fiancé but I can't give you any special favors, and to be honest Sasuke is getting more lenience than he deserves."

"It really doesn't seem that way to me." I said under my breath.

"Sasuke is a disruption, he makes all the inmates around him more rowdy and unmanageable. On top of that he's a drug addict that has a problem with every single one of my guards. He needs to pull it together before I'm forced to add more time to his sentence."

"He's trying. He seemed different today. But I'm not really getting through to him I don't think."

"No one is. Most inmates are either receptive or they're not, or they have to get it beaten into them. Sasuke seems to be the latter."

"How'd he get the black eye?"

"I haven't seen a report about it, so I really can't tell you. Things happen Naruto. But I'll put the paperwork through as soon as I can for his medications."

"Yeah, yeah, I understand, thanks Ibiki."

"Of course."

"Are you attending the president's ball?"

"I sure am."

"Great, I'll see you there then."

"Sounds great. Bye."

"Bye." I walked out of his office and took a deep breath. I really hope Sasuke will be alright.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"It goes down tomorrow morning before showers, they are never first to shower, it happens then."

"But if we did it in the yard we'd have more back up."

"So would they. This is the best way, I've worked it out a million times." Two million with my sharingan. This is the best option.

"You heard the man, tell the pawns the plan." Zabuza ordered. Ukon and Jirobo got up and left.

"Sasuke, this plan could change everything, we don't even know if it will work."

"It will work."

"What about Ibiki?" Dosu asked.

"I have it covered." I said as I watched Kureni come into the common room. Well that was sooner than expected.

"Oh shit, it's happening now?"

"Right now," I said with a wink, slipping Zabuza the contraband phone. "See you on the other side."

"Uchiha, come with me."

"Yes ma'am." I said respectfully getting up and following her. She took me upstairs and to Ibiki's office. The shades were drawn and Kureni closed the door behind me. Perfect.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Your petition is denied, the state won't pay for experimental treatments and neither will Naruto's insurance. Sign here to state I told you the information." Show time. I took the pen from him, lingering across his hand just long enough, giving him a suggestive look.

"Your job must be tough, pushing paperwork all day." I said drawing circles on his desk.

"It suits me."

"I heard you were the top interrogator for the military, that's a big step down."

"Now I can look criminals in the eye and know if they can change or not, it's enough." He said looking me straight in the eye. Jackpot! I activated my sharingan and using my newfound skills, I put him in a dream scape, making his brain think he blinked, but it happened much slower than he thought. I read him. Everything I needed to know about him I got, and then released him from his 'blink'. Now I have him, his deepest desires, his long kept secrets. A desire I can most certainly fulfill.

I stood and leaned across his desk, "Have you ever been with a man Ibiki?"

"Get the hell off my desk Uchiha." I ignored him and slid further on top of his desk, making sure to nudge his computer enough to wake it up.

"When was the last time you were desired? Wanted? Needed?" I said wrapping my legs around him, stroking his cheek.

"Knock it off Uchiha, I'll write you up." I lightly reached down and stroked his crotch, he was hard.

"I know you want to fuck me, I'm young, in shape, my asshole is warm and tight, quivering, just waiting for your rock hard cock to be inside of it." I whispered into his ear, my hand still on his crotch, rubbing, making him beg for it.

"You're riddled with STDs, I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole."

"Oh I hope your pole is ten feet." I said popping the button on his jeans then getting on my knees before him.

"Uchiha!" He gasped, but I was much quicker. I used that opportunity to take his cock in my mouth. I bobbed up and down, using some tongue skills I've picked up from years of practice. When he grabbed my hair and shoved me all the way down on him, I knew I had him. I sucked him off, making him moan pulling off his pants and mine. Before he could object I turned around sat on his dick, riding him.

"Oh god, god you're so tight." He lost his composure, smacking and squeezing my ass. I smirked, I really can get anyone in bed with me.

"Give it to me, give it to me! Fuck me good daddy." I moaned as fake as ever. He stood up, still inside me and bent me over the desk, pounding me and pulling my hair. My hips hit the desk roughly as he could not stop moaning. I threw it back for him and he shoved my chest into the desk, moaning like crazy. He took me, rough and hard, absolutely pounding the mess out of me. He wanted me, needed me. No one has ever wanted him, especially someone that looks like me. It was his dream come true. He came quick, hella quick, but pulled out, which I was grateful for, and instead came on my ass cheek.

When he regained his breath he said, "no one ever knows about this Uchiha."

"My lips are sealed." He yanked up my pants and then his.

"I'm serious, you tell anyone, I will make your life a living hell."

"Let me know if you ever need another good lay." I smirked leaving his office. I went down the hall to the guards station and Officer Kureni took me back to the common room. I sat by Zabuza and the Musicians dealt me into their poker game.

"Did you get it?" I whispered to Zabuza.

"No wonder Haku hated you, you're a hell of a fuck." I hacked Ibiki's computer from a phone. Come on, I brought like twelve sixteen wheelers through the boarder in broad daylight without anyone noticing, I can easily get past a firewall and hijack a webcam, recording the entire encounter via the cell phone I in hacked with. I didn't even have to use my sharingan to do it.

"Just send it to Orochimaru, let him do whatever he's gonna do with it."

"Already did."

"Good, now lets talk tomorrows plan."

"Hell with a performance like that, will give you whatever you need." We went over the plan further, went to dinner and then to bed early to get ready for the eventful morning we were about to have.

I got up early, before anyone else and got my supplies. I stuffed the shank made out of pieces of fence into my waistband, and another made out my desk at the library under my sleeve of my sweatshirt. I got back in bed and waited for the guards to come in for the wake up call. A few minutes later the morning alarm went off and the guards came in to do checks. They had already done checks in Zabuza's dorm a few minutes earlier and his dorm was supposed to be showering right now. I saw him in the corner just out side of the barracks, waiting for all hell to break lose.

As count came to a close and the guards began to walk out, Ukon and Dosu grabbed their shaving cream and walked over to the security cameras, careful to stay out of view from them. The jinkuriki began to move out of their bunks and head towards the showers, Jirobo followed them and Zabuza walked in to steer them towards us. I activated my sharingan and Yagura was already processing what was going on and how to get out of it. Now! Now! Come on. As if on cue, the panic alarms went off in H block. The furthest showers from where we were. The guards sprinted down the hallway and rather than dropping to the ground like we were supposed to, the jinjuriki began to scatter. Jirobo grabbed Han and Roshi, Zabuza squared off with Hidan as Ukon and Dosu sprayed the shaving cream over the security cameras. I sprinted to Yagura and tackled him to the ground.

"You think your so smart, don't you Uchiha!" He screamed, pulling out his pen. I slipped mine down from my sleeve and we began to grapple on the ground. He kneed me hard in the jaw and then knocked the shank out of my hand. He reached for his and I punched him hard in the face, and pushed the pen away from him.

"Fuck you." I heard myself scream as he wrapped his arms around me then punched me continuously in my rib cage. I heard a crack. Suddenly Ukon came out of nowhere and straight up kicked him in the face. I pulled my second shank out of my waistband and dug it hard into his thigh. I got up from the ground and kicked him in the face where Ukon did. Before I could kick him again I felt arms around my neck. Hidan. I fought and fought, backing up and hitting him hard against the wall. I looked down and Zabuza was bleeding from his forehead. I hit the back of my head hard against Hidan's, but he didn't budge. Are you kidding me? What kind of monster are you? I looked up for help and Yagura had wrenched the shank from his thigh and stabbed Ukon with it.

"Don't look into his eyes!" Hidan yelled from behind me. Yagura looked away before I could activate my eternal mangekyo, but I got Han and Roshi dead on with it. They dropped to the ground and Jirobo was freed up enough to fight with Yagura. I heard Hidan yell and let go of me. Zabuza had stabbed him in the knee. I turned around and hit him in the face, and repeatedly punched him hard in the stomach. Zabuza stood and helped me brutalize Hidan, but the guy just wouldn't go down. Finally, after many hits and kicks, Zabuza slit Hidan throat deep enough and clean enough to nearly decapitate him and he went down for the count. Zabuza collapsed into my arms and I gently helped him to the ground gently. That's when I realized he had a deep wound in his leg. There was so much blood… too much blood.

"Tell… tell Haku I love him." He croaked. No, no, not yet!

"You tell him yourself, you're going to come out of this alive." I said putting pressure to the wound. It was deep and he might have nicked an artery. He might not survive this… I got up and looked for a pawn standing guard to get the medic. As I turned, all I saw was Yagura charge at me, Jirobo sprint after him, grab his hair and shove a shank into the back of his head, inches from my face. I saw the light go out of his eyes and suddenly the room was deafeningly quiet. It was over, it was all over. I finally got my revenge, after nearly a year of planning it. I looked up at Jirobo with a smile on my face, but he had a horrified expression written all over his.

"We need a medic in here!" He screamed running to me and putting his hand to my abs. I looked down and his hand was covered in crimson red blood and a lot of it. _My blood_. To make things worse there was a toothbrush sticking out of my side. Yagura had stabbed me, right before he died, he plunged it into me, and it was deep, really deep. So this is how I die… "Sasuke, Sasuke, you're okay, listen to me, you're okay." I wasn't, I was far from it. He lowered me to the ground next to Zabuza and I felt my eyes close, possibly for the last time.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep! I took a breath and opened my eyes. The light was blinding. I moved to cover my eyes but realized I was chained to the bed. Where am I? I looked at the monitor and an alarm was going off. A few seconds later three nurses came in.

"He's awake." The doctor waded through the nurses and looked me in the eyes, _Sakura_ …

"You gave everyone a scare, we worried if we put you under you might not wake up. Tell the warden please." Sakura said dismissing the nurses.

"What happened?"

"You nearly died, flat lined on us twice, lost nearly half the blood in your body, had to remove your spleen." What?

"How?"

"No one knows, the security camera was covered in shaving cream, you wouldn't know about that would you?" She said with a sly smile.

" _Sakura_." I said giving her a trusting look. She looked to the side then pulled the curtain around us.

"I ruled your wound as a defensive one, they're not going to add time to your sentence. Ukon, Han, and Roshi got sent to solitary, Jirobo and Hidan to Max."

"Hidan? Hidan's still alive?" Zabuza slit his throat! Nearly cut his head off!

"The guy's immortal it seems like. He was the first one to wake up after surgery. As healthy as can be."

"What about Zabuza? Is he…?"

"He woke up last week sometime, the guy's a real trooper a millimeter left and he would have severed his femoral artery." I moved to sit up but it just hurt so bad.

"I'm going to give you fentanyl, but if anyone asks, it's a morphine patch alright?" I couldn't argue, drugs just sounded really good right now. And fentanyl for the way I feel right now, so nice. Ino used to give me drugs. Hey, where is Ino?

"Why isn't Ino here?"

"Ino's at county correctional, you're upstate now honey buns." Upstate? Upstate!

"I got transferred?"

"We have better medical care here, and seeing as you're prone to medical accidents, they transferred both you and Zabuza."

"How long have I been here?"

"About two months. Surgeon decided to put you in a medically induced coma so you could heal properly, it's going to be a nasty scar, but it healed a little while ago so we lowered the medications yesterday. Glad you woke up. Part of me didn't think you would."

"Yeah… me too. Does Naruto know I'm here?"

"He's come to see you every week, even brought your little girl with him a few times. Once you're up and walking we'll get you a phone call."

"Thanks Sakura."

"I don't have many patients today, want me to stay?"

"Could you?"

"Yeah. It's a little more relaxed around here; the warden is cool. Ibiki got fired, I heard someone blackmailed him with a sex tape! He was having an affair with an inmate!" Nice to know something I did worked out.

"Yeah, uh, that would be me."

"Sasuke!" She slapped my arm. "I hope the pay out was good." Not too sure if it was or not.

"Is Yagura dead?"

"Yeah, only one that didn't survive it. Well Han and Roshi got wicked infections, they probably won't make it either. Jirobo got sentenced to life without parole."

"He was already serving life, that doesn't matter to him."

"You sure seem to have it all figured out don't you?"

"Trust me, I was pushed to this point, I didn't ask for it." Not in the least.

"Then you'll love it here. The monkeys run the zoo, knowing you, you could probably be the ring leader." She mused.

"Hopefully that won't be necessary, I still have more than thirteen years left." She shrugged as she looked up to see a new patient being wheeled in. I had to do a double take… O…Obito? No way.

"Obito!" He looked up at me a tan eye patch covering his right eye, the left one long gone.

"Sasuke? Wow the brat really grew up." He said as he was pushed past me. "Hey Sasuke, word on the grape vine says you have an advanced sharingan, I wanna teach you some tricks! Get you the hell out of this shit hole." He called after me as they rolled him to the psych ward.

"What do you mean?!" I called, but it was too late, he was gone. I can't believe Obito is locked up here too and what on earth was he talking about? Wow this is a lot to process.

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

Just breathe Naruto. Breathe. He's alive, he's out of the medically induced coma, you're headed to see him right now. Just breathe.

"Naruto, he's okay, he pulled through it, he's strong remember?"

"He thought he was going to die, our last visit it was like he was saying bye to me Shikamaru."

"Well we knew there was a possibility the Akatsuki were going to go after him, took them over a year, but he survived it Naruto, he's gonna be okay." Shika said parking the car. He gave me a reassuring look and we got out.

"Why wouldn't he tell me he was in trouble?"

"Because you have enough to worry about, there's nothing you could have done."

"I could have gotten him into protection."

"He didn't want that. Please, please stop feeling guilty, it doesn't look good on you." He said as we walked through the first round of metal detectors.

"Yeah well, being a prison wife while simultaneously being the Mayor of Konoha doesn't seem to suit me either." I said as I help my arms up and the guards scanned me. Shikamaru walked me as far as the medical ward and then turned right instead of left.

"You're not coming with me?"

"It would be weird now that he's awake." Yeah, my whole family came to visit him, but now that he's awake, I'm not sure how he's gonna react. "Plus I need to talk to the warden, Hanzo, about some policy changes he needs to enact asap."

"Okay, well I'll see you after then."

"You can do this Naruto, just show him you're still here for him, be supportive."

"I will." The guard took me into the medical ward and through a series of doors until I was finally in the same room as him. There he was, cuffed to the bed, awake and alert, a complete 180 from the last time I saw him, when he was clinging to life.

"Teme."

"Dobe." I walked up to him and kissed him deeply. After our kiss I sat in a chair next to him in the bed and held his shackled hand.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"What did they stab you with?"

"A sharpened toothbrush." Oh my gosh.

"The Akatsuki really did come after you."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"I could have gotten you protection Sasuke."

"It would have made everything so much worse."

"At least they transferred you, this prison is a little different, more secure, a little more freedom."

"Really?"

"Well it's just structured different guess. Everyone's not always together, slightly more privacy and security. Do you have a rooming assignment yet?"

"Yeah, they'll transfer me within the next few days. How'd you even get to visit me in here?"

"The warden is… different. We found some violations, made a deal that if I can see you during your recovery, I will postpone the report until he gets back up to code."

"Politics."

"Politics. But it's all minor."

"I missed Mikoshina's birthday." He said, face full of regret.

"I know, the party was nice, family, Choji's daughter, Shikamaru's baby boy. It was good. She got the letter you wrote her." He gave me a weak smile.

"It's a formation of the clan story. I'll write her more soon."

"I hope so. She'll love them when she gets older, it was a nice gift." He nodded.

"How long was your drive?"

"Over an hour, almost two, but it's okay, Shika is talking to the warden right now so we can call it work."

"Please don't get in trouble because of me."

"Can you do the same?"

"I can try." I put my head to his chest. For the first time in almost a year and a half I could have a little bit of intimacy with Sasuke, I've missed him.

"How are things at home?"

"They're okay. I made some deals to boost the city's tourist industry, it panning out really well. President's ball is tomorrow night, first time as Mayor, it will be… different."

"I'm glad you have something to look forward to."

"What about you? New prison, no Akatsuki, it's a good thing right?"

"It's still prison Naruto."

"You managed to survive your first year and half, you can survive this too." I hope.

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

Every time I talk to Naruto, I feel more and more distant from him. So much time is passing, so little communication. Not to mention the fact I was just forced into a coma for two months.

"You managed to survive your first year and a half, you can survive this too."

"I'll stay strong if you will." His hair looks duller, and there are bags and worry lines under his eyes. He's been struggling.

"Deal." If I wasn't cuffed to this bed I would have stroked his head on my chest, but well… I'm just happy I can see him without the guards watching us like a hawk. He shifted a little and I let out a grunt. Turns out Yagura broke a couple of my ribs too, just barely healing now.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"I'll be alright."

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Not really. I got shanked, Hidan's not dead, the gang's even more spread out than before, and we really didn't accomplish anything. Thank god for the shaving cream on the cameras or my transfer to a different prison would have been to max, not here. Thank god Sakura ruled my wounds as defensive so I didn't get any extra time.

"What do you know?"

"Jiraiya told me that they jumped you, some inmates stepped up to help you, a guy ended up dying?" Well… that's one way to spin it.

"Yeah, that about sums it up." He put a hand to my face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I had no choice, I had to continue the lie. I couldn't tell him I was put in charge of a prison gang and I was exacting my revenge for the first time they tried to kill me.

"There was nothing you could have done."

"I'm the Mayor, that has to count for something, I could have gotten you transferred."

"Using your political pull to help out someone close to you? Naruto, you got elected because you ran on the grounds that you weren't going to stand for that. I've already done enough damage to your career, I don't need to do more."

"My numbers are back up to eighty percent."

"Naruto, that's wonderful." And totally trivial. Who cares about numbers? I just got stabbed. I'm about to be released into a whole new jungle and I have no idea where I'm gonna fit in, whose an enemy and whose an alley. I'm worrying about my life while Naruto's worried about people liking him? Not to mention my cousin is locked up in the psych ward somewhere with after giving me a cryptic message. I have way more in my mind than poll numbers and President's balls.

"Hey guys, lets wrap it up." The tall guard with a cloth eye patch said. Officer Ao I think. Naruto nodded kindly.

"I'm not going to be able to see you for a few weeks, my schedule is getting really busy, but I'll write you, I'll never miss your calls, you can do this, stay strong okay?" He said softly and lovingly as he stroked my hair.

"I will, I love you so much Naruto."

"I love you too Sasuke. I'm so glad I got to see you."

"Me too." He kissed me once more, long and passion fueled. With one last loving glance, he stroked my cheek and followed the guard out. I love him so much, I do, but this relationship, us, it's only gonna get worse. I'm losing touch with him, I feel like I'm losing my mind. My life could end in a second here, and everything that happens to me just hurts Naruto more. Why on earth did he decide to stay with me? He should have known by now that I'm nothing but bad news. And If I'm going to survive at this new prison, the only option is to become worse news. I can't be transferred again. Any other prison is hours away from Naruto, and who knows what fresh hell that could be. I don't even know what kind of hell I'm about to be in. I do know one thing, at all costs, I have to make this prison my bitch, it's the only way to survive.


	17. Chapter 17

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Now coming in we have Mayor Uzumaki with a beautiful Hyuga on his arm."

"Mayor Uzumaki, give us a smile!" The media overwhelmed my date and I with cameras as we walked into the president's ball. I really hate the media these days, but at least they weren't hounding me about Sasuke for once.

"Thanks for coming with me Hinata, I really didn't want to come here by myself."

"Of course. This is the first time you and I are actually here without the shadow of our parents and to be honest I'm just glad I didn't have to ask Neji to escort me again." I smiled and took her around the room on my arm. Hinata is terribly shy and I'm not good at being at these kinds of things by myself, going together was sort of a no brainer. We walked and talked, made the rounds with important people, drank champagne. It was good, although it was very awkward at times. Neither Hinata nor I know how to talk to the high and mighty. On top of that I was wondering how many of them screwed my boyfriend. The thought alone made me sick. We walked up to a group of high ranking officials and began chatting.

"Naruto, I read proposal on prison reform and I must say it was very impressive. Have you thought much about running for senate? We could use someone like you." Senator Kaguya said to me.

"I think Naruto would make a great senator." Hinata said softly.

"I don't know. I'm not sure my approval rating is good enough for an endeavor like that."

"Nonsense, my approval rating has been in the toilet for years and they still keep electing me." Senator Hagoromo with a laugh.

"Kaguya is right and the senate could use a fresh face like you." Senator Momoshiki said.

"I mean, yeah, I've considered running a time or two." I said reluctantly. Literally besides being president one day, it's my biggest dream.

"I'm retiring soon, I can push it off until the end of your term, you can run for my seat." Kaguya said kindly, putting her hand to my shoulder.

"In a little over two years? So soon?"

"I'll endorse you." Senator Hagoromo said.

"We all will." I'd be the youngest senator ever, and with my party's Majority Whip endorsing me, well that could really go a long way. That sounds amazing.

"I'll talk to my team, I'll certainly think about it." I said offering the senators my hand. They each shook it and we said out good byes, then I lead Hinata off where we could speak privately.

"Did that really just happen?"

"Naruto, you're as good as in!" He exclaimed. Before we could finish talking one of my dad's aides grabbed me and walked me over to my parents for the family photo.

"Did I just hear Kaguya might put off retirement to give you her seat?" My dad asked, wrapping his arm around me as we posed.

"Wow word travels fast."

"You said yes right?" My mother said through a smile.

"I said I'd think about it."  
"Naruto."

"Can we discuss this later?"

"Oh we most certainly will." The photo opp finished and it was time for the program to start. A lot of boring speeches. I hate this part most. Shino was there with his clan so he took notes for me. I'll be briefed on Monday to give a response, a response Neji will probably write and release for me. Oh how I hate the politics of politics. I couldn't listen to the bull shit speeches, trying to unite people for causes that will never actually make it to the senate for a vote or will get shot down. Maybe I should run for senate to actually change things. I have been told that I'm a force of change as a Mayor. Maybe I could really do something in the senate.

After nearly falling out of my chair due to boredom, I decided to sneak away and head to the restroom. After my bathroom break I sort of just tried to stall in the hallway so I didn't have to go back out there. I noticed Neji was drinking a glass of champagne on the balcony. What's he doing out there?

"Neji?" I asked making my way out to him.

"Oh hey Naruto." He said turning to me.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I can't stand it when your dad reads my speeches. Too much pressure." Wow, I didn't know Neji gets nervous to get his speeches read. I didn't know Neji got nervous at all. "What brings you out here?"

"You know I've been going to these things for years, every one seems to get more and more boring."

"The Mayor calling the President's ball boring? Tisk tisk Naruto." He chuckled, taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh come on, you know what I mean."

"I sure do, it's how we met is it not?"

"Oh yeah." I was a stupid fourteen year old kid, it was maybe my second president's ball? I was bored to death and snuck off with Shino after stealing a bottle of champagne to go drink it. We ran into Neji and Hinata who were also bored and sneaking off. The four of us ended up passing around the bottle talking and getting to know each other. Neji and I just clicked. Those were good times.

"Times were simpler then, wouldn't you say?" He said drinking his champagne once more.

"No kidding."

"Your daughter is getting big."

"Yeah, just turned three not too long ago."

"Is she hitting all her milestones?"

"Sooner than expected, she's a brilliant little girl."

"Good for you Naruto."

"Thanks."

"And Sasuke? Is he…"

"I'd rather not talk about him right now." Neji nodded and looked away.

"Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"I never told you I was sorry for that night. I was… jealous of Sasuke. I felt like he didn't deserve you… I made up my mind that I was going to do anything to get you back. It was inconsiderate."

"He eventually forgave me for it. We've moved past it. But… hearing your apology is nice." He nodded, swirling the champagne around in the glass.

"Can we… can we be friends?" He asked suddenly.

"Why would you want to be my friend Neji? My life is a disaster."

"Maybe you just need a friend to help you through this. I mean, Shikamaru seems busy with his new baby, I can't imagine Kiba could try to understand what your going through, or Choji for that matter. Shino is basically emotionless. And it always helps to have people in your corner right?"

"I don't know Neji."

"You're stressed out, if you ever need to vent to someone, no judgment, no bias, I'm here."

"Thanks Neji."

"Of course." Can I really be Neji's friend? I'm not too sure. But it would be really nice to have someone to talk too…

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Alright inmate, transfer time, come with me." Officer Ao patted me down, cuffed me up and walked me around the prison. He showed me the yard, the kitchen and the lunch room, the showers, the library, the common room, then took me to the H-dorms. There were two stories of cells, steel doors with small windows covered them. You couldn't see inside unless you looked directly in the window. They were small. "Prison rules, H-block get's unlocked at eight am, if you have a job, you are required to go to it. If not you shower and stay in your block until chow time at 9:00. After breakfast your block is unlocked and you are free to roam until yard time. Always have your pass and ID on you, the pass keeps track of privileges revoked or awarded and that allows you access into rooms. Yard time for H-block is every day from 3 to 4. That is the only time you'll be permitted outside unless your job requires it. There's a track, basketball court and softball field. Chow is at six, lock up at seven where you can roam within your block. You are required to stay in your block from seven onward until final lock up at nine. You stay in there with your cell mate all night, if there is a problem the night shift guards come around every fifteen minutes. Get cozy with your cellie, you'll be sending a lot of time together." He said. I nodded as he gave me my bedding and two clean full uniforms. We walked to the second floor and to about the middle of the hallway. He and the rest of the guards started unlocking the doors and he let me in mine.

"Get your bed straight, meet your cellie, breakfast is in an hour." He said uncuffing me then walking away. My cellmate was on the top bunk, his face and body completely covered with blankets and he didn't move to look at me. I started making up my bed and then he began speaking.

"Look, I don't want any trouble. When we're locked in here, we don't talk. Keep your shit on your side, I'll keep mine on mine. Here's how its gonna go down. You give me a pack of cigarettes, I'll give you a blow job. Share your commissary, I'll throw in a rim job. You want me to be your bitch, you can fuck me when you want, but I want protection. Something goes down, you protect me, and only me. That's my price for a fuck you hear?" What weird rules? Who would lead with that? What kind of stuff goes down in here?

"Look man, I have my own shit going on. I'm not looking to get caught up in all of that. I'll respect your side of the room and lets never talk. That's fine by me."

"Sasuke?" I looked up and the man under the covers was Suigetsu. "Holy fuck it's you!" He leaped off the bed and hugged me tightly.

"Easy, easy, Sui, I just got out of the hospital wing, man."

"I can't believe you're here!"

"Yeah… I can't either. What's with the speech?"

"Do you have any idea how many fucked up cellies I've had before you? I've only been in for a few months and I thought I was gonna go crazy! God has answered my prayers dude!" He said before finally puling away from me. He's lost weight, his hair was scraggly, and he had bruises under his chin and the side of his face.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Oh this? This is nothing compared to Haku or Omoi. Their cellmates are real sadists."

"Sadists? What's going on?"

"Welcome to H-block aka the hoe block."

"The hoe block? You're kidding right?"

"Everyone locked in this block is either a hoe, or a pimp, it gets worse, you'll see later tonight. Come on, I'll show you around before shower time." He said locking up his things and walking out of the cell. He took me around and downstairs to a corner where I recognized Garra by his red hair, but not much else. He was pretty beat up.

"Hey guys, look what I scrounged up." He said as they turned to look at me. Half of Haku's face was very swollen, Omoi, from way back when, had a broken arm, all three looked like they hadn't eaten a real meal in months. What the hell is going on?

"Welcome to hell Sasuke, you should have never got yourself transferred." Garra said coldly, crossing his hands over his knees, pushing himself further into a ball on the floor. What the hell are they doing in a corner on the floor anyways?

"Shower time inmates." Officer Darui said as he made his rounds. The whole group moaned. Slowly they got up and took their shower supplies out of the block. Sui patted me on the shoulder and I followed him. The showers were hell. There were no guards, no cameras, a free for all. Oh my god. Before I really knew what was going on, the other inmates grabbed Haku and Garra, pushing them into the showers with them. They forced Garra to his knees and started throat fucking him. Haku had it worse, two guys picked him up and double penetrated him, no prep, no mercy. Another held him up by his neck, chocking the life out of him. It was hard to watch. Suigetsu and Omoi didn't say anything as they quietly slipped into the back of the shower line.

"Aren't you going to do something?"

"Do what? Intervene and get the shit beat out of us too? I'm just thanking my lucky stars it's not me today." This goes on everyday?

"We can't just let this happen."

"We don't have a choice. We're all battered and bruised because we're with the program. We go against the program, they'll send us out of here in a wooden box." Omoi said. A man came up to me and grabbed my ass.

"I see we have a new whore. A pretty one too." I immediately activated my sharingan and slapped his hand away. If there's one thing I learned in county, you can't show any weakness, especially on your first day.

"Get the fuck off me." I used my mangekyo, showed him his worst fears. Worth it, even though blood began to stream from my eyes down my face. He screamed, falling to his knees and crawling away. Everyone looked at me. Without breaking stride, I puffed out my chest, cut in front of everyone in line and took a shower. The room went silent. I washed up with all eyes on me and minded my own business, not once deactivating my gift. I finished up my shower, dried off, put on my clothes and walked out of the bathroom to the cafeteria.

"What the hell was that?" Suigetsu said coming up to me a few minutes later.

"I had it rough enough at county, I'm not going to let that happen here too."

"Do you have any idea what your doing?"

"Yeah, I do." Garra, Haku, and Omoi came over to us and sat down, they looked shocked.

"What?"

"No one's messed with us, no one's taken our food or threatened us." Haku said meekly, looking around.

"What the hell did you do at county that earned a rep that leaked over here?" Garra asked. I said nothing and ate my meal. I'm not sure if it my reputation, or if they're testing me, either way I need to stay on my toes.

"Whose the top dog here?" I finally asked.

"Gato, drug lord, human trafficker, embezzler all of it." Gato…

"What gangs are big here?"

"Besides Gato's, the musicians, blood mist, and a large pop of people from the Sand but they're not united. A lot of gangs in small numbers, this is the place is where they separate the trouble makers from the rest of the of the prisons."

"Worst of the worst."

"Worst of the worst without being in max, this place is a zoo."

"What about the guards?"

"Crooked."

"Any of them have rich daddies or military experience?"

"What the hell Sasuke? Why these questions?"

"I need to know what I'm dealing with."

"They all are ex military. Ex captains, generals, Ao was the assistant general to the Mizokage when he was younger, but as far as I can tell none of them were leaf military." Garra said gruffly. Shit. Well it could be worse.

"What about prison rules?"

"Don't do anything or else you'll get fucked… literally." Suigetsu moaned. I gave Garra a questioning look.

"You go to the bathroom, there's three guys waiting to gangbang you, go to the library, someone's waiting to shove their cock down your throat. This prison is the worst place for whores Sasuke."

"Guards? Cameras?"

"The guards look the other way for the right price, more worried about shanks, gang activity and contraband than rape. The cameras don't work, that's what the warden just got in trouble for, but I haven't seen a change around here yet." Haku mused.

"Not to mention the night guards will pull you out of your cell at night, take you to the basement and fuck you senseless all night long. We can't even sleep in peace." Omoi said.

"You're kidding."

"Welcome to upstate correctional." The rest of breakfast was… tense. Everyone was looking at me, trying to see what I was gonna do next. My people spent the rest of the day hiding from attackers in their cells, even though we had the freedom to roam. During yard time I couldn't convince any of them to go outside, get a workout in so they could defend themselves. Finally after much prodding, I got Suigetsu to go outside with me. They are all scared shitless to do anything.

"Sasuke, we shouldn't be out here."

"We shouldn't get fresh air?"

"Gato's men control the free weights, the basketball courts, the track and the benches."

"What about the picnic tables?"

"The musicians." Perfect.

"Come on." I pulled Suigetsu along the path and made him sit with me.

"Your seriously just going to blatantly sit in gang turf? Are you insane?"

"Just trust me." Suigetsu looked above my head and cowered in fear. I felt a shadow loom over me.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you're about to pay for sitting in our territory."

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." I said, not looking at either of them and lowering my shirt collar to show my tattoo.

"He's the one boss called us about."

"The one that took down the jinjuriki and Ibiki in the same day."

"I thought he died, Yagura stabbed him!"

"Then think of me as a reincarnation. And I'm taking over." A man stepped beside me, putting his foot up on the table and sizing me up.

"And what makes you think I'm gonna let you?" I looked him in the eye, my sharingan glinting, daring him to test me. He looked exactly like Ukon, although more muscular and confident. Sakon.

"You really want to see the power of the Uchiha?"

"You mean the clan that got wiped out in a single night, the Uchiha are dead. A reincarnation? More like a ghost." I used my eternal mangekyo, I had to teach him a lesson, one he'd never forget. His worst nightmare? Hours of pain that in reality only lasted a second? No, that would be too easy. I got… creative. When I released him, he struggled to catch his breath, but remained calm.

"Lets go Suigetsu, we're done here." I said, calmly getting up, wiping blood from my eyes and leaving. Suigetsu timidly followed me. I puffed my chest out to show strength, but on the inside, I felt like my organs were ripping themselves apart. This iteration on my eyes is taxing, and very painful at that. But there was no way I could let it show.

"What the hell was that?" He asked when we were out of earshot.

"With any luck you won't have to cower in fear anymore." I said coughing blood into my hand but trying to remain calm. We walked back to our cell. After we wasted time for about an hour, the dinner bell rang. Suigetsu used all his efforts to stop me this time.

"We do not got to dinner Sasuke. I'm serious, don't do it."

"You can't live in fear Sui."

"Yes I can, and you really should too."

"What would happen?"

"First of all you're not going to eat. Gato gets all the whore's food and distributes it how he sees fit. Then he's going to punish you, drag you into the kitchen, stick your hand in hot oil. Rape you with knives. The kitchen and dinner are reserved for Gato. He only allows us breakfast, lunch of we're good, treat his men to a good fuck, but dinner? No way."

"That's ridiculous."

"No that's upstate correctional. Come on, lets go downstairs, Omoi's brother, Officer Darui, keeps his commissary funds loaded. He shares his ramen with us, we pool funds together to cook our own meals sometimes." Seriously? We went to the common room of H-block; A few tables outside the cells of the first floor. Haku used his key card to swipe back and fourth in and out of the small kitchen under the stairs. There was little more than a microwave, tea pot, and some condiments in there, but it was better than what we had at county. Omoi served me a bowl of ramen, there were bits of fresh veggies and some seasoning better than the flavor packets, but still, it was twenty-cent ramen.

"We grow the vegetables in a green house, a small project the warden lets us have as our jobs. It's mostly so the guards can have some privacy to have their way with us, but the fruits of our labor are all ours." Haku said calmly.

"We can petition to get you a job there if you want Sasuke." I nodded… I guess that wouldn't totally suck. The five of us ate our meal peacefully, until the three musicians I met earlier showed their faces in our dorms. Everyone stiffened.

I glared at Sakon and said, "What the hell do you want?"

"A peace offering." He said unloading his sweatshirt onto the table. Chips, candy, ramen, cans of beans, spam, anchovies. "We haven't properly met, I'm Sakon."

"I'm Kidomaru." A spider-like guy said. Dumping his pockets to reveal sticky buns, maybe ten cigarette cartons, more canned meats, and writing supplies.

"Zaku." The third, shorter man, said as he emptied his pockets. A shampoo bottle, pens, more cigarettes. "Finest hooch you'll get in here." He said giving me the shampoo bottle. I opened it and sniffed. Damn that shit smells vial.

"What's your offer?" I asked clicking the pens; Shanks… and good ones at that.

"You will get all of this once a week, protection from the musicians, in exchange you lead us."

"I want my people to have protection too."

"Your people are whores, sorry if we're hesitant to give protection to inmates of no value to us."

"But I'm of value to you, therefore so are my people." That wasn't up for negotiation and Sakon knew it.

"We want the prison, Gato has been in power for too long."

"Then we can talk."

"You have yourself an alliance, we'll be in touch." Sakon said dropping another sticky bun on the table and walking away with his gang.

"Oh my god!" Sui said stuffing the buns and chips into his mouth.

"Eat up, a new world order is coming." I said handing Haku a twix and patting him on the shoulder. I spent the rest of the night planning my take over. It can happen, but I need to get up to speed on the politics here, and fast. Work out every factor, every possibility, that will take time. At night I heard screaming coming through the walls of the other cells. Sounds of sex and rape. It was unnerving. That will change… that will be the first to change. I promise.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"My brother has found God, and on top of that he's sober? You sure you didn't crack your skull not get shanked?"

"I'm sure, I have the scar to prove it. Your brother is the polar opposite of you now."

"Sasuke, my brother was a contract killer for as long as I can remember, he drank and smoked more than I ever have, you are lying."

"Dude I wish I could show you, it's crazy."

"Damn man. I don't know."

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"Well no, but you lie to everyone else."

"That's different."

"Uh huh."

"Who do I have to blow to get some blow in this prison?"

"Gato, Zaku, Officer C, Officer Baki, the pharmacist Chojuro, take your pick." Gato is public enemy number one, if I get coke from Zaku that gets Orochimaru involved, guess I have to take it to a higher level to get what I want. I got up and walked out of the cell.

"Where are you going?" Suigetsu said rolling his eyes.

"I'm gonna go shake some trees, see what falls." I heard him groan. Sure walking out of H-hall into the jungle is probably the most dangerous thing you can do, but they need to know I'm in charge now, and everything is about the change. I brought a pen shank and activated my sharingan just to be safe. I strolled around the complex, observing for the most part, seeing how this place was run. This guy, Gato, runs everything, although I have yet to see him in the flesh. He has eyes everywhere, keeping track of everything anyone does. The musicians are out numbered here, three to one at least… which means a strike must be far better calculated than the one on Yagura. The jinjuriki were mental, it was a game of chess, Gato, Gato just has the numbers, brut strength. This will be interesting to say the least.

As I walked down the hall I made eye contact with guards, just to see which ones were looking. Kurotsuchi, Fu, and Yugao are the female guards, all quick and smart, I can't expect any of them to be slaves to their hormones or my charm. The men were different, I feel confident I could manipulate any one of them to bend to my wishes. The big guy, Akatsuchi, has never been thought of as sexy in his life. Even the prisoners ignore him. All I have to do is make it seem like I'm genuinely flirting with him and he'll be wrapped around my finger. Officer Ao, a macho man, all he needs is a good piece of tail and to be worshipped, but he'll take some time to turn. Upon reading him, I found out he's tightly wound up in Gato's shit. I need time with him and a lot of it.

Then there's Officer Baki and Darui. Those are the ones that show the most promise. I winked at Darui and I swear he was ready to fuck me right there in the hall. Baki, crooked, in all the right ways, and doesn't seem to have much allegiance to Gato unlike the other ones. I have to play my cards right, but the info I collected on my walk was… encouraging. I walked back to H-hall and the guys were getting ready for work, looking very nervous. I looked down the hall to Kidomaru who was just hanging out and motioned for him to come over to me.

"What?"

"Escort my people to work, you take the right I'll take the left, no one messes with them, understand?"

"Yeah… sure." He said reluctantly. He walked on the other side of the group and took a protective stance as we started walking.

"What is this? An armed escort?" Garra sneered.

"It's not like you were doing any better before. Take my help."

"At what price?" Haku, too, sneered.

"At the price of you being loyal to me, you're my people now."

"Your whores." Omoi mocked as we reached the doors to the outside. I reached into my pocket and handed him a sucker, his addiction.

"My friends." Sui looked at me with worried eyes but said nothing. We made our way to the green house and I told Kidomaru to stay stationed at the door as we went inside.

"What is this Sasuke, since when do you run with the musicians?"

"You do too, all of you, and you always have. The musicians are Orochimaru's gang, he runs their organization from the outside."

"Orochimaru is dead to me. First he fires me, then hires me back when things are going downhill, two months later I'm locked up for the next five years and he's on the run. I don't owe him anything."

"I feel the same way Omoi, he fired me for getting pregnant at his establishment then hung me out to dry. But he has resources that can help us. Help us be top dog."

"Yeah a bunch of prostitutes being top dogs, get real Sasuke." Haku said.

"Zabuza told me you can fight Haku, he'd be pissed if he could see you now."

"Yeah well he's in solitary, then they'll probably feed him to the wolves in G-block. We might be locked up together but I'll never see him again."

"I can make it happen."

"Oh yeah right." Garra said as they all started their gardening work.

"Look guys, maybe we should listen to him. I mean look at the reputation he already had when he got here. And he's the only H-block inmate ever to not get gangbanged in the shower on their first day. If I'm gonna follow anyone, I think Sasuke is the best choice." Suigetsu finally said.

"I'm not joining the musicians, they use whores just as bad or worse than Gato."

"So don't, join me."

"And call ourselves what? The butt pirates? The prostitutes?"

"The hebi." They all just looked at me.

"I don't know about you, but I'm in."

"That was the best meal we've had in here… ever… I'm in too." Omoi said.

"Let's just hope you don't get us all killed." Garra said, nodding his head to show his joining.

"Haku?"

"You promise me I'll see Zabuza again."

"I promise."

"I'm in." The five of us talked more, then Kidomaru whistled a tune, the musicians warning sign. I left them there because they actually were supposed to be there and posted myself outside. What I saw was the worst thing I've seen since my transfer. Asuma.

"Uchiha." My glare asked him what the hell he was doing here, but I said nothing. "This place is a shit hole, a lawless free for all. Thanks to your husband, I've been promoted to deputy warden to try and clean this place up." Fucking shit! Asuma! Really? They couldn't find anyone else in the world? Fuck! Everything just got a lot more complicated.

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Why is this so complicated?"

"Because if it was easy everyone would run for senate." Shikamaru said running his hand through his hair as he read the papers.

"Is this even possible?"

"It is possible Naruto, you just need to make a decision." Shino said darkly.

"I have the numbers!" Kiba said running in with Choji, holding a bunch of papers in his hands. "Okay so, based on my polls, it looks promising that Naruto could actually run for senate in two years. By all indicators, a vast majority of voters who voted for you in the mayoral election will vote for you again in a senate election."

"If even a fraction voted for you, you'd still win."

"Presumably." Shikamaru added.

"This is too big, there's no way."

"Nothing is too big, what happened to the Naruto with boundless confidence?" He died when his fiancé went to prison.

"I need to think about it."

"Another thing the old Naruto would never do, think about things." Neji chuckled.

"Oh hardy har har Hyuga." I mocked, leaving the conference room to my office and getting my jacket.

"Naruto you can't just leave, we have things to discuss!"

"I have to, my parents are about to leave for two months to attend the Five Kage Summit, you know where international law is made? They want to have dinner before they leave and I'm shit out of luck for a baby sitter for the next two months." I put my blazer on and grabbed my brief case.

"You'll figure something out, this is more important Naruto."

"And I am confident you will figure it out, without me. That's what you all get paid for. See you bright and early tomorrow." I said walking out. I headed down stairs and to my car, then drove to my parents house. Jiraiya and Kakashi's cars were parked outside. So I guess this is going to be a real family dinner. Sigh, if only Sasuke and Itachi were here. I walked in the house and it smelled like ramen. Homemade ramen. Normally I would have been overjoyed, but this all seemed… suspicious.

"Hey guys I'm home." I said as I walked down the hallway to the kitchen. They were all gathered around the kitchen table, stern faces as dad bounced Mikoshina on his lap. Oh no. "What's going on?"

"Naruto, sweetie, have a seat, we made some homemade ramen."

"Alright I'm not a little kid, why are you buttering me up? You only make ramen when something's going on. When Dad ran for president, when Jiraiya got that DUI with a bunch of prostitutes in the car. What's going on?"

"We need to talk, please have a seat. Your mother will serve you a bowl." Dad said. Mom got up and served me a bowl, everyone else began eating slowly. I didn't eat, just waited for someone to say something. Something is wrong. I know it.

"Naruto we're worried about you." Mom finally said.

"What why? I'm fine."

"Dad is sad." Mikoshina said messily stuffing noodles in her mouth.

"We've noticed you're losing weight, and your hair, not to mention the fact that you won't sleep in your own bedroom Naruto." Sasuke has been in prison for a year and a half, his scent is gone, even on his clothes. I can't even go in there anymore.

"I'm okay, really."

"Sasuke in prison is tearing you up inside. We're not even sure you'd be strong enough to run for senate even if you wanted to…." That hurt, I'm strong enough… right?

"Your team called us earlier. They're worried about you as well." Kakashi said. Seriously? My team ratted me out to my dad's team? You have to be kidding me!

"They're just hypersensitive about it, they see me all day every day, I have one bad day and it's a national headline." I brushed off, even though it really hurt.

"Naruto it's their job to always know where your head is at. If they're concerned well, what else are we supposed to think?" Dad said.

"You're supposed to be the people that know me best. You can see with your own eyes that I'm okay."

"We can see that you're declining. You have been since Sasuke was arrested." Jiraiya said putting a hand to my shoulder. Kurama gave me a very sad whistle and bowed his head in tears. _Really Kurama? You too?_ He nodded sadly.

"I think you should move back in with us." My mom suddenly said.

"What? No." I've been on my own for more than three years now. I can't just move back in because I failed. I'm the mayor! I can't still live with my parents!

"You stay here three or four nights a week anyway, it will help you heal."

"No, no. I can do this, I'm fine."

"You're not fine Naruto, can't you see that?"

"Maybe you should start dating again, have someone around who makes you happy." Jiraiya added. No way!

"Dating? I'm engaged! Sasuke isn't dead! He's coming back! How could you even say that?"

"In over thirteen years. And what if he's completely different? Prison changes people Naruto. You have to start thinking realistically about your future." Dad put in.

"Sasuke is my future." Everyone at the table shook their heads. Ugh this is so frustrating. I'm not leaving Sasuke. I owe him my life! He sacrificed everything for me! I have to stick with him through this. I have to! My family just doesn't understand that, and they never will. Even still… they may have a point. I mean… thirteen years is a long time. No, no! I can't think like that. I can get through this! I know I can. I have to!

"Does he know that? Because Naruto, with the way he's acting, he's doing things that makes it seem like he's in there for the long haul."

"What are you talking about Kakashi?"

"Well Naruto, Asuma called me the other night. You know he got that new position as deputy warden. He told me Sasuke isn't assimilating well in his new prison. He thinks he's going back to his old ways."

"His old ways?"

"Selling himself for drugs."

"He doesn't seem at all to want to get better." Dad added.

"He doesn't have that much of a problem, and he only did those things so his family could have a better life. He's going through this pain for me!"

"Naruto you can't keep telling yourself that lie. The longer he's in prison the worse he's going to get. He's already gotten himself in trouble for drugs once, Asuma's just trying to look out for him, but more importantly, you. We all are, can't you see that?"

"I'm a grown man, I can make my own decisions." I picked up Mikoshina and went to walk out. "And if you can't support my decisions and see that I'm fine, then I don't need you in my life anymore." I said dangerously, taking my baby and walking out the door.

"Naruto!" I heard my mom scream as I drove off. Sasuke is my future. He's everything to me. If they don't like it, they don't have to be apart of my life.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Twenty six, twenty seven, come on Sui, don't quit on me now." All the inspiration in the world couldn't stop him from collapsing on the ground. "Damn it Suigetsu."

"Jesus how do you do this Sasuke, that's way too many push ups, I think I'm gonna puke."

"Seriously? I did twice that and my feet were up on the bed for added difficulty."

"Sorry I haven't spent the better half of my time in prison in the hole."

"And that's why you let men take advantage of you."

"No I let men take advantage of me because I enjoy having a beating heart. Plus, supersizing yourself didn't stop that tooth brush from ripping apart your spleen."

"Fine, don't have faith in my methods."

"Oh I have faith in you, just not sure if you can pull it off." I shook my head and prepped two lines of coke. I did mine, then moved over so Sui could do his. "How'd you get this again?"

"Akatsuchi. I literally winked at him, the next thing I know he's slipping a bag of coke in my underwear after he searched me."

"Lucky."

"He's a small fish, I'm aiming higher."

"Baki."

"Or Darui." Preferably both. Maybe even the warden, which I have yet to meet either.

"How do you know they won't turn on you? Sell you out to Gato, or worse, Asuma." Yeah, Asuma seems to be my biggest problems these days.

"I'll figure something out. We need more numbers."

"Yeah well you have prostitutes." An idea just dawned on me. "Sasuke, where are you going now?"

"Relax, I'm not leaving the block." I called, walking around the perimeter, across the hall, and to Garra's cell. His cellie wasn't there, good.

"I need a favor."

"I knew this would come the second I linked up with you. Don't you have a fiancé? Do you really need me to fuck you?"

"Oh come on Garra I'd never stoop that low."

"That's literally all I have to offer."

"No, it's not." I said sitting on his bed next to him. "You were born in the Sand village right? Your dad is the Kazakage?"

"And that's gonna help you how? I have no pull with him, as far as he's concerned, he hopes I die in here."

"Why are there so many sand village guys in here?"

"Because my dad chased all the criminals out of the Sand with his strict policy. Came out here for the old mayor's soft stance on crime. Unlike your man."

"Don't talk about him. Ever." I said sternly.

"Yeah, whatever. What do you want from me?"

"I want you to infiltrate their gang, get high enough ranked to do some politics for me."

"You're kidding right?"

"I want an alliance. Musicians and Sand, together we'll take out Gato."

"The Sand aren't even united, they have no leadership and fight with each other more than anything. You're a crazy fuck Sasuke."

"So I've been told, you'll do it? Unite them?"

"Sure." I got up to leave. "Heard your trying to turn Baki." He said when I got to the door.

"What's it to you?"

"I have it under good authority he likes redheads and has some serious kinks you can't handle."

"You don't know what I can handle anymore."

"Maybe not, but let me take him off your to do list."

"At what cost?"

"I want to be your second." I didn't realize how game Garra actually was. I think he just played a player.

"Done." I said walking out and down the stairs. I went to Haku's cell. It was closed but I heard moaning coming out of it. It's amazing how the guards will just look away like that. Is it Gato's influence, or the guard's way of breaking us? Both probably. I activated my sharingan and slid open the door. Haku was riding one of Gato's high-ranking generals.

"Get the fuck out."

"I'm not finished." He sneered, squeezing Haku's hips harder. Haku looked in pain. Damn it.

"Yes, you are." I said lifting up my shirt to reveal a highlighter shank in my waistband. He ignored me.

"Suck me off, finish it." He said pushing Haku off of him, grabbing his hair and forcing him to choke on his cock. A few seconds later, he came, spit in Haku's face then pulled his pants up and walked out, shoving me as he did. I'll deal with him later. I handed Haku a tissue and helped him up. He pulled his pants up and went to brush his teeth in the sink/toilet.

"I need a favor."

"Yeah and I need to see my husband again."

"It's on my agenda trust me. You used to run with the blood mist right?"

"Zabuza did. I never completed my initiation after juvi." Zabuza told me about that. In the mist, when you were released from juvi, after your release you have to kill a prison guard in their own home, in front of their family. Zabuza said he did it no problem, but he stopped Haku from doing it and they ran away here.

"Do they have a hit on you?"

"Gato likes me better alive, I'm more valuable that way. He cut a deal with them. They can fuck me whenever they want, but they have to keep me alive."

"So no allegiance to the blood mist." I pressed, trying to ignore Gato's deal over Haku.

"My husband does." He said crossing his arms.  
"He said you can fight."

"You seen me fight lately?"

"Will you when I need you to?"

"After I see my husband."

"You will, I just need more time. Use that time to get ready."

"I already am." He said feeling inside his shoe to reveal three long skinny needles.

"Needles?"

"Just because I didn't complete my initiation, doesn't mean I haven't killed before. I'm deadly with these."

"I'll take your word for it."

"My husband."

"Your husband." I said walking out of his cell.

"Inmate Uchiha." I looked up to see Darui standing before me.

"Yes sir."

"I have your work assignment, the green house. Follow me. Let's get you oriented." I followed him outside, everyone looked at me as if they knew what was about to happen in that green house. To make an educated guess, I already know he's not going to show me around the garden, but that's fine, I needed to talk to him anyways. We walked into the green house and he locked the door.

"Drop your pants, bend over." He said not looking at me and unzipping his zipper.

"I don't know if you've heard, but I don't fuck for free."

"Yeah, yeah, you're very expensive. Listen, you're the only inmate that doesn't completely disgust me. You open your holes to me, I'll give you protection or whatever."

"Protection or whatever huh? Sorry, that's not the going rate."

"Fine, what do you want, unlimited commissary? Want me to make sure you never get your visitation revoked?" That would be nice, but I have bigger fish to fry. I activated my sharingan and looking into his eyes, I put my hand to his cheek.

"The real question is what do you want?" I already knew, I just wanted him to say it. I gave him just enough of a taste of a mongekyo to make him say what he was really thinking.

"I want you to be my cum dump. Any time, any where, any how." I was about to smile but he took my hand off of his cheek, breaking my 'spell.' "You think you're the first inmate with a kekegenkai trying to manipulate me? If you're not careful I'll have them put a cloth eye patch over your eyes, sow it to your eyebrows so you can't use it." So that's why Obito and Madera have eye patches. Interesting.

"I'm sorry, how can I make it up to you?" I smirked.

"You can agree. Do this the easy way. I get you wherever and whenever I want."

"And what happens when your 'cum dump' gets pregnant? You could lose your job, gasp, your pension, end up in here like me."

"I'll use a glove, nothing is worth whatever diseases you're incubating." He said sizing me up. Same height, same build, I could take him.

"What happens when you slip up? Get me pregnant or get yourself caught?"

"You fuck the pharmacist to get birth control, or the doctor to give you an abortion, not my problem."

"And if I say no?"

"This isn't a negotiation Uchiha." Oh yes it is. "Plus you don't have the balls. What with your fiancé and all? How would he feel if you let something like that get out?"

"Hey I'm locked up here for the next thirteen years, I have nothing to lose. But you do, you could end up like Ibiki." I had to force his hand. I saw the realization click in his head. I had his attention.

"You could lose what little freedom you have left."

"Lets be civil, negotiate. You have something I want, I have something you want."

"And what exactly would that be?"

"Gato bullies you and all the other guards for that matter. It's bad for your image. Help me take over the prison, I'll keep the inmates in line so that your job is cake."

"You want me to just hand over the prison, just like that?" I could tell he's thinking about it.

"Oh you make it sound so easy. I'm just asking you to turn the other cheek, do me a few favors, nothing crazy, I'll take care of the rest."

"Favors being what exactly?"

"Well for starters, I want Zabuza to be transferred to cell 434, transfer inmate Fuguki as far away as humanly possible."

"You want me to reunite a Bonnie and Clyde gay couple? That's your big favor?"

"For now." I said dropping to my knees. "You get what you want, I get what I want, a give and take." I pulled down his boxers and stroked his dick.

"That can't be all you want."

"You could get Asuma off my scent, that would be a big help, guide him in Gato's direction maybe."

"That… I can do. In exchange you protect my brother, there's only so much allegiance I can show to him without getting written up."

"Done, misdirection and Zabuza too."

"Misdirection and Zabuza too. Now show me why everyone seems to think you're the best pro in all the five nations."

"My pleasure."

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"What do we have here? Photos?"

"I'd like to give them to him if that's possible."

"We'll have to check them out." Officer C said skeptically. Man I really wish I knew the guards here as well as I did at county correctional. He handed them to the officer with the eye patch, Officer Ao I think. He held them up to the light and looked like he was looking at the photos with his patched up eye. That's… odd.

"They're clean, you can take them to him." He said handing them back to me. I walked through another set of sensors and Asuma was walking around doing checks.

"Hey Asuma."

"Oh hey Naruto. You brought Sasuke some photos?"

"Yeah but the check through process seems… odd."

"Ao has a byakugan under that patch, best security system we have."

"Oh wow, that's wonderful."

"Sure is, I think I can really turn this place around."

"I'm glad to hear it. You'll be great Asuma." I said as he walked me to a visitor's table.

"Kakashi told me about your dinner two weeks ago."

"I'd rather not talk about it Asuma."

"Call your parents, they worry. Oh and if you want to get our daughters together for a play date while your parents are at the summit, that would be fine by me."

"That sounds great Asuma." After he left, I looked down. I'm not wrong here, I can handle it, I just wish someone had a little faith in me. A few minutes later Sasuke came out. He looked… well. In fact, he looked the best he's looked since he's looked since he's been incarcerated. That's… surprising.

"Hey babe."

"Sasuke." I said with a smile hugging him. He kissed me then we sat at the table. "You look well."

"I'm doing okay."

"Really? That's wonderful!" He actually told me he's alright. That's… amazing for him.

"Yeah, yeah, Suigetsu's my cell mate."

"No way!"

"Yeah, I'm gonna be okay Naruto." That was so reassuring, for the first time in a really long time I felt relieved.

"Thank goodness."

"How are you? You look tired." I am tired. Very tired.

"It's just been a little crazy these days."

"Crazy how?"

"Well may have been invited to run for Senate by a few senators during the President's ball. My team has been in overdrive to see if that would be a good political move." He thought for a second, his face remaining stoic. I couldn't sense his emotions at all.

"Is that what you want?"

"Umm… I'm not really sure yet, but I got invited by the Majority Whip, you don't really turn that down."

"You need to do what's best for you and your people, don't be afraid to step on some toes Naruto." Well that was… _aggressive_ advice, even for Sasuke.

"Stepping on toes doesn't get you elected."

"Sure it does, if you do it right."

"Even still I don't know if I don't want it either. Being a senator would be amazing, I could actually make laws, really affect change."

"I see." Does he not want me to do it? God, I can't even tell!

"Do you think I should do it?"

"I think you should do what you think is best." But what does he think is best? Ugh, what is going on with him today?

"My parents don't think I'm strong enough to be a senator right now." He looked down, scratching his head. "What? What are you thinking Sasuke?"

"I shouldn't say it."

"Say what?"

"Nothing, are those photos you brought?" Ugh, changing the subject like always. I need him to tell me he supports me running. He's always supported my dreams, why isn't he now?

"Oh yeah, yeah. Mikoshina's third birthday party." I mean it was a while ago, but my mom finally developed the ones she took and gave them to me.

"Wow… she's getting big. I can't believe I've missed two birthdays already. It totally sucks." What can I say? Reminding him he's here is no help.

"She asks so many questions, she's so curious, wants to know what everything is and why. It's adorable."

"God, I miss her so much."

"I know… I know… say maybe when you call next week you could talk to her a little bit. Let her know your voice." He looked uneasy.

"I don't know Naruto, you know how noisy the calls get, how rowdy people are, I don't want her to accidentally absorb prison slang." Yet you let international spies watch her while they vetted other criminals.

"Sasuke you need to step up. Have some kind of a presence in her life. You won't even do the bare minimum to stay in her life."

"Oh really?"

"Yes! You won't let me bring her to see you, you won't call her, she can't read your letters yet. Come on Sasuke, I don't want to be a single parent anymore."

"Naruto, you have to be. I'm stuck in here, if I was out there I'd be the best dad ever, and you know that. But right now, what the hell am I supposed to do? I can't parent from in here. At least let me give her some form of mercy and not have horrible memories of this place." Mercy? Mercy would be not letting her grow up missing a parent because he's in jail. Ugh, this is so hard! I fought back the feeling of wanting to rip my hair out.

"Okay."

"Now you're pissed."

"I'm going through a lot and your not helping." It slipped out, I didn't mean to say it.

"I thought your supposed to come here and help my life in here not seem so bad, not the other way around while you have all the freedom in the world…" Seriously?

"You think I have freedom? I'm running a city Sasuke, I'm a single parent, my fiancé is in prison, I'm fighting with my parents, the whole world thinks I'm corrupt! I have less freedom than you right now."

"Less freedom than me? You're shitting me right? I'm locked up twenty-three hours a day. I get to see sunlight for an hour a day Naruto. And even then I'm still in a cage. I'm in a locked box where people want to throw away the key, I can't even piss in privacy and yet you think you somehow have _less_ freedom than me? I didn't want to say it but you're being delusional." I'm not fucking delusional! Everyone thinks I'm seconds a away from crumbling, but I'm fine! I'm the god damn Mayor!

"If anyone's delusional it's you Sasuke. I had to take the day off of work, drive an hour and a half to get down here to see you for twenty freakin minutes. I had to ask Hinata to take the day off to babysit our daughter because you don't want to see your own kin. Then when I want to talk to you about major decisions happening in my life like I should with my fiancé then you totally ice me out."

"I'm ice Naruto, you've always known that."

"I need you Sasuke."

"And I need you Naruto, this whole situation sucks. It just fucking sucks."

"Wrap it up inmates."

"Please, just let Mikoshina say hi to you over the phone." He looked down again, thinking it over.

"Just for a few minutes."

"Thank you." It was a victory, but a nasty battle to get there. It reminds me of the blow up fights we had when we first got together. Nothing gets accomplished and we both end up angry.

"I should get back before they start yelling."

"Yeah, yeah, I understand." He stood up and hugged me.

"I love you Naruto."

"I love you too Sasuke." I kissed him and then he was taken away. I wanted to cry. Seeing Sasuke in real life would always make me feel so much better, but seeing him now, in here, it makes me feel so much worse. I walked out of the prison after all the checks and got in my car to drive to Hinata's house. The drive was long and gave me way too much time to think. I hate where my life is right now. I had fighting with my parents, I hate fighting with Sasuke, everything is just so hard. I ended up doing a lot more crying than driving. But eventually I made it to the main branch family's house, pulled it together and rang the doorbell. Neji answered, Mikoshina giggling on his hip. I was very taken aback.

"Oh hey Neji."

"Hey, come on in, I just need to pack up her stuff."

"Where's Hinata?"

"Upstairs. Emergency main branch meeting. She called me and I dropped everything to help out."

"Oh, I'm sorry, you didn't have to do that."

"Actually I did. Clan rules."

"Ohhh… right." I walked into the house and noticed Mikoshina was playing with Neji's hair, he didn't seem to mind it at all.

"You really do like kids." I said as I tried to stop my daughter from putting his hair in her mouth.

"Neji's hair pretty!" She giggled.  
"Well thank you Mikoshina." He said putting her down, "Can you pick up your toys please?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, thank you pretty girl." He said ruffling her hair a bit. "Your daughter is very well behaved, I really don't mind at all."

"Yeah, she has her fits, but I think she's going to blossom into a very good girl."

"I think so too."

"Sorry you had to babysit, with my parents and Jiraiya out of town, Hinata was sort of the only person I could trust."

"Please stop apologizing, it was really no problem. I babysit the other Hyuga kids all the time and they are entitled brats, she's great, I wish I could have a daughter just like her."

"Lee doesn't want kids?" I asked without thinking, putting the rest of her things in the diaper bag.

"Lee and I broke up… a few months ago actually… He met a really sweet doctor who is very nice, we remain friends."

"Oh Neji, I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"How could you? It was an easy split, really." At that moment Hinata came down the stairs.

"Oh Naruto, you're here, how was your visit?" She said hugging me.

"Stressful… as always, but Sasuke is doing just fine."

"Good to hear, thank you Neji, for filling in."

"Happy to help."

"You know Naruto's parents are out of town and he's having a hard time finding a sitter, Neji you can work from home can't you?" Hinata said softly.

"Oh I'm not sure Naruto wants me watching his child all the time."

"It would only be for a few more weeks."

"Up, up!" Miko said to Neji strongly. He picked her up and she smiled, I think she really likes him.

"Oh I couldn't ask that of you." I piped in.

"Nonsense, I don't mind." I'm not really sure how I feel about that. I took Miko from him and she began to cry.

"I guess she really does like you. Shhh Mikoshina, tell Neji and Hinata you had fun but it's time to go home now." I whispered kissing her.

"I like it here." She started getting really fussy.

"I'm glad you do Mikoshina, but it's time to go home with Dad." Neji said petting her softly, then taking her things and escorting us back to my car.

"I don't wanna."

"Sure you do, you and dad are gonna go home, eat some tomatoes, then your father is going to play with you all night, won't that be fun?" He said as he helped me buckle her in the car seat.

"Okay." She laughed as he gave her the fox stuffed animal.

"You're really good with her."

"Let me know if you do need help, I really don't mind."

"We'll see. Okay, well thanks again guys, I'll see you later." I said giving Hinata a hug, Neji a half bow, and getting in the car. Wow, what a day…


	20. Chapter 20

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"What you got for me?"

"Beans, sour cream, tortillas, cheese, salsa. Ya'll can make yourself some nice burritos." Zaku said emptying his pockets.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize we were vegetarians here in H-block."

"I thought you might say that you greedy son of a bitch." Sakon said with a laugh and a smile, dropping a pound of cooked ground beef on the table.

"Holy shit." Suigetsu laughed, "Does Gato know you stole this?"

"Fuck no man, we created a distraction to get in the kitchen, why do you think Kidomaru's in medical right now, mother fucker probably broke his jaw." The hebi laughed and started assembling the burritos. Sakon and Zaku started to leave.

"Hold up, we have business to discuss, please, eat with us." I said bringing them back to the table. We're having a family discussion and I'm the patriarch. They nodded and began folding burritos with the rest of my crew.

"So what's the plan to oust Gato?"

"It's not going to be easy."

"Yeah well the Sand is in, that should help numbers." Garra said confidently. He's beyond leadership material, he just needed a little push.

"I need a list of lifers, with their blocks and jobs, the musicians too." I said motioning to Sakon.

"Done."

"Done." I took a bite of burrito and Omoi smiled.

"What?"

"You've been here for a little over a month and you've already taken over H-block, even got all of Gato's men out of here."

"I told you he was the one Omoi." Suigetsu laughed. Haku just scoffed, eating his burrito in silence. I looked up and saw Darui, right on time. He was escorting Haku's new roommate to his cell.

"No way!" He said like a little kid on Christmas. Garra and Zaku had to restrain him.

"Act too excited and they'll end it real quick." Zaku sneered. We all watched him unlock the cuffs, show him around and leave. Seconds later Haku ran to his husband, leaping into his arms, kissing him furiously.

"How the hell did you pull that one off Uchiha?"

"I have my ways." I said with a wink, getting up and shaking Zabuza's hand. "Welcome back."

"It's good to be back, I don't know how you did it but I'll kill for you any day." He said, sitting down with Haku, both clinging to each other.

"Me too." Haku said confidently.

"So the grand Uchiha works miracles. Didn't see that coming."

"Spread the word." Sui said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Will do, thanks for this." Sakon said lifting his burrito, getting up and walking away with Zaku.

"So… word in the tombs is your taking over, staking claim, pissing off the hierarchy." Zabuza commented, making a burrito for himself.

"That's the word."

"How?"

"Numbers. Garra's working on the Sand, the Musicians are recruiting, you're the key to the blood mist."

"I'm the demon of the mist, their allegiance is not a problem. How big are we going?"

"We're not starting a war, not yet, and so far we've had little resistance, but we need to be ready, expand our turf, have safe zones for the hebi."

"What do you have right now?"

"H-block." Omoi said frankly.

"No showers? No turf on the yard? Weight room?"

"Zabuza, we can't even go in to the cafeteria without getting shanked." Garra said.

"That's gonna change, I'm in Sasuke, whatever you need, really."

"Enjoy your husband, I'll let you know." I said taking my final bite and walking up to my room. Officer C was waiting for me at my cell.

"Uchiha?"

"Yes sir."

"I have to take you for your evaluation now, let's go." He said turning me around and cuffing me. Man, when Darui says he'll come through, he really comes through. Officer C escorted me through many hallways and through the psych ward. He sat me in a small office and uncuffed me. A few minutes later a man came in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Iruka, here to do your evaluation. Tell me what's been going on Sasuke."

"I'm just…sad. I feel like I don't have a reason to live any more. All I want to do is sleep all day, cry… I feel like I'm in a funk." He nodded and scribbled on his notepad.

"Well, prison can be stressful."

"I haven't been felt this bad since I had postpartum depression. I'm worried I might be slipping back into that." I said sadly, looking down at the desk.

"You have a history of depression?"

"Yes."

"How was that treated?"

"With medication, it worked for a long time."

"I see… I see. Any therapy?" Oh please therapy is for pussies.

"No sir."

"Interesting… interesting. Well looking through your file, you seem to have a lot of trauma in your life, even before incarceration. What have you done for those things?"

"I've dealt with it." Come on just give me the prescription already, you're just an obstacle to get to the pharmacist. Hurry it up.

"I think therapy might do you some good. You need to talk about things, get it off your chest." Oh god no.

"You know the antidepressants worked really well for me."

"And that's reassuring, we'll get you a prescription. But meds aren't going to make you better, not alone. I think we should have weekly sessions, treat the underlying issues." No, no way.

"You know I'm alright, just forget about it." I said getting up to leave. So not worth it, I'll get to the pharmacist some other way.

"You need treatment Sasuke, that much is clear. This is not optional; we'll have our first session next week. Here's a prescription, go get it filled and we'll see you on Wednesday." Oh fuck, what the hell did I just do? Officer C escorted me back to my cell and H block was locked down for the night. Damn it, shit and fuck! What a fucking backfire!

"What happened?" Sui asked.

"The glass is half full, got the script, but now I have to fuckin go to therapy."

"Hey, you got the script, that's what's important. And who knows, maybe therapy could help."

"Oh fuck off Sui." He laughed with me.

"That's what you get for trying to get a prescription because of 'depression'."

"Well we already know not a damn thing was going to be done for my Uchiha illness, and it's pretty hard to fake a medical condition that needs a regular and a lengthy prescription, this was the best option, I'll just bull shit the therapy, maybe even turn the good doctor. It will be fine."

"Hope so."

"Where's my report?"

"Well I was about to give it to you, if you weren't so damn impatient." He said sitting on my bed with me, getting comfortable.

"Well?"

"Yugao's in, but only Mary Jane. No hard stuff, but we can grow under the floor boards of the green house, she'll get us one of those fancy hydroponic lights."

"Her cut?"

"60/40, I talked her down with my charm."

"I told you 50/50."

"And she wanted 70/30."

"I also wanted cocoa leaves and opium. The real stuff."

"Which we'll get. She's getting us the equipment. We'll get the seeds another way."

"Fine."

"So after we control the drug trade, what do we do then? And why are we even trying something as stupid as this?"

"If the Akatsuki taught me anything, it's get a superior product, and you can charge whatever, I don't care how good Gato's lines are, ours will be pure."

"Get them hooked, then we control the trade, weaken his operation, and flip the weak."

"Exactly."

"Sasuke this all has big risks."

"Let me worry about that."

"What about Naruto or Mikoshina, you get caught behind any of this, you'll never see them again."

"When I first got here my friends were getting beaten and raped on a daily basis. It's unacceptable, since I've been here how many times have you had a dick you didn't want?"

"Like 90% less."

"And it's going to keep getting lower. I'm doing this for you, for the hebi."

"Your daughter?"

"I'm not getting caught. She'll see me again." I said pulling up the storage desk and beginning to write a note to her. Clan stories, how our crest came to be. Things like that. Eventually Sui and I both fell asleep, only to be awoken by the loud clanging of the guards walking by in the morning for count. I heard a lot of noise, the sound of toilets flushing and realized they were doing bunk checks this morning. Everyone was flushing their shit.

"Please tell me you got rid of everything." I said getting out of bed and straightening my things to the perfect military cleanliness they expected.

"I don't stash stuff in here anymore, I'd rather hide it out there and take my chances then in here and get sent to the tombs."

"Agreed." I said tucking in my covers then walking outside with Sui and standing at attention. Asuma and Darui were checking our row. Great.

"Morning inmates." Asuma barked, coming into our cell.

"Morning Officer Sarutobi. Morning Officer Darui." We both said in unison with the stupid military precision. Darui grabbed my crotch roughly while Asuma's back was to us, then he walked into the cell as well. They tore up our living space, throwing things on the floor, pulling apart our pillows, checking every nook and cranny they could find.

"Tell me Darui, how does a broke inmate have so much commissary stashed in his room?" Asuma asked.

"I'm not sure sir."

"I'll tell you how, prostitution and gambling, both prohibited in my prison. Write Uchiha a shot." You're fucking kidding me? I glared at him as he walked out of my room.

"Is there a problem Uchiha?" Oh my god I wanted to punch him in the face so bad.

"No sir."

"Thought so." He scoffed moving to the next cell. Darui came out after him and whispered into my ear.

"Meet me in the janitors closet in B block before you're scheduled to see the pharmacist. I'll make this shot go away." He said confidently then going to the next cell. Ugh, fine. After they left we had to straighten up the mess they made then went down to the showers. Sui and I got in line and one of Gato's men cut in front of me. Oh I am so not in the mood for this today.

"The fuck do you think you're doing?" I said turning him around by his shoulder. He turned and stabbed me in the palm of my hand with a shiv hidden in a lufa. Shit.

"I have a message from Gato. Stop doing what you're doing, or else you're gonna pay for it with your life. We gave you H-block because we wanted to, don't push your luck." I ripped the shank out of my hand and stepped into his personal space.

"You tell Gato I'm not scared of him." It was a bold statement, but I got the message across. He nodded and got into the shower. And I'm not scared of him. Yagura was scary, Gato, he's too much of a coward to even show his face, this is nothing. I took my shower, ate my breakfast then slipped away to the janitor's closet in B-hall. Darui came in a few minutes later and locked the door.

"Word on the town is you declared war. Gato has more power than your ready for Sasuke." He said unzipping his pants.

"You don't know what I have in the works."

"You're right I don't, but it would be nice to get a heads up."

"When the time comes, I'll let you know." I said getting on my knees. He throat fucked me. It was rough and hard. It my eyes watered like a fountain, he absolutely tore up my throat. Now as a pro, I'm used to the rough treatment, but what I'm not used to is not getting paid for what I'm doing. All these agreements and deals being made that I'm not even sure I can trust. Is this worth it? I'm not sure anymore. He fucked my throat raw, my tonsils felt like they were on fire. It is so hard to give sexual favors almost sober.

After our closet rondevu, I went to see the pharmacist Chojiro. He was a small and nervous young looking guy. Glasses, sort of a nerd, definitely gay. I instantly realized that I cannot come on strong to him. I'm way too attractive and he's smart enough to see right through it. Shit. This is not going to be easy. I need to come up with something, something different. I can't just flaunt around and expect him to just want me. I can get him to want me, that much I'm sure of, but I have to do it right, that's the only way I can flip him. He's essential to my drug operation. Without saying anything to him, I took the medicine he gave me under the metal cage partition. I couldn't even activate my sharingan because it would be a dead give away I was trying to read him. So I did what I could.

"Thank you." He looked shocked, no one was grateful to him for giving them their meds.

"You're welcome." He said calmly and that was it, I walked away. I need to be less aggressive with him, form a relationship of sorts with him. This new persona may take some time. More time than I may have.


	21. Chapter 21

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Okay you can have fast, cheap, but not well done. Well done, cheap, but not fast. Or you can have well done, fast, but not cheap. The choice is yours Uzumaki."

"Okay I chose none of them. There has to be a contractor out there that's willing to do all three."

"There's not, we've spent the entire day negotiating with the companies that submitted bids, this is the best we can do, so just pick one." Kiba groaned.

"No."

"I can't do this anymore, you can't be reasoned with." Shikamaru said throwing the papers around in frustration.

"Guys, it's 3:00am, I have a kid and an angry girlfriend, I have to go." Choji finally said.

"No one goes anywhere, the deadline is at 9:00am, we have to pick one tonight." Neji said firmly, drinking a cup of coffee from his position in the corner of my office floor.

"So just pick one Naruto!" Kiba said from his sprawled out position also on my floor. We ditched the ties, dress shoes and tucked in proper shirts long ago, probably pretty soon after we started working on this when it was still daylight outside, and most us were just fighting the urge to fall asleep in our places.

"Okay, show me the sage proposal again."

"You've seen it fifty times, you know it inside and out, we all could recite it by heart just pick one!" Shikamaru screamed nearly ripping his hair out.

"Okay we all need a break, lets go home, get a few hours, come back at six and finish this." Shino finally said.

"Six hours to finish this proposal is better than three. I'm staying." Neji declared.

"Well you enjoy yourself Hyuga, I heard this place is haunted at night." Kiba said getting up and helping Choji up too. The rest of the team got up but I stayed put.

"Naruto, you coming?"

"Miko's asleep in the break room, no point in waking her, I'm gonna finish up."

"Alright, have fun you two, we'll be back in a few hours." Shikamaru said leaving the room with everyone else. Neji stood and refilled my coffee and then his, than sat at the chair in front of my desk.

"What do you think we should do?"

"Cheap and well done. Not fast." He said as he sipped more of his drink.

"I don't want our highway to be torn up for years, the public hates that."

"I also hate the thought of a major overpass collapsing three years from now because of a decision we made at three am in this office." I let out a sigh.

"So we better make the right one then."

"I agree." The next forty-five minutes or so we tore through all the bids. Turns out cheap and well done was the best we could do. I started drafting up the proposal when Mikoshina started crying. I moved to get up but Neji stopped me.

"I got her, just focus." He said leaving into the next room. I heard him say soothing words, I heard him take her to the bathroom to change her and then the crying stopped. A few minutes later he came back in with her clutching onto his neck and chest, clinging hard to him.

"What's wrong baby girl?"

"She just had a bad dream, didn't you sweetheart?" She nodded.

"Oh my poor baby." I said stroking her head and kissing her softly.

"She's okay, aren't you pretty girl?" Neji said. She sniffed.

"I okay." She said sweetly. Neji cuddled her harder, she really does like him.

"Thanks for helping me out Neji."

"You're too stressed out, I have to alleviate it some how; the whole team does."

"Well the rest of the team are making love to their pillows right now, you're the only one that stayed."

"You know long nights don't bother me."

"Well you may be alone in that, I'm sort of regretting not taking that break like everyone else right about now."

"So go take a nap on the couch in the break room, I can take care of your daughter and finish this proposal on my own. I can get you up before the guys come back and you can make your final edits."

"That is tempting." I said drinking my coffee. Well it's not like that's doing much for me right now. If I close my eyes for too long I'll surely fall asleep.

"Let's just power through it together yeah?"

"That's going to need another pot of coffee. I'll be right back." He said handing me Mikoshina and leaving to the kitchen. After a few minutes he came back with a now full pot and topped me off.

"Why does all the coffee here suck so bad?"

"Because you cut our budget to give the school system more available funds."

"Oh… right…" I said solemnly, writing the conclusion on the proposal.

"I'll run by that coffee place you like before your first meeting and get you something you'll actually enjoy." He said as he looked over my work.

"I can't do this."

"You're almost done."

"I feel like I'm dying."

"Naruto I got it, go take a nap, seriously. Take your daughter, get some cuddles in, when you wake up you'll have a perfect proposal ready for you to sign. I promise."

"Thank you, really." I said picking up my daughter and walking around my desk.

"Not a problem. Get some rest." I nodded and walked out of my office to the break room. I put Miko on my chest and we fell asleep almost instantly. In the morning I woke up with a blanket around Mikoshina and I. Did Neji put this on me? Groggily I yawned and sat up, Mikoshina didn't move a muscle so I put her softly on the couch and tucked the blanket around her. Shikamaru was just rolling in.

"You slept here?" He asked.

"I guess so." I said with another yawn.

"Konaharmaru is on his way to pick Miko up, Neji went to get coffee, Kiba is also on his way with a fresh suit, and Neji emailed me the proposal, it's very good, all you have to do is sign. We present it to city council in an hour." Shikamaru said leading me to my office.

"Okay, I can do this." I said going in and sitting in my chair, reading over the proposal before I signed it. It was good, very good. Neji killed it. A few minutes in my office phone started to ring.

"Hello."

"Mayor Uzumaki, I have Sasuke Uchiha in the phone for you."

"Oh thanks put him through." My phone beeped twice.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sasuke, you're calling early."

"Yeah, if you get up early there's not a long line on the phones. You sound tired."

"I just basically pulled an all nighter, got maybe two hours of sleep."

"Oh man, that's tough."

"You're telling me." I laughed through a yawn. He remained quiet for a few moments.

"Is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah, yeah, fine. Will you be at visitation next week?"

"I have a meeting right before it, so I'm going to try to end it fast and race over there, but yeah I'll be there."

"Thank you Naruto, I really want to see you, I miss your beautiful eyes, your laugh, man I'm just really missing you right now." I felt myself blush, he really knows how to make me feel wanted and loved.

"I miss you too Sasuke." I looked up when I heard Miko giggling down the hallway and Shikamaru chasing after her.

"Mikoshina Uchiha, come back here!" Shikamaru laughed. She giggled even more running from him and sprinted into my lap.

"Miko, you'll never guess who's on the phone?" Her eyes got big as I picked her up and got her settled.

"Who?"

"Daddy."

"Daddy!" She squealed, reaching for the phone.

I held it to her ear and heard Sasuke say, "Hello Mikoshina."

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" She screamed with so much joy in her voice I couldn't believe it. I'm not sure if I've ever seen her so happy.

I heard a muffled "I miss you," come from the other end.

"I miss daddy! I-I-I kiss daddy's picture before bed." She said sticking her fingers in her mouth.

"Oh my gosh Sasuke, that was her first complete sentence ever." I said into the phone.

"Oh Mikoshina! I am so proud of you!" I heard him say.

"Thank you." She said clapping her hands with a giggle. I heard him say some encouraging sounding words in Japanese and it made Mikoshina giggle a lot.

"Naruto?" I heard him say loudly enough for me to hear.

"Yes?" I said taking the phone from my daughter and kissing her forehead.

"Thank you for letting me talk to her, I really needed that today."

"I'm really glad you got to speak to her Sasuke."

"I should get going."

"Yeah, me too. It was really nice talking to you Sasuke."

"I'm really glad I called. I sent Miko some more letters, they should be there in a few days."

"I'll keep my eye out for them. I love you teme."

"I love you too dobe. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up my phone and kissed my daughter again. Shikamaru, Shino, and Neji came in, snapping me out of my bliss.

"Naruto, we have to get going and you haven't even changed or cleaned up yet, we gotta go."

"I know, I know, Sasuke called I just-" Shino cut me off.

"At least walk and talk, you're gonna be late."

"Alright, alright." I got up, Neji handed me the coffee he got me, caramel macchiato with extra caramel and a shot of espresso, my favorite, and as he handed me the coffee he took Miko from me and got her changed. The next thing I know my team is swooping me away and I'm taking a sink shower and getting cologne sprayed in my face. Yup, this is my life now. I wish I could just stay on the phone with Sasuke all day, talking and laughing with Miko. Reality sucks.

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

Mikoshina said her first complete sentence to me today. Through the phone, not in person. I think that's what I miss the most. Mikoshina. I can't be there for her. I can't cuddle her when she's scared, protect her from harm, or give her a hug when I'm proud of her. I can't do anything and I'm missing everything. It hurts, a lot.

After my phone call I went back to my cell. Sui was either in the shower or at breakfast, I really didn't care. I closed the door and cried. I pulled the covers over my head and just cried. I fell apart, showed weakness, everything you're not supposed to do in prison. I miss my daughter so much. I miss Naruto so much. I hate this, I hate being here, acting tough so I don't get steam rolled, I hate not having any control over my life at all. It's just so frustrating. All I want is to be with my daughter, live the life I tried to give her, but instead I'm stuck here, wearing a mask. A mask that is not me at all.

Through my tears I heard a knock on my door, I quickly wiped the snot on my sleeve, pulling it together and putting on my tough guy mask. It was Zaku.

"Hey."

"What do you want?" I said not looking at him.

"Orochimaru wants the man that ratted on him."

"Yeah, how am I supposed to do that?"

"Word around here is that he's one of Gato's generals. Been locked up here for a long time, but sang like a canary when he heard he might get time off for information."

"Do you have a name for me?"

"No."

"Then I can't help you."

"You have a sharingan, can't you read people's thoughts."

"Oh I'm a mind reader now? I read people, then once I have a connection with them, I can get more with each glance, but their chakra has to be open to mine. I can't just look at someone and see what's on their mind." I mean not totally at least.

"Man you suck dude. The hell is your gift even for?" Strategy, computation, anticipating outcomes based on desire, personality traits, and more importantly patterns no one else can see as blatantly as I can. Not for reading minds and extortion. That is not my department.

"What do I get in return?"

"Uh the chance to live, remain the leader of the Musicians, Orochimaru not coming after your family, take your pick." This guy is so thick headed. I took a deep breath, didn't realize I'd be giving a lesson today. I quickly stood up, got behind him and slammed his face into the desk, pulling his arms behind his back, nearly breaking them as I pulled.

"All those things have already been negotiated, I'm talking about here and now, what's in it for me?" He groaned, but didn't answer. I pulled his arms tighter, feeling a ripping sensation in the muscle of one.

"Okay, okay, you're gonna break it! There's three grams of coke in my back pocket, take it just take it!" He screamed, my grip in him unrelenting.

"That's more like it." I took the coke and let him go. He stumbled out of my cell and got the hell out of dodge. It may have been extreme, but if you're not extreme in here, people will take advantage of that, especially Orochimaru. It had to be done.

I did a quick line just so I could get through the day. I wrapped up the rest and hide it in the air vent. Darui said that's where I can hide things from now on and he'll only pretend to check to see of it's there. That deal cost me a particularly rough fuck in the green house. For the things that go on in here, unfortunately it was 100% worth it. You have to hide your shanks where you can get to them quickly.

I walked outside and went to work, skipping breakfast entirely, eating an organic tomato we grew instead. The equipment for the hydro plant under the green house was set up last night. Haku fucked the night guard to let he and Zabuza have "relations" in the shed. Instead, or sometime after their rondevu they went down and set it up. We should be able to start growing sometime within the week. Everything is coming together. After my breakfast, I went outside the green house and started working the soil. We recently got it approved to plant outside, as well as inside. Cooking our own dinners in our block's common room is just the safest route to take right now. If that's the way we're going, may as well make it a good thing, grow things to make food we actually want to eat. The patch I'm digging right now is going to give watermelons one day. Hopefully. I was almost done with my work when Officer Ao came up to me.

"I'm here to transport you."

"Where?" I don't have visitation today nor did I request to see the warden or anything else.

"Psych ward. You have a counseling appointment, remember?"

"Oh that? No I'm good, the medication is already starting to help."

"It's not optional Uchiha, and who knows, it could help when you're up for parole, show you're making real changes." Oh this totally sucks.

"Fine." I said putting my hands behind my back and letting him cuff me. There's no use in fighting with him, plus, I might need him on my side one day. He took me back inside and to the psych ward. Maybe seeing a shrink won't give me the pharmacist, at least not right away, but it might get me closer to Obito. Learn about the clan secrets he's been hiding. _Maybe_ …

"Sasuke, how are you today? You can uncuff him Officer."

"That's not procedure."

"You treat inmates like animals in cages, they will react like animals in cages, please, uncuff him." Reluctantly Ao did what he was asked then left the door open and sat just out of earshot but close enough that he could see what was going on.

"So I'll ask again, how are you today Sasuke?"

"I'm fine." Really don't want to be here at all.

"Okay… well I was looking through your files… If you don't mind me saying, but for a first time offender, your folder is quite long."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said crossing my arms. The small movement caused the chair to wobble, well that's uncomfortable.

"Well let's go through your history together shall we?" I rolled my eyes but said nothing. "I have the police report from your family's death. That must have been hard."

"I dealt with it."

"How did you deal with it Sasuke?" Pushing it down as far as possible. I again said nothing, he looked discouraged. Good. "Moving on, I have a citation here a few years later for sleeping in the University longue. You were homeless?"

"It wasn't a big deal."

"It says here you were then sent to a group home, which six months later you ran away from."

"I turned fifteen, I could work, my brother and I got an apartment, I didn't need to be there."

"I see… when did the prostitution start?" That made me really angry.

"It's none of your business."

"Sasuke, I'm here to help you. You don't have to shut me out."

"This isn't gonna work Doc." I said getting up to leave. Officer Ao stopped me.

"You have an hour with the doctor, and you must stay with him the entire time. Sit." Ugh, this isn't fair! I sat down again crossing my arms and legs, this sucks.

"Okay Sasuke, lets try a different approach. What are you feeling right now, in this moment?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"I'm sensing anger, negativity, hurt. Is that accurate?" I shrugged. "Why are you feeling this way?"

"Because you're pissing me off."

"What am I doing?"

"Asking about my past, trying to pretend like you know me, like I'm some troubled damaged loser."

"I never said that, you did. Why do you think your damaged Sasuke?"

"The police reports are all right there, you already know!"

"I see facts on papers, I'm not judging you, I want to see your perspective. I want you to tell me what was going on that I'm not seeing here." I looked at his diplomas on the wall, ignoring him.

"What was it like to be homeless?"

"What do you think it was like? It sucked."

"But you survived it, how?"

"I just… did."

"Were you going to school at the time?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Why? What do you mean why? Because if I didn't go to school my situation would never change!

"I couldn't fall behind."

"What were your grades like then?"

"Straight A's."

"I see, did you keep that throughout high school?"

"I graduated first in my class."

"That must have been hard, keeping up with your grades, you said you were working as well, what was your life like at that time."

"Fine, my brother was in college, I worked at a ramen shop after school."

"Your brother was in college? That must have been expensive?"

"Of course it was. We had a lot of debt."

"So why continue? Why go to college too?"

"College was the only way we were going to get out of our situation. I couldn't be a waiter for less than ten dollars an hour for the rest of my life."

"So the debt was worth it?"

"In the long run. It was supposed to be."

"Tell me about the prostitution Sasuke."

"Why does it matter, I did what I had to do. Suck it up, go to work, help my brother."

"So it was just a job to you."

"Yeah." I said, my tone dripping with annoyance.

"How did it make you feel?" Dirty, like a sex toy, like I didn't matter to anyone.

"Fine."

"You enjoyed it?" I enjoyed getting high, drunk, and the occasional orgasm.

"Sure did."

"I see." He said writing down some things.

"What?"

"It's just… not many prostitutes I see in here enjoy what they're doing."

"Well I did."

"Okay, okay. I believe you. I have it written here you had a baby? Can you tell me about that?" What is the point here? All this talking is just making me even more angry.

"She's three now, three and a half… I talked to her this morning, she's doing well."

"Who's taking care of her while you're here?"

"My… fiancé, her father."

"So you had time for romance, even with you're job and going to college."

"It's complicated."

"Most things are Sasuke." I rolled my eyes, what bullshit seeing a shrink is.

"I'm fine."

"You've said that more than a few times now. You tell yourself you're… fine, when it's pretty hard to believe that you were." I didn't say anything. "Are you fine now? In this moment, are you fine?"

"Yes." I heard the intercom call for a psych ward guard then I heard Officer Ao get up and leave. Finally, some privacy. Maybe I can, in fact, get out of this. "Has anyone ever told you that you have really beautiful eyes?"

"No."

"Well you do, gorgeous actually." I said, reaching up and stroking his cheek. Come on, take the bait.

"You don't say."

"Any man would be lucky to have you, I'm just imagining sucking your big, hard cock, it's turning me on a little, making me blush. Say, how about instead of this silly little meeting once a week, we make this hour count. You can have me, make me moan your name? For a whole hour, every week." I said moving my hand lower. He stopped me swiftly and firmly, chuckling a bit. It startled me. No one's ever done that.

"Well I must say, that is one impressive rouse."

"Excuse me?"

"Your eyes, they went dead as a corpse the second you started making advancements. So that's how you coped, you just… went somewhere else. Interesting…"

"Cope? No. I-"

"Sasuke, this isn't you, this isn't who you are. You are just using seduction to get what you want. And I can see that so far it's worked very well for you. Why do you think you do this Sasuke?"

"I'm not doing anything."

"Yes you are, you become someone else, someone you think I want so I'll give you what you want. Have you always done this?" What the hell? Is he serious? I said nothing. "I'll take your silence as a yes. Sasuke, you don't have to do this, this isn't who you have to be. You can change, I think if we work hard together, we can rehabilitate you."

"Rehabilitate me? I'm fine."

"You're in trouble, let me help you."

"I'm fine."

"Same time next week okay? Go ahead and wait in the waiting room until a guard is available to take you back." Oh my god he's serious!

"Whatever." I said getting up and knocking over his pencil holder, then making my way outside. He saw right through me. No one has ever done that. Ugh… what a mind fuck. Now what do I do?


	22. Chapter 22

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I hate seeing the prison shrink. I don't need to feel my feelings. I don't need to come to terms with my past. I am fine. I'm functioning fine. I don't need some quack in a suit to tell me that I need to work on my issues. I don't have any issues.

"Sasuke were you listening?"

"No I wasn't." I didn't even bother to save face that I wasn't listening, it's just Omoi.

"Garra wants the take the showers tomorrow, you need to give the order."

"Yeah sure."

"What? No, you said no more advancements. We're already getting death threats from Gato, you said yourself we're pushing too hard too soon. Just look at your hand!" Suigetsu said.

"Fine then don't." I said bringing a bag of fertilizer outside.

"Sasuke!"

"Okay stop! You guys really can't function for five minutes without me?"

"Not really." I looked up to the sky and restrained myself from violently beating them all.

"I need five minutes." I said going to the plants and digging. So much for that, Sui joined me.

"What's going on with you these days, ever since you went to the shrink you've been all messed up in the head."

"He just said some stuff that's bothering me."

"Like?"

"Like that my life has been so damn hard and I'm not coping with it well."

"Well it has been and your not, that's not exactly news."

"I don't need any help."

"Well I get that, but like, what's the worst that could happen? He cures you and you get time off your sentence, that doesn't sound so bad."

"Then you go, leave me out of it." Suigetsu shrugged and walked away. Suigetsu's right, seeing the shrink messed me up in the head. But that doesn't mean I'm just going to sit down and take it. The next time I see him I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind. He has no right to tell me I'm not coping well or that I'm using seduction to get what I want and that's not the real me. He doesn't know the real me, it's not his right to make assumptions like that. He's the one that's sick in the head, refusing a great fuck like me. He's straight, that's the only explanation. No one ever remotely interested in cock can resist this. What an asshole.

So maybe it's all I've been thinking about since Wednesday, so what? Ugh, I'm too stressed out, I need to go workout or something. I told the boys in the green house I'll be back after visitation and I went to the weight room inside. The Musicians have secured a bench press, pull up bar, and a punching bag. That's it. Fuck the showers, I want to be able to work out in peace. Sakon and Kidomaru were there, guarding my turf. I sat down on the bench press and Sakon began to spot me.

"I got the information you wanted."

"You gonna tell me or you gonna just sit there like a dumbass?"

"Gato's locked up in the Hamptons. He doesn't work, something about disability, but his hooks are so deep, we won't turn any of his men easily."

"What are the Hamptons?"

"Just like what it sounds like, luxury cells. Inmates are as good as free there. TV's, actual good bedding, don't even have to wear uniforms, it's as good as it gets in there. It's the second floor of G-block."

"Rumor has it they get daily massages and everything." Kidomaru said. Oh please, people will believe anything in here.

"So how do we get to him?"

"We don't, no one is allowed in upper G block."

"I need a map of the prison." I know H shares a wall with G block, but the door system is… a little more complex.

"You find out who ratted on Boss?"

"I'm working on it."

"Then I'll work on getting you a map."

"I want it under my door before lock down." I said getting up, giving my arms a break.

"Orochimaru is working on taking down the Sound, got any war strategies that could help him?" I only spent three years analyzing strategy, before abruptly changing my major to security. Fortunately that's actually something I can help with.

"Tell him to contact me, I really don't care how. I'm going to visitation, handle shit till I get back." I said walking out of the weight room and down the hall. I hid the shank I was holding under the rubber carpet lining of the rec room before rounding the corner towards visitation. Before I knew what was happening I was being pinned to a wall by an arm bar and a shank was help to my neck and side. Shit, how could I let myself be caught of guard by two of Gato's men.

"You're making waves and we don't like it." I activated my sharingan.

"Get used to it, the storm is coming." The one who had me with the arm bar lifted me off the floor while the other put a plastic bag over my head. Fuck!

"Get off your high horse now, or there will be consequences. You don't want to whore yourself out, we don't accept that. Don't play games with us, or else your friends or better yet family will pay the price." Slow down your breathing, save your oxygen.

"Or maybe we should just kick the shit out of you now, give you a little parting gift." They dropped me then began to kick me and punch me everywhere they could get their hands on. Seconds later I heard guards come in and pull them off along with the bag over my head. It was Yugao, Fu and Darui. They took the two other inmates away and Darui helped me up.

"What the hell Sasuke?"

"Me? Where the hell were you?"

"In the watch tower, I told you the cameras outside of the rec room were busted."

"It's the only way to get to visitation, plan your jail better." I said wiping my mouth then spitting blood.

"Your nose looks broken, I need to get you to medical to reset it."

"My fiancé is visiting me, right now probably, I need to get over to him."

"After Sakura resets your nose. I'm gonna make sure this report gets lost, but you need to go to medical now. Ugh this is so dull." He said, cuffing me and taking me to medical. Damn it, damn it, damn it! Naruto is going to kill me.

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Yes, yes. My team will look over the proposal but with your donation, the park revamp should go smoothly, and I will certainly give an appearance when it opens. Thank you. Now if you excuse me, I have another meeting to jet off to, but Shikamaru can answer any questions that you may have. I'd trust him with my life. Thanks guys." I said grabbing my jacket and leaving the conference room. I went down the hall to get my car keys, but Kiba stopped me before I could leave my office.

"Judge Hashirama is on the phone for you, wants to talk to you about sentencing reform and bail."

"Oh Kiba, I can't right now, I'm already running late to see Sasuke."

"Naruto, this is more important." Nothing is more important than Sasuke right now.

"Have him call my cell on the road, I gotta go." I said pushing past him and fast walking out of city hall. I got in my car and drove as fast as was legal to get to the prison on time. The judge wanted to talk my ear off so that didn't help. He's a family court judge, why does he even care about my proposed regulations? After an hour and a half of driving I finally got to the prison, ten minutes late. Oh my god, this is terrible. I left everything in the car but my keys so I could get through security fast. Breathe Naruto, you did everything you could to get here. Calm down, what matters is you get to see your fiancé right now. That's what matters.

I calmed myself down and got through security fairly quickly with the help of Asuma. I sat down at a table thinking Sasuke would already be waiting for me, but he was nowhere to be seen. He knows I was coming today and Asuma didn't tell me his visitation was revoked. Where the hell is he? I'm ten minutes late into our forty-five minute visit and he's not even here. What could he possibly be doing that he's not here on time. Fifteen minutes later he came out, I was livid, but then I noticed he had a bandage over the bridge of his nose and bruises starting to form.

"What happened?" I asked in shock, putting my hands to his face.

"It's nothing." He said darkly, taking my hands away and sitting down.

"Sasuke, that's not nothing. What happened?"

"Just something stupid. How's Mikoshina?" When volcanoes erupt, so much pressure has been building for so long, the mountain just can't take it anymore and explodes into a fiery blaze of fury. It literally blows it's top. That's what happened to me in that moment, I just couldn't take it anymore.

"You have a broken nose and you just want me to believe that it's nothing? Nothing? In prison. You have some nerve Sasuke, after all I've been through for you you're still lying to me. You've been lying to me since the day I met you."

"Naruto."

"Do you have any idea what I just went through to even get here to see you? I have to leave work early in the middle of a very important meeting with some very important people that you probably fucked, all so that I could drive a fucking hour and a half stressing out the entire time because I was late so that you could keep me waiting on you for fifteen fucking minutes. So now we have twenty minutes left, barely any time at all, and you show up with a broken nose telling me it's nothing? What do you think I'm stupid?"

"I don't want to worry you."

"Worry me? Worry me! I'm fucking worried about you every hour of the day! I cry myself to sleep every night because I'm so fucking worried about you!"

"You don't have to do that."

"I don't? Are you kidding me? I'm trying to be the best fiancé that I can and here you are lying to me telling me nothing wrong when six months ago someone fucking tried to kill you Sasuke! And you're telling me not to worry about you? Not to care about you when my life is so wrapped around you I can hardly breathe?" He looked at me. There was no emotion on his face, nothing. "I've given up everything for you Sasuke! My relationship with my parents, my career, my good name, everything for you! For what? So you can lie to me? So you can not call me, never see your daughter, and show up twenty five minutes late for the one time I get to see you every two weeks. This isn't fair to me, this isn't fair at all."

"Naruto I sacrificed everything for you. That's why I'm here. Maybe if-" Tears fell from my face.

"Yeah you sacrificed everything for me, what a martyr. But you didn't tell me what you were doing, you didn't tell anyone. Then you get arrested and I'm left out in the cold trying to reconcile with myself that you saved me? If money was the issue we could have moved back in with my parents, but no you made the decision all on your own, you, by yourself. You do everything by yourself. I thought that by staying with you, you would actually talk to me, tell me what's going on so I can be here for you. But that was a lie too. You know Sasuke, maybe if you like being by yourself so much, you should just be alone. It's what you deserve." I got up and left, tears streaming down my face. He didn't even try to stop me. He didn't even care. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't stand it. I really don't know what happened next, how I got home. My next coherent thought was when I looked at myself in my bathroom mirror at home. I looked like shit. Ragged, thin, stress lines riddling my face, my hair falling out. I didn't even recognize myself. This is what Sasuke had done to me… he… he ruined me. Without thinking I took off the ring and threw it across the room. I don't want to be with someone like that anymore, I don't want to even be associated with him anymore. I'm done. I am done. I turned back into the mirror and tried to pull myself together. I'm not going to let him break me. I can't let him break me. He gave me my beautiful daughter and that is it, that's all I owe him. I'm done, it's over. The next thing I knew I was shaving my hair off. I needed a change. A new start. A new me. Without Sasuke.


	23. Chapter 23

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Hey this is Naruto Uzumaki, sorry I missed your call, leave your name and phone number and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Beep."

"Naruto it's me. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I was wrong, I was trying not to let you see the hell I was going through. I realize that was wrong, that it stresses you out and you didn't deserve that. Naruto I love you, please, please just answer the phone. Let me apologize to you for real. Please." The message cut me off. "Sui give me your ID, I need your phone time."

"Sasuke… it's been two weeks, he's gone."

"No, no. He can't be, he's not. Just give me your damn ID card." I said snatching it from him. I swiped it and dialed his office number.

"Office of Mayor Uzumaki, how may I help you?"

"Choji, it's me, I need to speak to Naruto, please."

"I've been instructed not to answer your calls Sasuke. I'm sorry, don't call here again." He hung up the phone. I was so frustrated I ripped it out of the wall and smashed it, sending the entire hooking up flying across the room.

"That's enough, that's enough, you're going to the SHU." Officer Ao said putting my hands behind my back.

"Officer Ao, he's just going through a lot of stress right now, please, please just give him a break. He doesn't need the bing, he needs to talk to someone, be around friends. Please." Sui begged. Officer Ao let out a sigh.

"Let's see if Dr. Iruka has an opening, just this once, he acts out again he's going to the hole."

"Thank you." I didn't say anything as he finished cuffing me and walked me to the psych ward.

"Dr. Iruka, can you take Uchiha right now? He seems to not be doing too well a the moment." Dr. Iruka looked up and motioned for me to sit down.

"I actually do have some time, have a seat Sasuke." He uncuffed me and I sat down. The room felt smaller than usual, hotter. "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Sasuke, I can't read your mind, you have to talk to me for this to be able to work. What is it? Being overwhelmed with prison? Upcoming parole? Cell-mate issues?"

"My fiancé stormed out during visitation, he won't answer my calls." I said reluctantly.

"What happened?" I looked down, playing with my thumbs.

"A lot."

"What does he mean to you Sasuke?"

"Everything."

"Everything?"

"He's the reason I'm here."

"I thought you were here for prostitution and felony hijacking?"

"I did it for him. To pay off my debt. To give him and our daughter a better life."

"So what was the fight about?"

"He told me I never consulted him, that I always do things by myself, that he does so much for me and I don't even have the decency to tell him what's going on with me."

"Do you?"

"What?"

"Do you tell him what's going on with you?"

"Of course not, you want me to tell him how I broke my nose, or how I really got transferred here? He's falling apart, telling him what's going on would just make it so much worse."

"Why?"

"Because it would put more stress on him."

"Or give him some peace because he knows what's happening instead of worrying in the dark."

"How can him knowing there's a hit out on me going to make him sleep better at night? Especially knowing there's nothing he can do about it."

"Maybe because in his mind, knowing is better than guessing." I crossed my arms. There's no way knowing will make it better. I can't see it. "Why do you think you keep people at arms length Sasuke?"

"I don't."

"From what I can tell, you do. We've had a few appointments now and you're still reluctant to talk to me. I ask about your friends and you don't want to talk about them. You won't see your daughter or talk about your brother. Your fiancé is the only person you've ever opened up to me about and you keep him at arms length too. Why?"

"I don't know." I said looking away.

"When your parents died, you nearly died as well, because your bond was broken."

"That's what my medical records say." I said in a matter of fact tone, crossing my arms. The chair wobbled nearly throwing me out of it.

"Are you scared of forming bonds with others because you don't think you could go through that again?" I said nothing. I don't even know what to say. So I spoke without thinking.

"I have a bond with him." It wasn't a lie.

"That you won't let grow because of what happened to you. That's why you lied to him? That's why you won't tell him things now. Because if you're the bad guy, he can't hurt you, but if you let him in, it's forming a strong bond like the ones with your parents all over again."

"You're wrong."

"Okay. I'll accept that you feel that way. What do you think is going on?"

"I think this shrink stuff is bullshit and I'd rather be in the SHU." I said getting up.

"The SHU won't help you deal with this."

"Yeah and neither will you." I said pushing over the chair so Officer Ao had to come in.

"Sasuke, burying your problems is no way to cope with what you're going through."

"So what I'm supposed to talk to you? Vent my feelings? Reopen old wounds? For what? I'm stuck in here I'm mother fucking stuck in here and the only way to truly solve my problems is to be out there!" I yelled.

"Calm down inmate." Ao warned.

"I am calm!" I screamed back. Nothing is going to help me! Nothing! Naruto's gone and I can't get him back because I can't leave here. I can't give him want he wants from me. He's gone… oh god. He's really gone! I started to hyperventilate, a full on panic attack. I couldn't breathe, everything went fuzzy, I felt like my heart was breaking. Breaking over Naruto. No, no!

"Sasuke you have to calm down, your experiencing a panic attack, with your genetics if you don't calm down you will go into cardiac arrest." Dr. Iruka said getting close to me and putting his hand to my back and chest.

"Get off of me!" I yelled pushing him off, his back slammed into to bookcase accidentally.

"Get on the ground, put your hands on your hands behind your head." Ao said pushing me to the ground and cuffing my hands behind me. I couldn't breathe with them like that, oh my god, oh my god, I'm in so much pain.

"Wait stop, he doesn't know what he's doing." Dr. Iruka said.

"He just assaulted you, he's going to the SHU." No, no! I fought against his hold. Not the SHU not now!

"He needs to go to a medic not the SHU. Please Officer, I have to help him."

"You did your best doc, mark this as a lost cause and move on." Ao said dragging me away. This can't be happening. I can't breathe. Naruto's gone. He's just… gone and I'm never going to see him again. I can't live without him. I just can't.

 **Naruto's P.O.V**.

"Keep going Naruto, almost there, use the power of youth!" I finished the lap as fast as I could, almost totally out of breath. "Good job Naruto! I am very impressed! You have had much more energy these days. It is like after you cut your hair you became a totally different person. This is wonderful!"

"Thanks Lee, I feel like a different person." I said panting hard, putting my hands to my knees. Like a weight has been pulled off my chest.

"Alright we better get back, you have a busy day ahead of you."

"Thanks Lee, I'll see you later." I said opening up the door and walking inside the house. I just ran three miles, I haven't done that I a long time. I haven't had the energy or want to do that in a very long time. It felt good. I walked into the living room where Choji was playing with the girls. They seemed to be really happy playing on the floor so I kissed my daughter then went to take a shower. After I got out and dressed, Konahamaru came over to watch the girls while Choji and I went to work. I walked in and got some coffee from the break room.

"Hey Naruto, looking good." One of the city councilors said as she poured me a cup.

"Oh well thank you."

"The hair cut suits you, you should have done that a long time ago."

"Yeah, I'm glad I did it." I said with a smile, taking my cup and heading to my office. Shikamaru briefed me on today, a bunch of meetings, some city tax stuff and working with the ombu on pensions and stuff like that. Busy day, but not crazy. A couple hours into work, Hinata came into my office.

"Hey Hinata."

"Hi Naruto, I just have some paperwork I need you to sign."

"Oh sure, no problem." She sat in front of me and gave me the paperwork. My phone started ringing. Upstate correctional. I put my phone back in my pocket and continued my paperwork.

"You don't need to answer that?"

"No."

"It's Sasuke isn't it?" I looked down, trying to concentrate on my work. "You should talk to him, you said last week you didn't like the way you left things."

"I'm just not ready, he really hurt me."

"I'm sure he's hurt too Naruto." I shook my head. I just didn't want to deal with it right now. I need to just put Sasuke in a box and set it aside for a bit, not deal with him or any of the problems surrounding him.

"I just need some time, to breathe on my own for a while."

"I understand. We should do something, take your mind off of it."

"Like what?"

"I don't know… go dancing like we used to in college?" She said with a blush. I smiled, it's not often, but every now and then Hinata has a wild streak.

"Yeah, sounds fun, when?"

"Next weekend maybe?"

"I can't do weekends, that's when Konahamaru works the most. I won't have a sitter."

"Your parents are back in town now, they could help."

"We're not exactly on great terms at the moment." It hurt so bad even saying that. I'm not exactly on good terms with anyone in my life right now.

"Maybe Neji could help."

"Help with what?" Neji asked coming into the room behind Hinata.

"Babysitting Miko." She said softly.

"We want to go dancing." I added. Neji rose his eyebrow.

"Well you know I love Mikoshina, yeah, I'd be happy to do it, whenever you need."

"Thanks Neji."

"Of course, now as much as I relish being hired as an unpaid babysitter, I'm actually here to take you to your ombu meeting."

"Oh right, right, let's get going then." I said finishing signing Hinata's documents, handing them to her, and heading to the meeting with Neji.

"Your hair looks nice like that." He commented as we headed down the hall.

"You don't think it makes me look too old?"

"No, it's mayoral, I like it a lot."

"Well thanks, I think I'm gonna keep it this way for a while."

"You should." He said opening the door for me. We went into the meeting and everything went well. The rest of the day was pretty peaceful, Konahamaru came by and dropped off Miko at four because he had to do the news at 5. Neji took her and went over word flash cards with her until I finished my work. After work Miko and I decided to go to the flower shop and pick up some roses. I drove home and knocked on the door. My mom answered in shock.

"We're sorry." Mikoshina said, handing my mom the flowers.

"We really are Mom." She looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry too. I just finished making dinner, would you like to come in?"

"I would love that." I said giving her a big hug. I'm so angry with Sasuke, but I can't be angry with my family any longer. I need them too much. They don't deserve to be treated the way I've been treating them. Now that I've had time for myself to think about it, I realized I was the one who was in the wrong. I have to get my life together, and I have to start with my parents. We walked into the house and dad came out of his office.

"Naruto."

"Hi dad… umm… I'm sorry. For everything."

"What kind of father am I if I can't forgive my son." He said bringing me into a hug and kissing me on the forehead. "Come on, let's have dinner." He said holding Miko's hand and leading us to the dining room.

"I like your hair cut baby." Mom said as she sat food down on the table.

"Thanks, it… needed to go." I said running my hand through it.

"Dad looks really really really good." Miko in such a sweet tone.

"Well thank you Mikoshina." I laughed as I moved to open the door. It was Jiraiya.

"Oh Naruto, you're here, hey."

"Hey Jiraiya."

"So everyone's good now? One big happy family?"

"Yes." We all replied.

"Good because there's trouble in paradise." He said sitting at the table and serving himself a plate.

"What is it?" Dad asked.

"Sasuke has been sent to the SHU." Really? How many times is he going to get sent there? How bad does he have to misbehave? Does he even care that one of these days they're going to extend his sentence? That he's going to get more time, more time with out me? Does he even care? That question I can't answer. If he truly cared he would have been here, here right now with me… with Mikoshina. But he doesn't care, he never did, he just wanted to get high and fuck strange men. It hurts just thinking about it.

"Why this time?" Dad asked in a concerned way.

"And for how long?" Mom added.

"It's pretty serious, he assaulted a psychologist and a guard. Neither are pressing charges but they believe he's a danger to others. They're gonna start with a month, if he can't calm down by then, they'll keep him in there until he does." Knowing Sasuke and his temper, that could be years.

"What was he so angry about that he would do that?" Mom asked. Me? God, I hope not.

"They wouldn't disclose."

"But what if-"

"Ummm guys…" I spoke up, my heart couldn't take talking to him any longer. "Sasuke and I… need some space. A lot of space. Umm… Jiraiya I don't really need to hear updates about him… not for a while at least. I just need some space. Please."

"Yeah of course." He and my father both nodded. My mother looked sadly at my left hand, but said nothing. I can't put that ring back on, it only reminds me of him.

"So I have some happier news."

"Oh really?" My dad asked, perking up.

"Yeah, I've… I've decided to run for senate, I'll start my campaign when I finish my third year as mayor."

"Oh baby that's wonderful!"

"Congratulations!"

"You will be an incredible senator."

"Thanks guys, really." It's time to move forward with my life and this is the right way to go. Suddenly, the future is looking just a little bit better.


	24. Chapter 24

Six months later

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Bye Dad, I wuv you."

"Bye sweetheart, have fun tonight with Neji." I said with a smile, kissing my soon to be four year old on the forehead.

"Oh we're gonna have a blast aren't we Mikoshina?" Neji said bouncing her up and down in his arms.

"Flash cards!"

"Flash cards!" Neji said with a smile tickling her a bit.

"Well I can see she's in good hands, I'll pick her up tomorrow before her birthday party, I promise."

"No rush, I'll have her ready to go."

"Cool thanks. Bye Neji."

"Have fun you two." I smiled one last time then took Hinata out to my car.

"Neji is so good with her." I said.

"Oh my gosh he loves her so much. Seriously Naruto, he gets so excited when you ask him to baby sit."

"You're kidding."

"No, he loves Mikoshina, he thinks she's so smart."

"She is brilliant, it amazes me sometimes."

"Think you'll get lucky tonight?" She giggled, totally and completely turning red.

"Hinata!"

"What we go dancing right outside the city all the time now because your too scared to be with someone that might actually know you. Tonight is the night." I love that I'm the only person in the world that Hinata can open up to and just let it all out, but even still, it's really funny seeing her wild side.

"We'll see, what about you? Get some action girly."

She blushed and hard, poor thing, but it's so fun to mess with her. "You know I'm too shy for something like that."

"I know that you're beautiful and any guy would be lucky to have you." She blushed even harder.

"Naruto, stop that." She laughed.

"It's true and you know it." We laughed together and caught up on the drive to the next town over. For the past three months or so Hinata and I have been blowing off steam every few weeks, going dancing, nothing crazy, just having a good time for once. It's good, it's making me feel so much better, and it helps me de-stress and actually be able to do my job. It's helping.

We pulled up to the salsa club and got a drink to shake off the nerves. After our drink we danced the night away. Hinata is the perfect dance partner, I doubt she feels the same way because apparently I have two left feet, but if you're drunk enough no one really cares. I just have to make sure not to step on her toes. Hehe. After literally hours of dancing we went back to the bar. That's when we saw Kiba and his sister, Hana.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked patting Kiba on the back.

"Well you two kept bragging to the whole office about this spectacular salsa bar, we had to check it out for ourselves."

"Well, what do you think?" Hinata said quietly.

"I think Hinata is a way better dancer than you Naruto." Kiba laughed, winking at Hinata, she blushed so hard. Alright someone needs a drink before she has a panic attack.

"Yeah well maybe I'm not liquored up enough yet, this round's on me guys, what are we drinking?"

"Tequila!" Hana screamed. Eight shots later we were very, very drunk. Damn the Inuzukas can drink. Thoroughly intoxicated. So intoxicated that Hinata actually danced with Kiba! And it was really good too! Hana found a really pretty girl, Tamaki, to dance with and suddenly, I was all by myself at the bar. That's when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Naruto?" I turned around and it was Sasuke! No, no I'm drunk, it can't be him, no way! Who is this guy… I know him… god he looks so much like Sasuke… he's so familiar. "It's Utakata remember? We met about a year ago? Jazz Musician." Ohhhh!

"Of course! Wow it's great to see you again! How have you been?" I said standing up and shaking his hand. Oh shit I'm drunk.

"I've been really good actually. I just closed a deal with the club. Thursday night Jazz night, it's going to be amazing."

"Wow! That does sound great!" Shit, I might be talking just a bit too loud.

"How have you been? I love the hair cut by the way."

"Oh thanks! Yeah I've been good, I decided to run for senate, so I'll start my campaign soon."

"That's amazing, well you have my vote. How's your daughter?"

"Her birthday is tomorrow, she'll be four."

"Oh wow, that's great. And her father? Still overseas?"

"Umm… yeah. He and I aren't really speaking too much lately." Or at all. I can't answer his calls, and about three months ago they just… stopped coming, I haven't thought about him much at all since…

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's for the best." It is. It has to be.

"Well umm… can I buy you a drink?" I'm one drink away from a black out, I can feel it. Maybe that's not the best idea.

"I better not overdue it."

"Then how about a dance?" He asked extending a hand to me. I blushed. He is really attractive… it's just one dance… and it's not like Sasuke and I are together anymore anyways. I'm not even really sure where my ring is at this point.

"Yeah, let's do it." I said taking his hand and going with him to the dance floor. He swayed his hips and moved in rhythm. He spun me around and dipped me. It was… sexy. He was sexy! We shut the club down dancing! It was just… fun! Freeing! And sort of exciting dancing with a man again. Scratch that, really exciting. After the club closed he and I walked out to the parking lot, I'm not really sure where Kiba and Hinata went off too, but I kinda didn't care. Then next thing I know I'm feverishly kissing him up against some random car.

"What do you say we take this back to my hotel?" He asked, rubbing circles around my chest. My penis said yes. He felt it, I felt it, yeah this happening. Hell yeah.

"I say lets get a cab." I kissed him again before hailing a cab to take us to his hotel room. It was the same hotel Hinata and I got for the night, at least I'll be able to find her in the morning. In the morning… Gosh when was the last time I had a one night stand? I have no idea! We got out of the cab and basically sprinted to the elevator. I picked him up and pushed him against the corner the second the doors closed. Kissing him and grinding my pelvis against his.

"God I want you so bad." He said grabbing my hair and kissing me harder.

"You have no idea." I kissed and kissed him until the doors opened on his floor. Then I eagerly took his hand and we made our way to his room. He opened the door and mauled me. I haven't been aggressively wanted like this in years. We made our way to the bed taking our clothes off as fast as possible, literally just flinging them wherever, not caring at all. He got me to sit on the bed and then he went down on me.

"Oh god." I was caught off guard, but it felt so good. I felt myself fall back into the bed and grab his hair in my hands. Before I even realized it, I was forcing his head all the way down on me. He gagged. Opps.

"Oh sorry, it didn't realize." Sasuke would never gag, ever. He would literally push my dick as far down his throat as possible, even let me be a little rough. Shit, it was just reflex. I had gorgeous black hair in my hands and I just lost it. Crap!

"No it's okay, it's okay. Umm… lets just…" He put my hands on my side and continued the blow job.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He said coming up for air. I resisted grabbing his hair and looked up at the celling, trying to enjoy my blowjob. He came up for air a lot… and his tongue… it was just kinda there… he didn't really do very much with it…

"Oh… oh uh ouch. Teeth!" Oh my god, he nicked me so hard. Oh my gosh the pain.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry." Holy shit that hurt!

"It's okay, it's okay. Come here." I said pulling him up and kissing him. I pulled him on top of me and then flipped him over to his back. We kissed and kissed while I put a condom on. I rubbed some of the lube from the condom around his hole and he was… surprisingly hairy. I mean, okay, some guys have hairy asses. I mean Sasuke's was always smooth and incredibly soft, but I mean… this is fine, this is okay. I positioned myself at his entrance and he stopped me.

"Oh ummm… I'm not a bottom. I've never…" I raised my eyebrows up in shock.

"You're not?"

"No… no." I let out a breath then ran my hand through my hair. Okay, every sex partner is different, you can't just expect everyone to be the same. It's okay.

"Oh… ummm… right."

"Maybe we should just go back to kissing?"

"No, no! It's okay. I can bottom. No big deal."

"You're a switch?" Is he shocked by that?

"Yeah?" Yeah, I guess I am…

"Oh I've just never met a switch before."

"I guess there's a first time for everything." I said with a smile and turning around, handing him another condom, taking mine off then getting on my hands an knees.

"I guess so." I heard him say as he tore open the condom wrapper. In another moment I felt his dick pressed up against my hole. Ouch. Okay, I'm a little tight. I put my hand back to his chest and stopped him.

"I guess I'm a little tight, would you mind umm… stretching me?"

"Ummm…"

"That's awkward."

"A little." And my boner just went down. Great.

"Here. Umm… let me just." I turned over to my back and licked my fingers before putting them inside of me. I stretched myself as much as I could and he just sort of… watched me. Talk about awkward. "Okay, okay I'm ready."

"Okay cool." He went into to kiss me, and he sort of kissed me a little hard. Our teeth collided under our lips and it hurt. Oh god this is so weird.

"Sorry."

"No my bad, Let's just fuck. It's okay." I said pulling him into position.

"Yeah, okay." He said kissing me once more and slipping inside of me. The first few thrust were good, we tried to get into rhythm and couldn't really get there. And he just kept making this face. Biting his lip. Is… is that supposed to be sexy? Oh it really wasn't. I pulled him closer so I wouldn't have to see his face, which totally through off our motions. Shit.

"Here, let me just ride you." I said moving him back to his back. I straddled him in reverse cowboy and started riding. He like didn't help me out at all. No bucking of his hips whatsoever. Oh god. And like zero moaning. I am never going to cum like this. I grinded into him, trying to get his dick to hit my prostate. It wasn't happening. He's like not very thick, and it kinda curves… specifically away from my prostate in this position. Wow.

"Wanna try a different position?"

"Yeah, umm doggie?"

"Sure." We bumped into each other trying to move around in the bed. This is so incredibly awkward. How can someone so hot and with all that electricity we had at the bar be this bad in bed? Oh shit, what if I'm the one who's bad in bed? Oh god. Nope, nope, this isn't happening, we're both cumming, right now. I think he was thinking the same thing because he grabbed my hips and started pounding. I threw it back as hard as I could and with a lot of effort and stroking of my own dick, I felt a small orgasm coming. Come on, come on. He grunted from behind me. Come on. Okay what's going to make you cum Naruto? Umm… boobs? Okay think of boobs… my secretary has really nice boobs. And she has that beautiful black hair. So black it's almost blue… like Sasuke's. But Sasuke's is really silky. Incredibly silky. And his abs, wow their amazing. Yeah… mmmm okay, this feels good, really good.

"Oh yeah, ohhhh yeah."

"Good?"

"Really good." Imagine if it was Sasuke's dick. Mmmm so much thicker and longer. Oh gosh, the way he used to pound me. The way he would cum and just let it drip out of my ass. Oh god yes.

"Naruto… I'm… I'm gonna cum."

"Cum for me, cum for me… mmm right there." I said picturing Sasuke's face when he cums. Oh it's perfect, sexy.

"N-naruto!"

"Oh _Sasuke_!" We both came. Oh shit. I did not just scream out my ex fiancé's name! Oh my god. Oh my god.

"Who is Sasuke?"

"Umm… He's…" What the hell do I say? He pulled out and I realized the condom was stuck inside of me. Great. Just great.

"I… I think you should go."

"Yeah, I… I think so too." I said not even really putting on much else but my underwear on. I scooped up as many articles of clothing as I could and ran outside of the room. I searched frantically for my room key and then went to my own room. I have no idea what was going on it there. It was dark, I have a condom stuck in my ass and there was giggling going on. I cannot deal with this right now. I just needed to sleep this awful one night stand off. After twenty minutes of trying to maneuver the condom out, I finally got it out. Thank god. Maybe I should get a morning after pill in the morning, I'm not on BC right now, it's just better that way. Thoughts of that horrible sexcapade plagued my mind and I just went to sleep in the unoccupied bed. In the morning I woke up to see Kiba trying to sneak out of the room. Did Kiba and Hinata…? Did I really have sex with someone…? Oh god. I threw up. Yup, just straight up barfed. Wonderful…

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"The Uchiha clan… what is a clan? What is a village? Why did I have to be born an Uchiha. A demon. The eternal villain. Maybe I am evil. But if I'm evil. Who is good? Who is the angel I've sought out to destroy, Naruto? I didn't mean to do it. To destroy him. Maybe that's just my nature. To set fire to everything around me and laugh as it burns. Maybe I should laugh more. Hahaha! Yeah, like that. Hahaha! All evil villains have a laugh right?" There was a loud banging on my cell door.

"Uchiha, stop talking to yourself. Sit down and be quiet." Asuma.

"You are not the truth! You are just as evil as I am, the only difference is I am locked in this cage and I… I am an Uchiha, you can't treat me this way!"

"He's getting worse. It's time to send him to psych Doc."

"He is not psychotic, he is in a high stress situation, and dealing with a large amount of personal stress as well. If you would let him outside, let him speak with me where he can feel the sun on his skin, the wind in his hair, we could return him to gen pop, he will recover."

"It's not happening, not until he calms down and quits spewing garbage. You can talk to him through the slot, same as before." I heard footsteps, then the slot in the door opened. Dr. Iruka.

"Hi Sasuke." I said nothing. "Come here, have a seat so I can see you through the slot. Twenty-four hours in lock down with no one to talk to, it can't be easy. Please, talk to me." I got off the bed, and walked over to him, sitting on the floor and looking at him through the food slot as well. He was sitting on the floor with me, the door between us, a notepad in his hand.

"What day is it?"

"May 6th."

"It's my daughter's birthday." Dr. Iruka smiled.

"How old is she turning?"

"Four." Four… Oh my god. My daughter is four years old today.

"I gave you some writing supplies the last time I was here. Did you write a letter to her?"

"I… I did."

"Can I see it, and send it to her?"

"I… I don't know if I want her reading it…"

"May I?" I handed him the letter. He looked at it for a few moments then put it down. "This isn't very coherent Sasuke."

"Yes it is."

"Writing in circles, misspelling words, using letters that don't exist. Sasuke I'm worried about you."

"I need to get out of here, I'm going insane."

"Your sanity is intact, you have to fight through this, be stronger than this place."

"I can't. I'm not strong, Naruto was my strength and now he's just gone." Gone forever, and I'll never get him back.

"You have to learn to function without him. We've talked about this. Your Uchiha bond may be broken with him, but you can't let it break you."

"I have no bonds left, no reason to live."

"That's not true, what about your four year old?"

"She won't know who I am."

"She won't forget so easily either. Look Sasuke, you have make your time in here matter, thirteen years from now you don't want to be worse off than you were before you came here."

"How am I supposed to do that? Everything I do here sets me up to fail."

"So you have to find within yourself the ability to succeed."

"How?"

"You can start by letting me in, accepting my help." I contemplated it for a moment. My head is so screwed up right now it actually thought it was a good idea to let him unscrew it.

"Fine."

"Shall we start now?"

"Sure." I said leaning back a bit.

"Good, why are you here Sasuke?"

"Because I assaulted you."

"And that's been forgiven. What I meant is why are you in prison?"

"Five counts of felony hijacking and like a million charges of prostitution."

"Why'd you do it? I know you did it for your family, but why the hijacking? Why the prostitution."

"Because that's what the Akatsuki wanted me to do. I mean, I'm a prostitute. It just so happened that I was majoring in engineering and it benefited them."

"Did you have any objections from this sudden promotion from prostitute to hijacker?"

"Why would I?"

"You didn't consider the risks?"

"I was already in, the risks seemed irrelevant."

"The risk of jail seemed irrelevant to you?"

"I never really thought I was going to get caught."

"So what were you afraid of? Or were you even afraid?"

"I was scared of my family finding out, ruining my fiancé's campaign, what my daughter would think, how my brother would react…"

"So you were scared about the well being of everyone around you, but not your own?" What is he getting at?

"I guess so. I just… ever since I met Naruto, he's changed everything I've ever felt about anything. He loved me when I was unlovable, made me a better person. Then I had to go and screw it all up. And I keep screwing it up. It's like I can't stop hurting him." He picked up his clipboard and moved to stand up. "What? What did I say?"

"Sasuke, I think you're ready to be returned to gen pop, let me go get a guard." Huh?

"What? Really?"

"This is the first time in nearly six months you've genuinely opened up to me. Told me the truth and remained calm. That deserves to be rewarded. I'll be right back." He got up and left, a few minutes later returning with Baki. He put the cuffs on me through the door and… let me out. Seriously? What the hell did I do? I thought I was going to be locked in here for the rest of my days. And now I'm just… getting out? Wow. Officer Baki and Dr. Iruka lead me up from the tombs, then Dr. Iruka said he'd see me next week. This is crazy. I'm actually getting out.

"We're gonna take you back to your old cell, seems your cellmate doesn't get along with anyone but you. Officer C should be clearing out the other inmate now."

"Wow, thank you."

"Word on the street says you were working eliminating Gato, he's a prick, I wouldn't mind a new world order around here."

"Yeah…?"

"You do that for me, I'll hook you up." Wow. What a gesture… I'm not even sure how to process that right now. He walked me down the hall and the inmate they moved into my cell was moving out. I looked down, waiting for him to get out as Officer Baki uncuffed me. Then the inmate coughed and I looked up instinctively. Everything seemed to just go in slow motion. I was overwhelmed in a way I've never felt before. Fear, pure primal terrifying fear. Those eyes, that man… I felt like I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think straight. My entire body froze. Standing there, just two feet away from me, with a hungry smile on his face. I can't breathe. It was him. The man that ruined my life. The man that haunts my every nightmare. That man. Raiga.


	25. Chapter 25

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"So our platform for senate, prison regulations, taxes, civil rights."

"Sounds about right." I said signing some documents.

"I can't believe we're running for senate, this is crazy, even for us."

"Well if anyone is crazy enough to do it, it is us." Kiba said coming into the room.

"I guess so."

"The city seems ready for you to do it."

"That's really reassuring." I said with a weak smile.

"Everything okay? You've been… shifty lately. Did you have a good weekend?" Shikamaru asked.

"Shifty, I'm not shifty." Kiba fidgeted too.

"You too Inuzuka, what the hell is going on?" Shika yelled at us.

"I slept with Hinata…" Shikamaru immediately put his hand to his forehead.

"Damn it Kiba, how many times have I told you not to sleep with coworkers. Not to mention Hinata, she's the sweetest girl in the world! God now HR is gonna have to get involved. If this goes down the wrong way, I'm firing you, not her." Shikamaru barked.

"Shika it's not like that, I meant I slept with her. Like we shared the same bed and kissed a little! We didn't like actually sleep together. I really like her. I mean is anything goes south it's gonna be my heart broken not hers. I promise you that."

"And what about you Naruto? What debauchery did you get yourself into this weekend?" I put my head on my desk, I really didn't want to talk about it.

"He slept with some rando and it was shit." Kina laughed.

"You… you slept with someone? Like actually had sex with someone? What about…?"

"What about the person that shall not be named? We're done. I can't take it anymore. It's been six months, I can move on if I want. But that didn't stop me from calling out his name in bed." I grumbled. Both of them tried to hold back their laughs and failed miserably.

"You did what?"

"Oh that's horrible, the dude even kinda looked like your ex." Kiba said through laughs.

"Yeah, yeah, yuck it up." I said rolling my eyes and leaning back in my chair.

"Was the sex at least good? Did you get what you needed out of it?" No. Not at all.

"Am I bad in bed?" Shika gave me a look.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Kiba looked out the door and I followed his gaze, Neji was walking by. Oh god, Kiba don't!

"Hey Neji!" Shit.

"What's up?" Neji asked stopping abruptly and coming into the doorway. Don't you dare Kiba!

"How's Naruto in bed? Good? Bad? Needs some work?" Neji nearly chocked on his gum, I was mortified. Oh god, oh god!

"Kiba!"

"What? You asked a question? I'm finding out the answer for you."

"You are just asking for a sexual harassment law suit aren't you Inuzuka?" He turned to leave, "Shikamaru I'm putting the highway approval drafts on your desk." He yelled walking away.

"Yup thanks Neji." Shika called. "Are you a moron?" He whisper yelled at Kiba.

"Of all the stupid shit you've pulled in your life Kiba." I actually yelled. He just shrugged and chuckled.

"You would have had your answer and then you would have loved me had it worked."

"Oh my god, just go. Walk Akamaru, get us lunch, something, go find your brain while you're at it!" Shika said pushing him out the door and closing it. God, that was even more embarrassing than the horrible sex! Oh my god.

"Neji and I just got back on good terms, he's probably gonna sue Kiba."

"Hinata will talk him down from the ledge, it will be fine." He sat in front of me once more and gave me a look.

"What?"

"So it was really that bad?"

"Oh my god Shika, it was horrible. Literally the most awkward encounter of my life."

He chuckled a bit, "why?"

"It just was not good, bumping into each other, no chemistry, just… so awkward. And like the blowjob… it was like I don't know. I accidently chocked him, he gagged, and he ran his teeth across me really bad." Shika just cracked up, hard. "What? Why is that so funny?"

"I think you've just had a lot of really good sex in the past. Cause that seems… well sort of the normal awkwardness."

"What?"

"I mean Sasuke was a prostitute… supposedly a really good one too."

"Shikamaru."

"I'm not kidding! For like years of your life you got the VIP treatment. It's just kinda funny, you have to admit."

"Oh Shika that's horrible."

"But it's so true, it was literally his job to be perfect in bed, makes sense that he brought home what he learned to you." The thought of him having sex with all those old men ran through my head again, it really grossed me out. I felt myself cringe.

"Way to reopen old wounds."

"I didn't mean to. I'm just saying it's like drinking fine wine. Once you've had the best, it's really hard to go back down to five buck chuck." He laughed. The point he made hit home, but that just made me more upset. Like great, I'm never going to have a healthy sex life again, another way Sasuke has ruined me. Great, just wonderful. Shika and I finished up our work then went to lunch. Over lunch I got a text message. Neji. I opened it.

 _For the record._ For the record? What is he talking about? For the record? Before I could reply what are you talking about, he sent another message.

 _You're incredible in bed._ Holy shit.

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Hey Sasuke, ummm… you know I'm not gonna like tell you what you should do or like how to live your life or anything but umm… you think maybe you should take it easy on the heroin?"

"No."

"Yeah, no I mean I agree with you. You're under a lot of stress and all, it's just… well you know heroin isn't exactly your drug of choice, and like needles… they're gross, carry diseases and contraband at that if you really think about it."

"Sakura gave it to me, it's clean." I said laying back finishing the needle. The drugs took over my body. I finally felt numb.

"Right… right, but you know, umm why not coke?"

"Coke keeps me awake, helps me think. I need to do anything but think right now." I said melting into the pillows. Relief at last.

"Look I know you just came face to face with your rapist and all. And finding out he's locked up in the same prison as you is a little horrifying, I get it. But… umm what if we just like stay away from drugs that involve injecting them into your bloodstream. We have a meeting with the gang leaders in little while, you probably shouldn't go to it totally fucked up." My _rapist_. The man that stole my soul from me is locked up here. In the same prison as me. I want to kill myself. I want to just end it all. With his comment I finished up the hooch the musicians had given me in a shampoo bottle.

"Just shut up and go get me some more hooch."

"But Sasuke."

"Now Suigetsu!" I said throwing the bottle at his head.

"Okay, okay, I'm going." He said leaving the cell. Why is he here? The same prison as me. I prepared myself for a lot of things before I went to prison. The Akatsuki coming after me, having to prostitute myself to get by, even losing Naruto, no matter how much I didn't want it to happen, I always saw it as something that could happen. But this? Him being locked up with me, so close to me, in a lawless place like this. I thought I'd never see him again. I hoped, wished, and prayed that I would never see him again. And now… What the hell am I supposed to do? I'm terrified to leave my cell. I've told the gang I just need some time to recover from the SHU, but I can't even fathom the thought of walking out there and seeing him again. Him saying anything to me. I can't do it. I'm… _scared_. Suigetsu came back, a nervous look on his face.

"What?"

"We need to do the meeting now, in the shed."

"Why now?"

"New info. We need to go. Can you handle this?"

"I'm fine." I said getting up. I was shaky on my feet, and very, very high. I went to move and I felt like I weighted 500 pounds. My body was just so heavy.

"Are you okay?" I looked at him and it was like everything was just in slow motion. My speech, his movements. No matter how good I felt, it was overwhelming. Coke never knocked me on my ass like this.

"Yeah." I said walking out of the room. It was like I was walking through mud, or in a stupid slow motion film, everything just felt… euphorically slow. I don't know how long it took us to get there, it felt like days. I felt like I was in a dreamscape… only… not enduring something horrible. Blissful. I sat down and on one of the benches in the green house and everyone gathered around me. Zabuza and Haku for the Blood Mist, Sakon and Kidomaru for the Musicians, Garra of the Desert or at least that's what the now united sand gang is calling themselves, and Suigetsu and I representing the Hebi, which really only excluded Omoi at the moment who was in medical. He was jumped in the weight room last week. He's hurt pretty bad. Gato's men are becoming more and more violent with us.

"You've been out of the hole for three days now. We need a plan. Gato and his men are planning to eliminate us, we need a counter." Sakon said.

"First I want inmate Raiga killed, brutally."

"I'll take care of it." Zabuza said confidently.

"What the hell do you want with him? What does he matter?" Kidomaru asked.

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

Kidomaru puffed out his chest to argue, but Sakon stopped him. "A plan?"

"Let them come to us, and when they do we'll be ready."

"Defense? Really? That's what you're proposing?"

"The best offense is a good defense. If they come after us, we can't be responsible for our actions." Garra said gruffly as he crossed his arms.

"We'll plan it, make it look like their idea, hide shanks, and only make moves off camera, in blind spots. I'll talk to Darui, see if they've asked any of the guards for an opening to strike." I said slowly.

"So that's the game now, attack them without consequence? It seems weak, like we're scared of them or something."

"It's smart. We need to be playing chess while they're stuck playing checkers. We don't need anyone in this room getting transferred or time added, that was the downfall of the Musicians in County, we won't make the same mistake again."

"You sound like Yagura."

"I learned from the best, that's how we'll stay on top, long after Gato's gone."

"We'll never get to him directly that way."

"Weaken the foundation and the structure will fall." Haku mused. For prostitutes, Garra and Haku are two of the brightest ones in here. I'm glad one they're on my side. At that moment, Darui came in.

"Alright, clear out, what is this the meeting of the brain trust? Out, all of you." We moved to get up and file out.

"Not you Uchiha, I need a word." He said grabbing my arm, waiting for everyone to walk out. Once they were gone, he closed the door and locked it.

"What the hell you go to the pit and leave me with blue balls? Now you're high as shit and holding secret meetings in the shed?"

"I'm growing poppies and bud three feet under us right now too, it's not like you care."

"You're right, I don't give a shit, bend over." He said pulling a condom out of his pocket and tearing it with his teeth. I pulled my pants down and bent over.

"What do you know about inmate Raiga?" I asked as he pushed himself into me. It felt nothing but good, tingly. Thank you heroin. I actually am starting to feel like myself again, the old Sasuke, prostitute Sasuke. Expensive, drug fueled, not a care in the world Sasuke. Good, I liked him better. Makes all of this easier.

"He's in for rape. Pretty big asshole if you ask me. Heard he blew the whistle on Orochimaru if that's some information you're interested in."

"It is. Harder." He pounded and I threw it back. Maybe a good fuck was what I needed right now.

"He fry your cookies or what?"

"Doesn't matter. Pull my hair."

"For a bottom you're pretty bossy." He said as he grabbed my hair roughly.

"Mmmm yes, more, I need more." I needed pleasure right now. That was my only goal.

"You like it rough huh?" God just shut up and fuck me! "You're pretty messed up in the head, aren't you Uchiha?" You don't know the half of it. Suddenly I heard Dr. Iruka's voice in my head. _You don't cope well. Why do you push all your problems so far down? Why drugs and prostitution?_ Damn it, damn it, damn it! That's the last thing I want to think about! That asshole!

"I need you." I said turning around and kissing Darui, rubbing my fingers through his hair as I pushed him to the ground. I got on top of him and rode him hard, violent even. I fucked him dry. I don't care if I don't cope well or whatever, this is what works for me.


	26. Chapter 26

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Okay, most money you ever made for a fuck."

"Easy, ten grand, Japanese business man wanted me to escort him to this company party, poor guy was like socially inept, had to pay for a date then lost his V-card to me." Omoi said, twirling around the sucker in his mouth and playing a card.

"Oh please, I made twenty grand once when the President of the Lightning paid me to spend the weekend with him." Garra said.

"That dude is a serious sadist, you couldn't pay me a hundred grand to spend five minutes with him again." I said lowly. Well… maybe for a hundred.

"Yeah well a little pain with your orgasm makes the big bucks, remember that my friends." Garra said with a wicked smile.

"That's nothing, Sasuke, tell them the most you've made." I smiled and looked up, may as well make them all jealous.

"Once I made sixty five grand doing a gangbang." I said with a sly smile.

"Oh my god, I saw that porno, the one with all the like hardcore stuff? Dude you killed it!" Omoi said giving me a high five. For the first time in a long time, I felt okay. I was with my people, my friends. There was no judgment for my lifestyle choices, nothing but empathy and understanding. Maybe… maybe this is where I belong, not trying to be out there living the perfect life with Naruto… Maybe that's a dream I just can't have.

"A gangbang, I didn't know you liked it rough." Garra mused. Eh rough can be fun sometimes.

"Sorry I'm not a total masochist like you Garra."

"Hey, you took Hidan's sick punishment, before he had you he was coming to me on nearly a daily basis, I know what he's capable of, you have to have a pretty high pleasure for pain to be dealing with him."

"Maybe." I said sipping my hooch filled cup slowly. As I did I noticed Haku and Zabuza walk out of their cell. Neither looked very happy this morning, Zabuza nodded to me and walked outside of H block, Haku came and sat with us, saying nothing.

"What about you Haku? What's the most you've made for a fuck?" Sui asked.

"Does it matter? The government took it all."

"Damn who pissed in your pudding this morning?" Omoi asked.

Haku lowered his voice, looking around suspiciously. "I think I'm pregnant." The whole table's jaws dropped.

"Are you serious?"

"Dude you can't get pregnant in here, they'll lock you in the hole for the rest of your life."

"You and Zabuza must be excited." Garra said with what I think was sarcasm, it was hard to tell through the deep rasp of his voice.

"Zabuza is infertile. It's not his." Oh shit.

"Are you sure you're pregnant?" I asked.

"I don't know Sherlock, what do you think?" He asked as he grabbed my hand and put it to his belly. It was very round and firm, he was certainly pregnant.

"Haku, you're at least three months." Maybe four.

"I know… I tried to ignore it, hoping it would just… go away. But I'm starting to show, I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Well it's a little late for an illegal abortion." Suigetsu muttered.

"Zabuza said this morning maybe he should just… you know… until its… gone." I think everyone at the table gasped. That's just… horrible.

" _Haku_."

"What? It's not like I even want this baby. It's not like anything positive could come out of having it."

"So tell the warden someone raped you, it's not like it's that far from the truth, you could get protection, give the baby up for adoption."

"It would separate me from Zabuza, I'm not willing to do that." Before I could say anything else, the musicians whistled a tune.

"They're coming, get ready." In the past three weeks we've been baiting Gato's men. Not going to breakfast, taking over the showers and track, not acting scared whatsoever. Enough to provoke them to attack us. The musicians on guard seem to think that's about to happen right now. "Remember, stay in the blind spots we've been going over, don't strike unless you are at the angle the cameras can't see. Do what ever is necessary in self defense." I reminded.

"Got it." We braced ourselves as Gato's men began spilling into H-block. There were a lot of them.

"We come out of this alive." Suigetsu said to me under his breath.

"I have your back."

"I have yours, always." I stood up from the table and confronted one of Gato's leads. Still no Gato. "H-block isn't a place you want to be in. Pretty bold coming in here." We forced it, they didn't have a choice if they wanted to get to me.

"Gato decided to put the whores in their place." He said taking a swing at me. I activated my sharingan and ducked. In that moment, it was all out war. They charged us. I let myself take a few punches, enough on camera to make a case for self defense, but I was in control, I manipulated him out of the way of view before I grabbed a shank from over the door of one of the cells and stabbed him off camera. He dropped and I looked over to my crew. They were doing exactly what we planned and practiced. Fighting off camera, letting themselves get hit on camera. I was a bit taken back by how brilliant of fighters they actually were.

Haku threw a needle from twenty feet away, killing a man instantly. One needle. He was right; he is deadly with those. Garra is just a machine. He's so small but so strong, build like a truck really. He was just picking up dudes twice his size and slamming them to the ground. Omoi and Sui impressed too. Maybe I can turn a band of prostitutes into seasoned warriors. They were fighting for more, fighting to not be playthings to Gato, that's why they fought more fiercely; they were fighting for their humanity. Suddenly the tides turned and Suigetsu got in a pinch, tackled by two guys. I activated my mongekyo, dropping them both instantly.

"Sasuke watch out!" Sui screamed. Before I could move there was a sharp and intense pain in my shoulder blade and the weight of someone jumping on my back. I ran backwards into the wall, pinning my attacker against it. I slammed my head backwards into his but he was holding on tight.

"Sasuke duck!" Haku screamed. I did and in an instant all the tension from the man on my back was gone. I turned around and there was a needle straight through the man's eye. Haku's shot was dead on, killing him from all the way across the room. With that, the smoke cleared and the guards finally stormed in. We all took a second to breathe as the guards cuffed us. Darui came up to me and cuffed me.

"This is why you wanted me to adjust the cameras, to get your asses beat?"

"Look around you officer, does it really look like I lost here?" I said with a smile, accepting the cuffs.

"You have a pen shoved so deep in your shoulder, I'm amazed your not bleeding out." He began escorting me to medical.

"Everything comes at a price."

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"So with great pleasure I'd like to toss my name in the ring for the upcoming senatorial race." I smiled for the camera, my team and family clapped for me, I kissed Mikoshina and we all went back into city hall.

"It's official, you're running for senate!"

"Yeah, yeah I really am."

"We should celebrate!" Kiba screamed.

"I agreed, pizza and sake at my place everyone, I'm buying!"

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Everyone got their coats and we made our way home. The pizzas got there a few minutes after we did, Jiraiya and Kiba popped the sake, I turned up the stereo and we just had a good time. It was really good. I was happy. I'm running for senate. Do you know how much I've dreamed about being a senator? Affecting real change? It's going to be amazing. I have everything I could ever want. Everything but Sasuke… We haven't talked in about eight months, he stopped calling, I haven't visited him. I don't know if I can at this point. I'm so much better when I don't think about him, pretend he doesn't exist. I think that's just what I need right now. Maybe when I've figured this out, this being by myself thing, I'll go see him again. But for now I just need to focus, be the best me I can be.

I had a few drinks with my parents before they went home, then laughed it up with Tsunade and Jiraiya before they left too. They've been spending a lot of time together, specifically away from here lately. He's all but moved out at this point. Kiba and Hinata disappeared off together too. It's cute how much Kiba likes her, but she's so shy she won't admit she likes him too. Shikamaru, Choji, and Neji helped me clean up, then the two with kids left to go be with their families, leaving Neji and I alone with most of the clean up left to do.

"The place seems different since the last time I was here." Neji mused, sweeping the floor.

"I put most of Sasuke's stuff in storage, it just didn't make much sense keeping it here."

"I see, have you talked to him lately? How is he doing? I heard there was a… squabble there a few days ago, inmates died."

"Really? I didn't know that. Well I'm sure he's okay, Jiraiya would have told me otherwise."

"Yeah… if you don't mind me asking… you don't seem all that worried, trouble in paradise?"

"I may have been wearing rose colored glasses when it comes to him." I said looking down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring him up."

"It's okay, really, I can't just break down every time I hear his name."

"You have every right to."

"What?"

"I mean, the things he did to you… I'm amazed you don't break down everyday."

"Really?"

"You seem shocked." I was.

"It's just… no one's said that before. They say I have to be strong, that I can do this, but nobody says it's okay to… not be okay."

"Well it is. You're doing the best that you can, that's admirable."

"It's just so hard." I said sitting on the couch. He came and sat next to me, rubbing me softly on the back.

"What he did… it's unforgivable… but you Naruto… you're so amazing that you forgave him instantly. It takes a strong person to do something like that, for your heart to be so pure. You didn't deserve what he did to you."

"But he did it for me."

"And you keep tearing yourself up about the reasons he did it instead of the ramifications of what happened because of him. Your poor little girl is growing up without a second parent." As if on cue, Mikoshina came out of her room.

"What's wrong baby girl, you're supposed to be asleep."

"I'm not sleepy." She said through a yawn.

"Oh really, I think someone's really sleepy." I said picking her up and putting her in my lap.

"I'm not sleepy!" She said through a giggle this time, rubbing her tired eyes. "Hi Neji." She reached her hand out to him.

"Well hello little miss, it's past your bed time." He said kissing her hand sweetly.

"Will you read me a bedtime story?"

"A bed time story?"

"Please! Please! Please!"

I smiled, how can you say no to something as cute as that? "Sure sweetheart."

"Neji too."

"Baby girl Neji's tired."

"It's fine Naruto, you know I love your daughter." He said as she crawled into his arms.

"I love Neji!" She giggled. Wow… that's a bit shocking. I didn't realize they had bonded like this. With a smile we got up and took her to her room. We both read her goldilocks and the three bears, taking turns doing silly voices. It was… really fun. Eventually we got her back to bed and then Neji and I went back into the living room to finish cleaning up.

"She really likes you."

"She's special, I've never seen a baby as smart as her. I can't wait to see what she's going to grow up to be like."

"She's going to be amazing." I said with a smile and I took the bottles of sake off the counter. There was a half full one just hanging out, it probably won't be good tomorrow, but I mean it's good alcohol, it'd be a shame to waste it. "Hey Neji, you want to help me finish this off?"

"I would, but I have to drive home."

"I have a second guest room, you could stay there if you like."

He rolled his eyes, "well if you insist." He said taking the bottle from me and pouring two shots.

"Cheers."

"Cheers." We clicked the glasses together and drank. Quickly he poured another and did that too.

"Any thoughts on which preschool you want to send Mikoshina to?"

"Not sure yet, I guess I should get looking huh?"

"The one through Kohona prep is wonderful, Hanabi works there when she's not in school."

"Yeah, I went to that one when I was her age. I'm just not sure I can afford it." Scratch that, I know I can't afford it.

"It's a good school, someone as bright as Mikoshina, she deserves to attend a school that will give her the best advantages in life."

"Yeah that's true." But even still, it's like ten grand a semester and just goes up with every grade level.

"Choji's sending his daughter there in the fall."

"How can Choji afford it? He's my assistant."

"Yeah but his wife is in the military, GI bill."

"Wish there was a mayoral bill or something." I joked.

"You'll figure it out." He said pouring another shot and handing it to me. I did it without question. Pre-school. My four year old will be starting pre-school soon…

"Oh god I haven't even fully potty trained her yet!" I'm totally slacking as a parent. Neji just laughed.

"She and I have been working on it while you and my cousin have your outings. She'll be ready by the time school starts."

"Well… then I'll just take over then, thank you Neji, but we won't be having those nights anymore."

"Something bad happen?" Really bad.

"It's nothing." Kurama let out a chuckle.

"You're lying." He said with a smile.

"No I'm not."

"You're fidgeting, you always fidget when you lie. And Kurama agrees, he's laughing his ass off at you." I didn't realize he had activated his eyes. He sees Kurama clearly with that.

"Hey, stop that!" I laughed putting my hand against his eyes. He laughed as he brushed them away.

"So you gonna tell me what happened?" He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes through a blush, "I had a really terrible one night stand, okay?"

His jaw dropped and he got a glint in his eyes. "So that's what Kiba was talking about."

"Okay laugh it up. Naruto Uzumaki sucks at sex."

"That's so not true." He said with a smile, not looking at me and continuing to drink his sake.

"Neji."

"Sorry that's crossing a line." I suddenly got a little nervous.

"Well umm no that not what I meant. Umm I mean, I don't… suck at sex?"

"Of course not. I mean I don't know if something's changed, but with me… you always made sure I was feeling good, I could feel how much you cared about me with everything you did."

"Oh… I… I didn't know that."

"Well it's true." He shrugged off, finishing off his sake and taking the trash out. What do I do with that? I thought about it for a few moments until he came back in.

"Neji… do you still have feelings for me?" I couldn't read his face, but his scent turned to surprise.

"Naruto, I'm always gonna care about you. That's why I'm on your staff, that's why I take care of your daughter and put so much effort into my job for you. But romantic feelings? No Naruto, I can't say that I do."

"Oh I'm sorry for asking."

"It's alright, I'd be curious too. I'll take these bottles out to recycling, then I'll head to the guest room. Thanks for letting me stay the night."

"Of course." I don't know what it was, or why I was even distraught about it, but… I was. I think… I think part of me sort of wanted him to say yes… I wish I knew why…


	27. Chapter 27

Two months later

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Okay Mikoshina, it's your first day of pre-school, what did it tell you to remember?"

"Always tell the truth… be nice to everyone… don't talk when the teacher is talking… always say your sorry… and…. And ummm…"

"One more Mikoshina, you can do it." Neji urged, bending down on his knee in front of her with a smile and tying her shoes for her.

"It's the most important one Miko." I smiled as well, messing up her hair.

"Oh! Oh! Always try your best!"

"That's right sweetheart! Ohhh you're gonna do so good!" I said picking her up and kissing her cheek. She giggled. I felt a tear come to my eye. Neji patted my back, urging me to let her go. Oh man this is hard.

"I love you so much Mikoshina."

"I love you too Dad." Choji came into the classroom with Chocho and Mikoshina got really excited. "Bye Dad, bye Neji."

"See you tonight love." She ran over to Chocho and the two started talking and chit chatting like they haven't seen each other in years. It was adorable.

"Alright parents, say your final good byes." The teacher said. I waved at my daughter and before I let myself cry, I walked out of the room with Neji and Choji.

"Hey, I'll see you guys later at work." Choji said, wiping a tear away and walking with his wife to the car. I felt myself just start balling. Quickly Neji handed me a tissue.

"Thanks."

"Of course."

"And thanks for coming with me, I don't think I could have handled it by myself." He patted me on the shoulder and we started walking to his car.

"Of course, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't give you a shoulder to cry on?" Kiba or Shikamaru. Shika couldn't get out of bed and Kiba was watching his sister's dogs so it was crazy at his house. As a last ditch effort so I wouldn't chicken out in sending my daughter to pre-school, I called Neji. He came by a few minutes later without question.

"You're a great friend Neji, really."

"Thanks Naruto. Shino gave you time to recover before you have make some appearances today, do you want to get some coffee or something?" He asked as we got into his car.

"Uh yeah… yeah that would be good." I said catching my breath and drying off my eyes. He drove us to my favorite coffee shop and we walked in.

"Why don't you get us some seats, I got this."

"You sure?"

"Yeah no problem." I found us some seats in the corner and a few minutes later he came back with the coffee. "Oh man I didn't even tell you what I wanted."

"A caramel macchiato with extra caramel and a shot of espresso right?" He asked putting the coffee in front of me.

"Yeah, oh man, exactly what I wanted, thank you."

"Of course." He sat down, drank his tea and opened a baggie that contained a scone.

"Well that looks good." I laughed.

"Blueberry scone, want a bite?" He asked, offering me the bag.

"Sure." I said pulling off a piece.

"Good huh?"

"Very." I said licking my fingers.

"Here, we can share, I don't mind."

"Thanks." I said through a blush and taking another piece. "Hey Neji."

"Yes?"

"I really appreciate your loan."

"It's no big deal, the last thing the Mayor, soon to be Senator, needs is to be in debt, and Mikoshina deserves to go to a good school. It was my pleasure."

"I'll pay you back, every penny, I promise."

"Don't even worry about it, you can pay me back when you can." He said kindly.

"How are you my speech writer, and you make more than me?" I asked jokingly.

"Because my last name is Hyuga, and I get like a thousand dollars per speech I write outside of your office, it's a good gig."

"So why do you even work for me if you could make so much more somewhere else?"

"Because I want you to succeed." I felt myself blush.

"That's really nice of you Neji." He does write the best speeches in all of the Five Nations. Really and truly.

"You know what excited me most about you running for senate?"

"What's that?"

"Being able to draft bills with you. You have some really good ideas I want to work on, putting them in words on paper is like a dream come true for me."

"You're such a nerd Neji." I laughed.

"I know. But chicks dig it." He smirked.

"What chicks? You're gay." I laughed.

"Don't tell the clan that, they still think it's a phase or something."

"Such hardcore traditionalists. I mean men can have babies now, but they still consider it socially unacceptable."

"Yeah well my sexual orientation is the least of my worries with the clan…"

"What do you mean?"

"Things are… getting tense. I've never seen them so divided with clan politics."

"Like what?"

"You can't say anything."

"You know you can trust me."

"There's some tensions with clans in the Cloud village. The branch families what to do one thing, but the main family wants to do something totally different and risky. I don't think they understand what the repercussions might be because well… lets face it, main Hyuga never have to deal with the consequences of their actions."

"Clan politics seem so hard."

"Be lucky that you're not of a predominant clan, or that your daughter has no clan members so you'll never have to deal with politics like that." I never even thought about that. I actually know nothing about Uchiha clan politics. That's actually something I should really know about. After our impromptu breakfast Neji drove me to my appearances. Opening of new buildings, hanging out at the children's hospital, all in a good day for the Mayor of Konoha. After all the fun I want back to the office to get some work done. I had a break and I decided to make a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Itachi."

"Oh Naruto, it's nice to hear from you, how are you doing?"

"I'm good, really good. How are you?"

"I'm doing well."

"Mikoshina had her first day of preschool today."

"Really, how exciting! Did you get the gift I sent her for her birthday?"

"The photo album of the clan throughout history, yes I got it. She loves it, looks through it all the time."

"Oh good. Good."

"Umm… Itachi, I actually was calling to ask you something."

"Sure. What did you need?"

"Umm… I wanted to start teaching Mikoshina about her clan. Are there any clan politics or policies that I should know about, things that might affect her?"

"Umm… Sasuke knows things like that inside and out, not to be rude, but why not ask him?"

"He and I… aren't really on speaking terms."

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that. Well things like that are in the Uchiha scrolls, but yes you do grow up learning things like that. Unfortunately most customs don't really matter since the clan passed."

"But there's no main families or branch families like the Hyuga?"

"No, clan leadership is determined by strength of sharingan, not birth order. That's a reason I turned over leadership to Sasuke in the first place. It was clear his sharingan was going to surpass mine."

"Oh…"

"The Uchiha are nothing like the Hyuga Naruto."

"No, I know, I was just curious."

"I see." There was a very uncomfortable silence.

"Umm… how… how have you been? I haven't heard from you in a really long time."

"I'm… okay."

"Just okay?"

"Yes."

"Is something wrong Itachi?"

"No. Nothing is wrong Naruto."

"Oh… okay, well Mikoshina would love to see you sometime soon."

"I'm… planning a trip out of the country very soon." He didn't seem to want to talk about it.

"Well when you come back, we should get together, catch up like old times."

"Yeah, yeah that sounds really good Naruto."

"I'll talk to you soon then."

"Great." He hung up the phone and I went to go pick up Mikoshina. She had a great day of preschool so we went out for ramen to celebrate. Over dinner they had the news on. The Akatsuki had broken out of jail. All of them. And someone from the outside helped them. My dad called me as the ombu were raiding Itachi's apartment. All trace of him was gone.

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"In other news, prison officials have yet another ordeal to deal with following the prison riots two months ago at Upstate Correctional. Last night at 8:00pm the Maximum security prison was, what seemed to be, brought down by explosives. As you can see the large wall on the Southside of the building was reduced to rubble. Notorious mafia, the Akatsuki, seemed to have walked out with out a scratch, including the only female member Konan, which seems to have had some outside forces to escape as she was housed in a different unit as the rest of the bunch. Among other's who escaped, mass murderer Madera Uchiha, and other notorious criminals that have since been apprehended. If you see Madera or any of the Akatsuki, do not confront them, they are considered to be armed and extremely dangerous. For more information call crime stoppers."

"Oh my god Sasuke."

"Yeah, as if I didn't already have enough to worry about."

"You think they'll come here, try to finish the job?"

"Why would they break out of prison just to break into prison? That's stupid."

"What about your kid?"

"Naruto's not an idiot, I'm sure he has an armed escort following her every where she goes."

"So that's it, you're just going to do nothing?"

"What can I do?" I asked, refilling my cup of hooch. I've been day drinking and snorting coke all day everyday since I got out of medical after the riot. I didn't have to get surgery, but the scar on my back is going to be enormous. Fifteen stiches. It's whatever at this point. I have bigger worries. Sakon, Omoi, Zaku and about half of the musicians are still in the hole, Haku is pregnant and is one stop and frisk away from being found out big time. I have half my manpower and Gato will retaliate. It's only a matter of time. I chugged what was in my cup before Officer Fu came to get me for my weekly psych appointment. I walked out with her and she took me to Dr. Iruka's office, cuffing me to the chair, new policy since well… I assaulted him. Go figure.

"Good morning Sasuke, how are you doing today?" Why is he so fucking cheery?

"Fine."

He nodded, "I see you're inebriated, starting a little early today aren't we?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, using drugs and alcohol to cope is unhealthy. What is the reason why you're using today?"

"Doesn't matter."

"The Akatsuki broke out of prison last night. I'm sure you heard about it."

"Your point?"

"They tried to kill you, aren't you the least bit concerned?"

"I'm more concerned with the people in here trying to kill me."

"I've offered protection several times and you've refused. What about your family?"

"I'm sure it's fine, surrounded by ombu."

"Okay, how chatty you're being today." I rolled my eyes. "Let's talk about the first time you got high or drunk to mask your feelings, was it as young as the Uchiha Massacre?"

"No."

"When you were homeless?"

"No."

"You know, I can stop fishing if you would just tell me." I rolled my eyes yet again and thought about it.

"It was… a little while after my rape… I just wanted to… feel better." Maybe the hooch made me say it, it was pretty strong after all.

"You've never talked about you're rape before. What sort of emotions did you go through?"

I shrugged it off, "the normal emotions someone would go through after they're raped."

"Depression, disturbed sleep, flashbacks, anxiety, anger, mood swings, guilt, fear?" I thought about it. I was so depressed I couldn't get out of bed or kiss my daughter. I couldn't sleep when I was supposed to. The nightmares were so intense. I used booze and drugs to make the flashbacks go away. I was always anxious and angry. I don't know how many times I popped off and Naruto because of mood swings at the time. Guilt… fear… it was almost too much to process. I couldn't get out of bed because I was just so deeply depressed at the time… Then I pushed it down so I wouldn't feel it anymore.

"Yeah…"

"Which ones?"  
"All of them…" I shifted uncomfortably.

"Okay, let's talk about it, tell me what happened, what was it like back then?"

I thought back to that time period and I felt those emotions again bubbling up. It took everything I had not to push those feelings back down.

"I felt… I felt violated. Like he took something from me. Something I couldn't get back. I woke up in the hospital and immediately picked a fight with Naruto. Ripped out all my stiches."

"The first thing you felt was anger."

"I guess…"

"Then what?"

"Well… I spent another week in the hospital, recovering, I had round the clock care and I just… slept. Tried to disappear in the hospital bed. I guess they just assumed I was recovering."

"But instead you were falling apart, becoming depressed."

"Yeah…"

"What happened next?"

"They took me home… Naruto was beyond helpful… but I… I just wasn't there. I didn't want to be there. Every time I looked at my daughter's face I felt like she was disgusted with me, she hated me because I couldn't keep her safe, safely inside me."

"But you did keep her safe, you protected her, and she is alive now because you did all you could." I just shrugged. I don't know if I can accept that. "Okay so you had pretty serious post partum depression coupled with real depression, what happened next?"

"I deteriorated. I spent all day everyday in bed. I just fell apart. And then I could just feel Naruto was on his last nerve with me, just days from taking away my daughter and leaving. I knew something had to change, but I had no idea how."

"And that's where the drugs came in."

"I thought it woke me up, but it just made everything worse. Next thing I know I'm fucking my dealer behind the bushes while my baby was just a few feet away. Doing anything I could do for a high, showing progress so Naruto wouldn't leave. Pretending like everything was okay again." I tried not to cry but the tears just came.

"Tell me what you're thinking."

"I… I deserved it."

"What?"

"I deserved it. Everything that happened to me; everything that has happened. I mean I was a prostitute. He was my old client. That's what I get for being in a dirty profession. I deserved to be raped and I never deserved Naruto to begin with, I was just… trash from the start."

"What you did for a living doesn't mean anyone can be physical with you without your consent." I shrugged, there was a stupid tear in my eye that I couldn't wipe away because I was cuffed to the damn chair. "This wasn't your fault, there wasn't anything you could have done to deserve that."

"I just… I felt so helpless. I had no control. All I could do was try to protect my daughter growing inside of me, beg for my life. I was powerless to stop it."

"So you did things that gave you power. Doing drugs, having sex on your terms, providing for your family."

"I guess..." Never thought of it that way.

"And that's what got you here, developing unhealthy habits instead of dealing with your problems."

"What was I supposed to do?"

"You got on medications, but you could have seen a psychiatrist back then, joined a support group."

"I didn't have money for that. I really didn't even have money for the medications or lost wages because I couldn't work."

"You're family loved you, they would have supported you getting better."

I shook my head, "My brother… he doesn't really… understand that sort of stuff… he thought he could just… beat it out of me. And Naruto… We weren't together then, he already thought he was over stepping."

"And your mental health fell through the cracks."

"I'm fine." I said sniffing hard and trying to pull it together.

"You're not, and the sooner you stop telling yourself that the sooner you can heal."

"No way I can do that while that animal is still in here."

"What animal?"

"The guy who fucking raped me!"

"He's locked up… here?"

"Yes."

"You've seen him?"

"Once… yeah." I sniffed again, wiping my eyes on my shoulder.

"Then we should put you into protection."

"What? No way! Absolutely not!"

"Sasuke, protective custody isn't punishment. It's to keep you safe from people who want to hurt you and it seems like there's more than just him out there." That's the worst thing that could possibly happen to me right now.

"No, no. I can't."

"Sasuke, you need to take control of your life. Make decisions that will take you into the right direction." I looked up at the clock.

"Time's up, can I go?"

"Sasuke, think about this, please."

"I have and the answer is no." I said getting up as Officer Fu came in and uncuffed me.

"I'll see you next week Sasuke. Bur please… give it some more thought." Fu took me out and downstairs before she got a call on her walkie talkie.

"I'll leave you here. Go straight to your cell Uchiha."

"Yes ma'am." She let me go and I walked down the hall to my block. Shoving my hands in my pockets I walked with my head down. That particular appointment hurt. It hurt a lot. I don't even know how to handle it right now. As I got near my block, I knew I was being followed. I looked for guards and cameras in the area, there were none. I was about to be jumped… again.

"Sasuke." I froze. That voice. It was him. No. No, you can't be serious. Not like this, not even on a good day. My brain was already too messed up, and I've already thought about him way too much for one day. Now he's here, right here. It was happening again, just like before. Just like in all of my nightmares. I completely freaked out. "Don't walk away from me, you know what happened last time. You still owe me for getting me sent here. Just lower your pants and all will be forgiven." I saw red. There was no plan, no thought, just a reaction. All I felt was fear. All I heard was Dr. Iruka's words in my head. You need to take control of your life.

The next thing I know, I'm grabbing a well hidden shank from under the stairs and watching the life leave his eyes. I really can't tell you what happened, because to be honest I have no idea. My throat was raw, I must have screamed. But when I finally began processing again I had one hand pinning his now corpse to the wall and the other so deep into his neck I felt the last pulse his heart ever gave. My eyes burned, it was the most pain in them I had ever experienced.

"Sasuke! What the hell did you do?" It was Haku, followed closely behind by Sui and Garra.

"I… I don't know."

"You're eyes are purple! What the hell is going on?" Sui asked, now completely panicked.

"Suigetsu get him out of here! Hose him down, now!" Haku said taking the shank out of my hand slowly, then pushing me out of the way so that he was now in my exact position.

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Go, now! We can't afford for him to go down like this. Get him the hell out of here! You too Garra." Haku barked, smearing blood all over his face as if he was the one who did it, the one who… _killed_ Raiga. Killed.

The next thing I know I'm being dragged into the shower right before a hoard of officers stormed the hallway where we just were. They scrubbed the blood off of me as vigorously as they could, then scrubbed the shower. A few minutes later guards came into the shower. Suigetsu claimed that the three of us were about to have a shower threesome and knew nothing. They believed him and wrote the three of us up for inappropriate conduct. We were escorted back to our cells and through the hallway where I had just murdered my rapist. Murdered. Haku was gone, taken away to who knows where. And Raiga… he was being put in a body bag… where he belongs. I… I just _killed_ a man. I just killed a man and let my pregnant, married companion take the fall for me. It all just happened so fast. What… what is wrong with me? What did I just do? What am I doing?


	28. Chapter 28

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

"I want him in protective custody! You can't treat him this way, he was acting in self defense! This wasn't his fault. Raiga attacked him!" Zabuza screamed from the top of his lungs at Asuma.

"He killed a man, no more special treatment, how you two were able to bunk together for so long still baffles me. And the fact that he's pregnant, he's in for a world of hurt Momochi."

"Why isn't he in the hole or protection? I saw you escorting him to G-block. I'm his husband, I demand to know!" Zabuza just kept yelling but it was obvious it was doing him no good whatsoever.

"If he's in as much trouble as you say he is, why isn't he separated from the rest of us?" Garra inquired.

"I don't have to explain my methods to you."

"Putting him in G-block will get him killed and you know that!" Omoi shouted.

"He needs to be put in protection." Garra again sneered. I've never seen him so outraged.

"Whatever happened, there's now a credible threat to his life, you have to do something about it. It's regulation!" Zabuza screamed, nearly crying and chocking on his words.

"Your transvestite of a boyfriend is being dealt with." Asuma said, leaving the common room. Omoi and Zabuza followed him, their protests could be heard down the hall. Garra came back to the table and sat with us, and a few moments later Darui came into the room to do his rounds.

"Haku won't last five minutes in G-block. That's the highest concentration of Gato's gang in there." Suigetsu whispered.

"Why isn't he in protection? All the criteria for it have been met. We all even signed a written petition for him." Garra said.

"It's fishy, there's no doubt about that." Sui said, his tone changing to anger as well.

"What are we going to do Sasuke?" We wouldn't be in this mess had Haku not taken the blame for my screw up. I shook my head and got up, making my way to Darui, pretending to get a drink from the water fountain.

"I need to talk to you."

"I'll talk to you tonight in the basement, I work the overnight shift."

"Can you get me what I want?"

"If you give me what I need."

"Yeah, whatever, anything, but he needs to be put in protection, now."

"Come up with plan, something plausible. We'll work out a deal later tonight. I'll see what I can do about your friend." He said leaving, finishing his rounds. I walked back to the table.

"Darui will cut me a deal later tonight, that's all I can do for now."

"So we have twelve hours to come up with a plan, a way to save Haku." Garra said.

"Yeah, just let me think." I said before turning to leave to my cell.

"No one says anything to Zabuza, or Omoi for that matter. What happened stays between us, forever, to our graves and beyond." Suigetsu warned. We both nodded and I went up to my cell.

I killed a man… I _killed_ somebody. I've wanted to throw up every second of the day since it happened. There aren't enough drugs in the world to make me feel any better. I've literally tried them all. I have to get justice for Haku, I have to figure this out. I killed Gato's lead general, there is going to be retaliation. Especially since they think it was Haku, they won't show any mercy. I need to get him into protection, or transferred, something. Anything but staying here where he'll be beaten to a bloody pulp. I used my sharingan to map out a strategy. I worked until my eyes were bleeding, till I was hacking up blood and beyond. I need to get him put in protection. That's the only way I can keep him safe right now. But how, how can I get around Asuma?

"Dude stop! You're hurting yourself." Suigetsu said coming in and pulling me away from the paper.

"I have to figure it out. It's my fault Haku is in the mess he is now. I have to fix this."

"You killed your rapist, no one can understand that better than Haku. He saved your life because he knows you're the only one that can end this gang war. Don't piss it away and make yourself sick using your sharingan." I nodded, that was all I was capable of doing at this point. "Where'd the purple sharingan come from?"

"I don't know, I must have got when I… when I…" I couldn't even say it, I chocked on my own words.

"It's a new iteration, what can it do?"

"I'm not sure, I have no idea, as soon as I got it, it was gone, I don't know how to activate it again." Suigetsu sat down and put his hands to his head.

"We are in deep shit man. We need to figure something out, something big, by tonight."

"There's no way to figure out a grand scale operation that's guaranteed to work in a single day and execute it tomorrow. It's not like we can just break him out and hide him here with us."

"Well if anyone can figure it out, you can." Other that starting a full scale riot where there are more people fighting that the guards can handle and _everyone_ gets transferred… that's all I have. Besides calling Minato, graveling on my knees for him to use his political pool to get Haku out of this. But all the humility in the world to him will do me nothing. I ruined his son, he will never forgive that. I have to do better. I activated my sharingan again and thought hard, my eyes just bleed. They hurt, so bad. Like I was being stabbed and burned in them at the same time.

"Dude… you… have… to… stop… with… that…" What the hell? I looked up at Suigetsu in his bunk and it was like every word he was saying was in slow motion, super slow motion. Not only that but he was moving in slow motion. Like someone pressed half speed on a DVD. What the hell is going on? I got up and looked into the mirror, my left eye was purple. It can… manipulate time… No way. How'd I activate it? How'd I do something like this? I blinked and suddenly everything went back to normal pace.

"Sasuke? Do you… have super speed or something? You got up and went to the mirror before I could even blink."

"No… no… I don't think that's what just happened… I think… I think I slowed down time."

"What?"  
"Bare with me, if my sharingan can manipulate time and space in another dimension, maybe this new purple thing… can do the same… here, in real time."

"Dude, that's a trip."

"And it also might be the answer to our problem." That was it. I made a plan. The whole thing depended on the assumption that I can slow down time, real time. If I can do that…. I might be able to put an end to Gato's gang for good, saving Haku's life. I worked out a plan the rest of the day and into the odd hours of the night. It has to work. It has to.

I'm not sure what time Darui came for me, must have been like two in the morning when he unlocked my cell and shook me awake.

"It's time, let's go." He walked me out of my cell and down the stairs towards the basement. "So what's your plan?"

"This." I said handing him an extremely small folded up piece of paper.

"A kite? That's your big idea."

"You found it during a search of Gato's cell, it details everything about their plan to kill Haku, who, what, where, and when."

"I show it to Asuma, get the credit for intercepting it, your friend gets put into protection and Gato goes to the SHU. Interesting thought process."

"It'll work."

"It's been done a thousand times. It will never get past Ao's screening process and hand writing check."

"So get me a writing sample of his, I can forge it with my sharingan."

"It won't work." He said as he unlocked a hallway door.

"Then what will?"

"There's not much shy of killing Gato, his death would cause panic, the order might get lost in the process." I can't kill. Not ever again. I can still feel Raiga's blood on my hands. It was bone chilling.

"I need something better than that."

"You spent all day and a kite was the best you could come up with?" My plan was the last option, but it looks like it's come to that.

"Well… no, but the other plan would take too many moving parts. I can't pull it off in time."

"What's the plan?" Quietly, I told him. It was the last option, the end game. "That's… genius."

"And difficult." I added.

"You're a lot smarter than I ever thought you were Uchiha."

"Can you make it work? Honestly in the next six hours, can you give me what I need?"

"I can, but it's going to cost you."

"That's fine. Can you do it?"

"Yes. But you better be ready to give me the best fuck of my life, something I can fantasize about years from now."

"Okay." He opened the basement door. "Get on the mattress, get naked flat on the bed, head over the edge. I'll be back in five minutes."

"Alright." He closed the door and I walked into the dungeon like room. All the new mattresses and supplies were kept here, uniforms, sheets, everything. In the back there was a makeshift bed. It was obvious they used it for when they wanted more than just a quick fuck. On top of that the room looked as though it was sound proofed. I can do this, it's for Haku. I took off all of my clothes as instructed, and laid down on my back, my head just hanging over the edge. Several minutes later he came back.

"You ready?"

"Just get it over with." He jammed his dick down my throat. From this position it felt huge. He huddled over me and began pumping. Thrusting his dick all the way down. It felt like he was scraping my Adam's apple, forcing me to gag.

"Let it drip down your face, I want to see it." He said pulling his dick out just enough so I could breathe.

"You've been watching too much porn." I said clearing my throat, since I was upside down, the spit dripped from my mouth to my forehead and into my hair. Disgusting.

"Are you really in a position to judge right now?" Not at all. "And remember, you're my fucking porn star for the night. You'll do whatever I say." I nodded and took his cock into my mouth again, letting him continue his thrusts. He was relentless, fucking my mouth as if he was fucking my ass. Just brutal. My entire face became covered with my own spit, precum, and the contents from my stomach. I knew my eyes were puffed up and teary, which is exactly what he wanted from me. He wanted to push me to my limits, see how far I could really go. Too bad I've already been pushed to my limits and past them, there's nothing he could do to me that would surprise me, but that didn't stop him from trying. He fucked my throat raw, in an out, in and out. Forcing my vocal chords to make that gulping drowning noise. At one point he shoved him self all the way down and put his hand to my throat.

"That is just… beautiful. I can feel my whole dick just vibrating your vocal chords. You are some slut Sasuke." He sad with a wink, pulling out for a second so I could catch my breath. "Want me to fill your stomach up with my cum?" I nodded, just trying to breathe. "Beg for it." Damn it.

"Please, please, I want your cum. I want to feel it slide down my throat, I want you to pump me full of your cum." I moaned, the more I talked the more breath I could get.

"Suck." I kissed his tip, rolled it around with my tongue. Slowly he pushed it further and further again down once again, prying my jaw open. I chocked as I felt it start to twitch. His sticky white seed was forced down me. I felt it hit my stomach. The feeling alone made me nauseous.

"Damn, you sure know how to blow." He said slowly slipping out of me, taking a picture of me with the phone he wasn't supposed to have. Great more lewd pictures of me to be floating around the Land of Fire.

"Thanks." I said when he finished, getting up and catching my breath. "That was fun, what time tomorrow?" I asked, turning to search for my uniform.

"Oh we're not done, I'm just getting started. Stroke yourself while I recover. Moan my name, tell me how bad you want me while you play with yourself." Oh god.

"Umm… Alright." I laid back on the bed. I looked up to the celling as I tried to get hard. When was the last time I got hard during sex? It's been so long I'm not even sure. I stroked myself, at first it didn't work. I thought of boobs, the shape of a woman's ass, it wasn't exactly doing it for me. So I thought of Naruto. His perfect ass, his perfect dick. The only man I've ever been attracted to. It worked. It was almost shameful how fast it worked.

"Oh… oh Darui. God, I want you. I need you to fill up my tight little hole, please, please, just fuck me." He smiled and began stroking himself too, but he wasn't recovered yet. I needed to give him more, give him more so this whole thing could be over faster. I got on my knees, licking my finger then sticking it in my butt, fucking it just a little. "I wish this finger was your dick, I wish you were the one filling me up. My ass is aching for you." I looked back at him, he had a semi. I can work with that. "God I want to ride you, feel you so deep inside of me. I want you to destroy my ass. Darui, please. Let me take care of you." Finally he was hard. I pulled my finger out and sat on his dick, facing him, holding onto his shoulders for support.

I rode him. Oh how Darui loves to be ridden.

"Shit, oh fuck." He moaned, slapping my ass and grunting. He took my ass cheeks in both hands and spread them and squeezed. "Your ass is amazing. Yes!" He growled as he laid flat on the bed. I continued riding him, picking up speed as he thrust up. I tried to focus on my own pleasure, but I nearly jumped when I heard the door open. "Relax, it's just Baki." Baki? Seriously?

"You didn't tell me your fantasy included a threesome." I growled.

"A gangbang actually. You wanna back out?" He challenged as Baki neared us. I'm doing this to save Haku's life, there is no backing out, I have to do whatever it takes.

I turned to Officer Baki, "Hey sexy." I winked, still riding Darui.

"Uchiha. You must be really desperate. Giving it away like this." You don't know the half of it. I'm looking at desperate in the back seat window right now.

"Unzip your pants, let me treat you right officer." I seduced, just like I used to as a pro, riding Darui with serious force. He came over to me and unzipped his pants, releasing his already hard dick from it's confinement. He stepped up to me on the bed and guided his dick into my mouth. What the hell is with these big dick corrections officers, Jesus. I took him in, swallowing and gagging as he stood over Darui, he grabbed my hair and began to thrust. I can't believe this. The last time I did this it was for minimum ten grand, now I'm doing it for a few accidentally unlocked doors, malfunctioning cameras and a slow response? Oh how far the mighty have fallen. I got very lost in all the cock that was being pushed inside of me, I didn't even realize another officer had joined in until I felt a new hand grab my peck.

"You two actually got Uchiha down here, I'm a little shocked. I thought he was the new top dog around here."

"He is. The kid needs our help, but I didn't think you were game Ao." Baki said forcing me to go all the way down on him, my nose touched his pubes causing me to gag again due to how musky he smelled. God, gross!

"Can't turn down a good fuck now can I?" He chuckled. I felt his other hand slip down to my butt than towards my hole. He stuck a finger in while Dauri continued to fuck me. "You want this dick Uchiha?" No.

"Yes, please, I need your cock inside of me."

"Did you see that porno he did, where they double penetrated him? I've always wanted to do that." He chuckled to the other officers. Damn it. I leaned forward and spread my ass cheeks wide, Darui and Baki still inside of me.

"Then my ass is yours, do whatever you want to me." I said before taking Baki's dick back in my mouth. He did. He shoved his un-lubed, big ass cock inside of me with a force I wasn't at all prepared for. The pressure was insane. "Ohhhh." I refrained from saying owe. Hasn't anyone ever heard of lube?

"Wow his ass is so tight, I can't believe he's fucked so many people and he still feels this good." Ao said, gripping onto my shoulders. God I hate when johns talk about me as if I'm not even here. Seriously. In another second, Baki came in my mouth. It slipped down my throat and mixed with Darui's. It was a lot, it actually filled my stomach up, full. Oh god.

"Darui, give me a turn with him." Baki then said, stroking himself to get hard again. Fuck he did.

"Yeah sure." Dauri scoffed. I suddenly felt myself being lifted up backwards. Ao's dick inside of me as he lifted me up by the bottom of my legs. Baki stepped over and held me too, before too sticking himself inside of me. They bobbed me up and down in the air, both of their dicks just shredding and stretching my ass. It boarder line hurt. I don't understand why everyone has to be so aggressive with me, why they all want me so bad that basic decency goes out the window. Just because I can take it doesn't mean I should have to right? Damn it, damn it, damn it! Those are Dr. Iruka's words not mine! He's in my head and he won't get out. Motherfucker.

Just get past it Sasuke, do your fucking job. "Yes, yes! God you guys feel so good. Fuck me, yes, right there!" I moaned just trying to push everything down. Why is doing that suddenly so hard? Ugh. Ao pulled out and Baki took control over me. He held me up and just fucked me while the other two watched. When he had his fill he came inside of me. Before I could even process it, he put me down upside down and Ao began to jackhammer into to me. Damn.

"Oh, yes, yes! Damn it Uchiha, had I known you were this good I would have turned a long time ago." Ao said just jackhammering into me. Maybe it was the position, or the fact that I haven't been treated this brutally in a long time, but I felt myself getting weak, nearing passing out. I needed a break, and so did my ass, but there was no way I could ask for one. No, I'm supposed to be their perfect slut, their fantasy. And I have to do it, for Haku.

"Oh. Oh Ao, mmmm that feels so good." It did not.

"Come on Uchiha, take it. Take it!" What do you think I'm fucking doing? You literally have the base of my neck on the cold concrete, my knees pulled clear to my ears, and my ass just waving in the air. All I can do is take it.

"Mmmm give it to me officer. Harder."

"Oh yeah, that's it Uchiha, god you're perfect, the perfect little cum slut." He said as he came hard into my ass and smacking my ass cheek. I felt myself being filled to the brim with cum.

After he came inside me, Darui did the same. Pounded the shit out of me and pumped me full to the brink with cum. To say I was worried was an understatement. I was in serious risk of getting pregnant, and having any of their babies, well… I'm sure you know how bad that could turn out for me. When they were finally done with me the three went to the front of the room to discuss my plan. I was left on the cold concrete to compose myself and get dressed. I had bruises everywhere, and they just left me there, like I wasn't shit. Maybe I'm not. When I did recover, finally, I got up and walked over to them. As shaky as my legs were and as much pain I was in, I had to pull it together, show strength.

"We're in." Baki said with his arms crossed.

"It goes down at ten, right after we unlock the Hamptons. I'll escort Gato to you myself if I have to." Ao said, putting a hand across my cheek softly, then brushing my hair out of my face. "I guess your ass was good enough to turn me, didn't think it would be." With that he kissed me deeply and then left.

"This plan is a good one Sasuke, hope it works out for you." Baki said grabbing my ass then walking out as well.

"What happened to using a condom, you promised! I'm gonna get pregnant!" I barked at Darui, clutching my stomach that felt completely full of cum at this point and my knees were just weak. There was cum just leaking out of my ass too, a mix of uncomfortable and disgusting describes that feeling.

"My fantasy didn't include a condom kid. Relax, I already texted Chojiro that you need a morning after pill script, he'll give it to you in the morning. Maybe just don't lay down for the rest of the night, increase the risk you know." He said taking me back up to my cell.

"You can guarantee my plan will work?"

"To the best of my ability, yes. It's a good plan Sasuke, this fuck wasn't for nothing." He reassured, unlocking my cell. I nodded and walked in to where Sui was waiting for me. Darui locked us in and as I heard him walk away I clutched my stomach and collapsed on the bed. My ass and gut were full of cum, I had been royally fucked and I felt like absolute shit. Sui did his best to comfort me, telling me I really took one for the team. It didn't help. It was my fault that I got us into this mess. I deserved everything I got. Somehow I fell asleep, I guess, because the next thing I know, I was being woken up by the blaring of the panic alarm.

"What's going on?" I asked, pulling myself out of the bed.

"I'm not sure."

"What time is it?"

"9:30." Damn it. Something's happening and it's not included in my plan.

"Meet me in the Hamptons, now, get Zabuza." I said running out of my cell and getting Garra. Yeah, we're supposed to hit the ground when the alarm goes off, but it's not in our block and I had fifteen minutes to get everyone ready. The panic alarm, wherever it went off at will be a welcomed distraction. Garra and I ran to the second floor of G-block, aka the Hamptons. When we got there both of us stopped dead in our tracks, horrified at what we just saw. No. No. We were too late, way too late.

"No! No!" Zabuza let out a blood curling scream from behind us. The scene was horrific, but I couldn't bring myself to look away. Haku had been beaten to death, stabbed, and strung up by sheets for the whole world to see. His eyes bulged out, I could see his struggle, but we were way too late. They were glassed over; he was gone.

"Gato did this." Zabuza roared.

"He ordered it." Garra rasped.

"Where is he?!" Zabuza screamed, picking Garra up off his feet. He was the only one who actually had seen Gato's face before.

"The old dirty blond with the cane, coming out of his cell." Garra said pointing across the block.

"Wait! Zabuza, stop!" I vaguely heard Suigetsu scream. Before I could process anything Zabuza was sprinting away. No, no! This wasn't supposed to happen any of it! Everything went in slow motion, time had slowed down, but I hadn't stopped it. I couldn't stop it. Gato saw Zabuza coming and ordered his men to stop him. What few guards were in the block were caught of guard and out numbered, the men on the first floor doing their best to stop them from coming to Zabuza's aid. But none of that mattered. Zabuza tore through the other prisoners, not giving a damn about how much he was stabbed or beat up, killing anyone that got in his way. We couldn't stop him. No one could. No amount of pepper spray the guards sprayed as the tactical force came in, could stop Zabuza. In slow motion I saw it all. Every detail, everything permanently ingrained in my head forever. Zabuza ran right up, battered and bruised, covered in blood, to Gato, and grabbed him. And that was it. I couldn't stop it and I couldn't unsee it. The two flipped over the staircase, landing headfirst each of them on the hard concrete ground below. This wasn't supposed to happen. This… this is all my fault.


	29. Chapter 29

Seven Months Later

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"State your name for the record."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"How long have you been incarcerated Mr. Uchiha."

"Three years in April."

"Would you say you've had significant psychological trauma since your incarceration?"

"No."

"But you are on anti-depressants?"

"I'm not crazy, I saw what I saw."

"And after witnessing the death of two inmates close to you, you didn't ask for grief counseling, why is that?"

"Didn't need it."

"All of the other witnesses have put in this request, but you haven't."

"I've dealt with death before."

"You're alluding to my client's mental state during the attack. Regardless of your findings, his mental sanity has been found to be intact and shouldn't affect his recollection of the events." Jiraiya said to the rest of the attorneys. "Move on with the deposition."

"What is your recollection of that day?" I told them everything I could, leaving out how I knew the doors connecting H to G block would be unlocked, or how I knew there wouldn't be any guards as it neared 10. They didn't need to know that my plan completely blew up in my face before I even had a chance to act on it. They didn't need to know that this was all my fault, that I couldn't save a friend. The deposition lasted hours. Reliving every gory detail. Making me remember my every mistake and the consequences of it. It hurt. Words can't even describe how much.

"Any final statements Mr. Uchiha?"

"They should have put him into protection. A threat was made to his life and they did nothing."

"It's been noted. Thank you inmate number 9380441." With that I was escorted out of the deposition room then taken with Jiraiya to an interview room.

"How'd the doors get open Sasuke?"

"I told you I don't know."

"How'd you know to run there, how'd you know something was happening to Haku at that moment?"

"I didn't."

"Come on Uchiha, we all know you did, if the system wasn't trying so hard to cover this up you'd have five years added to your sentence for collusion."

"They can't cover this up. Haku should have been put in protection."

"Yeah, we all know you and the other prisoner's stance on the matter." He said getting up to leave.

"Wait…" I needed to ask him. "How is she?"

"We've been having briefs for over six months, and you're only just now asking about her?" I just hurt way too much. My heart couldn't handle it, not after what I've been through.

"Please."

"She's reading. Really well at that. Starting to write too, well before she's supposed to." It broke my heart to know how well she was doing. To know about her at all.

"And…"

"He's running for senate, the numbers look good, like he might actually win in the election in over a year."

"And he's…"

"Forgotten you, just like it seems you wanted." His words brought tears to my eyes. But I couldn't cry, I haven't been able to cry in months. My body can't bring tears anymore. With that statement he left. A few minutes later officer Akitsuchi came in and got me, bringing me back to my cell. Suigetsu was in his bunk, blankets wrapped around him as he sat in a ball. I walked in and assumed the same position for the most part.

"I can still hear his scream."

"I can't blink without seeing Haku's lifeless eyes. It's all my fault."

"No one's blaming you Sasuke. That's prison."

"Dr. Iruka told you to say that."

"He's right." I turned around and changed the subject.

"Why wouldn't they put him into protection? He only took my place because that's where he thought he would go."

"We can talk about this until we're blue in the face, we have talked about this until we're blue in the face. It's not going to change anything."

"They're just sweeping it under the rug."

"No one even knows what happened."

"And no one ever will. It's a giant cover up." We sat there in silence, processing. I haven't been the same since that day. How can I be? I screwed up. I killed my rapist and Haku and Zabuza died because of it. I kept my feelings bottled up into they exploded into a rage that made me kill Raiga. Dr. Iruka's right, I don't cope well. Not in the least. A few hours later Baki came to take me to the shrink's office. I have to see him twice a week now because I refuse to see the grief counselor. Twice a week is now part of my sentence. I don't need a grief counselor, I need to just get through the rest of my sentence and get out.

"Welcome Sasuke, have a seat." I did and Baki cuffed me to the chair, as usual. "The deposition was this morning, how did it go?"

"Fine."

"You know that word is no longer allowed in this office." Yeah and I'm not a freakin child.

"Whatever."

"Haku's death… seemed to have shaken up the entire prison… including you. He killed your rapist Sasuke, you must have known that would come at a price."

"He committed suicide for me."

"Because you're someone who matters, it seems you matter to a lot of people Sasuke." I didn't say anything. I couldn't.

"You have to let these feelings out, to deal with them in a healthy way. Sasuke I can see how much you're hurting."

"I'm dealing with it, I've dealt with death before."

"In very unhealthy ways. And you're still dealing in an unhealthy way. Blaming yourself, it's no way to live Sasuke."

"It was my fault."

"Haku made his choice, he knew the possible consequences."

"How can you say that? He was under my wing, he was my responsibility, and I let him down. I couldn't save him."

"You can't save everyone Sasuke."

"I haven't saved anyone." I'm just a failure.

"Inmates look to you for leadership, you worked to save your brother, your daughter, your family is doing well today because of sacrifices you made."

I looked away. "Can we just change the subject?"

He nodded, flipping through his notes. "So I was thinking about your case the other day. And I want you to answer this question for me."

"What?"

"Who is Sasuke Uchiha?"

"I'm whatever you want me to be." My instincts came in. I just answered.

"That's interesting. Your eyes are still going blank when you say things like that."

"It's not going to change."

"Who do you think you are Sasuke?" A good piece of ass. A felon. A screw up. A major screw up. A major screw up that couldn't even protect his friends when they needed him.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes. Who are you?" I thought for a moment, who am I really? Does it even matter at this point?

"Like I said, I'm whatever you want me to be, a fantasy. I'm not good for anything else." Just a hole to put your dick in.

"That's not true. You were a very skilled engineer, a father, a fiancé, a brother…" Why does he keep reminding me of my past, like it's worth something or I could even have any of that back?

"And now I'm a felon, my family has abandoned me, and now instead of using my brain as an engineer, I'm breaking my back planting tomatoes in a fucking garden during my one hour of sunlight a day."

"Your family abandoned you because you changed. Before you went to prison you were happy, what changed Sasuke?"

"I… I don't know."

"I don't accept that." I thought harder, balling my hands into a fist. I had to take a breath. As per Dr. Iruka's instruction when I'm forced to do something I don't want to do.

"I stopped thinking about them."

"How so?"

"I only thought about myself, how to get drugs, how to make them stop watching me like a hawk… providing for them was… a bonus. Before my daughter was born, I would have done anything to them, no matter the cost to myself, after… it was for myself… it just so happened that they benefited."

"You were selfishly selfless?" I laughed a little bit.

"I guess so…"

"I'm starting to see a pattern…"

"You are?"

"Well, let's talk about Naruto." I'd really rather not. "He left because you wouldn't tell him anything. You selfishly didn't tell him how bad you were hurting because you were selflessly trying to protect his feelings. Taking all the hurt and pain is simultaneously selfish and selfless. It's an interesting personality trait."

"Yeah well it's gotten me in nothing but trouble. How do I stop it?"

"It's not just a quick fix Sasuke. But now that you've identified it, you can begin the healing process. Recognizing when you do it and making a conscious effort to stop it."

"That's it?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know I can just fuck people to get what I want anymore thanks to your stupid advice."

"What did I do?"

"You're voice keeps popping in my head. Your not coping well, why are you doing this? Stuff like that. Nothing you do ever helps, you just make it hurt more."

"So I actually might be making an impact on you. Very interesting indeed."

"What do you know! You're just a quack!"

"And there's the anger. Rage that someone actually might understand you. That some one might be helping you."

"That's it I'm done." I said standing up, still chained to the chair.

"We've made some progress today, I hope you will reflect on this later. You can take him back now Officer Baki." Dr. Iruka said motioning for me to be uncuffed. Reflect on this later my ass. God this is such a waste of time. As I turned to leave I pushed all the papers off his desk. Oh he pisses me off so much! Feeling my feelings is absolutely ruining my time here in prison.

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Hey Naruto, Jiraiya, thanks again for doing this interview. Talking to the mayor and a best selling novelist? This could be my big break!"

"Of course Konahamaru, glad to do it."

"And the free publicity for the book wouldn't hurt either." Jiraiya said nudging me.

"Okay, we're on in five minutes, get your final make up touches in." Konahamaru said kindly before going to his set. Jiraiya's team got him ready and, like always, Kiba smeared foundation on my face.

"Do you have to do that every time?"

"Yes, if you would stop being so sh-"

"Call me shiny one more time and I'm gonna break your fingers."

"Naruto, you gotta relax. It's just an interview." Shikamaru instructed.

"Yeah, an interview about the people that destroyed my family."

"It will be okay. You can do this." My team pumped me up for a few more moments before Konohamaru called us up. Okay, I guess it's time.

"Hello my name is Konohamaru Sarutobi and you're watching Action Konoha, Tv's best source for local news. I have two very special guests with me this evening. Please welcome best selling author Jiraiya, and the mayor of Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki!" The studio clapped as we walked out to the set. "Thanks for being here guys."

"Happy to do it."

"So let's just jump right in, you two have a new book out, it's called The Akatsuki Effect. Tell us what it's about."

"Well it's about the legacy the Akatsuki have, how they've affected all of us. If you didn't already know the power three were my students, Naruto was engaged to a very prominent and public figure in the Akatsuki. Our media, public perception, how we view people in power, the Akatsuki affected all of it. Their very public trial and convictions showed the dark side of power, how easy money can make people do immoral things, in any walk of life."

"So your book has a lot of different perspectives in it Jiraiya, tell me about those."

"Well it talk about my own perspective on it, I've been fortunate to have great wealth in my career, had the Akatsuki approached me for my business, I probably wouldn't have resisted, because the exclusive nature of the business wants you to have all these things because no one else can have them. And it pulls you so far in that it's hard to realize, 'oh my god, I just paid a quarter of a million dollars to eat an endangered species.' All reasoning just goes away. That's the Akatsuki effect."

"And Naruto, what's your perspective?"

"Well mine is from the other side of it. How the possibility of money and wealth can be equally compelling. It can make you do things that you normally wouldn't do. I think my then fiancé had the moral standing to think 'no this isn't okay' but as the wealth increased and further he went down the rabbit hole he went, the moral high ground decreased until doing these horrible things just became second nature."

"So what is the Akatsuki effect?"

I cleared my throat, "the Akatsuki effect is that even with all the right intentions, we can be corrupted based on desire, whatever that desire may be. I can't speak for everyone who contributed their perspectives in this book, but for my family, the desire was for him to help our family, and before long he was able to justify doing these heinous things because his desire over took him."

"And what was the effect on you specifically?"

"That my desire was to have this perfect family he promised, and so I was willing to overlook obvious red flags because of it. I really didn't know what was going on, because I wanted, in a sense, what the Akatsuki was offering me so badly, even when I had no idea who they really were or had any direct contact with them."

"So they were a very far reaching group, and their indirect affect can be just as toxic."

"Yes exactly." Konohamaru continued his questions, mostly directed at Jiraiya. Unfortunately towards the end of the interview, things got even more personal for me.

"So Naruto, you've referred to Sasuke as your 'then fiancé' several times during this interview, and right after the arrest you were very public about standing by your man as he went through this. Three years later, do you still feel the same way?"

"You know, in the beginning I think there was a little bit of denial, I was so attached to him that I didn't want to see what he really did to me. I don't regret any of it, he'll always have a place in my heart, but there was just too much… static… to be able to maintain a healthy relationship. I had to make the decision to do what was best for my daughter and I. When she's old enough and if she wants to get to know him, I will make that effort, but as for him and I? It's just not what's right for me in the long run. But I still wish him the best, I hope he's getting the treatment he needs in prison and all I can really do is move forward and hope for the best."

"And the Akatsuki break out, now that they're roaming free and haven't been captured or even sighted in over six months, are you at all concerned with yours or your daughter's safety?"

"Public safety has been on high alert, I'm just as concerned with my safety as the general public's, we've increased ombu and are working extremely hard to keep the city safe. I care just as much about my own personal safety as I do the publics, so I'm treating the city just as I would my own home. The ombu will protect us, that's a promise."

"Well thank you Mayor Uzumaki, and thank you too Jiraiya. It was a pleasure hearing from you both today."

"Thank you." After the cameras stopped rolling, I pulled out my earpiece and walked off set. Shikamaru was furious.

"Naruto are you crazy! You basically invited the Akatsuki to your doorstep! No extra security? Are you kidding me? Even if it wasn't true, what kind of moron tells all of Konoha the whole city is just as safe as you are."

"A truthful moron?" I offered.

"Well going home tonight is off the table, they know where he lives." Kiba said.

"I'll get a safe house arranged." Shino said picking up his phone.

"No, knowing the Akatsuki, they'll know all the safe houses." Shikamaru said putting his hands into his thinking position.

"And staying with his parents is an easy target as well."

"Sorry guys. I wasn't thinking." I apologized while taking my daughter from Neji who had picked her up from pre-school so I could do this interview.

"What if the two of you stayed with me? The branch house has exceptional security, not to mention clan road is a gated community with ombu stationed at every entrance. There's no doubt he'd be safe there." Neji offered.

"Neji… I couldn't impose." I said softly.

"No, Naruto, that's actually not a bad idea. You really would be safe there." Shino said. I looked at Shikamaru.

"He makes a good point Naruto. Neji can you take him to your house? We'll run a decoy operation, pick up his things and Shino will bring them to you later tonight."

"Sure." Without anymore arguments my team swept me away and to Neji's house. I haven't been here since I was… like sixteen. It hasn't changed a bit. Neji put our bags neatly stacked in the hallway and turned on all the security systems.

"Thanks for doing this Neji. Really."

"My pleasure." He said taking a bag and walking upstairs with it.

"Wait, I'm not staying in the guest house?"

"No, it's too detached from the main house, I can better protect you if you stay in the guest room upstairs across the hall from my room."

"Oh, okay. Your dad's not here?"

"He's traveling with his brother, clan stuff."

"Oh, so it's just you?"

"Just me. My dad has been traveling more and more with my uncle lately, impersonating him whenever the situation seems dangerous, and everything seems dangerous these days." I held my sleeping daughter as I grabbed a bag and followed him up the stairs.

"You sound worried."

"I'm always worried. I've been living in this big house alone for so long, I worry one day it will just be… permanent. Like one day he just won't come home."

"I'm sorry Neji."

"It's fine, good to have company here, you know?" he said putting my things down and helping me to get comfortable.

"I know the feeling, ever since Jiraiya moved out it's so lonely."

"Yeah but at least you have this cute little one to keep you company." Neji said squeezing Miko's cheek.

"Up! Up!" My sleepy daughter said, reaching for Neji. He took her from me while I unpacked our stuff.

"Oh man."

"What?"

"Shino didn't pack me anything to sleep in, and I don't see Miko's picture of Sasuke anywhere either."

"Well I can't do anything about the picture, but I'll see if I can find you something to sleep in." He walked out of the room and I finished unpacking. A few minutes later Miko came running back in holding silk pajamas.

"Look, look, look, Dad! Look what Daddy Neji found for you!" Daddy Neji? What? Where did that come from?

"Oh thanks sweetheart, why don't you go brush your teeth?" I handed her a toothbrush and toothpaste and she ran into the guest bathroom. I put the pants of the pajamas on but Neji came back in before I had a chance to put the shirt on.

"Oh thanks for these, they're really nice."

"Silk, I never wear them and I figured they were pretty close to your size since you've put on all that muscle." I felt my face get a little hot with a blush.

"Oh uh, right. Well thanks."

"Of course."

"Hey Neji?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm… Mikoshina just called you Daddy Neji, have… have you ever heard he say something to you like that before?"

"No, I haven't, oh man, where did she get that from?"

"I don't know."

"Want me to talk to her?"

"No, no, I've got it, thank you for all your help."

"Anything Naruto, I'll be right across the hall if you need me." I nodded and he left once more, telling Miko goodnight when they crossed in the hallway. I got her ready for bed and then it was time for her to have a talk with me.

"Mikoshina, you know who your daddy is don't you?"

"Of course." She said trying to get up on the bed. I helped her up and sat her down firmly.

"What is Daddy's name Mikoshina?"

"Daddy Sasuke." She said trying to do anything but focus on me.

"Then why did you call Neji your daddy?"

"I don't know." She said sticking her fingers in her mouth.

"Mikoshina."

"In preschool we learned that mommies and daddies take care of you, and love you, and are there for you."

"Yes, that's very true Miko."

"Well you're my daddy, you love me and take care of me, and… and so does Neji, so he's my daddy too. Right?"

"Well no, not exactly. Neji cares about you and cares for you, but he's not your daddy. Daddy Sasuke is."

"Where is Daddy Sasuke?" Locked up in federal prison for the next twelve years.

"Well Daddy Sasuke is away."

"You always say that. Where is he? Why can't I see him?"

"Because daddy did a bad thing Mikoshina." I said pulling her into a hug.

"What bad thing? Why?"

"Because he wanted to give you the best life that he could, but got in trouble, and that's why he's away."

"When will he be back?"

"Not for a long time Mikoshina."

"Then Neji can be my daddy until he comes back."

"Things don't work like that Miko."  
"Why not?" She's so young, she can't understand things like that yet. I don't think I can push her much further.

"Because daddy Sasuke is your daddy and he loves you very much."

"Will…will you read a clan story to me, pretty, pretty please?"

"Sure sweetheart." I pulled up a photo of a letter Sasuke sent her, too many nights we've spent at the office, it was just better to take a photo on my phone so I always had it. I read her the story until she fell asleep then tucked her in for the night. The Akatsuki effect has caused my daughter to grow up without a father. That's what the Akatsuki has done to me.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note** : Hello my wonderful readers! So from this point forward, there is going to a series of time skips. If you remember Sasuke was locked up for nearly seven years, we are currently flirting around year three. And seeing as we're at Chapter 30 and no one wants to read a hundred chapters of angst, we're gonna start picking up the pace a little. No worries, there will be no lack of detail, we're just gonna keep moving right along. Also, gentle reminder, reviews keep the muse alive. And thank you to everyone that follows, favorites, and reviews this story, it is greatly appreciated! With love, RxS

Two months later

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Hey Dad." I said joining him at the table of the restaurant.

"Hey Naruto, I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks."

"Because you haven't, we've both been so busy these days. How are you?"

"Besides trying to run the country, doing very well. And yourself?"

"Getting by."

"Kakashi told me you've been staying at Neji's? As much as I agree as far as security is concerned that it's a good move, can you really stay for a long period of time at your ex's house?"

"We don't even consider ourselves that anymore, we're friends, really good friends. He's helped me through all of this, has been my rock really. Helping out with Mikoshina and being there for me when I can't juggle everything at once. It's very nice."

"Funny, it sounds like the two of you are dating again." My father laughed.

"Oh look at you trying make jokes pops." I laughed with him before we both ordered some grub.

"Well, with the Akatsuki out of prison we have to get the jokes in where we can."

"Any news?"

My father took a deep breath. "The ombu spotted Kisame and Itachi heading for the Mist, even confronted them."

"And?"

"Are you sure you want to hear this?"

"Yes."

Dad shifted uncomfortably once more. "They killed an entire squad of ombu. Itachi used his visual gifts, although he is blind, his sharingan is just fine. He stunned them all and Kisame killed them." I nodded slowly, maybe Uchiha are all demons.

"And the other Akatsuki?"

"Weren't with them. We have reason to believe Itachi may have cut a deal, let he and Kisame off the hook if he helped break them all out. Itachi was a security engineer, even blind he could crack all our codes. I think he helped him slip through the boarder unnoticed. We're pretty positive the Akatsuki are no longer in the Land of Fire." Well that's a relief, if only just a little. I mean yes they're still on the run, but not here, my family might be a little safe for the moment.

"We need tighter boarder security."

"So get it when you're in senate."

I nodded. "I will."

"You're going to be a great senator Naruto."

"Thanks Dad." My father and I conversed some more as we ate lunch. It was good to catch up with him. After lunch I put a couple of hours in at work and got off early so I was able to pick up Mikoshina from preschool and take her home, well to Neji's, our temporary home for the moment. I walked in the mansion and it smelled really good in there. On top of that the place was spotless, not a hair out of place. It made the whole place feel very… impressive. My daughter and I walked in and looked for Neji, a few minutes he came down the stairs, very well dressed, his hair loose and neatly combed. He looked… really attractive.

"Oh hey Naruto, Miko." Neji said giving me a small bow then hugging Mikoshina.

"You look nice." Miko commented.

"Well thank you sweetheart."

"What's the occasion?"

"Just having some friends over that's all."

"Wow, you really go all out. We'll stay out of your way tonight, have fun." I said picking up Mikoshina and starting to head out.

"You're welcome to join us, you and Mikoshina both."

"Oh I'm already imposing enough, I couldn't." I put Miko down and she started walking up the stairs. Neji stepped closer to me.

"To be honest, I'm a little nervous. Lee and his fiancé are coming for dinner. Although we remain friends, the whole thing is a bit awkward." I almost feel like my being there would be even more awkward. Dinner with two ex boyfriends and the girl one left him for, totally awkward. But then again, Neji has been nothing but helpful, I could be there to…make things a bit less tense.

"Umm, yeah sure I guess, let me just freshen up a bit, call my mom to come get Miko."

"Oh no worries, this isn't all that formal, Miko is welcome as well."

"Oh okay, sounds great, I'll be back in a few minutes." I went up the stairs and changed Mikoshina in a pretty dress. I've known Neji long enough to know that by the way he was dressed that he was certainly trying to impress, he can say its not formal all he wants, but Hyuga are always formal. I changed into a full suit just to be safe, sprayed a bit of cologne and went down to join them. By the time we were done freshening up and went back downstairs, Neji's guests had arrived. Neji and the woman I recognized as Sakura. She was Sasuke's doctor in prison, and I recognized her from when I first met him, the pink haired girl that smelled like cherry blossoms. I had no idea that she was Lee's fiancé. Also at the dinner party were Hinata and her younger sister Hinabi. I guess this really is a nice dinner party. We all said our hellos and greetings and then sat down for the meal. Servants served out salads as the first course, soup as the second, and prim rib for the main dish, it was…extravagant. Neji really does know how to impress, definitely one of his finer qualities.

"Neji this is wonderful, thank you so much for inviting us." Sakura said kindly.

"Of course, I'm glad we could do this." Neji said with a smile.

"When's the wedding?" Hinata asked softly.

"We're thinking in December, Neji we actually wanted to ask you if we could hold the reception here…"

"Well I'm going to be your best man Lee, of course you can hold it here, anything you need." Neji's going to be Lee's best man? I mean they dated, for a long time too, and then Lee dumped him for Sakura. That's… so weird.

"Thank you Neji we really appreciate it." Sakura said kindly.

"Hey Naruto, are you dating anyone?" Hanabi said confidently, trying to change the subject.

"No, no, I can't say that I am."

"But you're living with Neji, right?" She once again interrogated.

"Wait you're living with Neji?" Sakura asked, nearly chocking on her water.

"It's a security thing." Neji said softly.

"It's a security thing that he takes your daughter to school and kisses her goodnight?"

"Hanabi, manners." Hinata scolded quietly.

"What? It's true."

"I'm just trying to help Naruto out where I can." Neji said firmly. Sakura had this utterly disgusted look on her face. I knew exactly what she was thinking, how can you do this to Sasuke? I'm not doing anything to Sasuke. He's the one that wronged me. He did it to himself.

"Daddy Neji packs my lunch, and tucks me in, and gives me tea when my tummy hurts, he's so awesome." Mikoshina bragged, not having a clue what her words meant to the overall conversation. Oh man.

"Daddy Neji huh?" Hanabi said finishing off her chardonnay and handing the glass to the waiter to refill.

"Adorable isn't she?" Neji said with the fakest smile I've ever seen. At that moment I decided cutting Mikoshina's meal for her was more important than keeping conversation. The rest of dinner was… tense. Hanabi is the princess to the Hyuga dynasty, she has no rules or manners to live by. At first I thought this dinner was to prove to Lee and Sakura that Neji is alright, but by the end of the meal I realized that it was so Hanabi wouldn't tattle to the clan that Neji was somehow incompetent. I think everyone else was just invited so Neji could look like he had friends and a life. It was… really upsetting actually. If all of this was for the sake of saving face to the clan, well clan politics just really suck.

After dinner I offered to help clean up but the servers had it under control, so I went upstairs to take a shower. I tucked Mikoshina in for bed then came back to shave. I shaved slowly, just recalling the events of the day. That dinner was… just so weird. As I was putting aftershave on there was a knock on the guest bathroom door. I opened it and it was Neji.

"Oh hey." I said wiping off the rest of my face.

"Hey…" He just stood there, resting against the doorframe, arms crossed, thinking.

"So umm… at lunch with my dad today, he said he's pretty sure the Akatsuki are out of the country… probably won't be much of a threat to Mikoshina or I…" He was very lost in thought. "Neji?"

"I… I don't want you to leave…"

"What?"

"Mikoshina… when she's here… she lights up the whole house… makes it less lonely. You… you do too. That stupid dinner was a disaster, my ex and his fiancé, Hanabi? It was… awful." He said with a small chuckle, pulling a piece of hair behind his ear. "I was only fixated on you. On you and how much light you and your daughter brought to the room. I barely noticed what a epic disaster everything else was." I couldn't help but smile, I mean, really smile. I don't know what it was. "I just… Naruto… I…" Neji was at a loss for words, vulnerable, I've never seen him like this ever. Seeing the human side of Neji, I've never found it more… attractive. "It's just… you're home alone all the time, so am I. There's this void we both have, but here… We've found this new normal for us… I know it's weird but… it's not." He was talking from the heart, really and truly.

"It's not weird… it works." He looked up at me, his eyes so genuine.

"It more than works Naruto…" I thought for a moment, really thought for a moment.

"It's perfect." I finally said.

"It's perfect." He repeated, taking one step closer to me. "Look Naruto I know that stuff with your ex is still complicated, and whatever happens with him, I'm willing to work on it with you. But since you've been staying here, I can't help but think what life would be like if… if…"

"If we were together." He looked away, I think we were both shocked by my statement.

"I'm sorry." He moved to turn away.

"Wait." I took his hand softly. "You're not wrong." I looked into his eyes, his gaze lingered. "Neji, I've been feeling it too. You're amazing with Mikoshina, you're amazing at work and here, you take care of everything I could even hope for, you take care of me… The only thing that's missing is… well… us."

"And you… you think there could be an us?"

"I'd be lying if I said it didn't cross my mind."

"Could we really…?"

"Maybe…" Maybe we could.

"Maybe we should sleep on it, talk about it after we've both had some time to think."

"Yeah, yeah, maybe we should." He put a hand to my cheek and gave me a warm smile, walking back into his room. I cleaned up the sink and finished getting ready for bed. I walked into the guest room, got into bed, pulled Mikoshina close, and slept on it. Neji is amazing. He's there for Mikoshina, is there for me at work and privately, he's my shoulder to cry on and my backbone to fall back on. Maybe… just maybe… there could be an us. I mean, there will never again be a Sasuke and I, it could never happen. He'd be the perfect dad for Mikoshina, and the perfect partner. He's… he's everything I need. Maybe… maybe this can work.


	31. Chapter 31

Five months later September

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Next…here are your meds… swallow please… and tongue. Thank you…. Next." I stepped forward. "Oh Sasuke, good morning."

"Good morning Chojiro. What are you working on?"

"Oh this? Just pharmacological mechanisms, gotta stay sharp you know?"

I let out a small laugh. "Yeah, I get that, thanks for the crosswords by the way, it really helps."

"Well I figured you'd like them, the one I got you for tonight should take you more than a few minutes." He said with a wink. I faked a blush and nervous chuckle as he passed me my medications. Antidepressants in the cup, two large pill capsules filled with coke taped to the bottom. I took the pills and shoved the coke up my sleeve skillfully.

"I appreciate it, you have a nice day doctor."

"You too Sasuke." I left with a smile, spitting the pill into my hand and drying it off quickly as I walked down the hall. I turned the corner and ran into my favorite guard, Officer Akitsuchi.

"Someone's chipper this morning." He said as I slipped him the pill.

"It's a beautiful day to be top dog." I said sarcastically.

"I caught neo-gatos recruiting in the rec room."

"Who?"

"More mist guys mostly. I wouldn't trust them." He said taking the pill. He's actually battling pretty bad depression. If he actually got on antidepressants he'd lose his job. He gets the pills, I get a heads up on what the guards are planning. You can never have too many guards on your side. And I trust Ao and Baki about as far as I can throw them.

"I'll keep that in mind." I said winking and continuing my walk down the hall. I went outside to the green house where what was left of the hebi was having our morning meeting. I sat down at one of the benches and Omoi sliced a tomato for me.

"Two pills, trade's going well."

"Well we're producing, good to know the pharmacist is keeping up his end."

"Glad we got the musicians to do our dirty work for us."

"I don't touch anything dirty anymore. And you shouldn't either Garra." I said cracking one of the pills in half, making a line, and snorting it.

"You might be just fine with the way the prison is being run, but I'm sure not." I can't change anything. I've tried. I'd rather spend my days getting high, making deals, and taking what's mine. I can't change the past. I can't bring them back. And trust me I'd give anything to bring them back. So now I spend most of my time high or drunk, doing whatever is needed from me. Watermelon surprisingly makes for fantastic hooch, almost can't keep it stalked enough for my own use, almost. But let's be real, right now I'm a very wealthy man in jail, control over the drugs and the hooch, and not a red cent can be brought back to me. Asuma's off my back because he just can't fucking find anything to trace to me. This is the best I could ask for. If only Haku and Zabuza could share it with me.

"You'll regret it one day." I said with a chuckle as I propped my feet up and drank my hooch.

"You sit there like a king, letting everyone think you're on top but you're falling apart. You need to take a stand, you Sasuke. Licking your wounds while Gato's men regroup under Tenzen. When you were the one…" He stopped short, realizing Omoi was still in the room.

"I was what Garra! Say it!" I screamed, pushing the bench over, standing up and towering over him.

"Haku died for you." He said, his expression unchanging, unwavering.

"Haku was pregnant, he knew one way or another he had no future. He made a decision to put you in power." Omoi warned, pulling his shank out and holding it in Garra's direction.

"You have no clue what really happened." Garra screamed, and I realized he was more drunk than I was. In a second Suigetsu got in between us and pushed us away from each other.

"Then what did happen?" Omoi barked.

"It doesn't matter, they're both drunken idiots right now, they don't know what they're saying." Suigetsu said making direct eye contact with me as he pushed me aside.

"We'll talk tonight at dinner, but you better be sober Uchiha." Garra glared, walking out of the green house. No promises. I sat down and ate my tomato then put some work into the green house and talked the drug trade with Omoi and Suigetsu. We worked and did business until late in the afternoon. Harvesting crops and growing our numbers by whatever means necessary. Gato's men didn't disband like we thought they might after the incident. More sand village guys are coming in and out, I've given Garra all the control over them, and he's made them into his psychotic, power crazed army. It's whatever. I couldn't really care less. They respect me as the head and do what I ask when needed, so it's fine. I have full control over the musicians, the desert, and the hebi. We lost the mist, but well… that couldn't be avoided.

After the daily grind, I used yard time to get a work out in. I've really bulked up lately. It's… all I can do. The only thing besides getting shit faced that will keep my mind off of Haku… Zabuza… _Naruto_ … I just need it all to go away. I give Officer C a blowie in the bathroom twice a week so he would let me have more yard time, and to let Sakon and Kidomaru go out at the same time he also gets a rim job on Sundays. Whatever. It helps me do work, conduct business. After my workout I took a shower and headed to the chapel. He was already there waiting for me.

"Hey love."

"Babe." I walked up to him and gave him a kiss, then walked to sit down, fingers interlaced, we cuddled in the back of the chapel where we were hidden.

"So… I got the New York Times for you, the Sunday one, I know you love the hard ones, this one's a doozy. Stole it from Asuma before he marked it up with his incorrect answers."

"Thanks Chojiro. That was really nice of you." I said taking the paper from him. It felt dense. I looked in it and there was contraband out the woosaw in there. Needles, gum, a porn magazine. Wow. "Babe."

"I know… it's a lot, but you know I like to give my baby gifts."

"Yeah, but this much? You could get in real trouble." I said trying my best to fake concern.

"I know, but I mean, the thought of you maybe using the needles in here, it was just too scary. So… I… I got you three fresh ones." Three fresh needles? That's literally like a million dollars a pop in here.

"I don't deserve you." I said kissing him once more.

"I just want you to be careful when you use, okay? How's NA going?"

"Not great." Actually it's going just fine, I'm recruiting more and more guys to join me every day. The tastes I hand out to get them hooked on my product are the best grade they could possibly get in here, those junkies come crawling back every time.

"Well… you need to quit on your own time frame, just keep going, one day you'll make the decision." Chojiro was actually a cocaine addict during his undergrad. Yeah I sweet little guy like that, it sorta hard to believe. But then he saw the light or something, quit, went to pharmacy school and now he's a prison pharmacist being manipulated by a felon. Hey no one said he should get involved with me, he has a thing for bad boys. My heart's not in it at all, I still think of Naruto everyday, bit it's enough. Enough to fill the void, if only just a little.

"One day."

"So umm… what's it like?"  
"What's what like?"

"You know… sex." He whispered, like anyone could hear us. Zaku and his crew know to keep everyone out of the chapel while I'm in here. It is nice though, pretending to date a virgin.

"It's… mind blowing." With Naruto at least.

"Do you… umm… like what positions?"

"You know what I did for a living babe, I had to bottom most of the time." All of the time.

"But you… prefer to top." I prefer to switch to be honest.

"Well… uh yeah."

"I wish it wasn't like this, I wish we didn't have to hide. I want to give you my virginity Sasuke, I just… don't want it to be in this stupid chapel." Well there's always the basement, but I'm not sure that's the level of romance he's looking for either.

"One day I'll be out and we can finally be together."

"Yeah in twelve years."

"Eleven and a half."

"That's so long." He whined, cuddling into my chest.

"Yeah but your helping me through it everyday." I continued my charade for about another half hour, before he had to go. I took my contraband and went to my block. I'm no longer concerned about anything after five, Asuma goes home to see his little girl at five, after that, no one gives a shit about security. Pretty nice if you ask me. I sat in the H-block common room and watched the news as I did my crossword. Suigetsu brought me my tea and I sipped it while he messaged my shoulders. The word going around is that he's my bitch, and well… he basically is. I'd never fuck him, but if that rumor goes around, he won't have to fuck anyone else. It's a win-win for both of us.

"What if we started putting braids in your hair? You know cornrows? With your new beast mode body it would really make the look."

"Yeah, whatever." I said topping off my tea with a fresh batch of hooch. He started braiding as Omoi brought me dinner from the small kitchen.

"Teriyaki rice bowls. Eat up guys." We also got a lot of our men into the kitchen, they'll steal what ever we ask and bring it to us. Because no one gives a shit after Asuma goes home, we can get whatever we want cooked in the kitchen now, but we still can't go in there, it's still 100% Gato's territory. Sneaking works, and cooking what we want rather than that deep fried vomit they serve, works too. Yeah… it's all coming together, but the sacrifice to get here was in no way worth it. Not at all.

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"So we're really doing this."

"What taking this pubic? It's about time." Neji chuckled.

"No I know, but it's like our first… official outing… together."

"Come one Naruto, we've been dating for a few months now. Mikoshina's at school, we both have the day off, today's as good as any, a nice lunch date, it will be fine." Neji said helping me put my jacket on.

"Yeah, I guess so." I got the jacket on and he adjusted it for me, making sure everything was perfect, not a hair out of place.

"You've been single in public for a while now, the election is around the corner, the good mayor needs some arm candy on his arm to assure the public that he is fine and stronger than ever." He said going lower and making sure the crease in my pants was spot on as well.

"Neji."

"It's a good campaign strategy. My family has a lot of pull, that and you can trust me never to have a scandal like your ex. This is a good thing Naruto, we've tried it for a few months, we know it works, it's time to show it off to the world. Come on." He said, making sure every last detail on me was perfect and walking me out of the bedroom. The living situation is… conservative. Technically Miko and I are still Neji's houseguests, but you know, Miko's five now, she needs a little space from her dad. So when Neji's dad isn't home, I'll sneak across the way to Neji's room and we'll snuggle, but when he's home, I am 100% a house guest. Nothing to do with Neji's dad really, he actually really likes me, it's just… Hyuga clan politics.

Neji and I walked down stairs and got in his car, a Bently. He just got it, his speeches are more popular than ever, he literally is making like three times what I make right now. I feel all fancy when I'm with Neji, it's pretty nice not worrying about bills either. Neji takes care of my house payment, my credit card, everything. It's nice to only have to worry about work and my daughter, nothing else. Really nice. It's really nice being with Neji. I don't have to worry. A year ago I did nothing but worry. All I did was worry it seemed. With Neji, well, he takes care of all of my worries, before they even happen it seems. At work and at home. I worry about my image, he and Kiba already have a hundred suggestions. I worry about Mikoshina's safety in this huge house, he five-year-old proofs everything he owns. It's just, really nice.

So Neji and I drove to an upscale ramen restaurant. We got into the car and held hands walking in. Because I've officially started the campaign, I had paparazzi hounding me. Not only am I a politician but apparently quite the celebrity. What with the book and the magazine article in July about the hottest up and coming people under thirty, where I was featured in, looking really good by the way, they now follow me everywhere. I was certain they got more than enough shots of Neji and I walking in.

"See that wasn't so bad?"

"We'll see when they're calling me a man whore on entertainment tonight." I laughed as we got seated.

"A man whore? You're dating one of the Huyga's finest, now your ex, he's a man whore. You traded up, that's what they'll say on entertainment tonight."

"Maybe I should have been seen with a couple of women before you and I, you know shake the gay mayor image before you and I… 'came out'."

"Kiba and I thought about it for a long time, your whole team did. It's best for you to be honest and frank with the public. It's none of their business if you have serious relationships with two men in a row, but what matters is you're telling the truth."

"Serious relationships huh? I thought we were just dating?" I asked, messing with him. He blushed and looked away quickly.

"Well you're living in my house, I'm paying for your daughter's schooling and you sleep in my bed most nights, that sort of defines serious now doesn't it." He said really trying hard to keep his composure.

"Oh I thought that's just what friends do." I chuckled, trying to get him to laugh or say something snarky back at me.

"I assure you, it's not." He said flatly, putting his napkin firmly in his lap. Sigh, way to not keep the joke going. We ordered and started talking about work until our food came. After work talk, we went to our next topic, Mikoshina.

"So Miko's working on writing in school."

"Already?"  
"She is in an advanced class, the most advanced for a kindergarten level." Funny, I wonder how Chocho got in there then, I laughed to myself.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm really proud of her."

"Well last night I saw one of her letters. I guess they're writing to pen pals."

"Yeah I saw the note they sent home about that. They want us to actually mail them or something, make it real."

"Correct."

"Is there a problem with that?"

"Naruto, those letters are addressed to Sasuke. You know Sasuke. Your ex fiancé that's currently serving fifteen years in a federal prison?"

"Well we're not going to actually send them."

"Remember that whole thing about being truthful to the public?"

"What do they have anything to do with it?"

"The press can get their hands on anything Naruto, we have to assume they could find out we're lying to our daughter and giving her fake letters he so called father wrote her from a place called 'away'." Wow, that's… way more than I though of. I was just going to tell her the letters got lost in the mail. Go from there.

"Okay… so what do you suggest?"

"Asking her to send them to Jiraiya who's in the rain or something."

"Wait did you just say our daughter?"

"What?"

"You did! You said our daughter!"

"Naruto focus!"

"Wow, first you say we're in a serious relationship, then you say things like _our_ daughter, why don't you just propose Neji?" I said with a blush, attempting again to get him to laugh.

"You're off topic." He said frankly, getting a phone call as our food came. "It's the clan, go ahead and start eating." He said as he answered the phone. I nodded and dug into my amazing smelling ramen. He was on the phone for a few minutes, mostly saying uh huh, and mmmhmm. His face was… worried. He got off the phone and asked to waitress for to-go bowls.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We need to go. Something happened with the head of the Hyuga, they're meeting me at my house in ten minutes." He said boxing up our food.

"Well what happened?"

"They wouldn't say, but to be this upset, and to call me... it's something really serious. We need to go, now." He said grabbing the food and my hand, throwing a hundred on the table and walking us out of the restaurant urgently. What's going on? I really hope everything's going to be okay, but with how the Hyuga are, I know this can't be good. We drove back to the house and it was surrounded by nice cars. All Hyuga. We walked in and every Hyuga that was an ombu was there in uniform as well. Hinata and Hanabi were crying in the hallway.

"What's going on?" I asked Hinata as the clan swept Neji away.

"We can't tell you, it's not for us to say."

"Oh Naruto, it's horrible." Hinata said, crying into my arms. I hugged her tightly and waited for Neji to come out of the conference room. He didn't, not for a long time. Once by one I watched Hyuga come out of the conference room and leave, but still, no Neji. Maybe twenty minutes later the house was empty and Neji has still not come out. So I went in. He was sitting at the table, slumped over, hands to his face. I ran over to him, got on my knees before him and took his hands.

"What happened?" I asked softly.

"They killed him." He croaked out.

"Who? Who killed who Neji?" He shook his head, tears streaming down his face.

"The cloud. They knew it was dangerous, they knew it!"

"Neji, I don't understand, please, I don't understand what your saying." He wiped back his tears and stopped his sniffling.

"They had a business meeting with a clan in the cloud, we had all been warned that it was too dangerous, but they went to the meeting anyway. With my father…" He was doing everything he could to stop himself from completely breaking down. "With my father taking Hisashi's place. They walked into the meeting, shot him in the forehead, and walked out. The clan sacrificed my father without giving it a second thought. Without thinking about the dangers for anyone else by the head of the clan. He… he's gone." He said before completely breaking down into my arms. He cried and cried and cried onto my shoulder. Neji's father is dead and it's all because of his stupid clan's rules. I felt so bad. This is… this is horrible.


	32. Chapter 32

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Dad?"

"Yes Mikoshina."

"Umm… what… what's a funeral?" She asked as I brushed her hair.

"It's where you say good bye to someone that meant a lot to you."

"And that's where we're going for Neji's dad?"

"Yes sweetheart." She looked uncomfortable, playing with the bottom of her black skirt.

"Do you have more questions?"

"Well umm… why didn't we go to daddy's funeral?" What?

"Well Mikoshina, daddy isn't dead, he's just away."

"Then why can't he come back?"

"Because he did a bad thing, and people who do bad thing have to go away for a long time. But he's not gone, not like Neji's father is."

"Oh." She said quietly, fixing her dress. She's so confused about her father, I just don't know how to fix it, how to tell her where he really is or why. It's just too hard.

"Are you ready?" Neji asked, coming into the room. His eyes were red and puffy, he's been crying himself to sleep in my arms since it happened. We've been inseparable since it happened too. It's cruel how the clan is just sweeping it all under the rug like nothing happened. I need to be there for him, it's like I'm the only one that cares. The clan just put his father in danger without giving it a second thought, knowing it would probably be fatal for him. And they just didn't care. It makes me sick.

"Yeah, we should get going." I said picking Mikoshina up and walking out with Neji. We walked to the car that was waiting for us and got it. It took us to the funeral and we rode there hand in hand, in silence. We got there and Neji and I walked to the front of the temple to our seats, my parents stood behind us, and I let Mikoshina sit with them and gave them both hugs.

"How are you two doing?" My dad asked.

"As well as can be expected." Neji said weakly, hugging my parents as well.

"That must not be very well, we were given the ombu report, the crime was horrendous." My mom said rubbing Neji's shoulder soothingly.

"There has to be something you can do right?" I asked.

"Against the cloud, yes. But as for the clan… It's a clan matter Naruto, I couldn't get involved if I wanted to. I'm sorry Neji."

He let a tear slip from his eye but nodded. "Taking on the Hyuga clan is not something to be taken lightly, especially for a branch member who was sworn to protect the main family. I appreciate the effort, truly. Thank you President Namikaze." Neji said with a bow. My entire family just felt so bad, but none of us really knew what to do. So we stood in Neji's corner and supported him as best we could. The funeral was…sad. All the Hyuga pretended to shed tears and went through the motions, but the head of the clan was safe, so no one was all that broken up about it. No one but Neji that is. It was closed casket and beautiful, a choir sang and the eulogy Neji gave was perfect. But the whole thing was just really sad.

My parents offered to take Mikoshina for the rest of the day so that I could comfort Neji after the funeral. I was really grateful for that and after everything was over Neji and I started cleaning up. Shortly after, one of the elders stopped us.

"Neji, it's time." He said putting his hand firmly on his shoulder.

"Time for what, what's going on?" I asked.

"Clan business Mayor Uzumaki, not a concern of yours." Another said.

"Neji, what's happening?" I asked, holding his hand tighter. He lowered his head.

"I'm… I'm now the head of my branch of the clan. They need to preform the ceremony. The ritual. Can you… can you finish up here? I'll be back in a bit." He said kindly, giving me a shaky hug.

"You'll be okay?"

"Yeah." He said giving me a kiss on his cheek and leaving with the elders. I don't know what's happening but I need to see it for myself. I follow them loosely and behind closed doors I peaked in on this… ceremony. It was absolutely barbaric. They threw Neji on his knees and two Hyuga took each of his arms and spread them wide. And then they… then they… branded him. Right on the forehead they branded him. It was horrible. His screams, the agony he was in… It was too much to take. I can't believe the cruelty of the Hyuga clan. I couldn't believe my own eyes! Then they started speaking, reciting from books, all while Neji was on the ground in pain, no one moving to help him whatsoever. After like twenty minutes of watching my boyfriend in agony, they finally finished and moved to walk out. I rushed in and held my boyfriend close. It was… absolutely horrible. Poor Neji… poor poor Neji.

"Neji? Are you okay?" I asked holding him close, knowing he absolutely wasn't. How could they do this to their own kin, right after them being the reason he lost his father in the first place, this is cruel, so cruel.

"It just… it hurts." He was in such pain, and completely vulnerable at that, not at all the strong or endearing Neji I know.

"We need to take you to the emergency room."

"No, no that's not allowed, there's a care guide at home." He said trying to stand up, I helped him as best I could.

"They branded you, burnt your skin, Neji it's falling off."

"It's the ritual, I have to ensure the brand stays in place, it's tradition

Naruto."

"It's tradition to mark you, treat you like your nothing?"

"It's the way of the Hyuga." He said before passing out in my arms. I picked him up and took him to the car that was waiting for us. This isn't right, this isn't what the Hyuga should be like. Treating their branches like this. All for what? To ensure they're loyalty to their clan? It's horrible. Truly horrible.

I carried Neji up to his dad's room and put him in his bed while I looked for this… care guide. I found it at the top of his closet and began reading. They've done this so many times. Too many times. Every aliment, every possibility that could happen to the brand, it was there. Blistering, welts, loss of skin, scabbing, nerve damage. I wanted to throw up. If this is how the clans stay powerful, I want nothing of it.

But I had to help Neji, I'm the only one he has now. So I followed the steps. I went under his dad's cabinet and found aloe vera lotion, a secrete Hyuga recipe apparently, and began applying it to Neji's forehead. That's when he started waking up, in a whole lot of pain at that.

"Thank you." He said softly.

"I knew all the branch Hyuga wore scarves on their foreheads but I didn't know they were covering something as awful as this."

"I won't be able to cover it for some time, it has to heal. I'll probably need a few weeks off, it will take at least that much time to stop looking so…egregious. I'll still be able to work from home during that time."

"Work? Neji, I just watched your own family put a hot steel iron to your forehead and you're talking about work?"

"I knew one day this was going to happen Naruto, I'm just… I'm sorry you had to see it. I'm sorry you have to see me this vulnerable and weak."

"It's what boyfriends are for right?"

"This is above and beyond typical boyfriend duties." He said taking the salve from me gently, trying to get a bit of relief.

"Please don't push me away Neji." I don't think my heart can handle being pushed away like that again. Not after what I've been through with Sasuke.

"Never. I'm so glad you're here for me, going through this with me. I can't appreciate this more. Thank you Naruto." He hugged me. He let me be there for him. That did it for me. That let me fall back in love with Neji. I know, the most horrible situation could bring us back together for real, but it did. Over the next six months or so, I took care of Neji, and he me. It was… Nice. We had our own little world. I moved in officially. He needed someone to help him through this and I needed someone who would let me be there for them. My parents approved and Mikoshina never seemed happier. It just worked. Neji and I work. Do I resent Sasuke for what he did to me? Absolutely. But with Neji… well with Neji, everything just feels so much better, so much easier. It's time to move on. To really move on. And with Neji I can do that. I'm… I'm happy.


	33. Chapter 33

Mikoshina's 6th Birthday

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Uchiha, mail." Mail? What? I never get mail. I followed officer Fu to the mail pick up and signed for a letter. It was addressed from Kushina. Kushina? I haven't heard anything from anyone in… years… now I'm getting mail from them? This is weird. I took my letter and went back to my room.

"You got mail?" Sui asked, making two lines for us, our midday routine.

"From Kushina, it's… odd." I said opening the already opened letter that security had already read over with a fine toothed comb.

"Why would Kushina write to you?"

"I don't know." I said ignoring my line and opening the letter instead. I glanced at it and quickly realized it wasn't from Kushina at all. "It's from my daughter."

"What?" Sui said getting next to me and trying to read it.

"Chill, let me read it first." I said moving the letter away from Suigetsu. He pouted and I began reading.

 _Dear Daddy Sasuke, I really hope this letter makes it to you okay. Dad always says that you're away and we were learning how to address letters and away isn't correct apparently._

Was that… was that a bit of attitude? I felt myself laugh a bit as I smiled.

 _So Gram Gram addressed it for me. Anyways, I'm turning six soon and Dad asked me what I wanted for my birthday. I told him I wanted to see Daddy Sasuke._

She's not turning six soon, she's turning six in today. Six years old and I'm not there to see her either. I did that line of coke before continuing to read the letter. It's the only thing that could make me feel better right now.

 _My teacher said the best way to see someone who can't be there with you is through words. So I want to write to you now. I've been pen-pals with Mr. Jiraiya for a long time now, but for my birthday, I want to be your pen pal! Why are you away? Where did you go? I miss you so much! Keep your picture by bed so that you're the last thing I see at night and the first thing I see in the morning. It's like you're always there, always protecting me! I've even started reading the clan stories you wrote me! They're pinned on my bulletin board above my dresser and I take them down and read them all the time! Will you write me more? I really want to know more about the sharingan! What is it? Will I get one? It sounds totally cool! Well I'm running out of room on my stationary, but I'm gonna start writing you once a week. Is that okay? I love you so much daddy! I hope I can see you soon! Love Mikoshina Uchiha._

Don't cry Sasuke. Don't cry. Don't cry.

"You're gonna cry aren't you?"

"Damn it Suigetsu." I said getting up and gripping my hair roughly, trying to not let the tears just fall.

"You should call her, I mean it is her birthday today right?"

"I can't just call her. And it's been years, Naruto probably changed his number." Come on Sasuke, don't have a melt down, don't. I wiped the tears from my eyes and took more deep breaths.

"Come on, I need go blow off some steam." I said grabbing Suigetsu and walking downstairs to the gym with him. The gym, the showers, and the rec room are now ours. Sakon had the last guy that tried to cross into our turf shanked and no one will dare cross us now. I let out my frustration on the punching bag while Suigetsu held it still. I've gone months, years even without hearing from anyone on the outside, thinking poor me, no one cares anymore. Then the second I become okay with it, this. My daughter still loves me, still cares for me and wonders where I am. It makes me want to absolutely break down. But I can't break down, if I break down I get sent to the SHU, if I break down the whole prison thinks I'm weak. Also on another note, if I push my feelings down to a place where I can never find them again, Dr. Iruka is just going to dig them back up and make me deal with them. So I'm punching a punching bag, releasing my anger in a healthy way. It's all I can do that won't make me go on a homicidal killing spree.

So as instructed by Dr. Iruka, I let my frustrations out in a healthy way. Beating the living daylights out of a punching bag. I just, ugh! I never thought about how hard it would be being in here and my daughter to grow up without me. A letter? She's writing? Reading? Speaking? I still picture her as an eighteen month old, barely walking, barely talking. And now she's six! She's six and I can't be there for her. All I can do is write her back. Which I'm going to. I just have no idea what I'm going to say. But it sort of made me wonder, why did Kushina send it? Does Naruto really hate me so much that he can't even send me a letter from my daughter? Wow, if that's true, that hurts. I probably broke a knuckle punching that bag.

After my workout, I felt little better and went back upstairs to start writing my letter to my daughter. That's when Garra came in. He looked coked out and a bit more agitated than usual as well. Without saying anything he sat on my floor, looking up to the sky.

"Heard you got a letter."

"Does everyone in the prison need to know every little thing that goes on with me?"

"Yeah kinda, you are the one in charge." Sui said from above my head. I went back to my letter, attempting to ignore them both.

"What are we doing here?" Garra asked as he invasively read the letter from my daughter. He's so blitzed he has no idea what he's saying, but I decided to humor him.

"Serving time, repenting for our sins, rehabilitating." I said trying to write the letter.

"Are we doing any of that? Seriously? What is all of this for?" No, if anything, I'm worse of than when I was thrown in here, now I'm a full blown coke addict, a low class prostitute, I've even killed a man… so much for rehabbing.

"I don't know Garra."

"Why are we doing this? What is even the point of prison? To make us crazy? To get us killed? Or push us just far enough so that we all go just insane enough that we do something that forces us to stay here for even longer, for the rest of our lives even." Garra asked, most of it was drunk jibberish, but he did have a point, somewhere in there.

"Dude I think your letter broke Garra, he's gone insane." Suigetsu said to me quietly. Garra has always been insane.

"I'm not insane, I'm just trying to find the purpose. The meaning of why we're here."

"There is no meaning, that's the point. I've been in jail for over four years now and you know what I've learned? That there is no point, there is no meaning. All the guards and everyone else on the outside don't give a shit about us, they want to break us, lock us up and throw away the key. That's the point." I finally said.

"There has to be meaning. For us, there has to be meaning, we have to make our time here matter." Why? What is the point?

"Oh please Garra."

"Sasuke, look at this letter. Look at it! You have someone on the outside that loves you, that actually cares about your well being? And for what? So we can run a drug trade, fuck guards so we can jump other inmates? So we can what? Add more time to our sentence? It doesn't matter. None of it matters! But you know what does matter? This! This letter! Your daughter Sasuke! That's it, that's all that matters. Period."

I don't disagree, but what am I supposed to do about it? It's not like I'm getting out tomorrow. What the hell can I do about it?

"So what Garra? Just give it all up and pine after my daughter for the next eleven years? Cry everyday because I miss her that bad? What good will that do?"

"None, none at all, but you could spend the next eleven years fighting for her. Doing better for her."

"I think you really did break him Sasuke, what the hell did that letter say?" Sui said getting down from the bed and taking the letter from Garra.

"I just hope you know how good you actually have it Sasuke."

I took the letter from both of them holding it in my hand. I have a daughter that loves me, that's searching for her father. Searching for something, someone, a father figure she doesn't have. The least I can do is through text… through text be the best father I can be. And fight for her. Fight for her in here so that when I get out I won't be a disgrace to her. Maybe that's what Garra's saying, in his own fucked up way. Maybe that should be the meaning of my time here in prison. To get through this. To get through this for her. Maybe he's right…

I held the letter even tighter in my hand. "This… this is my wake up call. You're right Garra, what the hell am I doing in here?"

"What the hell are we doing here?" He asked again. I felt as though I was finally seeing some sort of light and then Sui had to just go and ruin it. Giving us a slow clap like a jackass.

"So glad you two are having a moment, but how is all of this going to get us out of jail any faster? Or better yet make prison any easier?"

"We need to keep this feeling, forever, have us stay motivated, keep each other accountable so we can all try to be better people while we're in here."

"What like friendship tattoos?" Sui laughed. Garra's eyes turned evil, oh lord. What now?

"Exactly like that." he said going to my vent and unscrewing it.

"He's kidding right?" I shrugged, I'm actually not really sure what he's thinking.

"I'm not, I need a daily reminder of Haku and Zabuza's sacrifice, a daily reminder that the squabbles here are for nothing, that in the end, getting out is all that matters." He got out my last clean needle and a pen. "And you two do too, something that will remind us what we're fighting for."

"What I'm fighting for? I'm fighting to stay alive bro, but it's not like anything out there is worth me fighting for. The outside has done nothing but screwed me." Sui said getting back in bed.

"What about you Sasuke?"

I took the black pen from Garra and began to draw on my right arm, between my bicep and my tricep. I wrote Mikoshina's name in Japanese. "I'm fighting for my daughter, I'm making the rest of my time in here so I can be better for her. Mark me up Garra." I said filling the syringe with ink and putting the CD player motor on it. And so he did. He tattooed Mikoshina's name onto my arm. Best decision I've made since being incarcerated.

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Mikoshina, happy birthday to you!"

"Blow out your candles sweetheart!" Mikoshina took a big breath and blew out all six of her candles. She was so happy!

"Daddy Neji, daddy Neji will you cut my cake?" She asked.

"Of course sweetie."

"Chocho wants a really big piece with lots of frosting!" She said as she laughed with her friend.

"So does Choji." Choji laughed from behind Neji, his wife on his arm.

"I just want to have the piece with my name on it." Mikoshina added.

"You all will get cake, calm down." I laughed as I helped Neji out. We served everyone cake and everyone dug in.

"After cake, after cake can we go jump in the bouncy castle, can we? Can we? Can we?" Mikoshina asked, the sugar was already getting her and hard. She is a sugar monster. Any little bit of sugar and she's running around for hours.

"You can, but only for a little bit, you still have to open presents."

"Ooooo! Presents! Presents! Presents!" She screamed, finishing off her cake. So instead of the bouncy castle, she opened her presents. Her million and five presents. I'm starting to realize just how spoiled my daughter is. My parents give her everything in the world, so does Neji, then she has her friends, it's a wonder she doesn't get two of everything. I thought Christmas was excessive and they bought her everything in the world, but now, looking at her birthday stuff, how are we going to get this all home? I mean it's a lot. I've never seen so many dolls. After presents, the party moved to the bouncy castle and petting zoo, so the adults had a few minutes to talk as actual adults.

"Great party Naruto. Mirai seems to be having a blast." Kurenai said as she helped me clean up all the wrapping paper. Kurenai and Asuma's daughter is on Mikoshina's class, they've become friends recently and I'm glad she actually came to Miko's party. I was beginning to think they didn't really like us.

"Well thanks. No Asuma today?"

"Got called into the prison again, I don't understand why upstate has so many problems up there."

"Yeah the warden he's… different, doesn't really seem to care about enforcement of rules." Shikamaru said helping us out.

"Well when you get elected the first thing you should do is change that."

"You gotta vote for me first." I said with a chuckle.

"Oh the whole military is voting for you, retired or not, we love your proposed regulations, you're gonna change the world Naruto."

"Thanks I really hope so." The election is a few months away still, I'm looking really good, won the primaries last week, so things are looking up.

"How long have you and Neji been dating for? You two seem great together."

"About a year now, he is great."

"He seems that way. I'm glad you found someone Naruto." She said before walking away and throwing the garbage in a nearby can.

"I'm glad you did too. Did Neji organize all of this? It's very impressive." My dad said coming up to me with my mom under his arm.

"Well you know Neji, he likes to impress." I chuckled.

"I like him more and more each day."

"Minato." My mom giggled, smacking him a bit.

"What I can't like the kid?" He laughed as my daughter came running up to the three of us.

"What's up Miko?"

"I have one more present!" She said hugging my knees, holding a small box wrapped in the wrapping paper Neji used for her presents this year.

"Oh so you do." I said, fixing the bow in here hair.

"I think everyone should gather around again. Come one everyone, there's one last gift." Mom yelled, herding the party back over. Everyone gathered around and Mikoshina handed the box to me.

"Will you open it?" She asked.

"Me? Miko it's your gift, come on last one."

"I'm tired and the tape is really stuck, will you help me?"

"Sure Miko." I said loosening up the tape for her but letting her peel off the wrapping paper. It was a little velvet box. We did just pierce her ears, probably diamond earrings for her knowing Neji. She opened the box to that I could see it. It was a diamond alright, but not earrings. No it's something much more important.

"What?" I looked up and Neji was on one knee before me. Oh my gosh, he didn't! Having Mikoshina totally get me going like that, adorable.

"Naruto Uzumaki? Will you marry me?" I was speechless, putting my hand to my mouth as he helped Mikoshina put in on me. I didn't give my answer a second thought.

"Yes! Yes! I will marry you!" I screamed before kissing him as everyone clapped for us. Before I could fully get excited, Kurama let out a very low growl. A growl. Why the hell is Kurama growling? Before I could ask him, my parents and my daughter were hugging me, squeezing me to death.

"You knew?" I asked them.

"Neji ask for my blessing about a month ago, but I didn't think he was going to bring Mikoshina into his plan." Dad said messing up Miko's hair then giving Neji a hand shake.

"I did, who else was gonna make sure Miko didn't give away the surprise?" Mom giggled. Kurama growled again. Kurama had barely said a word to me in the last few years, now he's growling? The seal must be weakening, that's the only explanation. I'll ask my mom to tighten it later. Right now, I'm gonna celebrate my engagement. This is exciting. Really exciting!


	34. Chapter 34

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Tonight's crossword is really hard. Fifteen across? If you get it, I swear, you're a super genius and I bow at your feet." Chojiro said handing me the newspaper and kissing me.

"I'll get it, I'll show you tomorrow, I promise." I said giving him a peck back. I looked in the newspaper and there were pills. Pills?

"Antibiotics. For your tattoo. I'm glad you used a clean needle, but I'm worried it could still get infected."

"Oh, oh thank you." I said putting the pills in my pocket. "Can you get some to Garra in the SHU too?"

"Yeah, I'll do my best. But seriously, who gets a forehead tattoo? The Japanese symbol for love in red ink? Is he a hippy now or what?" No, he's just… Garra.

"It's a motto for him, underlying meaning, you know?"

"What does yours say?" Mikoshina. My six year old you know nothing about.

"Courage. Or chicken soup, you know guys in here can't spell for shit." I lied. He doesn't know that I have a daughter, or that her father is the love on my life and I still miss him every single day. He doesn't like knowing why prisoners are here, so he avoids any news related to it, therefore he doesn't know anything about my previous life. Chojiro is a sweet guy and all, but he means nothing to me, just a way to move my product. If I were even to talk about my daughter or Naruto at the moment, I'd probably break down. Dr. Iruka tore me apart last session and I'm not sure I'm fully recovered from that right now. It's just nice to have someone with limited information about me so I can just… exist sometimes.

"Oh, I see." He said adjusting his glasses. I couldn't fake it today, something just didn't feel right.

"Well thank you for taking care of me, like always." I said with a smile, hiding the contraband wherever I could.

"You're going? So soon?" I looked around, it just didn't feel right, nothing I do feels right anymore.

"I've been hearing some stuff, more security checks, cracking down, you know I'm terrified to get you in trouble." Another lie. If anything things are getting easier around here. I promised the guards I'd keep the inmates in check, and the only people giving Asuma shit is anyone not connected to me. I'm controlling the peace right now. Whether Asuma likes it or not. Even still, I just couldn't stand to keep up the lie right now. I need some me time. Luckily it's almost five, my favorite time of the day. I left Chojiro and walked to H block. There were noticeably less guards in the hallway. Something was definitely going on, but Omoi didn't tell me anything so I'm sure it doesn't concern me.

As I walked into the block, other inmates were watching TV. Stupid celebrity news they're all obsessed with. I walked in and they cleared my table. Wiped it down and everything, even handed me a pen so I could do my crossword. Suigetsu, as he's becoming accustomed to doing so right at five, brought me my tea.

"Tell them to turn that shit off." I said starting my crossword.

"There's like five more minutes left then it will turn to your precious news. Be cool Sasuke." Sui said sitting down next to me.

"Whatever." I said trying to block it out. But the announcer was just so loud and annoying. Oh my god.

"In other news, it seems we have a royal engagement. We've long known the hunk Mayor Uzumaki who is now running for senator is dating the byakugan wielding heart throb Neji Hyuga." What? What did she just say? I looked up and they were playing what looked like home video. What did I just hear? "Well now this match made in heaven is tying the knot! When the Mayor bounces back, he really bounces back! And look at the size of that rock!"

"That's not a rock Moegi, that's a boulder!" What? What! Naruto's dating Neji? Naruto's marrying Neji. I felt my heart stop… it was breaking, literally breaking. I felt myself clutch my chest.

"Hey Sasuke, I know this is hard, I know this is a shock, to be honest, I'm having a hard time processing it too, but you can't show weakness, not in front of these guys or anyone for that matter. You gotta do your breathing, like Dr. Iruka said." Sui said grabbing my chest and shielding me from the rest of the guys. Pull it together, come on pull it together.

"I need to punch something." Or go cry in my cell. Something. Whatever, I just need to leave, now. I got up and took Sui with me, I just needed to leave the block, to get some space, anything. Be anywhere but here. Naruto's getting married? No, no, Naruto's marrying Neji? Neji? Of all people? Is he that pissed at me? So pissed that he would go as far as to do that? No, no. He wouldn't just do that. Fuck. Fuck!

"Sasuke." It was Sakon.

"What? What? What the hell do you want?" I felt my sharingan just kick on, the purple one, the one I had no control over.

"Sasuke, it's the guards, they're raiding the greenhouse you need to do something now…" You have got to be fucking kidding me. I can't even have five fucking minutes to feel something because the sky is always falling. The sky is always fucking falling.

"They won't find anything." I said, making my way upstairs to my room.

"No boss… they did. They're tearing up the floorboards as we speak." Before I could think, Omoi ran up the stairs to us.

"Bunk checks, right now, dump everything, my brother just said he can't protect us!" This too? Are you fucking kidding me?

"Sasuke, Sasuke are you listening."

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke!"

"Everyone just stop!" I screamed. And they did… the whole world stopped. Time ceased to exist. I could finally breathe. I wiped my eyes of the blood that had now pooled in my lids and coughed as I made my way to my cell, past the frozen figures, away from everyone that so greatly needed my attention. I paused time, all so I could just have a second of silence. A second to process. Everything is about to go to hell, the drug trade, an unprotected search. But none of it mattered, nothing matters. Naruto's getting married. It's officially over. He's gone and I'll never get him back again. I used whatever paused time I had to dump my contraband, and then… and then I just cried. There was nothing else I could do. I cried over the love of my life until time came back into reality. Then I sucked it up, put the mask on, and prepared myself for Asuma to take me to the SHU. It's all I could do. That's all I could do…

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Let me see it, let me see it, let me see it!" My mom said all giddy as she took my left hand. I blushed.

"It's huge isn't it?" Four carats to be exact. Yeah I'm wearing a hundred and fifty thousand dollar engagement ring. This thing costs more than my first house! I had no idea Neji had _this_ kind of money.

"Neji sure knows how to make an impression." Kurama growled, I know my mom felt it. "Is everything okay with Kurama?"

I looked down, "umm, not really."

"What's going on?"

"He's been well… growling a lot lately." Ever since I got engaged to be honest.

"Has he said anything?"

"Not really, he barely talks to me at all, the last thing he really said to me was to stay with Sasuke and we both know how wrong he was about that."

"Right… right." She looked unsure.

"You think he's growling cause of…" I motioned to my ring.

"Oh no…no." Now she looked uncomfortable but I didn't question it.

"Can you tighten the seal? I'm worried he might get out or something."

"I sure can baby, come here." I sat at the counter and she made her hand glow, tightening the seal a little bit. "There you go, he shouldn't give you many problems now."

"Thanks Mom."

"So… wedding details? Have you and Neji talked much about it? Before the election? After? Anything like that?"

"We've been campaigning so hard, we really haven't had much time to talk about it. But the election is only in a few months, we'll probably wait a little bit."

"Maybe that's a good thing, do it properly this time and all."

"Yeah… he's telling the clan right now, hopefully all goes well."

"You don't think they'll approve of you?"

I shrugged, "I'm worried they won't approve of him marrying a man."

"They've known he was gay for a long time, and it's about time they change their ways about those matters. You and I both know ever since the evolution it's a generally accepted thing, they need to update their rules."

"No kidding."

"It will be okay Naruto." She said patting my back as Neji walked into the house.

"Hey everyone." He said coming into the kitchen with us, a stressed look on his face.

"How'd it go?" I asked, giving him a small kiss.

"Umm… not great." He reached in his briefcase and pulled out a big stack of papers.

"Oh my." My mother said in surprise. "What is all of this?"

"Regulations mostly, Mrs. Uzumaki, the clan will let us get married, but with… stipulations."

"What are they saying?" I asked going through the paperwork with my mother. I have to sign a pre-nup, I have to wear a black tux, take Neji's last name, carry our children should we have them. They can't be serious. It's like they want complete control over both of our lives. "Neji this is ridiculous."

"I know Naruto but if we don't comply, they won't let us get married or recognize our relationship."

"Wait, they want you to get married in a month?" My mom asked looking at one of the papers. What?

"Given the nature of Naruto's last engagement, they want this to be quick, proper and without scandal. They're going to plan the whole thing, make sure there are no… lose ends." The clan is holding my past against me? Ugh, do I really want to be married to this?

"Neji."  
"I know this is a lot but it's for the best, the clan always knows what's best. I'll let you look those documents over. I have some work to do. It was nice seeing you Mrs. Uzumaki." Neji said bowing to my mother and walking into the study and closing the door.

"I don't like this." My mom said shaking her head.

"I don't either, but what can we do?" I asked going through more paperwork. "Oh no."

"What? What did you find?"

"They want me to change Mikoshina's last name to Hyuga."

"No, absolutely not." My mom said.

"I know… what… what do I do?" She's the last Uchiha. Despite her father, she's the last Uchiha, I can't just take that away from her.

"Naruto you can't do this, you have to draw a line in the sand."  
"All these rules look really definitive."

"You can't let them change Miko's last name."

"I'll talk to Neji."

"It seems you need to talk to Neji about a lot of things." Kurama growled. 'What Kurama? Seriously, why are you growling?' He said nothing, just crossed his paws over one another a sulked. Sigh, I don't know what problem is more pressing right now, Kurama or the clan. We had dinner with my mom, then she went home and I could send Mikoshina to bed. Neji and I sat in the living room and went through the papers.

"They want me to sell my house?" I asked.

"Well you live here anyways, it doesn't make sense to still keep it… not now that we're getting married at least."

I let out a sigh, "I guess you're right…" I cuddled closer into his arms as we continued. "Neji, there's even a stipulation that we have to live here."

"That's in all pre-nups for branch families, I have to stay within a certain distance from the main house. That's not going to change."

"Great."

"But look on the bright side, you can decorate it however you want."

"Yay." I said rolling my eyes.

"What other problems do you have?"

"I can't change Mikoshina's last name."

"Oh." He looked hurt.

"Does that bother you?"

"A little… I was just hoping I could adopt her, she could have my last name, and then it would really be like she's my daughter." That caught me off guard.

"You… you want her to be your daughter?" His jaw dropped into a smile as he took my hands.

"Naruto, what did you think? I was just asking for your hand when I asked you to marry me? I know you and Mikoshina are a package deal, and I already love her like she's my own, I just wanted it to be official." I smiled so big.

"Neji, she is your daughter she calls you Daddy Neji and everything, she loves you."

"I know but giving her my last name would be like my gift to her, so she knows no matter what she's my daughter." My heart warmed for how much he cares about her. But I knew in my heart I couldn't agree to it.

"Neji, she's an Uchiha, she's gonna have a sharingan one day, and you know she's one of the last ones. That's just one thing I can't do."

"I know, I know." He was so sad, I felt really bad.

"But I'll sign the pre-nup. Everything else is fine."

"Really?"

"Really." I took a deep breath. "So I guess we're getting married in a month."

"I can't wait."


	35. Chapter 35

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Okay Sasuke, so let me get this straight, you've worked in the greenhouse ever since you were transferred here. Everyday, moving fertilizer, pots, plants, spending up to four hours a day in there. And you had no idea there was a full blown hydroplonic grow house mere inches below your feet?"

"No sir."

"Warden Hanzo, he's guilty, along with the rest of the greenhouse crew, lock them in the SHU or send them to max for the rest of their sentences." He won't do that I know he won't.

"We've had CSI in there since we found the grow house Asuma, there is no evidence of Sasuke's presence below the green house."

"So he used gloves! He's guilty! Lock him up."

"It's all circumstancal. Any lawyer half their wit would have it thrown out. Alright Sasuke since we can't charge you yet, we can still treat you as a corroborating witness. In the past few months have you seen anything suspicious? Anyone hanging around the green house that shouldn't be there? Or overly concerned with what's going on in there?"

"No sir."

"Why would he tell us?"

"Shut up Asuma. Alright, best way to clear you is a piss test, follow Officer C outside and we'll test you."

"Thank you sir." I got up and walked out as they were escorting Garra into the warden's office. He's been locked up in the SHU ever since I tattooed 'Love' in Japanese on his forehead in red ink. I guess they really are investigating everyone. I followed Officer C into the bathroom and he handed me a cup. I played with it for a second, figuring out my best strategy.

"Who found the drug den?" I asked, not looking at him.

"Officer Fu and Karusuchi." Should have known neither one was one of my guards.

"Humm… it would look really good if someone like you found the kingpin of this drug ring now wouldn't it?"

"Stop dancing around it, we all know you're dirty. What do you want?"

"Clean piss."

"You want me to test for you? Uh huh. And what do I get in return?"

"A name."

"A name?"

"A name to give to the higher ups, the 'real' kingpin. I'm sure if you found that there'd probably be a promotion in it for you." He thought it over carefully.

"And all you want is my piss."

"Assuming your piss is clean, yes."

"Oh it's clean." He said taking the cup from me and peeing in it. "What's the name?"

I took a deep breath. Here we go. "Zaku."

"Zaku huh. Yeah he's a dealer, we all know that. But I need more, a nail in the coffin." "He keeps his supplies in an old bottle of bleach in the janitors closet on D-block, dust for prints before you open it, it will be full of everything you need."

"Whatever he did to cross you must have been pretty serious." He doesn't respect me, and he's closest to Orochimaru's shit, he had to go.

"Piss please." I said reaching for the cup.

"Oh wait, one more thing." He reached for his exposed dick and began stroking it, keeping the cup away from me.

"That wasn't part of the deal."

"Someone needs this piss really bad, I'm not sure you're in a position to negotiate. Get on your knees and suck, or else I'm pouring this down the sink and reporting you." You fucking piece of shit. But he was right, I was in no position to negotiate. So I got on my knees and sucked him off. Words can't describe how pissed off I am right now. That dick! I should have bit it off! But no, I sucked him off like the good little whore I was and took his piss to the warden. I hate myself so much right now. Blowing anyone for any reason. I'm… dirty. Sakura was waiting in the office to test it in front of them for the record and I passed the drug test. She charted it up, not even trying to mask the surprised look on her face and Officer Yugao took me back to my cell.

They were really cleaning house. Interviewing all of the hebi, which is 90% of H block, doing bunk checks, tossing cells, a total clean through. They weren't going to find anything, nothing linking the drugs to me. My system was too good. The musicians were packaging for me, the desert was collecting fees, and my pharmacist toyfriend was distributing of a list of people that got the gold star. My hands didn't touch a damn thing. At most if anyone was going to rat I looked like a low level dealer, that's it. My operation is flawless. And now if Zaku goes down it's icing on the cake.

I walked to the common area of H-block and Omoi was eating a sucker, watching TV. "Well?"

"I think I saw Zaku coming out of the shed early one morning not too long ago. His hands were in his pockets like he was up to something."

"Good boy." I said taking a fresh sucker from him and putting it in my mouth. Omoi will always have my back.

"Sasuke this is dangerous, we could really get in trouble here."

"We're covered, stop worrying."

"You heard about Sui right?" What?

"No I didn't."

"He failed his drug test. He's gonna be in the SHU until they sort this out, probably add time to his sentence, or worse." God, he worries so much.

"Then he'll be in the SHU." Damn it, this is really not what I needed right now. Damn it Suigetsu. "What matters is that you stay above this alright?" He's the only general I have left that's not in the hole right now or in a different block.

"Of course boss. But umm… you know they'll never let us work in the green house again, how are we gonna make dinner? Keep the operation going?"

I coughed into my hand, blood, and a lot of it. Ever since I stopped time, I'm getting sicker and sicker. I have less energy and my vision is fading to add to the bloody coughs. "I'll handle it, this is why we set up contingency plans, so if something like this were to happen we'd be prepared."

"Thanks Sasuke, I knew you had our backs." If only I had Haku's back the way he had mine.

"Yeah… I'm going to my cell, make sure no one disturbs me."

"You got it boss." I walked upstairs and went to my cell. I took my tough guy mask off to reveal my true self. I clutched the picture of my daughter at her sixth birthday party that she just sent me, crawled in bed and sobbed. I miss my daughter, I miss Naruto, I wish I was anywhere else but here.

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Flowers have been ordered, we are having a harp and string quartet for the ceremony, an elderflower and lemon cake, six teirs, Hyuga clan tradition. The reception hall was booked last night, everything is coming together."

"Elderflower and lemon? That sounds disgusting."

"It is, but that's tradition."

"Is the clan going to let us decide anything?"

"You read the contract, you tell me."

"Then that'd be a no."

"They're letting us decide the song to our first dance."

"Oh goodie." I said sarcastically.

"Don't be so dramatic. This is a good thing. We're getting married in less than a week."

"With no control over our own wedding."

"That's the clan Naruto, that's what you're going to be marrying into." Yeah and I hate it!

"This sucks." I said crossing my arms.

"Look at it this way, everything is taken care of. The wedding, the campaign, the media, you're stressless and free to do whatever you want. You're taken care of my love." He said wrapping his arms around me and kissing me on the cheek. It did feel good. I don't have a worry in the world. Neji has done everything for me. I feel… safe. Protected. Not only that, but I trust Neji with all my heart, he would never steer me wrong or lie to me. He's stable. We're going to have a good life, I know it.

"You're right… you're right."

"Now go have fun tonight, let your hair down. You're going to have a good bachelor's party, lots of fun with your friends alright?"

"Okay." I said smiling and kissing him, my daughter, and walking out the door. Outside waiting for me was a party bus. Wow, Neji gave my friends the reigns and they went all out. I walked inside and it was just crazy. Girls on poles, music, alcohol! It was everything you'd dream of for a bachelor's party.

"Naruto!" My friends all said, welcoming me inside. Kiba put a pair of sunglasses on me and handed me a bottle of champagne.

"Last days of being single, let's get this party started bro!"

"Hell yeah!" That was my last super clear memory of the night, me popping the champagne and getting it everywhere. The rest comes back as…flashes. Flashes of lights, boobs, butts, shots of alcohol. We got trashed, had a blast and an amazing time. That much I know. I mean we went hard! And we could, Neji ensured that all the strippers signed NDAs, no cameras, and since we were on a bus the whole night, the media had no idea it was us or anyone else for that matter. It was perfect.

By the end of the night I remember laying in the back of the bus, surrounded by pillows, Shikamaru in the seat above me and Kiba laying somewhere by my feet. We were all drunk, drunk talking and trying to stop the room from spinning.

"Naruto… Naruto man, I love you." Shikamaru laughed, playing with my hair.

"Nahhh man, no, I love Naruto more! He's been my best friends since forever." Kiba said, nuzzeling into a pillow.

"No way!"

"Guys! Guys! I love you both! Seriously, I'd be lost without you two!" I, too, slurred.

"That's not true…. You have Neji now."

"Well you have Temari!"

"Temari hits me man!" Shika laughed, falling over and landing next to me in the pillows.

"No that's true love man! Passion! You married a strong independent woman!" Kiba laughed.

"That I did. That I did. Hey Kiba…"

"Yeah?"

"When are you gonna get married, it's like time dude…"

"No it's not, shut up."

"But it is! Dude Naruto's on his second engagement! You haven't even had one!"

"Hey! Don't rope me into Kiba's crap!"

"I'll get married when I damn well please." Kiba said, crawling over to us and collapsing in the pillows too. Damn we're drunk. "Plus the clan won't even approve of me dating Hinata, how am I supposed to marry her with that kind of pressure?"

"I hate the stupid clan!" I said.

"It's dumb."

"Hey… hey Naruto! You… your daughter's an Uchiha, how are you gonna justify that when Sasuke gets out?"

"Sasuke's gonna be locked up for forever! He's never getting out!" I blurted out.

"Is that why your marrying Neji?"

"What?"

"I just can't figure it out Naruto."

"Can't figure what out?"

"Why your marrying Neji, duh!" Shikamaru said sticking his tongue out at me.

"Cause I love him!"

"Do you?" Kiba asked. Yes. I… I think so. Damn I'm so drunk right now.

"He's awesome, the best parent to Miko, and he takes care of everything for me. That's love."

"That sounds like a damn good business deal."

"Oh shut up Shikamaru your wife beats you!"

"She slaps me, and I deserve it most of the time, but she loves me more than anything, Neji doesn't do that."

"Oh whatever."

"Face it Naruto, Neji isn't the one." Kiba said.

"Bullshit!"

"Totally incompatible."

"Nuh uh!"

"No Naruto for real! He's mean, treats you like a girl, totally emasculates you, come on you have to see it."

"No I don't." I'm having a hard time remembering what happened next. I think I remember Kiba climbing on top of me and shaking me violently chanting "he's not the one, he's not the one"… unless… unless that was just a dream. Maybe it was. I hope it was. I was so drunk I really don't remember. But… I hope… I hope it was just a dream. Kiba can't really feel that way can he? Why would he say something like that? Neji is good for me… or at least that's what everyone keeps telling me. Except for last night. No, no, that had to be a dream, it had to be. I'm marrying Neji in a week, I can't be having second thoughts now. No, I'm not. It was just a stupid dream. Yeah… Yeah… it was just a stupid dream.


	36. Chapter 36

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Oh, Naruto, you look so handsome." My mom said coming into the dressing room with Mikoshina.

"Yeah Dad, you look really good. I like the bow tie."

"Unfortunately the bow tie is going, the clan thinks it's too… gay." My dad said untying it and handing me a plain black tie.

"You're serious?" I asked, taking the tie from my father.

"He's marrying a man Minato, hasn't that ship sailed?"

"The clan is doing their best to ignore that fact and we have to just go with it."

"It's not right." My mother said, running a brush through Mikoshina's hair and shaking her head.

"We can't undo thousands of years of clan traditions Kushina, this is just what we have to do." My dad instructed the room. Yeah… this is just what we have to do.

"And you're okay with that Naruto?"

"I mean… what can I do mom?" My mother looked away sadly and Kurama growled at me. Am I making a mistake? My dad sensed Kurama growling and took my hand.

"The Hyuga approve of your marrying Neji, they just have a different way of showing it. They will soften with time Naruto, have faith."

"Thanks Dad." I said looking down.

"Minato, why don't you take Miko and check and see that the clan is ready to proceed, you know, being the president and all they're probably waiting for you to socialize."

"Yeah, I suppose they might be. Alright, Mikoshina, you ready?"

"Ready Gramps. Bye dad." She said with a wink at her grandfather and twinkling her fingers at me as she said goodbye.

"Bye baby girl."

"I'm very proud of you son." Dad said kissing me on the forehead before leaving. My mom followed them out, then came back in and closed the door. I needed to talk to her and she knew it very well.

"The clan politics are getting to you."

"Yeah…" That and Kurama's growling is a little more than unnerving.

"Well it is what your marrying into, and it's not going to change."

"I know that."

"But do you think you can handle it for the rest of your life?"

I swallowed, "I want to… for Neji."

"And you want to marry Neji?"

"Of course." At least I think I do. It's a little late to turn back now. "Mom… do you… do you thinking I'm making a mistake?"

She twirled her beautiful red hair, not looking at me, but thinking it over. "Do you think you're making a mistake?"

"No… I'm happy… I haven't been this happy in a long time."

"I know that. Neji is… good."

"But?"

"No buts, this is your wedding day, it's just cold feet that's all."

"Yeah… cold feet." Kurama let out a sigh and my mother kissed my forehead one last time and hugged me tightly.

"Do what you know in your heart is right okay?" He said pulling out of the hug and rubbing the sides of my arms. She looked me in the eye and she had tears in hers.

"Mom."

"I'm just so happy for you Naruto." She said hugging me once more. After the hug Shikamaru knocked on the door.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we're all ready here Naruto."  
"Alright… I guess we better get this show on the road then." I said to my mom, holding back tears myself. He touched up my hair once more, smiled and walked out of the room.

"You ready?" Shikamaru asked. I don't think he realized how loaded of a question that was. Was I ready? This is a new chapter in my life. A chapter that doesn't involved Sasuke, the man I thought for so long I was going to marry. But this new chapter… it's a better one, no drama, no pain. I'm going to make a good life for my daughter, and Neji is everything I could ever ask for. This is the right decision, it has to be.

"Yes, I'm ready."

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Uchiha, visitor."

"Ha, I don't get visitors, you're a trip Baki, thanks for the laugh though." I said going back to my crossword. It's a tough one today.

"I'm not joking." He said sternly. I took my glasses off and looked at him.

"For real?"

He looked over his shoulder, "Lets go." I stood up and followed him. How could be visiting me? Had I known someone was coming to see me, I would have taken the cornrows out of my hair or cut my beard. Oh god, Naruto won't even recognize me.

Baki lead me to the visitation center and I was strip searched and patted down by Officer C. "I didn't know your lover was coming to see you." He sneered with almost a hint of jealousy. Things between he and I have been… turbulent lately. I give him a beautiful deal on a silver platter and he always wants more. So I may have intentionally nicked him last week during his blowjob. I don't nick people, ever, but he deserved it.

"I didn't know either." I said as I bent over and coughed for him.

"Alright, you're clean. Go ahead Sasuke." My heart started to pound as I pulled my pants up and walked through the door. Naruto came… he actually came to see me.

I walked into the room and looked around for my blond angel and instantly my heart sank. The love of my life was nowhere to be seen, but instead… instead was that snake in drag. Great… just great… so word got to him about his general. My heart broke as I quickly put my top dog mask on and walked over to him and sat down.

"Orochimaru."

"Sasuke. You look so disappointed, were you expecting someone else?" Hoping and praying for someone else, yes.

"What do you want?"

"It seems you got my top drug dealer transferred to max. We can't have that now can we?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I might admit, however, I am impressed. Cocaine, marijuana, poppies, what an incredible drug ring you created so you wouldn't have to take my product."

"It never happened, this prison is on lock down, nothing gets reported to the press since Haku was murdered." I sneered.

"No matter how air tight a prison is, there are always leaks in the system."

"So what? You're gonna tell everyone it was me? Get ten years added to my sentence? What does that do for you?"

Orochimaru chuckled to himself, "My, my, how you have changed. You're no longer that baby faced nursling Uchiha that came to me at just twenty years old, begging me to sell his body for a few hundred bucks."

I activated my sharingan and glared at him. "A nursling Uchiha is the only Uchiha you can handle."

"Maybe you're right, so listen up or else your little nursling Uchiha will be my next project." My daughter. My weakness.

"What do you want?"

"I'm going to have Dosu transferred here, you take him under your wing, get him caught up to speed, then he's the number one dealer. You only get your drugs from him."

"There is no drug trade right now, that was it." I've been detoxing for a few days now, depleting my stashes and rationing what I have left. I need a new pipeline and soon.

"You let me worry about that."

"And how exactly are you going to get him transferred?"

"Let me worry about that too."

"Fine." I said, finally giving up.

"Say Sasuke, I never thanked you properly for your strategies you sent me, well… sent Karin."

"Yeah? What of it?"

"You're the reason I'm in power." Yeah right. "You did me a solid, now I'll do you one." No that's a deal with the devil if I've ever heard one.

"What?"

"In April, you'll have been incarcerated for five years, correct?"

"Yeah." Five long years.

"I'm going to get you on a list."

"A list?"

"A parole list. You get out, you come work for me." What?

"If I got paroled, I'd have better things to do then be your whore again."

"I think with time… you'll come to realize you have more to offer me than just your good looks. I want your mind, body, and soul Sasuke. You have less than a year, clean up, keep your nose to the pavement and your ass out of the SHU. You do that for me and I'll give you everything you desire."

"What? You really think you can get me Naruto back?"

"No, I believe that ship has sailed." He said pointing to the TV. I looked behind me and it was the news saying Naruto had married Neji. It made me sick to my stomach. So sick I felt myself become pale. "You don't look nearly as healthy as the last time we spoke, your illness has accelerated at a rate comparable to your brother's. You might not have much time left. If you don't do it for me, get paroled for your daughter at the least." I retrained myself from coughing, for months I've been holding back how sick I really am. His point hit home.

"So what? All I have to do is behave and you'll get me out?"

"You have my word." Which is good for absolutely nothing.

"Fine." My word outside of the hebi wasn't good for much either. A deal with the devil. I got up to leave.

"You're ex seems to have landed on his feet, working for me might be the best thing you can do for yourself."

"Get me paroled and then we'll talk." Before I walked out I had a realization and turned back to Orochimaru. "It was you. You gave the order to blow up the greenhouse."

"Smart as you are beautiful Sasuke. You'll serve me well once you're free."

"Why?"

"I wanted to test you, see you'd react when put to the test. And I must say, I'm very impressed." I rolled my eyes, he blew up an entire drug operation on a whim? To test me?

"If your little test had of gone wrong, I would have got another fifteen years, you already got Suigetsu another year for testing dirty."

"I'll repay him for that."

"You're sick you know that."

"So are you Sasuke. Clean yourself up before your parole hearing. Now give me a hug so the guards don't get suspicious." I gave him a phony hug, wanting to shower the minute after I did. I walked out of the room then got patted down and could leave. I made my way back to my block with an escort of Sakon and Kidomaro.

"Why are you the only one Orochimaru comes to see?" Kidomaro asked. Funny, I was gonna ask myself the same question.

"How deep are his hooks? Could he really get someone paroled?"

"He's getting you paroled?!"

"I didn't say that, I asked if he could."

"Besides immortality… I'd say he's capable of just about anything." Sakon said.

"Hn." That's definitely something to think about. We walked into the block and I watched Omoi scramble to change the TV as Suigetsu ran into the kitchen. Garra handed me my crossword as I sat down, the musician leaders sitting with us.

"Why do I only have half a paper here?" I asked Omoi. He froze. I realized why and it made me sick.

"I know he got married, you don't have to hide it from me like I'm glass."

"We just thought-"

"Well there's your problem right there, don't think. That's my job." And I need to figure out want I'm going to do. Dosu's coming here, I might be paroled in less than a year, Naruto actually got married… it's a lot to think about.

Particularly, Naruto getting married… he thinks… he knows he's done with me. He's fallen in love with someone else… with Neji. Someone who can give him absolutely everything. He's gone. For good. I'm not sure if I have it left in me to cry over Naruto anymore. I'm always gonna love him, I don't think I'm even capable of loving anyone else. So what do I do next? Spend the next eleven years mourning him, tearing myself up inside while he's off having a beautiful life with Neji. With Neji, of all people. He makes me want to foam at the mouth. Dr. Iruka said I couldn't really expect him to remain single forever, to wait for me. But Neji, that's a stab in the side and the back and I've been stabbed in both. It hurts. Maybe I should just forget him, but I can't.

I felt my hand go to my tattoo. Mikoshina. She needs her father in her life. Who knows how Neji treats her, for all I know, she's the evil step-child and is irrelevant to him. Someone needs to be there for her, to stand up for her. I let out a cough, Suigetsu gave me a napkin and I was scared to look in it. I knew it was bloody, I knew what it sounded like. Itachi. I'm as sick as he was when he was my age. Maybe worse. Even now I had to put my glasses on to see the crossword or even the TV, I'm weak and pale. I might not have but a few years left, not even long enough to finish my sentence. That's fact not speculation. I have to do something. It might be a deal with the devil, but it's the only shot I have. The only shot at freedom. At Naruto. At seeing my daughter. I have to take Orochimaru's help, it's my only option.


	37. Chapter 37

Six months later

Election Day

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Good morning Mr. Hyuga, I have your breakfast for you." My maid said coming into the room with a plate of food.

"Oh, good morning. Breakfast in bed?"

"An egg white omelet, avocado toast, and some orange juice Mr. Hyuga." Wow, can't break the diet, even on election day.

"Thank you. It looks great." I said, gratefully taking the plate from her. "Have you seen my husband?" His side of the bed was cold. He must have got up early today.

"Downstairs tending to the new carpet installation, would you like me to get him?" I'd probably get yelled at if I pulled him away from that for no reason.

"No it's okay, thank you." The maid bowed and left the room, quickly replaced by Mikoshina running in.

"Why do you get breakfast in bed?"

"Because I don't make crumbs, unlike some little girls." I said as she jumped into bed with me.

"You sure?" She giggled, giving me a look as she picked up a crumb from the toast. Oh dear.

"Well… I'm only having breakfast in bed because the election is tonight." I countered, taking another bite of toast.

"What does a senator do dad?"

"I'd be making laws and policies sweetheart."

"Like no running around the pool?" Man, she's adorable. I messed up her jet black hair and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, exactly like that."

"Well I hope you win Dad. Ooooo you could make a law that makes Daddy Sasuke come back!" Oh no. Man, I wish I could explain things like that to her.

"Maybe love. Alright, get ready for school little one."

"Yes sir." She said stealing a piece of toast and running out with it. Sigh, what a day this has started out to be. I finished off my breakfast and got dressed then met Neji downstairs. Boy was he stressed. He was yelling at the carpet installers, while yelling at someone over the phone, all while trying to type up a speech at the counter. Probably my concession speech.

"Morning." I said walking over to him. He was in no mood for a kiss or even an embrace.

"Your suit is too tight, I can see your muscles bulging through it." He said to me, a glare on his face. He went back to his phone call, wedging the phone between his ear and shoulder as he typed. "Yeah Shikamaru, I'm here, no, he just came down the stairs… His suit doesn't fit, he looks like a muscle head at prom! No I'm not dealing with this, I'm calling the Hyuga tailor, in the meantime, get your ass over here and do your job." He yelled. Rather than getting involved in that disaster I went into the kitchen and poured myself a cup of coffee. A few minutes later with a huff he took the cup away from me.

"What? I can't have coffee?"

"I made sure you went to bed early last night and slept well so that you wouldn't be tired, need coffee, then look tired and be hopped up on caffeine."

"You sound like my dad." I joked. He was not amused.

"I'm taking care of you." He said taking the cup and going back to his computer. "The Hyuga tailor will be here in a few minutes."

"Come on Neji the suit isn't that tight."

"Looking like a yoked up young candidate is not going to get you elected. Lay off the protein shakes please."

"Yeah, okay." I said sadly, wrapping my arms around him as he typed, giving him a soft kiss on his cheek. I read the speech over his shoulder; it was perfect as always. Then again, everything Neji does is perfect. Not ten minutes later the Hyuga tailor came over and fixed my suit. Neji got it for me, Armani, and very expensive. I only wear designer suites now. That was sort of an argument amongst my team. During my mayoral election, I was portrayed at the people's mayor, a broke kid with big dreams. Now, well no we're trying to project that I've grown up, that I'm ready to take on a more challenging position in government. As part of that I've married a prominent clan member, and I must always look expensive and dignified. I hate it. It's just not what I envisioned myself being. Of course when I was picturing my life I was with a broke prostitute, having a baby we didn't plan on, and were barely scraping by, but… I don't know… that just felt more like me. My dad doesn't even wear designer suites of this caliber.

Anyways, the tailor got me squared away and my team showed up and set up camp. I took my daughter to school, using that as a photo opportunity and a last chance to talk to the media about my platform. After that, the media followed us to go vote then I spent the rest of my day with my donors and supporters. I ran a clean campaign, not many donors to begin with. In fact most of my campaign contributions came from the general public, not millionaires. That fact in itself actually helped my numbers I think. Got me away from the Sasuke and Akatsuki stigma.

In fact my numbers are good. Really good. I might actually win this thing. Lets hope. As the hours ticked by I began to get more and more nervous. I mean I'm running for senate! That in itself is so crazy. I'm not even twenty-eight years old yet and I might be a senator in less than an hour. Oh my god, it's like all my dreams are suddenly coming true. A senator. Wow.

"Naruto?" I turned around to see my whole family behind me, balloons, flowers, cake, everything.

"Oh my gosh, wow you guys!" I said picking up my daughter and kissing her, giving everyone a hug as I did.

"Are you excited?" My dad asked.

"More nervous than anything." I admitted, slyly sneaking a bit of frosting off the cake and putting it in my mouth. Mikoshina caught me red handed and made me get a fork and give her some frosting too.

"The numbers are looking good, I think you'll be just fine." Mom said, sneaking some frosting herself.

"And you're looking good as well, new suit?"

I nodded, "Neji bought it for me."

"Sure is regal." My mom piped in.

"Well you know, Neji likes to look nice."

"Very nice indeed." Mother continued, looking at the inside of my jacket. "Can you afford this?" To be honest, I'm not really sure. I mean, we sold my house not too long ago, but I'm pretty sure most of that money went into the remodel. I really haven't seen a check nor a bill in over a year probably, maybe more. Neji has it taken care of.

"What can I say, I'm a kept man now mom." I laughed.

"Come on, lets eat this cake before your presence is needed Naruto." Dad said cutting into the bundt cake. We ate and laughed a bit, then Neji cam to get us. I wish he had joined us, being a part of the family now, family time is important, but Neji said he had to work. What can I do about it really? He came in and got us, leading us outside for yet another photo opp. Neji has really taken to embracing the media. I don't know if he likes the spotlight or just thinks it's better if I don't run from it, but whatever it is, it's making my cheeks a little tired of smiling.

The family walked into the ballroom of the grand hotel where my party was and upon walking in, I saw the vote tally on the screen. No way. The election wasn't even over yet and the news was already declaring I won. Not only that, but I won by a landslide. The whole room chanted "Speech, speech, speech, speech!"

"Go ahead, Senator." Neji said with a bow, handing me my speech. I… I won. I'm really a senator!

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Good morning sir."

"Good morning Sasuke."

"Good morning." I walked through the hallway, paying no attention to the pons. I walked into Garra's cell and his roommate quickly grabbed his stuff and ran out. I said nothing to him, only giving him a nod. He returned it and followed me out of the cell and downstairs. Everyone fell in line and said their good morning's to us. We sat at the table and the desert guys served us our powdered egg omelets and moldy tomatoes with toilet hooch to drink. Losing the greenhouse was a major blow.

"Today's the day Mr. Garra, Mr. Uchiha." One of the desert inmates said, serving us with a bow.

"So it is." Garra said, waving him off to leave.

"How many?"

"Twelve."

"That's more than I had hoped." I said drinking my hooch. It tasted like shit.

"We'll make due. Plus, their loyalty is strong, it never hurts to have friends on the outside." I shrugged. I suppose that's true. "Like you, one day." Garra finished with a subtle wink. Oh please.

"I haven't even got a hearing date yet, who knows if will even really happen."

"I wouldn't take Orochimaru's word lightly, we don't know far his shadow goes." Garra said digging into the omelet. "This shit is disgusting."

"It's sad that this is the best the prison has to offer."

"We should change that."

"It's in the works but that is a serious request, won't happen soon." I said as Suigetsu came back from his patrol.

"Asuma's over seeing the parole hearings, no Fu or Karutsuchi either. We'll have some space today." He said, sitting down with us, refilling my hooch.

"Good." Omoi walked up a few seconds later, his hair neatly combed, looking very nervous.

"Today is the day."

"Today's the day." Garra repeated, handing him his cup.

"I can't, I'm too nervous."

"Your record is clean, never even been written up. If any of us are going to get out, it's you." Sui urged.

"Yeah get out and do what? I'm felon guys."

"You'll figure something out." It's gotta be easier than being in here. I got up and began to walk out.

"Where are you going?"

"I have an appointment." They didn't need to know what for. I walked down the hall and into the janitor's closet before anyone saw where I went. Officer C was already waiting for me. "Did you do it?"

"Consider your last write up nonexistent." He said, putting a condom on. "I don't see why you didn't have Darui just do it." Mostly because he already took care of my last three.

"Come on C, you know you're my favorite." I said slyly, running my hand across his cheek, then going to the sink, dropping my pants and bending over.

"Somehow I find that hard to believe." He said putting himself inside of me and squeezing my ass. Yeah, I hate your guts, but we're both using each other so what does it matter? He started fucking me, then talking to try and make himself last longer. "You hear the election results?" What election?

"What do I care, it's not like I can vote anyways." I said as my hips hit the porcelain sink. That's gonna leave a bruise.

"Your baby daddy, he's a senator. I can't believe you missed it." He said grabbing my hair and pushing me forward. He's what? A senator? Naruto, really? Wow. That's… wow. I felt myself get hard just thinking about him. Officer C and I both looked down, that was a bit shocking.

"Wow, I must really be turning you on right now, I feel that good Uchiha?" In your dreams asshole.

"A reach around wouldn't hurt." I grumbled.

"We ain't here for your pleasure Uchiha, have your little lacky Suigetsu suck you off after we finish." And just like that my boner was gone. Officer C smacked my ass and finished himself off roughly. "You worried about the hit your army is gonna take after today?"

"It will be fine."

"Yeah, sure it will." He said, zipping up, laying the condom flat on my ass and walking out. It made me so angry I wanted to foam at the mouth. Pull it together Uchiha. I walked out of the closet too and cleaned myself up in the bathroom. After that I went to the pharmacy and stood in line. Akitsuchi was standing guard, so I had more time today.

"Good morning Dr." I flirted.

"Morning." Chojiro said, going through the medications, not looking at me at all.

"Any crosswords for me today?" I asked.

"No." He said sliding my medications under the partition. No coke, just the anti-depressants. Shit.

"Okay, what's up, talk to me Chojiro." He slammed the newspaper against the glass so that I could see it.

"You have a daughter? The new senator is your ex? Who the hell are you?" I'm everything you wanted me to be. My old life didn't exactly fit into that equation. What am I supposed to say?

"I guess that's what you get for dating a bad boy." I said taking my meds and walking towards Akitsuchi.

"This isn't over Sasuke!" He called.

"Lovers quarrel?" The officer asked as I handed him his pills.

"Something like that." I broke his damn heart, but I really can't worry about that right now. It's parole hearing day. I went back to H-block where Omoi was getting ready in his cell, combing his hair once more.

"Stand up straight, speak clearly, look the parole board in the eyes." I said helping him out a bit.

"You're one to talk." He laughed.

"Don't screw this up man." I said giving him one final hug.

"Hey, I'll be back in a few hours, it's not like I'm getting out tonight."

"But you're getting out. You have no idea what that means." I said grabbing his shoulders. If I can get Omoi out, I can get myself out. Orochimaru or not. This is a big day indeed.

"I know what it means Sasuke." He said with a smile, putting a hand to mine. "Let's just hope it works."

"It will." His brother came to take him away, to the parole hearing, and I went to do my rounds. Nothing seemed as important now, as meaningful. Orochimaru managed to get Omoi in with this group of possible paroles. It was a token of his sincerity. What's crazy is he went through with it. He did it. If I can clean myself up, I might be next. That's part of the reason why I've been fucking all the guards, trying to get my file to look as nice as possible. And with Omoi really going to this hearing, it might actually be possible for me. But that's a long shot, and a difficult one at that. I have a long record, am under a lot of suspicion, and my crimes are severe. Omoi was a low level prostitute, serving five years, his term was almost up anyways. He didn't run when ombu tracked him down, like Garra and Sui did, and instead of going to trial like they did, he just took a deal. He's squeaky clean, but even still, there's hope. But hope is a very dangerous thing, especially in here.

So I tried to continue business as usual, met up with Dosu to get my fix, worked out outside of my allotted time, then met Chojiro in the chapel. He was more upset with me for lying than anything. Yeah, yeah, I get it, lying hurts people. I get it Dr. Iruka. But I have a good reason for it. To lie, manipulate, it's all for the greater good. It's all for the better. If Chijiro knew the truth, he'd never date me, and we never would have known if he would be our distributer. If Omoi knew the truth about Haku, no one would trust me, and he wouldn't be at his parole hearing right now. I lie for the greater good.

And Naruto, well, I guess he ran an honest campaign. He didn't need me. And that's okay. It's okay that he doesn't need me. I'm… I'm happy for him. But I need him. Anything that was good about me was because of him. Without him, in here, I'm nothing. I'm not worth anything. Maybe I shouldn't get paroled in a few months, maybe I don't deserve it. I sure as hell don't deserve Naruto. But I have to try. I have to try… right?


	38. Chapter 38

April, Five years into Sasuke's Sentence

Naruto's P.O.V.

Beep, beep, beep. "mmm five more minutes." I groaned, slapping the alarm clock and going back under the covers.

"You're still asleep? Naruto, you're going to be late."

"Not possible, I have you for a husband." I said, still sleepy as I opened my eyes and peered at him from under the covers. He was looking really good today. All sweaty, had just comeback from a run, shirt off, shorts hanging so low I could almost see his-

"Wipe your drool, it's time to get up." He said abruptly taking the covers off of me and exposing my bare ass to the world.

"Where are the silk pajamas I got you for Christmas?"

"I can't help it, you know how I am in the mornings."

"Frisky. I know. Those Pjs cost a mint, the intention was so you wouldn't have to sleep nude." He scolded, leaving towards the shower. But I like sleeping nude…. I got up and followed him, giving him a bear hug from behind and biting his ear, he loves that. "Naruto, we don't have time."

"We always have time." I purred, reaching around and stroking him.

"I have to take a shower, you have to get ready, then we have to eat breakfast and get your daughter off to school before work."

"Please Neji?" I said giving him puppy dog eyes. He hesitated. Yes! A way in! Before he could object, I got down on my knees and began softly sucking on his member.

"Naruto."

"Mmmmhmm?" I hummed. I could see the seriousness leave his face to be replaced with pleasure. I love seeing Neji melt like this. Slowly he began thrusting inside of my mouth, leaning against the sink for support.

"Okay, okay, you wore me down. Come here damn it." He said pulling me up and turning me around. Without any further words or prep, Neji was inside of me. He had me bent over the sink and he was just relentlessly giving it to me. It was exactly what I needed this morning.

"Dad? Daddy Neji?" It was Mikoshina. Shit.

I reached over and locked the door. "Don't stop." I moaned softly.

"Your daughter is looking for us." He said stopping but not pulling out. I started backing up on him, I just really wanted sex this morning, like so bad.

"She can wait, the doors locked, finish." I whispered, trying desperately to get him to start moving again.

"Dad?"

"You're daughter needs us." Neji said finally pulling out and pulling his shorts back up.

"Neji." He threw a towel at me then walked outside of the bathroom. Ugh. So much for hot, kinky morning sex. I wrapped the towel around my waist and went out into the master bedroom. Neji was helping Mikoshina open the cap to a new toothpaste. Really? Had we not answered she would have asked the maid. The shower was running! She would have figured out we were busy. Ugh, perfectly good morning sex ruined.

"How'd you sleep Miko?" I asked before walking into the walk in closet to get dressed.

"Good, can I go to Gram Gram's after school today?"

"Gram Gram is overseas with Gramps, Miko, I'm sorry."

"But it's Thursday." She said sadly.

"What happens on Thursdays?" I asked, picking out a tie.

"Kushina takes her to the post office." Neji said, grabbing a tie from me and pulling out the iron.

"Oh, oh! Well I can take your letter to the post office for you."

"Will you address it too? Gram Gram always addresses it for me."

"Umm yeah, I'll have to look up where Jiraiya is staying right now, but yeah I can do that."

"No dad it's not to Mr. Jiraiya. It's to Daddy Sasuke." Oh… really? When did that start happening?

"You've been writing to him?"

"Ever since I turned six Dad. He's really funny, he loves me soooooo much and his clan stories are wild, I hope I grow up to be just like him dad."

"Let's hope not Mikoshina. Come on, brush your teeth and get ready." Neji said shooing her out of the room. He closed the door and came back to me.

"Did you know?"

"No, I didn't."

"I should call my mom."

"No, you should get dressed or else everyone in this house is going to be late today. Call her at the office." He commanded, slipping into the shower. Ugh fine, but I'm really not happy that Mikoshina might be sending secret letters with her Grandma to her father. But it's not like I was going to send the letters to him, so she found another way. Great, just great. I got dressed, got a bit to eat, then the three of us took Mikoshina to school.

After that we went to the senate and both went our separate ways to our offices. Neji just got a new job as an in house speech writer. I mean he still works for me, but now everyone in the senate pays like crazy for him to write their speeches for them too. So Neji's making bank, but he's also always stressed out. I barely see him at work anymore. But to be honest, my job is a little crazy too. My party really likes me, so they nominate me to basically do everything. I sit on like four committees, am a moderator, there's even talks about me being the Majority Whip once I get a little more experience in the senate. Is it hazing the new guy, or do they just really just like me? Well I'm not entirely sure. Either way, I have my work cut out for me. I started my day by going through the proposals for the prison committee I'm on. The prison needs everything, and there is no money to fix anything and I don't know how possible a reform is right now. I had to put in on the back burner and focus on the things. Education, immigration, Ombu regulation. Everything needs reform and no one can agree on a solution. Man being a senator is tough. Anyways a few hours into work I decided to take a break and call my mother.

"Hey baby."

"Hey mom, how's your trip going?"

"Pretty good. The trade talks seem to be going well. How are things at home?"

"Pretty good as well, we just finished redoing the guest room a couple days ago."

"Good, so the house is really coming along."

"Yeah it's almost done, I think all we have left is to re-tile the pool, Mikoshina is really excited about that."

"I'm sure she is."

"Umm… speaking about Mikoshina… she wanted to go to your house today, complained that today is Thursday?"

There was silence on the phone for a few moments. "Oh she did now?"

"Mom."

"Would you have let her had she asked you?" Probably not, I'd like to avoid even thinking about Sasuke as much as humanly possible. He's filed away in a box and hidden in the back of my closet.

"Even still you should have told me?"

"She has to get to know her father somehow Naruto."

"What if he's spewing lies to her?"

"I read the letters she get before she does, there's nothing to worry about, it's just Uchiha stories, he doesn't say anything prison related at all. I think he wants her to know he's in prison even less than you do. It's fine Naruto."

"Mom."

"I even address them myself before I send them so that she has no idea even what Upstate Correctional is. But I really do wish you were more open with how you talk to her about him. He's coming back one day."

"Not anytime soon I hope."

"I guess you haven't checked your mail lately…" What's that supposed to mean?

"My mail? No I haven't, I actually have it forwarded to my office and Choji takes care of it for me. Why?"

"I think you should ask Choji for the letter that came last week from Upstate Correctional." My heart sank. What could it be? He's getting transferred? He's hurt? He…. _Died_? No, no I shouldn't speculate.

"I'll ask him."

"Okay dear, well I have to go. Call me later okay?"

"Okay, bye mom, love you."

"Love you too." I hung up the phone and went to find Choji.

"Hey Choji, did you get a letter from Upstate correctional last week?" I said going over to his desk.

"Ummm… I did." He said swallowing his mouthful of chips slowly.

"So why didn't you give it to me?" I said angrily.

"Because you told me not to give you anything Sasuke related." I did say that…

"Do you still have it?" I asked, trying to calm myself and my tone down a bit.

"Of course I do, it's in the Sasuke file." Said stuffing more chips in his mouth.

"There's a Sasuke file?" Choji reached under his desk and brought up a rather thick-stacked folder. "You're serious? What is all of this?"

"Letters to you mostly, but he stopped sending those a little while after you got married. Which is a totally good thing because they were starting to get really pathetic. Other than that, mostly notifications, write-ups, stuff like that. But last weeks letter was a bit different. Here." He said through eating more chips and handing me a more fancy looking letter.

"Thanks Choji." I said taking the letter from him and going back into my office. Shikamaru was in there waiting for me, going over some paperwork.

"What's that?"

"I'm not sure, it's from upstate correctional." I said opening it with my letter opener. I quickly went through the letter and I must say, I was shocked. I didn't even think of this as a possibility… I mean… why would they-

"What does it say? Naruto, you're turning pale."

I was at a loss for words. "Sasuke has a parole hearing coming up. In a few days actually."

"He what?" Shikamaru asked, taking the letter from me and reading it for himself. "He's been in for one third of his sentence, legally he can have a parole hearing."

"It's been five years already?"

"Yeah… yeah I guess it has been." That's… entirely too soon. I didn't think I'd have to think about Sasuke again for at least… ten more years…

"Wow." I don't know what else to say.

"Do you… do you think he's actually gonna be paroled?"

"I… I don't know. I don't think I'm even ready to think about that." I mean things are so different now. How would he even… I can't think of that right now. I can't. This news is just a little too overwhelming.

"Are you gonna go?"

"What?"

"Are you gonna go support him? You know say some words to help him get out?" Sasuke getting out of prison would literally turn my world upside down, that's the last thing I needed right now. I really haven't been married or a senator for that long... Sasuke returning… It could ruin everything. Kurama growled at me. I fiercely ignored him, his opinion on the matter is not needed.

"Umm… no I don't think so." I said taking the paperwork from Shikamaru and shredding it

"You're not?"

"I don't think I can Shika." I admitted honestly. I don't think I have one good thing to say about the man.

"You don't want him to be paroled?" Not really… Kurama clawed at me, so hard I felt a shooting pain down my spine. 'Kurama.' _You're really going to just sit there and let him rot in prison, after everything he's done for you?_ 'Everything he's done _for_ me? What about all the fucked up shit he's done _to_ me?!' I felt myself scream inwardly to him. Shikamaru looked at me awkwardly and I snapped out of my talk with the fox.

"I just… I didn't think something like this would come so early, I thought I'd have… _years_ to prepare myself. I just… I don't think I'm ready."

Shikamaru nodded in understanding. "It's not your responsibility to be there for him anymore. It's not like you have to go." _You need to know Naruto._ Kurama growled, sending another shock of pain to my stomach this time. Knowing would only hurt more…

"Will you go for me? Just to see… to see if he's changed?" I asked reluctantly.

"Umm… yeah… I guess I can. But you really don't want to go?" No, to be honest I really don't. Like I said, I put all my thoughts about Sasuke in a box in the back of my closet long ago, part of me is sort of hoping that's where he'd stay for a long time. This is entirely too soon.

"I'm not ready to see him again Shikamaru. Come on, let's get some work done." And so we did just that. Got back to work. We worked all afternoon but the news kept plaguing my mind. Sasuke could be getting out soon. That's… scary.

After work I picked up Mikoshina, took her to soccer practice, then met Neji at home where the butlers cooked dinner for us. We ate, talked about work then sent Mikoshina to go do her homework. Neji went into the study and I followed him. I was going to bring up Sasuke's hearing but he was beyond stressed. I decided to rub his shoulders instead.

"Naruto, that's distracting."

"What? Who doesn't like a good shoulder rub?"

"Me, knock it off." He said removing my hands. Sigh, great, just great. I sat down next to him, just wanting to be near him really. I ended up thinking about this morning so that I wouldn't have to think about the possibility of Sasuke being paroled.

"You know, you still owe me for sex this morning." I nudged.

"I owe you no such thing." He said not looking up from his computer.

"Oh yes you do." I tried to be playful, get him to let me in. I needed… intimacy.

"Our daughter needed help, I couldn't ignore her."

"I love it when you say our daughter." I could tell he blushed a little at my words.

"So I had a thought the other day."

"Sure." I said deflating almost immediately. Yet another business negation. It's like we have a great business partnership, but a shitty marriage. All I want is to be a little silly, sexy, take my mind off of things, but no… everything's a negation.

"Well the remodel is almost done, although our jobs are never calm, this is the calmest we're probably going to get. What do think about us trying to have a baby?"

"A baby?" I was sort of shocked… having a baby…?

"Yeah… don't you think it would be nice to give Miko a brother or sister?" I mean… it would be nice…

"I think it would be amazing. When do you want to start trying?" I asked before kissing him.  
"Soon, wouldn't you think?" He urged.

I nodded, "I'll get off birth control then." Like I'll stop taking it today!

"Perfect."

"Great." Neji and I having a baby? That would be really nice. But with Sasuke possibly getting out, and Mikoshina… I don't know that's way too stressful to think about right now too. I'd much rather think about having a baby. Having a baby with Neji. Yeah. Something I would much rather think about than Sasuke.

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Come on Sasuke, give it up. Come on, oh fuck. Fuck yes! Yes!"

"Come on Darui, that all you got?"

"Not even close," He smacked my ass and pulled my hair even harder. "Fuck yeah, mmmmm fuck! Fuck!" He stiffened up, his orgasm coming, so I squeeze my hole tighter, pushing him over the edge. "Ugh, mmmm, oh yeah, right there…. Mmmm." He came, filling my ass completely up with cum. "Oh man Uchiha, that was good today. You take yourself off autopilot or what?" Maybe.

"Hey sometimes I just need a good fuck too." I said, pulling my pants back up. "Pill?"

"You still fighting with Chojiro?"

"Something like that." I said taking the pill and putting the rest of my uniform on.

"Man, I'm gonna miss this."

"Hey, if your testimony gets me out of this dump, I'll still find you on the outside and fuck you, hell, wouldn't you like to do it with me in an actual bed for once?" Wow, what ease of a lie that was. I didn't even think twice about lying to him. It just rolled off my tongue.

"I have always wondered what the snake eyes G-string looked like on you." Oh god, never again. I felt vomit bubble in my throat.

"Come on let's go, I have some things to do before I head out." I said patting him on the back and leading the way.

"Alright." He cuffed me and lead me out of the basement and back to H-block. "See you on the other side." He said with a laugh.

"Yeah. See you." I said, as I walked up the stairs to Garra's room.

"Hey it's Uchiha, you wanna say hi?" He was on a contraband cell phone, offering it to me as he finished speaking.

"Who is it?"

"Omoi."

"Tell him I said hey."

"You don't want to yourself?"

"I just screwed his brother's brains out. I'll talk to him when I get paroled." I said with a wink, then walking to my own cell. Sui was laying on the bed, chewing gum and reading porn. I guess we really do own this place now.

"You're back early." He mused.

"Darui was excited. Now can you help me look presentable please?" I said sitting down in the desk chair. He got us and started undoing my braids as I started trimming the beard. I looked at myself in the mirror, I barely recognized myself. I look… different. I mean this is still me, same eyes, same hair for the most part… But it just… it just doesn't feel like I'm looking at myself in the mirror. I look… damaged… dirty… how can I go back to Naruto as this person? He wouldn't even recognize me… I mean how could he? I'm… I've changed.

"So it's really happening. You're really meeting with the parole board today."

"Yeah..." I said trying to regain my composure.

"Do you think he'll come?" I really hope he'll come, but to be honest, I have no idea. I have no idea how he feels about me anymore, I have no idea what he thinks. He's had zero communication with me in over three years. He married someone else… If I were to get out, I… I don't even know where we'd stand.

"I should get going." I said as I ran a hand through my now freed hair, and got up. I couldn't handle the self-reflection. Not today. No. Today is the day. This is it.

"Good luck."

"Thanks." I'll probably need it. I walked out of the cell and Fu was waiting on me. She cuffed me and took me through processing, and out to a van. It was the first time I've been out of these prison walls in a very long time. The other Prisoners and myself were cuffed to the van and driven across the prison to the other side, the administrative side. Finally we stopped and were unloaded. The brought us into a building, searched us, and then put us in individual cells. I waited again, I felt like I was going to go crazy waiting. I fidgeted, stood up and down like a hundred times, bit my fingernails until they were literally nubs. The cells were smaller than in the SHU, more claustrophobic. I felt like I was going out of my mind.

How long have I been here? It was like I was in the SHU. But no, it was worse, more taxing. At least in the SHU you can hear the other inmates loosing their minds right along with you, you can hear the rats and the bugs scurrying in the walls. Not here… the silence was deafening. The lights were so bright, like I was under inspection, being probed… what kind of mind trick is this? I feel like I'm totally losing my shit.

I felt myself huddle in the corner and try to just breathe through it, do Dr. Iruka's exercises. Before I knew it, I was hyperventilating . God! Calm down Sasuke! It's just a parole hearing. Sakon's had dozens of these. It's no big deal! But then I felt my hand instinctively go to my tattoo. _Mikoshina_. It is a big deal. It's a huge fucking deal! My daughter will be seven in a month, it would be more than incredible to see her again. To hug her, to get to know her and who she's become. It's a big fucking deal. I… I want this more than anything.

I need this. I need to see my daughter again. And Naruto… I know he's married and I know so much has changed in the five years I've been locked up but… He's my ray of hope. If I can just see that bubbly ray of sunshine again, redeem myself to him… Change for him. Be the guys he deserved from me. Maybe I could get him back… Oh who am I kidding? I mean he's basically married to the King of England, what would he want with this felony disaster of a man I've become? I'm a piece of shit compared to Neji, I always have been. It's a stupid pipe dream. A stupid want. But even still… maybe if he showed up today… cared… I'd do anything and everything in my power to get out, to be with him, to be the man he deserves. I just need to get out of here, I have to. I just have to get out.

"Alright Uchiha, lets go." I was yanked from my thoughts and looked up to see Asuma. Great. He's the last thing I need right now. As if I wasn't already having a complete meltdown. Wordlessly I stepped out of the cell and he cuffed my hands in front of me. "I see you cleaned up. I guess you don't want your man to see your Ghetto prison rapper look huh?"

I didn't reply, I just hope he's here. I need him to be here. Please, please be here. "Answer me!" He hit me hard in the stomach, so hard I had to spit. Damn it. The punch was almost unreal, shattering all hope I had in my body. It made me realize just how stupid I am for thinking I could get out of here. If Asuma has his way I'll never leave. And this would be my life until the day I die… Come on Sasuke, pull it together, get a grip on your sanity for Christ's sake!

"No." I said firmly, trying to catch my breath but show no weakness.

"That's more like it." He said shaking out his hand like he hurt it. I hope you broke it on my abs motherfucker.

"Alright, lets go." He said pushing me through one more set of doors before we reached the hearing room. Breathe Sasuke, come on, this is it. We walked through the door and it was set up like a courtroom, well a prison courtroom. There was a panel in front of me, I was to sit at a lone table in front of them, and to my right was a box where I assumed people could come up and testify. Behind me was a gallery, people waiting to speak. I looked around to see who had come. Almost frantically looking for my sweet ray of sunshine. Darui. Akitsuchi. Chojiro. No Naruto. _No Naruto_. There was no Kushina, no Minato, and certainly no Mikoshina. I had no support whatsoever. I felt my knees become weak, my whole body turned pale. Naruto doesn't want to see me get out. He doesn't want me back in his life at all. I can't do this. Not without Naruto. Oh my god… I can't do this.


	39. Chapter 39

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

As I was about to turn around I noticed someone sitting way in the back, looking down. It was Shikamaru. I… I don't know how to feel about that. I don't know how to feel about any of it. Naruto's not here but Shikamaru is? What… what does that even mean? I took my seat before the committee and they all had stern looks on their faces. Looks like 'no way in hell you're gonna charm your way out of this one'. Asuma uncuffed me and took a seat nearby next to Dr. Iruka. I didn't know he was going to be here too. Oh this is so bad. The only people I have in my corner are guards and they're all highly restricted in what they can and can't say about me. In fact all Omoi will say is 'he's one of the good ones' and move on. But honestly what did I expect? I haven't spoken to my family in years, if I can even still call them that. I've written letters to Mikoshina every week for nearly a year now, but it's not like I could have asked my almost seven year old to come down and testify for me. Naruto probably wouldn't let her anyways.

But part of me... part of me was really hoping he was gonna show up, just maybe. To know he still cared… even just a little. I mean the prison sent out the notification to anyone involved in the case, I know he at least knows... and Shikamaru's here. I really wish I knew why. To testify how bad a guy I really am? To try to get me out? Or because Naruto hates me too much to come in person but he still wants a play by play? Damn I wish I knew, this is really stressing me out.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Suddenly I was snapped out of my thought process and being spoken to by the parole board. I head is just all over the place right now, I am no where near ready for this.

"Yes sir."

"You've been incarcerated for exactly five years today for five counts of felony high jacking and the felony charge of prostitution in the third degree, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"And you are here today to make a case for a one third sentence parole correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright before we heard from you and the others, let's review your case file shall we?" The officer with raspy and gruff voice said as he passed copies of my files to the other employees. "Within your first few months of being incarcerated, you failed a drug test for fentanyl. Care to explain that?" Would you like me to explain how I was forcibly drugged? How I nearly overdosed, lost my life and no one gave fuck?

I cleared my throat, "I... had a history of drugs... I umm... was in a lot of pain... I just needed something to dull it." Well... not the biggest lie I've ever told.

"You're a fentanyl addict?"

"Addict? Oh no, no I'm not." I like cocaine... a lot, but I'm not an addict. I'm just... a very heavy user... extremely heavy. I'm not an addict. I'm not.

"It says here you've been going to NA meetings for over a year and a half now? And you're not an addict?" One of the women on the panel said.

"No ma'am."

"Then why go Sasuke?" Another woman on the other side of the table said. Umm to recruit Hebi?

"I like the process, the healing. I feel it's good for my soul." Sure, we'll go with that. Then nodded and moved on, I'm not sure they bought any of it. Actually I know they didn't.

"Your next citation is for an altercation with one of my officers?" The warden said from his position in the center of my table. Oh yeah... oh fuck! "Do you have anything to say about that incident?"

Ha yeah, Asuma's never getting any where close to this dick! "No sir."

"You were then found with gang paraphernalia. You were to assumed to have joined in on gang activity, something that is strictly against prison procedure. Any remarks?"

Now I lead them. "I am not a member of a gang." I said firmly. They nodded, continuing to write their notes.

"Several months later you were involved in a prison altercation that resulted in the death of an inmate and several inmates in need of medical attention. For your safety you were transferred. Any comment to that?"

"My involvement was in self defense, any actions I made or injuries I sustained were due to fear of my life. It was not gang affiliated, I was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time." The woman to the left side of the panel scoffed. I guess I'm not winning her over.

The slimmer guy with glasses on the panel spoke up, "You have a lot of medical visits here, some minor but most, very serious. It's an awful lot for someone not affiliated with gangs in this penitentiary."

"I guess I'm unlucky." No one made any hint of emotion, just kept writing in their notes.

"I have a few citations for gambling, another for lewd conduct with other inmates, but other than that there's not much else."

"It seems you have attempted to clean yourself up in the time you've been in upstate penitentiary." The woman to my right said.

"That's correct." I said hopefully.

"Hold up, are you kidding me? No way that's it." Asuma barked standing up and facing the committee.

"That is all we have here Officer Asuma." The warden said, thumbing through the pages to make sure he didn't miss anything.

"Oh no, no. I've personally written him up dozens of times! Hundreds, where's all that? What about his SHU visits? The contraband? The conspiracy charges?" No... no those morons weren't dumb enough to get rid of... all those shots... were they? The SHU? Ummm Asuma personally tortured me in there for months, they wouldn't be so dumb to just get rid of all of that would they? I said just the little stuff, stuff that would go unnoticed. Oh god, they didn't.

"Are you saying we're missing data here officer?"

"Missing data, to say Sasuke has spent his time here in any sort of positive manner is just an outright lie!" Damn it! The committee turned off their microphones and spoke to each other silently. After a few minutes they called Asuma up to their table and talked to him for several minutes as well. Oh this isn't good.

After what seemed like an eternity, the warden waved Asuma off, forcing him to go sit down. "It seems we will have to open an investigation on this matter, until then we will proceed with the hearing. At this time would anyone in the gallery like to speak?" Anyone in the gallery? There's no one here! Well except this little old woman with grey hair. I think I saw her during the trials, but I kinda just assumed her granddaughter was trafficked by Sasori or Hidan ruined her butcher shop with the illegality of his sending her under. The thought never even crossed my mind that she might be here for me. Maybe she just has a vendetta against all the Akatsuki and I'm really the only one she can get her vengeance on now that everyone else escaped. Anyways, she was the first to stand. "What say you?" The warden urged as she stared me down from the testifying box.

"That man... Sasuke Uchiha, ruined my life." She said pointing a shaky finger in my direction. "My late husband, rest his soul, became addicted to seeing that man right there. My husband was the head of a corporation, a small one, , we manufacture the keys on key boards. The company had done well for itself, we could retire and never have to worry about money again and when we passed we would leave our children with enough to make us feel proud. That all changed when Sasuke Uchiha came into my life. It started off small, he'd come home late from work or there would be an expensive lunch bill here and there. Then it got bigger. The lie was that he was meeting his "computer guy" who he wanted to impress on lavish dinners and dates to get his business. Then the hotel bills came in. Claiming he was traveling for work, always staying in this expensive hotel that those bastard Akatsuki owned. Then they got arrested, it was all over the news. And Sasuke explicitly named my husband as one of his "Customers" publicly, right there in open court for everyone to see. Our reputation was tarnished, destroyed, thanks to him. No manufacturer would buy our computer keys and all our savings had been given away to that whore, Sasuke Uchiha! The company went under over the course of two years. We lost everything, not to mention the incredible debt we were in because of him. My son committed suicide because he couldn't deal with the disgrace and two months later husband died of a medical condition because we could no longer afford healthcare. If it wasn't for my daughter making an honest living we'd all be on the street. Sasuke Uchiha is the worst thing that ever happened to my family. I sincerely hope he rots in prison his entire sentence!" The old woman spat before letting out a cough.

To be honest... I don't remember her husband. There was... a lot of coke and a lot of men at that point in my life. If he was obsessed with me, he was probably visiting the Sasuke room a lot. The one filled with pictures of me, the ones Deidra took as he tied me up in bondage or stretched my ass beyond belief. But again if I was personally seeing him a lot, and going on lunch and dinner dates with him... well it's easy to see why he went broke. I'm not a cheap date and the Akatsuki must have made millions off my ass, literally. I'm not denying he was my customer, I just don't remember him. I don't remember a lot from those days. I didn't realize what I did affected people like that.

"Thank you Miss. Would anyone else like to speak?"

A grouchy large man stood and made his way to the box. "Uchiha should shay in jail for the rest of his life. He's a no good, dirty slut that's a disgrace to the entire engineering community!" He growled.

"I'm sorry sir, and you are?" A committee member said to him.

"I'm an engineer for the Lightning. That ass hat hacked my security code letting his no good trucks in! The country was open to terrorists and criminals, twice he did it twice!" Yeah, try more like twenty. The lightning's boarder security sucks, they only caught me twice according to court record. "I hope he rots in hell! Never sees day light again!" A little harsh don't you think?

"Thank you sir, anyone else." No one stood. "I see we have more guards and prison staff here today than usual. Would any of you like to speak?" Darui looked at me reluctantly, then putting a toothpick in his mouth, he stood up but didn't go to the stand.

"Yeah, Sasuke... he's a good kid. Not much like the rest of the inmates here. Yeah he'll give me lip sometimes, but he's not as sick as the rest of the freaks I deal with everyday. He's done his time. I say let him go." He said lazily then sat back down. Really? That's all you have to say? I'm not sure if that was even positive.

"Akitsuchi anything to add?"

He didn't stand, "I agree. He's done his time. He seems to have the respect of the prisoners, he doesn't cause me much trouble. We don't need to waist any more tax dollars on him, he should be released." Well Akitsuchi doesn't exactly have a way with words either.

"I see we have two doctors in the room. Would either of you like to say any words."

Dr. Iruka stood, "Not currently at this time. You will find my parole specific notes in the back of your briefs and would like to request I sit in on your deliberations."

"Request approved. Dr. Chojiro, anything?" I didn't even see him sneak in. Needless to say things between us have been more than a little rocky. He honestly has no reason to be kind to me. In fact… he'll probably tell the board I should get more time… he has every right to.

"Umm... yes actually, may I?" He said motioning to the stand. Hanzo nodded and Chijiro stepped up, adjusting his glasses as he addressed the room.

"Sasuke Uchiha is a patient of mine. Although we don't have much contact I've noticed some things. He's punctual, always on time. Most inmates will keep you waiting; try to throw off your entire schedule. To add to that he always says thank you and asks me how my day is going. You don't see that a lot either. I know that doesn't sound like much, but in prison, it's everything. To stay positive in a place like that, it... it must me hard. But he never lets it get to him, never falters. Like I said I don't know him all that well, but I know he has a daughter, one he cares a lot about. He'd do anything for her, anything. That's why I think he should get out. To be there for her. Five years is enough time to miss out on. Well... that's all I have to say, thank you." He got up and left the stand. Wow... That was... really nice of him to say.

"Well with that, we'll conclude the public response to the hearing. Lastly, Sasuke, do you have anything left to say for yourself?" I guess Shikamaru isn't going to say anything. I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing... But without Naruto… I just… I really don't know what to say… Not that anything I really say matters without Naruto here. I stood.

"Umm... yes... I just wanted to say... well... I miss my daughter. She's almost seven. I haven't seen her since she was barely two. That's a long time to go without seeing the only family you have. Everything I do in here is to be better for her. So that one day, on the day I get out, she won't see me as a failure as a piece of trash that wasn't there for her. I feel like I've done everything I can to prove to you that I'm worth releasing, kept my nose up, done my best while I'm in here. Now I guess it's up to you guys. Thank you for your time, I appreciate it." I'm not sure how I managed to say even those few words. Not seeing Naruto here… it… it destroyed me a little. No it destroyed me a lot. I'm absolutely nothing without him…

"Thank you Sasuke, the board will make a deliberation and we'll let you know the outcome in about two weeks."

"Thanks" With that I was taken back out and once again put in that tiny cell. It didn't feel good at all. It reminded me just how horrible it would be to have to stay here for another ten years. Prison is horrible. I heard everyone leave, the parole board reset, then I heard footsteps coming down the hallway. I saw through the window it was Chojiro.

"Sasuke."

"Hey... umm... thank you for... for saying those things. It was... nice of you." I stuttered out. His eyes were full of nothing but worry, he's never seen me like this. I'm not sure if I've ever seen myself like this.

"I wish I could have said more but... you know..." He looked down at the ground. I really thought he was done with me, just like everyone else around me apparently. That he figured out that I was just playing him. I guess love really is blind. He must know I still love Naruto. That I'm absolutely crushed that he wasn't here. He must know, how can he not? I touched his cheek through the bars, maybe coaxing him to forgive me, maybe just trying to get some sort of contact. Something to bring me out of this daze. "Can we try again?" Oh how I wish those were Naruto's words and not his. This is so much worse than heart break, on a whole new level. I've never felt more alone.

"Yeah... yeah, I'd really like that." It was a lie, something that just comes out of my mouth now. I didn't care, I was way past caring at this point. I just want to go home… to see my daughter just once. See that she's okay. But what I want even more is to have Naruto back. Back with me, back in my arms, even just to see him one more time would be really nice. But that hope was dashed the second he didn't show up today. He really is gone. Forever. But I have to hope. Hope that everything works out. Because hope is all I have right now. But hope is a dangerous thing in a place like this.


	40. Chapter 40

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Well… lets talk about that Sasuke, because even if you did get paroled, where would you go?"

I sunk back into the chair, hiding from his question in a way. I didn't want to think about that. I didn't, what matters is getting out, not what happens after that. "Juugo has a place in the Sound, I can stay there for a while till I get my shit together."

"No Sasuke… you can't. You have to remain in the Land of Fire for the rest of your sentence if you were to get paroled. The only way to combat that would be to finish your community service early and show excellent character once released, and even still all of that would take a minimum of at least a year to complete." Is he serious? "To add to this, how would you see your daughter? You couldn't take her with you, I couldn't imagine Naruto and Neji would allow for that."

"Don't say his name, he's not her father, I am."

"Sasuke, you have to acknowledge that Naruto has remarried. As much as you don't like it, Neji is her parent too. It would be much easier to be happy for Naruto than to fight him tooth and nail, wouldn't you think?"

"He belongs with me."

"He is married to Neji. If you truly want to be back on even remotely decent terms with him, you're going to have to find a way to be happy that he is happy." I crossed my legs and looked away. This just completely sucks. Why'd he have to go and marry that asshole? Of all the vindictive things. "So you can't call Juugo, and Karin no longer lives in the Land of Fire either, what about Itachi?" I grinded my teeth so hard I nearly cracked them.

"I don't know where he is or even if he's alive. Even if I wanted to contact him, I couldn't. Can we stop talking about the possibility of parole, what happens if I don't get it?"

"I'm sure you've thought of that possibility a thousand times, I want you to focus on the positive for once."

"Impossible." I scoffed.

"I see you have a fresh hickey on your neck, I presume you're still making deals with the guards." I didn't say anything. He just assumed I've been whoring around. It's not like he'd tell anyone, but it's none of his business. "Did it make you feel dirty this time?" It always makes me feel dirty.

"I managed."

"That's a yes. Is there anyone you'd actually have a relationship with, outside of here, anyone you're actually attracted to? That if there were no politics or rules or outside factors that you would want to be with? Sexual or otherwise?"

I thought for a moment. Darui's okay… he's good looking… when he's not shoving his cock all the way down my throat… Chojiro's a sweetheart. It might not suck for us to have sex… But if I were to be totally honest, totally and brutally honest I'm not attracted to either one of them. And thinking about that made me realize something I really hated admitting.

"I've… really only ever been attracted to one person… one person in my entire life."

"Naruto."

"Yeah…" I said reluctantly. Hearing his name just hurt. I feel like I've been destroyed since the hearing. Not seeing him. Conformation that he no longer cares about me. It hurts more than I'm willing to admit.

"Why is that?"

"You've seen him in the papers, you know what he looks like. I mean… he's… beautiful. Perfect in every way."

"And when you have sex? How does he make you feel?'

Feel? How don't I feel when I'm with Naruto? "He… he makes me feel like I'm not a prostitute… like I actually matter… I don't feel dirty, I don't feel like I may as well be a sex toy… I don't have to force myself to do it, or drug myself up… I just feel… bliss."

"You need to hang on to that feeling, remember it. Because even if you don't get out of here today, or next week or in ten years, you need to remember that that's how you need to feel when you have sex, that feeling."

"I've only had that with Naruto."

"So you'll have to find that with someone else. But you have to find it, you cannot continue to have sex you don't enjoy for reasons you have to justify."

"That's a lot to think about doc." I said looking up at the celling. Exhaling.

"Any you have plenty of time to think. That's all the time we have for the day, but I think we did some good work today. Good luck on your parole hearing."

"Thanks." I didn't move, not even when Yugao came in to get me. I'm not sure I could move. Yugao is taking me right now to hear what the parole board decided. My legs were like jello, so weak with… fear.

"You'll survive it Sasuke, no matter what the outcome of today." Dr. Iruka encouraged.

"Yeah? What do you know?" I said, finally forcing myself to stand up and knock over his pencil holder as I put my tough guy mask back on. He sighed and Yugao took me out of his office.

"If I had to put money on it, you ain't going anywhere Uchiha." She laughed as she took me to the warden's office. That didn't help my nerves one bit. Not that it was supposed to I guess.

Iwalked into Hanzo's office where he was sitting at his desk. He was messily eating a burrito as he motioned for me to sit down and close the door. I did and Yugao gave me a look of disgust. As if she was aware something was about to happen but not me... I don't have any deal with Hanzo... should I... should I be prepared for something to happen? I mean if he handed me a free pass out of jail if I fucked him I'd do it without giving it another thought... but... is that what we're doing here?

"Welcome Sasuke. Doughnut?" He asked, not looking at me, but offering me a doughnut out of the box.

"No thank you." I said cautiously.

"Come on it's not poison." He huffed.

"I'm fine, really." I don't think I could stomach it seeing how nervous I am right now.

"You'll need it considering the news I have for you." I felt my stomach drop. "Your parole has been denied."

"Oh." That's all that came out that's it. I'm not getting out I'm not going anywhere.

"I told you to eat the doughnut, it's cushions the blow."

My brain had stopped processing his words and I was just trying not to throw up. "Why?"

"Because it's sugar. Outside food you haven't had in what five years at least? It helps." He urged going back to his burrito.

"No, not why the fuckin doughnut. Why didn't I get paroled?"

"Oh so you're one of those guys... Alright." He said swallowing, then running his sticky fingers through my paperwork. "Well after your job went under in the greenhouse you refused to get another one, shows a lack of wanting to rejoin the workforce. And the apparent missing write ups doesn't seem to inspire confidence either..." He said still eating that sloppy and disgusting burrito. I wanted to smack it out of his hand.

"Go on."

"Well... the board just wasn't convinced you'll do well being released back into civilization and all."

"What?" I felt my temper rising. It wasn't over what he was saying but the fact that he seemed to have a complete lack of concern that he had just told a man he wasn't getting his freedom anytime soon. Eating his meal like he was telling me the highlights from last nights basketball game he barely watched.

"The board seems to think you have a complete lack of repentance, like you're not sorry for your crimes. If they released you, you'd just do it again, and better this time. See how what doesn't exactly inspire confidence?"

"Well I'm not sorry. I did what I had to do." _I did what I had to do. "I'm_ doing my time, I'm straight, I did enough."

"Oh paper maybe, but the board doesn't exactly feel comfortable releasing a... what'd Dr. Iruka say... a... psychopath?" A psychopath? Dr. Iruka said that… I… I thought he was on my side.

"I'm not a psychopath."

"Could have fooled me."

"So what happens now?"

"Well, you have three options."

"Okay..."

"The first, we take you down to the SHU, no write ups or nothing, just you know give you some time to process things out. Second, we release you back to your cell. Now I don't recommend that one cause more often than not an hour later I find a shank in someone's side or a slit across your wrists cause it was 'all too painful'. Either way I don't want to clean up blood."

"And the third option?" I growled, balling my hands into fists.

"You sit right there, you eat that doughnut, then I fuck the living daylights out of you and tell you how to get that tight ass of yours that I've been hearing so much about the hell out of here." He just told me I'm not getting out of prison in the worst way possible, but now he wants me to fuck him to get out of prison. Are you kidding me? No. It was way too much to deal with right now. I got out of the chair and made my way to the door.

"I'd like to go back to my cell." I said, not looking at him even a centimeter.

"Suit yourself, but there will be hell to pay if I find your cellmate strangled by a shoelace." He called as I walked back to my cell. I stuck my hands in my pockets, kept my head down and just walked. When I got there I didn't acknowledge Suigetsu or anyone else for that matter and just...put my covers over my head and laid there. Hope is a very dangerous thing. A very dangerous thing indeed.

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Hey Naruto do you have a second? I have your committee nominations." Shikamaru said coming into my office.

"Oh great, yeah, lets look them over."

"The people want you in a lot of things it seems. Judiciary, taxation and revenue, infrastructure, education, courts correction and justice, security, military and veterans, you can't be in all these committees." Yeah but I want to be.

"Well I need to be in taxation and revenue."

"I agree."

"And... Security." I said reluctantly. I know I was engaged to security engineer once upon a time, and it didn't end well, but still, I care a lot about the safety of the Land of Fire.

"You sure?" He asked, probably thinking the same thing.

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure." I said after a breath.

"And courts, corrections, and justice?"

All I could do was think about Sasuke. The hell he put me through, the never knowing, the injustice. I know better than anyone the problems with our justice department.

"Yes."

"Naruto."

"I owe it to the people Shikamaru."

He nodded, putting his hands in his thinking position, figuring out what he was going to say next. I waited for him to continue as I looked over the other committees. "You haven't asked about the hearing." I'm not sure I want to know.

"I haven't."

"He's... changed." Shikamaru said quietly as he sat in front of me. I don't know why, but hearing that information made my stomach do flips. Kurama let out a sad pout with a dog like whine.

"Oh." I said, trying not to seem all that interested.

"He has a beard now, his hair is a bit longer." I didn't even want to think about how he'd look with a beard. It's much too hard to picture.

"I see."

"Can I be honest?"

"Of course."

"I think he's losing his humanity in there. There was just this coldness about him, this dark energy, like he really is the criminal everyone makes him out to be."

"Maybe he is." I said coldly. Maybe he is…

"You know he's not, there's good in him, somewhere..."

I had nothing more to say, how can I care about Sasuke anymore? Kurama growled at me. "Well it's been a few weeks, is he getting out or not?" I tried sound like I didn't care, but I did. Deep in my heart I knew I did. But I needed to know if he was getting out, it's been killing me inside.

"His parole was denied Naruto." I don't know why, but it was like a shot in the gut. My heart sank.

"Oh... well it's probably for the best."

Shikamaru gave me a sad look. "He'll be eligible to try again in a year, but his new lawyer thinks he should wait at least five." A public defender. Jiraiya is very busy, can't be dealing with everything Sasuke does as a favor to me anymore. And its not like he even has a penny to his name to get a real one anymore. Five more years... Mikoshina will be in middle school by then, and I might have a four year old by Neji in that amount of time too. That's a long time… Did I make a mistake by not going to support him? Kurama growled which told me a big fat yes.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see what he decides." I said nonchalantly.

"Yeah..." He said relaxing a bit into the chair in front of me.

"Anything new going on with you?" I asked, just trying to change the subject.

"Well... my four year old tested as gifted the other day. He's gonna skip kindergarten and start first grade in the fall, see how his first semester goes and he might skip up into Mikoshina's grade eventually."

"Seriously? He's four."

"He'll be five by the time it happens. But yeah, it's kinda freaking me out."

"You could have skipped a grade."

"Yeah and my dad thought it was a bad idea because I'm so lazy."

"Shikadai is a bit different."

"Only slightly. I mean, what if it's the wrong move?"

"Well, Miko will take care of him, she likes Shikadai. And you want what's best for your kid don't you?"

"Isn't that the whole point of having kids? To do better than us?"

"Well as long as Mikoshina doesn't end up in jail, she'll do better than Sasuke." I said off handedly, God I sounded like Neji!

"I just... I keep thinking about the day Miko was born. I came to visit you guys in the hospital... Sasuke almost died to protect her. He was so beat up and bruised, fighting for his life... That's protecting your child. To take a beating like that and his only request was to not hurt her... that's doing everything for your kid. I know that was like the day he really changed, but still..."

"Shika... what does that have to do with anything?" I said quietly, thinking about the horrible day that I thought I was going to lose Sasuke forever.

"I just... Sasuke did everything he could to fight for his kid. I know my kid skipping a couple of grades fails in comparison, but... how do you know you're doing what's best for your child? Sasuke knew, in that second... he knew Miko would survive if he sacrificed his body. He knew he had to so something so she didn't grow up dirt poor and in poverty... Yeah he does some horrible shit, but his intuition is spot on man. I feel like my intuition fails in comparison." I had to ignore how deep Shikamaru was getting, reassure him so that he could come back from this dark and twisty place he went.

"I think Sasuke's intuition lacks morals sometimes Shika. But deciding what's best for your kid? I think in your heart you know."

"I think I'm gonna let him skip. I probably wouldn't be half as lazy as I am if I was actually pushed in school."

"You're probably right." He leaned back and thought for a moment.

"Alright, thank you Naruto. I'm gonna go get some work done."

"No problem." I said as I watched him leave my office. That was... an emotionally draining talk. I don't even know what to think about it. But I did. For the rest of the day I thought about it. Maybe Sasuke did have Mikoshina's best interest in mind. He saved her life before she was even born, sacrificed his body and dignity so that we could move out of those horrible apartments and into a good school district, he... tried. But now he's in jail forever and she'll never really know him. Was it worth it? After dinner while Mikoshina was playing in the living room, I sat on the couch and just... thought about it.

"Everything okay, you seem... off today?" Neji said as he sat in the recliner. Part of me wished he sat next to me on the couch, cuddled with me, but... that's not really Neji.

"Shikamaru's wondering if he should put his son in first grade in the fall and it just got me thinking that's all." I said as I watched Mikoshina build what looked a lot like the hokage's office building with her legos. I can't get her to play with dolls, but replicating buildings seems to be her thing these days; that and listening to classical music. Her buildings are shockingly similar more attention to detail than I could ever get, even now as an adult. Maybe I should see if Miko should skip a grade. Lord knows she's smart enough.

"Thinking about what?"

"About what's best for Miko."

"Mikoshina's doing very well, I think you're doing very well raising her."

"But am I doing what's best for her?"

"I think so. You married me, now she has two dads that love her. She's in a fantastic private school, getting the best education in our nation. You're doing your best."

"Yeah while her other father is in prison. What happens when she asks to visit him, like really asks?"

"Well she won't for a while and we'll tackle that hurdle when we cross it."

"What about when she asks why she doesn't have the same parents as her siblings? Or when she gets her sharingan and you can't teach her how to use it? Am I doing my best then?"

"Well Naruto, you married a Huyga. And you couldn't have married another Uchiha if you wanted to, the only ones left are incarcerated. Interesting family trait don't you think?"

"Neji."

"My point is, you're doing your best. What else can you do?" He said firmly then turning back to the news. Yeah... what else can I do?

"And you think... you think giving her another sibling won't... hurt her self esteem, because he... because he's not like her?"

"I think that's a small thing to overcome. Are you having second thoughts about having a baby?" No... I wouldn't say that. Neji wants kids of his own and as his husband I want to give him that. I've been off birth control for a while now, and we're ready to start trying, but... will Mikoshina feel lost with a new baby in the house? Like she doesn't fit in? And Neji doesn't just want one, he wants us to have at least three more. Four kids. If I'm worried about Mikoshina getting lost with another baby, how would she feel about three more?

How will I feel about three more? I mean to be brutally honest I'm gonna basically be a baby factory for the next ten years. Being pregnant almost killed Sasuke, am I ready for that? And with Neji as my partner, will he rub my feet? Stay with me when I'm throwing up. I did that for Sasuke, and I know he would have done that for me but with Neji... I'm just not positive he would. He loves me, he just... doesn't show it like that. Like I could really use a hug right now and Neji... he just hasn't sensed it. And being pregnant as a senator. If he wants to have three more kids, that means I'll basically be pregnant my entire term and most of the next one too. Can I really handle that? Well I have no choice, I signed a pre-nup that says I have to carry all of Neji's Hyuga babies.

I looked over to Neji and he was focused on the news. Is having Neji's baby really in Mikoshina's best interest. _No._ Kurama roared. 'Kurama.' _You asked me a_ _question and I gave my answer. No it is not._ 'But... I want a big family, you know that, being an only child that's all I've ever wanted for my kids.' He didn't reply. He said nothing more to me the entire night. I really don't know what to do about him right now.

That night Neji and I tried to make a baby. As conflicted as I was, I would never let Neji know that. So I let him try to get me pregnant. I guess we'll see how I really feel when it actually happens. I guess we'll see.


	41. Chapter 41

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Hey Shikamaru, have you seen Kiba?"

"He's at a conference in Suna, why what did you need?" His nose.

"Oh nothing, it's fine." I said, moving to leave his office.

"You looked like you needed something. And from Kiba… that's odd." He caught me red handed. I walked to his door and closed it.

"I know it's really soon, we only just started trying but… I think I'm pregnant." I felt a blush creep across my face. I really want to have a baby, I've dreamed about it for a long time. And Neji's baby at that. This is what I want. This is want I wanted. To push Sasuke to the side and live my life, move on. Having a baby with my husband is moving on.

"Neji's baby?" He looked… shocked? Disgusted? I don't know it was hard to read. And sniffing out his emotions didn't help much either. It seems Kurama is angry with me for some reason or another and is taking his abilities away.

"Well duh, he is my husband." I said with more then a little attitude.

"Wait so what do you need Kiba for?" Shikamaru asked. Damn, I've never seen him so confused. Sigh.

"Remember, before I was ever really seeing Sasuke and we basically ambushed him at the ramen house?"

"Yeah…"

"I thought he smelled different, like me almost and I couldn't figure out why. I asked Kiba what he thought and he said not only did he smell like me but that he smelled pregnant. Sasuke was like barely pregnant then. If Kiba's nose can smell that, maybe he can smell it on me too."

"Oh."

"Seriously Shikamaru, why are you being weird?" I've never seen him like this.

"I'm not being weird."

"You are! Come on, what are you thinking?"

He put his hands in his thinking position and moved forward in his chair. "Just… do you think now's a good time to have a baby?" What? Why would he bring that up now?

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well… you're in a new job, so is Neji… you haven't been married for all that long…"

"Shikamaru, I've been married for almost a year, a senator for half a year, now is the time. Mikoshina's not getting any younger and its time to give her a sibling."

"Uh… right, but you know, Temari and I are thinking about Shikadai just being an only child, you know like we were…" Is he trying to convince me not to have a baby?

"And we grew up jealous of Kiba because he had a sister. Plus, Neji and I want to have a child together." I've been thinking about it a lot. Neji wants more kids just as much as I do. I shouldn't deny him that. No matter what the reason. Mikoshina will be okay, I'll make sure of it. At least that's the conclusion I've come to.

"Yeah… I guess." What is going on with him? Eh whatever, I have work to do. I moved to get up and walk out.

"I gotta get going. I'll see you later."

"Wait Naruto…"

"What?" He looked discouraged then looked away.

"Nothing." I shook my head and walked out the door. As I did Kurama gave me his incredible hearing. "Just that you shouldn't have a baby with Neji because Sasuke's still in love with you." Shikamaru said under his breath in an annoyed tone. 'Come on Kurama, I really didn't need to hear that!' He said nothing, absolutely nothing, just growled a little. Whatever, I really just don't care right now. I love Neji, I'm married to Neji, so if I want to have a baby with him, it's not Shikamaru's or anyone else's business. And as for Sasuke… He can go screw himself. We are done. He lied to me too much and for too long. I've moved on and he really should too. I went through the rest of my day, ignoring that I didn't have Shikamaru's support, and went home with Neji after we picked up Mikoshina.

"Hi Dad, hi Daddy Neji." She said crawling into the back of the Bently.

"Hi sweetheart."

"Hello dear." Neji said calmly as he pulled out of the pick up from school. "How was your day?"

"Good, even though… even though Mirai was mean to me." She said looking out the window. I looked back at her and those beautiful blue eyes of hers were watering, about to cry.

"What happened sweet girl?" I asked, reaching back to hold her hand.

"I was telling Chocho how lucky I am to have three daddies and she said that no one else in our class even has two daddies and that my real Daddy, Daddy Sasuke is…" I watched as tears rolled down her cheek. "That Daddy Sasuke is a monster." She said through sniffles.

"Nonsense, there are plenty of kids at your school with two fathers." Neji said keeping his eyes on the road. Really not helpful Neji.

"Mikoshina, Daddy Sasuke is not a monster." I said. Neji scoffed.

"Then why isn't he here? What does Mirai's daddy have to watch him? How come he can see him and I can't?!" She screamed through tears.

"Because he's a criminal Mikoshina." Neji blurted out. I looked at him in shock. Are you kidding me? We agreed not to tell her that!

"A… a criminal? What's… what's that?" She sniffled.

"Pull the car over Neji."

"Naruto."

"Now." I nearly yelled. I was so angry at him. Reluctantly he did and I got out, coming to my daughter's aid.

I hugged her tightly and said, "What Neji means, Miko, is your father did a bad thing. A very bad thing. That's why he's away."

"A bad thing? But… but why?"

"He did it for you, for us. But still… it was very bad. And now he's being punished for it."

"Because people who do very bad things must be punished. And Mirai's dad is in charge of the punishment." I added reluctantly.

She looked down, trying to comprehend what we had just said to her. We've never said it to her like this. Just that he's away, and just skimming over the fact that he did a bad thing. We've never actually said that he's being… punished for it. In that instant, she's never looked more like Sasuke. He used to make this face, his concentration face, when he was figuring out complex homework, his stoic eyes so focused on the task at hand. Her eyes might be my blue, but it was the same exact face of her father's. It shook me to my core.

"So then… then why am I being punished?" She finally said. My heart broke. She's so innocent, so pure, and _he_ made her hurt this bad, without even thinking about the consequences. _He_ did this.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart. I wish I knew the answer to that." I said hugging her once more; letting her sob into my suit.

"Come on, we have some ice cream at home, it will make you feel better." Neji said coldly, rubbing her back softly. I looked up at him and glared. His face remained expressionless, waiting for us to get up.

"Okay." Miko finally said pulling away from me and wiping her nose.

"Okay sweetheart." I glared at Neji one last time and got in the back with my daughter. He drove us home and once there he got Mikoshina some ice cream and let her eat it outside by the pool. He let her out there and closed the sliding glass door behind him, glaring at me. I could already feel it; we were about to have a serious fight.

"How could you call Sasuke a criminal right to Mikoshina's face?"

"She deserves to know the truth and by to looks of it Kurenai and Asuma have already told their daughter. You can't keep holding Sasuke up on a pedestal to her, she needs to know that her dad isn't some hero, but a felon, doing fifteen years for some serious crimes Naruto."

"I don't need you to remind me of that Neji." I sneered crossing my arms

"Clearly you do. That crap about how he did it for you? He wasn't Robin Hood, he sold himself for money just for the hell of it, I saw the Tesla." He spat.

"So he got a little bit out of control, but if it wasn't for him, we would have been homeless with a newborn and the numbers don't lie Neji." I can't believe I'm defending him again. It makes me sick.

"And that makes it okay?"

"It makes it something she can hold onto when she thinks about her father, that he didn't abandon her."

"But he did, he abandoned her, you, everyone. And he's not coming back for ten more years at least. He is not a good guy Naruto."

"He's not as bad as you're trying to make him out to be either."

"Oh really, lets talk about the fact that he doesn't even want her to see him. What kind of father does that?" Okay that hurt. Really bad.

"The kind that doesn't want her only memory of him to be with him in an orange jumpsuit caged up like an animal."

"He's brainwashed you too. Thank God he didn't get paroled so he can come here and control you even further."

"Brainwashed?"

"You heard me."

"Wait… wait how did you know he didn't get paroled? How'd you know he was even up for parole?"

"The Hyuga know everything. And thank God they didn't let his damaged ass out. The rumors are true, his is a demon." Neji said turning to leave. Oh and you're such an angel right?

"This isn't over."

"I have work to do." He said reaching into his briefcase and pulled out a box of pregnancy tests, then put them on the counter next to me. "But maybe we should reconsider having a baby if you're going to be like this." And then he just left. Closed the door to the study and locked it. It made me so angry I wanted to foam at the mouth. I yelled throwing the pregnancy tests across the room. I can't believe we're even fighting about this. About… Sasuke! Ugh, when I left him he was supposed to be out of my life, gone so I didn't have to stress about him. Now he's ruining my life again and he's not even here! Ugh! I just… I just want to scream at him! For ruining Mikoshina's life, for never being here for her, for making me deal with all of this. For making Neji deal with all of this… I hate him. I hate Sasuke Uchiha.

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"I… I just need to talk to boss, come on guys its me."

"The boss isn't seeing anyone today."

"But its… its like important."

"Then you can talk to me, Garra, or one of the musicians about it." Suigetsu said blocking the door.

"Come on! I need boss. It's about the coke shortage. I need a fix, I know he has some stashed, please, let me just talk to him."

"He's detoxing just like the rest of us. Wait in line, you'll get your taste from the pharmacist when it comes in." Sui said as two hebi took the addict away. I looked up from my book and Suigetsu came and sat down next to me, saying nothing. Just putting his hand on my thigh and rubbing soothingly. At that moment Dosu came in and closed the door.

"Do you have it?" Suigetsu asked.

"Ten grams and it's pure. Is it really worth trading the prison's piss poor supply for?"

"What Sasuke needs right now is quality, not quantity." Suigetsu said taking the bag from him and cutting a few lines with his razor. "Here Sasuke, it's pure. It came from Diedara's old distributer on the outside. It's even a couple grades above what Orochimaru used to shove up your nose. It will make you feel better."

I put my book down, "Is it going to get me out of prison?"

"No but with any luck, you'll be so high you'll think you're out of prison." Dosu mocked.

"Shut up." Sui threatened. I did two lines then rolled over so my back was to them.

"That's it? You're just gonna go to bed? Uchiha you have a prison to run." I said nothing. I heard Suigetsu being picked up off his feet and then pushed against the wall. "Fix him. If the prison gets wind he's weak there will be an uprising before you can blink."

"I will, I will, have some patience. You try getting told your going home to your little girl then it get taken away right before your eyes."

"I have, for the past twelve years I have. She's a teenager now. Fix him." I heard Dosu leave.

"Fix him blah, blah, blah. You're just fine Sasuke, take all the time you need." Suigetsu said going back to rubbing my thigh.

"Stop that." I barked.

"Right, uh sorry. But umm… now that your high, maybe your should go for a walk, you know maybe check on your turf?" He's concerned too, afraid me being even the slightest bit upset that my parole didn't go through will cause chaos around the prison.

"Fine." I got up and put my sweatshirt and beanie on, sagging my pants so everyone could see the hidden shank. I walked out and the entire prison became silent. So silent you could hear a pin drop in cell block A. Garra walked out of his cell and stood behind me, walking with Suigetsu as we made our rounds. Everyone said their hello sirs to me as I walked through the barracks, bowing to signify my dominance, too scared to test me. I walked downstairs and down the block to the gym, Sakon and Kidomaru were working out, like always.

"Hey you're back."

"He never left." Garra defended. They visibly tensed up. The three of us have significantly bulked up since we were first incarcerated. They'd be stupid to mess with us now.

"Right. Umm… well since you're out and about… there's a phone call you need to make."

"It's not my phone day." I said taking the gum wrapper with a number on it. That snake… gets a new number everyday it seems. I'm not even really sure when my phone day is anymore.

"Here take my ID, it's mine." Kidomaru said quickly handing me his badge. I rolled my eyes and took it. The three of us left, patrolling until we reached the phone room.

"Get everyone out of here and then stand watch, I want some privacy." The hebi cleared the room and I went to the phone booth, dialing Orochimaru's number.

"Hello?" He said in his slithering slimy tone.

"What do you want?"

"Oh Sasuke, I see your finally up and about after hearing the verdict. Sorry to hear you won't be joining me in the Sound anytime soon."

"What happened to I'm guaranteed to get out? How it's a sure thing?"

"Well Sasuke I can only do so much. It's not my fault you came off as a psychopath to the board." _Psychopath._ There's that motherfucking word again.

"I talked about my daughter, that's the only soft string I have left, what else do you want from me?"

"How about an apology? To show some remorse? For goodness sake Uchiha you had the board thinking you were a god damn serial killer, not a prostitute. Jesus, thank God you didn't go to trial. They would have sent you to max for the rest of your days."

"Well I'm not sorry and I have no remorse, I did what I fucking had to do, no thanks to you."

"Are you still bitter about me firing you? You detested the G-strings more than the random dicks! Had I asked you back after your unplanned pregnancy, you would have just said no and ended up with the Akatsuki anyways."

"Had you not fired me for getting pregnant in the first place, I'd only have a few more years left in here, not a decade!" I screamed.

"Look we can squabble about your negligent pregnancy and the consequences later or we can come up with a new plan to get you out of there." I took a deep breath.

"What's your plan?"

"Well it only took the Akatsuki a few pounds of C-4 to break out of max, Juugo can come up with much more in only a matter of months, back the truck up right to your cell if you'd like." A prison break? Is he kidding?

"I'd never see my daughter again. Be constantly on the run…"

"There is no extradition from the Sound, you'd be my Head of Security and never have to worry about a thing again." Yeah, if he even is a real dictator over there…

"Come up with something better."

"Are you really in any position to make demands?"

"I am if you ever want me as your Head of Security."

"I'll be in touch." He hung up the phone and so did I. I need to go burry myself in a pile of coke, that's the only thing that even has a possibility of helping. I walked past Garra and Suigetsu and they stopped me.

"Wait Sasuke where are you going?"

"Back to bed." I sneered.

"You can't… it's… it's chapel time." I don't have it in me to fake it right now.

"No."

"You have to… for the drug trade. Come on Sasuke please. We really don't want to piss him off." He's been pissed at me from the day he discovered I'm not who he thought I was, why does it matter? Because he's key to the drug trade. No Chojiro, no coke. As simple as that. He gets it into the prison for us too now that the greenhouse is gone.

"Ugh fine." I said walking past them and going to the chapel. He was already there.

"Hey babe." I felt a knot in the pit of my stomach.

"Hi."

"You okay?"

"Yeah." I said sitting next to him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Your still messed up about the hearing aren't you?" Why wouldn't I be?

"I'm fine."

"Dosu had me get this really refined coke for him, the best quality I've ever seen, for the top dog, whoever that is these days. Anyways, I skimmed a little off the top for you, you know… if you wanted it."

"Thanks." I said taking the baggie from him. As if I don't already have enough of this stuff. I snorted it anyway. An overdose suddenly isn't looking so bad.

"Look I know it's a bummer, not getting out and all…" A bummer? A bummer is only making twenty bucks in tips for a night at ramen house. A bummer is having to fuck so many dicks at a dirty club your ass feels raw at the end of the night. A bummer is having so much debt and poor credit you can barely get approved for a nice house for your fiancé, baby, and brother. A bummer is getting an infection from your prison tattoo even though you took antibiotics and used a clean needle. My life has been a long series of bummers that space out catastrophic disasters. Not getting out of prison to see my daughter is one of those. A catastrophic disaster. Not a fucking bummer.

"It's fine Chojiro, really."

"But still. Your ex is a senator. It can't be that hard to track him down. Get him to bring your little girl to see you. I could… I could do that if you wanted…" Then Naruto would know you exist. That even though its fake, someone might possibly have my heart. That I've moved on. I haven't. I can't. I won't. And I can't have Chojiro snooping around, ruining Naruto's perfect life.

"No."

"What? I thought you'd be crazy excited about it?"

"About you tracking down my ex and forcing him to bring my daughter so you can ruin her picture of who her father is in her head? How about a hell no?"

"Sasuke."

"I have to go." I said getting up. I can't take this anymore.

"Wait Sasuke, your daughter's almost seven, don't you think she wants to see you? To have one interaction with you that she'll be able to remember? You're her father." Neji's her father now.

"You don't get it. Look at me. Take off your fuckin rose colored glasses and look at me!" I screamed. He looked stunned, worried. I didn't care. I ripped my beanie off and activated my sharingan, just letting the blood drip from my eyes. "Look at me! I'm a mother fucking monster. A psychopath. I have no fucking morality!"

"Sasuke that's not true, I know the real you. The guy that's kind and nice, and would do anything for the one he loves. You're not-"

"You don't know a damn thing about me. I've been playing you just like I've been playing everyone else in this damn prison! I'm a monster Chojiro. I'm damaged and broken. I'm nothing, not anybody, you really think I want my daughter to see that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said defiantly.

"What's going on in here?" Officers Ao and Baki walked into the room with questioning tones.

"Yes you do, you and everyone else around me just overlooks what's right in front of their face because you want to believe I'm better than that but I'm not, I'm just fucking not!" I said grabbing Baki and pushing him infront of me then unzipping his pants.

"Sasuke, stop it. You can stop all of this, you don't have to be this person!" Chojiro screamed.

I dropped my pants for Ao and gave him a 'come hither' look. "I am this person! This is the monster that I am. Take a good long look!" I screamed as I stroked Baki to get hard. Neither of them would dare pass up this opportunity, especially not for free. In another second Ao was inside of me. Chojiro didn't say anything, tears streaming down his face as he left the chapel.

"Everything… okay Uchiha?" Baki asked.

"Why do you care? Just fuck me, that's all you want from me isn't it?" I sneered before putting his cock in my mouth. And so they did. They fucked me like the useless piece of trash that I was. Not good enough for anyone or anybody. Just a hole to stick your dick in. Useless. Unlovable. Broken. Not worthy of ever leaving prison. I'm nothing. I should have never left my cell today.


	42. Chapter 42

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Negative."

"Negative? No, that's not possible, we've had sex for like three weeks straight, how are you not pregnant yet?"

"I… I'm not sure." I said standing up from the bathroom floor and throwing the pregnancy test away.

"Naruto." Him saying my name made me look up at him.

"What?"

"You don't think…"

"We've only been trying for a little while, and I mean, I have a kid, it's not that."

"We should see Dr. Tsunade."

"Neji, no, you're jumping to conclusions." I said putting my hand to his cheek. He pushed it away, turned around, and gripped the bathroom sink.

"What if it's me?" No, no, he can't be blaming himself. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's not."

"You don't know that."

"I know that we haven't been trying all that long."

"And your last child was an accident, a single attempt, yet we keep getting negatives over and over again." I needed to make him feel better. At all costs.

"It's probably me Neji. I mean it's probably my womb, you know different machinery or something. We'll go see lady Tsunade, I'll book an appointment right now." I said grabbing my cellphone and calling Tsunade's office.

"Dad? Daddy Neji?" Mikoshina asked walking into our bedroom. We both washed our hands and walked out to see her. Tsunade didn't pick up, but I'm sure I'll see her tonight.

"Hey baby girl, what are you up to?"

"Will you zip up my dress, I can't get it."

"Sweetie, the maid could have helped you." Neji said helping her out.

"She's busy, and I don't think she likes me very much."

"Why do you say that dear?" I asked, fixing her bow.

"Cause I'm an Uchiha…" She said looking down.

"Nonsense, you'll always be a Hyuga in my book." Neji said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Daddy Neji. Are we ready to go?"  
"Almost… I just need to… put some pants on." I said, running a hand through my hair and going to the closet. God this walk in closet is so big, I can't find anything.

"Look to your right." Neji barked.

"Do I have one pair of pants that aren't six hundred dollars? It's just dinner at my parents house."

"My pre-birthday ramen dinner." Mikoshina winked.

"Is there something wrong with six hundred dollar pants, they look good on you?" I could feel we were seconds away from another argument.

"No, it's just… we're going to my parents, family dinner you know? No media, just family, I kinda wanted to be comfortable… not worried I'm gonna spill."

"You're a grown man, you should have enough control of your body that you won't spill." He said, no longer paying attention to me as he brushed Mikoshina's hair.

"Well… I mean sure, but if we're going to have another baby, it would be good to you know have some clothes around that we can afford to get messy. You know? I mean when Miko was a baby she spit up on everything. We could never keep anything clean it was-" He cut me off.

"So we'll get more maids." We can't afford more maids. I mean… I almost feel like Neji hides finances from me. He makes a lot, I guess I make good money too, and he has an inheritance, but still I think we're already living way above our means. We have this huge house, car payments, chefs, it all seems… more than we can afford.

"Maids won't keep spit up from getting on my Gucci suits Nej."

"So we'll get a baby nurse."

"A baby nurse to raise our kids?"

"I had a baby nurse, what's your point? We work a lot anyways it's better that way."

"What's a baby nurse?" Mikoshina asked after I put my pants on and she handed me a tie.

"It's someone that takes care of a new baby." Neji said taking the tie back and getting a different one. Oh come on Neji, my daughter picked out that one.

"I thought that's what parents do."

"They help parents to take care of babies Mikoshina."

"So… does that mean I'm gonna have a baby brother?"

"It sure does sweetheart." I reassured.

"Yeah assuming I'm not infertile." Neji whispered into my ear as he left the room. Oh god. I really can't deal with that possibility right now. I took Miko's hand and we walked downstairs to the car. She talked my head off the whole ride to my parent's house about how excited she was to get a new sibling. I'm not even pregnant yet… I… I'd hate to disappoint her if we do have a fertility problem… No, I really shouldn't think about that yet, we haven't been trying for all that long. We arrived at my parent's house and were welcomed by the whole extended family. My parents, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Kakashi.

"Gram Gram! Guess what! Guess what!" Miko screamed running into my mom's arms.

"What Sweetheart?"

"I'm gonna have a baby brother!" The whole family was silent, jaws dropped, frozen.

My dad finally spoke up. "Naruto… you're… pregnant?" A smile began to appear on everyone's face.

"Umm… well uh…" I said, Kurama sniffed at me in distain.

"Not yet, we are trying." Neji said with a smile. Jiraiya gave Neji a pat on the back and a beer, taking us inside.

"You're trying to get pregnant?" My mom asked in her super invasive way once everyone cleared out of the hallway.

"Well uh… yeah, Miko's turning seven tomorrow, it's time mom."

"How long have you been trying?"

"Umm not long… a few weeks maybe." _More like six,_ Kurama said to her through their bond.

She flicked me on the ear as her jaw dropped, "Six weeks is an awfully long time not tell your mother your trying to get pregnant!" She snapped.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, we were hoping to tell you by now that I was pregnant, but well, that hasn't exactly happened yet. Neji wants to make an appointment with Tsunade, make sure everything's okay."

"It's a little soon for that." Mom said leaning against the wall in the hallway.

"That's what I told Neji, but you know my husband… everything has to be perfect or else it's chaos." I said, leaning against the wall as well, running my hand through my hair.

"Well I don't know how you deal with the strictness of that, but your daughter seems to be flourishing with it."

"I'm amazed with how smart she's turning out to be." I said looking down the hall at her chatting away with Jiraiya and Kakashi. "Neji worked really hard with her to learn colors and numbers and all that, but umm…" I don't know if this is a problem I want my mother knowing about.

"What Naruto?"

"Well he had mentioned getting maids and a baby nurse, when I said I wouldn't mind having some clothes we aren't scared to spill on for when the baby comes…"

"What are you never going to touch your child? That's ridiculous!"

"Mom." I knew she couldn't help it, but it would be nice if she could at least try.

"I remember when your were weaning Mikoshina and she would not eat her peas, when I would pick her up so you could go to work poor Sasuke had peas in his hair almost every morning! Those are experiences you don't get to have if you got maids and baby nurses."

"Mom!" I scolded, urging her to keep her voice down. "Although I appreciate your input, I'd also appreciate it if you didn't mention the S-word or criticize the way Neji want to raise our children."

"You act like you have no input either, never touching your child because you don't want to ruin a thousand dollar suit, that's not like you Naruto."

"We don't know it's not like me either. I've never had this kind of money before, maybe Neji's right." I shrugged, she shook her head, but said nothing more. Mikoshina came and got us, saying that Dad had finished the ramen. His homemade ramen is incredible, Miko loves it too.

"We'll continue this discussion later." Mom said flicking my ear once more, then giving me a hug to mess with me. We then ate dinner, had drinks, and celebrated Mikoshina turning seven. Neji cornered Tsunade and talker her head off about fertility for hours. I didn't realize trying to have a baby was going to be so… complicated.

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Rise and shine inmates." I heard the gruff voice of Kitsuchi say. Ugh, another day in prison, another day in hell. I got out of bed and took a piss, Suigetsu following close behind me.

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to having a toilet two feet from my head all night." He said as I finished and traded spots with him. "I mean showering in lukewarm water in front of everyone is one thing, but the toilet, I don't get it."

"It's way worse when your roommate gets the shits at two O'clock in the morning." I growled.

"Sorry, you know the cafeteria food gives me the runs so bad. We gotta get a greenhouse up and running again." He said, flushing, washing his hands, then making us each lines of coke. That's not gonna happen.

"I'll talk to C, use his promotion to our advantage, maybe he can get the commissary to buy actual food, not just fattening snacks."

"You're the best top dog ever Sasuke." Too bad I'm absolutely sick of being top dog, or prison in general. But I'm stuck here for the next ten years. Stuck in hell.

I nodded and we did our lines. The coke is the only thing keeping me from being absolutely suicidal these days. That and my daughter's letters. Anyways, we got our shower stuff and made our way over there. I'm used to the cold water, everyone watching you wash your junk, but even thinking about a nice hot shower alone well… that's almost too much for me to handle.

"Uchiha." I turned around and caught a shank attached to a man thrusting it at me. A neo-Gato. Had I not been paying attention, it had potential to do some damage.

"Can I help you?" I said crushing the man's hand with my own, causing him to yell out. What a pussy, it's my fingers the shank's caught in between. Why do they always attack in the shower? Do they really think I feel vulnerable naked? Ha, as if.

"It's time for you to go, Tenzen wants you out."

"What are you a suicide bomber?" Garra asked, his position unchanged from washing himself in the shower,

The man struggled against my grasp. I twisted his arm to a position to where he was forced to drop the shank.

"Suigetsu, go get me a volunteer." I said grabbing the man's hair and bringing him to his knees as he struggled.

"Get me one too." Garra said kicking the man in the back. Sui nodded and dried off, putting on a fresh uniform then leaving the bathroom.

I leaned in closer to the man, "Tell Tenzen, I'm not going anywhere." With that I hit him hard in the stomach. Garra joined in and together we beat the shit out of him. I had to make an example out of him, show that just because my parole got denied, doesn't mean I'm weak. When we were done Kidomaro and a no name musician came to take the fall.

"I'm surprised someone as high ranking as you volunteered." I said to Kidomaro as I wiped the blood off my hands and put my uniform on.

"Anything for the grand Uchiha. You belong in here where you run shit, not out there where you're a nobody." He said getting the inmate's blood on his own hands.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Plus, I have a message for you."

"Go ahead." I said leaning in further.

"Your pal Omoi got arrested last night. Hooking. His second offense, breaking his parole. He'll probably get another five years on top of the year early he got. Just thought you'd want to know." Great… just great.

"He was supposed to be walking the straight and narrow."

"Couldn't get a job, couldn't lay in his brother's couch all day, the poor kid had no choice. They don't call it a revolving door for nothing. Should have gotten a job at Sakon's girl's café, at least then he'd have a safety net."

"Thanks for letting me know. Enjoy isolation." I said putting my beanie on and walking out of the bathroom with the hebi.

"I plan on it." We waited outside the bathroom for the guards to storm in and take everyone away. Darui was in charge of it, handling everything. I'll talk to him later. But C was running crowd control, I guess there's always a silver lining after all.

"C, just the guard I was hoping to see." I flirted.

"What do you want Uchiha?"

"Real food in the commissary, maybe some healthier choices, I have a physique to maintain."

"You look like you maintaining it just fine. Sexy as always." He said with a wink.

"Then lets pound one out and you give me something that doesn't give my cellie the shits at three am, yeah?" I asked, turning to make sure no one was listening in.

"Stall three, five minutes." He said moving to get the rest of the on lookers to back away." Five minutes later I was bent over the toilet, fucking C for all he had.

"So your taking volunteers now."

"Who told you that?" I asked as he grabbed my hair tightly.

"Your hands, you beat up the neo-Gato."

"Learn from your mistakes. I can't trust you assholes to clean up my record any more, so I may as well not have one."

"You know even if you got out, you'd be back, psychopaths like you always end up back here."

"Awe, how sweet! Never knew you had such a way with words." I said sarcastically as I reached back and stroked his face.

"Get on your knees, taste your ass." He said pushing me to the floor of the bathroom stall and shoving his cock in my mouth. "Finish me off and swallow this time, don't puss out." Maybe if you tasted better I wouldn't have to spit. I did the duty of a whore and finished him off, swallowing like he asked. It was foul. I stood up, pulled up my pants and put my beanie back on.

"Nice doing business with ya." I grumbled, maneuvering around him. He grabbed my wrist.

"Wait." I was handcuffed and pushed me roughly against the bathroom door. The hell is this?

"You already got your fill of me today, unless you have something else to bargain over, we're done here." He slid his hand over my limp member than traced back over my ass. I felt him slide something firm into my hole. A butt plug, small, manageable, but still, what was his game?

"As hot as it would be to tie you up. Dr. Iruka said if any of us fucked you today, we had to bring you in. Something about your mental stability." Fuck Dr. Iruka.

"And the butt plug?"

"A gift, so with every step you take you'll have to think of me." It felt like glass, I'll make a shank out of it later.

"You ass."

"Let's go." He pushed me through the door and made me walk to Dr. Iruka's. The plug was mostly just… uncomfortable. But it put me in a bad mood, well, and even worse mood, to go see the good doctor. I was already in a bad mood from waking up in prison this morning.

"Good morning Sasuke."

"Morning." I said taking a seat.

"So… I was talking to some of the officers earlier… it seems you've had a bit of… a psychotic break?"

"They must be mistaken." I looked away. C forgot to cuff me to the chair, I could finally cross my arms for this stupid fuckin session.

"That's a very serious black eye." He said holding my chin up to the light so that he could see. So I picked a fight with Sakon the other day. He was dying to get a piece of me, and it's not like I lost. I'm no longer a person that loses fights. He'll be in medical for a month and my record is still clean.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh so you're going to play it like that are you? And what happens when you end up pregnant?"

"Excuse me?" I said crossing my arms harder, not that it helped.

"You had sex with Akitsuchi? You think he wouldn't tell me? His psychiatrist? Really?" Damn. "All I can assume is that if your sinking that low, you must be screwing the bigger fish recklessly, indiscriminately, and without condoms as well. Is that about right?" I rolled my eyes. "Because Chojiro still cares for you he wanted me to give you this." Dr. Iruka said, setting a white pill in front of me before going and sitting at his desk. It was a morning after pill. Reluctantly I took it. With all the shit I've been doing these past few days, without it I'm probably a few seconds away for being pregnant with Ao, Darui, Baki, Akitsuchi, or Kitsuchi's baby. It would be a genuine roulette wheel as to whose it actually would be.

"I took your damn pill, can I go now?"

"The guards personally asked me to have an emergency meeting with you, they're… concerned. What's going on?" Yeah concerned about getting an STD from a whore like me.

"I didn't make parole. What do you thinks been going on?"

"I don't want to think about it. I want to know. In your own words Sasuke."

"What do you want me to say? I feel like shit? That me not making parole means I'm never gonna see my daughter again so why should I care about anything? Is that what you want me to say? Or that you got my fucking hopes up for no reason! And now I have nothing! I am nothing!" It had been building, bubbling at the surface, and Dr. Iruka knows just where to poke to make me explode.

He began writing in his notebook. "Interesting that you'd jump to that conclusion."

"What conclusion?"

"That since you didn't get paroled suddenly you aren't worth while." He said not looking up from his writing. I came to that conclusion the second Naruto didn't show up to the hearing.

I looked down at the floor. "I'm not. Who on the outside would even want me?"

"Your daughter, isn't she still your glimmer of hope?"

I looked away, trying not to let the tears fall. "She doesn't know any better."

"I'm beginning to see another… habit Sasuke. When bad things happen to you, you fall into bed with strange men to justify the bad event. To tell yourself that you're a bad person therefore you deserve the bad thing. But the reality is Sasuke, you're really a good person, and you deserve love too."

"Oh please."

"You started working at the ramen shop to help your brother pay rent, you started hooking to pay for _his_ medical bills, and then went back to keep your family afloat. Sure the methods may have been in a grey area, but the fact of the matter is that you care, and that makes you a good person Sasuke."

"That's why my parole was denied right? Why I'm still locked up here? Why everyone keeps calling me a psychopath?" That last one wasn't supposed to come out, but it's been bugging me. He looked shocked.

"Do you think you're a psychopath Sasuke?"

I folded my arms around my stomach… with what I did to that guy this morning… what I do with the guards for my own gain… "I don't know… maybe…"

"Well, lets talk about it… you have superficial charm?"

"Yeah…"

"You're a pathological liar."

"Yeah…"

"Your cunning, manipulative, you lack remorse, empathy…"

Yes, check, mmmhmm, yup. "So I am a psychopath…."

"You have psychopathic tendencies, it's part of how you cope, part of it is this alter ego you've created for yourself, it's a way to allow yourself not to care, to not let the things you do get to you. It doesn't mean you can't change."

"I've been trying to change! For years I've been trying to change it's not working!"

"Because when any little thing happens to you the next thing I know your nose deep in cocaine or some guard is balls deep inside of you, do you really think that is healthy? Do you really think that shows the parole board stability?" What?

"They shouldn't know about that… only you know about all of that…"

He looked down, adjusting his glasses. "I had to make a recommendation to the parole board."

"You… you what? You're the reason I'm not getting out of here! After getting my hopes up? What kind of doctor does that?" I said standing up. I wasn't sure if I was feeling shock or rage, either way I needed to get out of here.

"I'm sure the decision wasn't all my recommendation. But Sasuke you're not ready. Do you really think you could get out tomorrow and not have problems? Not lie and manipulate? I'm certainly not convinced when the second you hear bad news you drown your problems in cocaine and anything with a penis." I grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him across the desk.

"You're the reason I'm not getting out to see my daughter!"

"And what happens when Naruto won't let you see her right away, is this how you're going to react?" He said calmly but I realized he pushed the panic button under his desk. I was surrounded by Ao and Fu in an instant, pulling me away from the doctor.

"I trusted you."

"I never violated your trust Sasuke, but you need more time." Bullshit! Then I did the unthinkable. I… I spit in his face. The whole room was shocked. Dr. Iruka just stood there, wiping my spit off his face.

"That's it, I've had it with you Uchiha, you're going to isolation."

"No, his genetics make him emotionally unstable, can't you see his pulse is beating out of his chest, he's seconds away from dropping dead from a heart condition. He needs to be sedated and put into medical." My heart was racing. My emotions did this? I'm… having a heart attack? I felt myself cough and spit blood on the floor. It was my Uchiha illness. Wait did he say sedate me? I turned to move but it was too late. All I saw was Sakura with a needle then my body hit the ground. Great.


	43. Chapter 43

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Wake up you piece of shit." I opened my eyes to the angry female voice above me. Sakura. I turned away from her in the prison bed, realizing I was cuffed by my wrists and ankles. Of course. "Don't ignore me. Spitting on your Psychologist? Especially after assaulting him not too long ago? Are you trying to extend your sentence?"

"What does it matter? I have no one. I don't matter to anyone." She slapped me across the face, everyone in the medical wing saw it, but no one cared the slightest bit.

"Shame on you Sasuke, you have so many people that care about you."

"Really? Where are they? Cause I sure as hell don't know."

"Suigetsu, Garra, Omoi, the entire hebi would die of you if you asked." Haku and Zabuza _did_. I felt my stomach turn. That's a pain that might just kill me right now. I needed to get high right now. "You need to get out of here, this place is ruining you."

"Yeah right, I already tried that Sakura, and I'll probably get another ten years for spitting on Dr. Iruka."

She shook her head. "He's not pressing charges." Well that's a relief.

"Can you call him here, schedule a session?" I should probably apologize…

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because he quit. Went to private practice. I guess you finally broke him. He was actually one of the good guys." She said sadly. Wh- what? No… really? "You need to get your shit together Sasuke."

"I'm a lost cause. You should give up on me just like everyone else."

"I already did. I got married two years ago, not that you ever cared to ask. We're trying to have a baby Lee and I, hiring a surrogate, not that you care about anyone else but yourself." She scolded, changing the dressing on my black eye.

"You wanna cast judgment on me too Sakura? Well go ahead, see how much I care. You're right, I'm just a selfish piece of shit." I said glaring at her.

"Do you have any idea what your putting Mikoshina through? She thinks she's a goddamn Hyuga. A Hyuga Sasuke! You really want to last Uchiha to grow up not knowing where she comes from, not knowing the power of her bloodline?"

"What can I do about that?" There's nothing I can do. Her life is probably better without me in it.

"You can try again."

"Yeah right." I scoffed. All that work just to be completely shot down, I'm never letting myself be that vulnerable ever again.

"Orochimaru's claws are deep. He's buddy-buddy with the warden. If were took it seriously, maybe kissed some literal ass, he'd get you another chance."

"Thanks but no thanks, Orochimaru is nothing but trouble." I said moving to try and sit up. My entire body was still numb, like I had been paralyzed from the chest down but could still feel pain.

"Your stuck here for the next three hours until the sedative wears off. And fine, you don't want to lay in bed with the snake. I get it. There are… other options." She said lowly, looking around and then slipping me a kite.

"What's this?"

"A kite from Obito."

"A kite from that crazy bastard? How do you know it's not laced with arsenic or something?" I chuckled. My ribs hurt, they were probably bruised from that fall I took, lord knows my face probably is.

"He may not have all his marbles in a bag, but he's not as crazy as you think. He spends all his time in here figuring out how to use his god given gift to get out, and I think he may just have it figured out. And with as advanced as your sharingan is now, it wouldn't hurt if you just went to see what you wanted?"

"Isn't he locked up in psych? How do you suggest I do that?"

"Well with as crazy as you've been acting lately, I wouldn't be surprised if my boss decided to put you on a psych hold." A psych hold.

"No way. I'm not nuts."

"But you could very easily fake it like you fake everything else in your life." I never faked it with Naruto, not once. God what is happening to me, I feel like I'm going insane.

"I don't know Sakura." I said starting to uncrumple the kite. She stopped me.

"There are too many wondering eyes here, wait until you're in your cell."

"Alright." So I did just that. Half a day later I was reading the kite Obito sent me. Maybe it was crazy, and maybe I'm going a bit crazy myself but still… Obito can get me out of here. And all I need is an advanced sharingan. The only thing is… I made the mistake of having hope once. I won't be so stupid as to make that mistake again.

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"So Hyuga just wake up one day and they have their gift! That's what daddy Neji said, isn't that cool Gram Gram."

"It's very cool, isn't it Naruto?" Mom said nudging me a bit.

"Oh yeah, great." I said rolling my eyes. It's not for lack of interest, honestly, it's mostly because Neji and I got into another fight. Two days after we just got over our last one. Neji had to go to a clan meeting so I used it as an excuse to run away to my mom's with my daughter. He'll probably be pissed coming home to an empty house, no dinner, dishes still in the sink, but I really didn't care. Unfortunately that's what started the last fight.

"So will I just wake up one day with my sharingan? Like the Hyuga do?" Mikoshina said, bouncing up and down in my mom's lap.

"No sweetheart, that's not the way of the Uchiha."

"Then what is the way?"

"Naruto?" She asked looking to me. As far as I know tragedy. At least that's how I remember Sasuke got his. But the Uchiha are so secretive about everything, keeping their clan secretes locked away in encrypted scrolls. To be honest, I really don't know much about the Uchiha, besides the pillow talk that Sasuke used to tell me, and oh boy howdy do I not want to relive those memories. Especially not now.

"Maybe you should write a letter." I groaned.

"Okay!" Mikoshina said leaping off Mom's lap and running to the office to get presumably writing supplies.

"Man that girl has some energy, she's literally bouncing off the walls." Mom commented. It's annoying Neji more and more by the hour it seems. She's a kid, she's my kid, which means she's gonna be a little wild at times, everything can't always be perfect Neji! Oh my god, I'm having an argument in my head with my husband. But seriously, that's how much we fight lately, he thinks if a single hair is out of place the world is going to end. Lighten up. Miko and I made it through almost four years of chaos without anyone dying, it's going to be okay. A little mud on the carpet is not reason enough to get the whole house steam cleaned! "Naruto."

My mother snapped me out of my inward rant. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm just… frustrated."

"Is it about having a baby? Naruto I know it's been a few months, but that's no reason to-"

"It's not that Mom." I interrupted. I mean, seriously, Neji already took us, scratch that, dragged me to the fertility doctor. We haven't gotten out test results back, but they'll be here any day now. Maybe that's why Neji's so edgy lately.

"Then what is it? As much as I love my son visiting me, I know something is wrong." He got up and put her hand to my forehead. "And why is Kurama so angry with you lately?" Beats me.

"I just… I've been fighting with Neji a lot lately, that's all."

"About?" Everything.

"Just little stuff, it's not important."

"Then why are you running home to your mother every chance you get?"

"Because dad's out of town and you're lonely." And I don't want to see my husband right now.

"Oh I'm sure that's the reason Naruto." My mother scoffed. Mikoshina came running back in with a full page worth of writing on the paper. I'm not sure I could spell my own name when I was seven, even less write a perfectly composed letter. Maybe she is gifted.

"Gram Gram can you send this to Daddy Sasuke?"

"I sure can my dear." Mom said taking the letter from her with a smile. I want nothing to do with that either.

"We should get going Miko, it's almost your bed time." I said getting up. That and we've been here for almost four hours now. If I stay any longer my mom will just try to pry deeper and deeper into my marriage.

"Bring Neji a plate Naruto, and tell him I said hello." Mom said going to the kitchen and packing up some leftovers for us.

"Yes mom." I said giving her a kiss on the cheek and taking the food from her. Miko and I loaded out the Prius and went home after that. We pulled into the driveway and there was a brand new jag sitting in the driveway. Probably the clan leaders, or Hanabi's, only they would get something as obnoxious as that hundred thousand dollar car. I checked the mail and then Mikoshina and I walked into the house. Oh no.

There were butlers and maids just scrubbing the house down, on their hands and knees, scrubbing and shampooing the carpet, the drapes, every inch of the house. What the hell is this? Great just great. Neji walked down the stairs holding a violin case and a smile on his face. I wanted to match his expression, but I just felt a scowl wash over me.

"What's that Daddy Neji?" Mikoshina said running to him and hugging his legs.

"This, my dear, is for you." He said bending down and putting the case on the floor, opening it slowly. "It's for you to take lessons this summer, this is called a violin, it's one of my favorite musical instruments." He said taking her hand and helping her touch the beautiful violin carefully and softly.

"Wow, it's beautiful Daddy!" She said excitedly.

"I think it will suit you well, you may just be the next Mozart." He said warmly. I guess they both do share a love for classical music.

"Oh I'm so excited! Thank you so much." She screamed, closing the case, kissing Neji on the cheek and running upstairs with it. I watched how excited she was as Neji walked towards me. Just because you got her an expensive gift doesn't mean I'm over being upset with you.

"A violin?"

"Maybe it will help contain that relentless energy of hers and put it towards something positive." He said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"What's with all the maids? I thought one was enough."

"We can't expect one maid to clean this entire house anymore. Come, let's talk in the study." He said, taking my hand and leading me to the study. I sat down at the conference table and Neji sat across from me, getting out some paperwork. It felt so much like a business meeting I felt sick. Is this how it has to be now? To even talk to my husband I have to sign a contract. Ugh.

"I don't like the way things have been between us lately." He spoke, writing but not looking up from his page.

"Neither do I." I admitted.

"So I want to fix things. You expressed your distain for cooking and cleaning so I want to hire two more maids to come in throughout the week, and a chef to make us breakfast and dinner."

"Can we afford that?"

"Of course we can, and I don't appreciate you questioning me about finances." He scolded like I was a freakin child or something. It beyond pissed me off.

"I never questioned Sasuke about finances and look at what happened." I never helped him either, yeah I had a job and contributed as much as I could, but with as much debt as we were in, I can't imagine my pay check was worth more than a few drops in the ocean of debt he had…

"I am not Sasuke and I resent that you would even compare me to that piece of filth." Neji barked, activating his byakugan and glaring at me. This is one argument I won't win, I can't win after having said the S-word. It's over.

"I'm sorry. But this can't be cheap."

"And why would we want to be cheap? We are high ranking members of society now, we have to look the part." Speaking of high ranking members of society.

"Whose car is outside?"

"Yours."

"What?" That thing is flashy beyond compare! It can't possibly be for me.

"All you have to do is sign the lease agreement." He said pushing the paperwork towards me and handing me a pen.

"Neji… I can't drive that."

"Is that the mail?" He ignored, taking the mail out of my hands.

"Neji."

"The Prius has to go, you can't drive the same car you drove in high school." He said sorting through the mail.

"Why not? It's fuel efficient, great for the environment…" He glared at me and I knew that discussion was over too. I just signed the lease agreement, whatever. Kurama growled. 'Can you seriously do anything else but growl Kurama?!'

"Cheer up Kurama, I think Naruto and I are both about to get some really good news." Neji said with a wink from his byakugan as he opened the test results from Tsunade's office. Kurama shut up and put himself in his corner of my body, sealing himself off so Neji couldn't see his chakra. Damn fox.

"What do they say?" I asked as Neji's jaw dropped.

"We're… we're both perfectly healthy. No fertility problems whatsoever."

"What? Let me see that?" He handed me the results and it was plain as day. We're both fine… Then why… why aren't I pregnant yet?

"I think we should celebrate!" He said taking my hand and kissing it. Wait, I'm still mad at you!

"Celebrate how?"

"Come on Naruto, let's make a baby." He said taking me upstairs. We went three rounds. Even though nothing was resolved and I might be even more pissed than I was before with him, it was nice to feel his touch. To give me the physical contact I needed. Maybe… just maybe having a baby will fix everything else and the fighting will stop. I really hope so at least.


	44. Chapter 44

Eight months later

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"You know you've done some crazy shit in the past Sasuke, but this is just… Help me with the word Sakon?"

"Idiotic." Sakon muttered.

"No… no…"

"Preposterous." Omoi chimed in.

"Demented?" Suigetsu laughed.

"Maniacal." Garra added with a nod.

"What are you guys a freakin dictionary?"

"Thesaurus is actually what you're going for." Garra mused, drinking his hooch with a sly smile.

"That's why we let the hebi do all the planning for us, they're smart, didn't let the meth rot their brains." Sakon said smacking Kidomaru roughly. I watched Asuma finish his rather hawk like round around H-block then exit to be replaced by Officer Guy. Asuma's new initiative, rotate guards around the prisons periodically. Darui said its so inmates don't get so comfortable around guards. I've chosen to see it as a direct attack towards me. But anyone can be corrupted, you just have to have the right vice and dangle it like a carrot. As they shifted, I pulled Suigetsu close to me and slipped my favorite shank into his pocket.

"Your glass butt plug shank, Sasuke you love that thing, you're acting like you're never coming back." I might not be, not for some time at least… if ever…

"Just hold onto it for me." I said before playing a card.

"When exactly are you coming back Sasuke?" Garra questioned louder so the whole table could hear.

"When I get the information I need."

"Or you'll stay in there forever."

"And given your past or Asuma's faith in you, he might lock you in there and throw away the key." Sakon chuckled.

"I think they throw the key away anyway, I've been locked up longer than all of you combined and no one ever comes out once they go in. It's like a black hole. You sure you're ready for that Uchiha?"

"Dosu's just trying to scare you Sasuke. My brother won't let you rot in there." Omoi reassured. Darui has used up just about all his strikes on me and the hebi, I'm not sure I can count on his protection for something as extreme as this.

"Not… for long at least. But you'll certainly rot." Kidomaru snickered as the whistles blew. Evening lock up.

"Well Sasuke, it was nice knowing you." Sakon said getting up with the rest of the Musicians, tipping his glass of hooch to me, then chugging it and walking down the hall. The rest of the Musicians saluted, giving me their proper respects and took off to their blocks. Omoi reshuffled the cards and Suigetsu fetched me more tea.

"Hey, no hooch, Sasuke needs to be clean." Garra barked at Sui before making direct eye contact with me and placed his hand over mine. "I know you were acting tough in front of the Musicians, but Sasuke, you do know how dangerous this is right?"

"I'll be alright."

"There's just so many what if factors Sasuke, we've never had a plan like this with so much room for error. What if they don't get to you in time? What if Suigetsu waits too long? What if Sakura-" I can't think like that. Not now.

"Then you'll be in charge."

"And Mikoshina?" I touched my tattoo once more. Remembering.

"This is for Mikoshina. If this goes south I've already told Suigetsu to make sure she knows that."

"Did you write a note?" He asked, going back to his cards reluctantly.

"Yeah, a convincing one too, it should be enough."

"You better hope so." Garra said going back to his cards. I watched as the day shift guards turned to night then it was time to make the first move. I got up and patted my soldiers as if it going to be the last time I was going to see them. Maybe it was. I walked up the stairs and past Officer Kurenai.

"Headed to bed a little early Uchiha." She observed.

"Just a little down." I said sadly.

"Your daughter?" She asked genuinely.

"Pushing six years without being able to see her face, wouldn't you be a bit down too?"

"I also wouldn't have been singled out as a threat for domestic terrorism, but who am I to ask." He said, her coldness immediately returning. I simply nodded, looking down and heading to my room. I hid over the covers and went over the plan once more. It will work. It has to. This is my last chance to get out of here. I have to do this. The hours passed until we were all locked into our cells and most inmates were fast asleep.

"Sasuke… Sasuke… I'm freaking out man, I don't think this is a good idea." Suigetsu whispered from above me.

"Suigetsu, relax, you're not even the one doing it."

"Too much could go wrong, I might never see you again." I sat up in my bed, is he kidding?

"Have I ever lead you wrong? Would I ever act on something as big as this without fully thinking it through?"

"No…"

"It's going to be okay Sui."

"I just… I don't want you joining Haku and Zabuza before your time man…" That hurt. I got up and put my hand on his shoulder, looking him in the eyes.

"I won't. I promise. Come on, it's time." He got out of bed and followed me to the mirror. I took off my shirt, wrapped my left hand around it and covered it in my beanie. I took one last look in the mirror. This isn't who I want to be. This isn't me. This damaged version of myself. I no longer recognize myself in the mirror. I have to get out of here and take my life back. And this is the way to do it. I took a deep breath. I just hope it works. Without another word, I punched the mirror, breaking it into huge shards, shattering around my fist.

"Anything?" I asked Sui as he went to the door and peered out of it.

"No guards, I guess they couldn't hear it over the snoring."

"I guess not." I said unwrapping my hand and picking out a shard.

"You think that's sharp enough?" He asked.

"One way to find out." I said as I held it up and made a deep cut straight down into my right peck. Mmmm… yeah that's sharp enough.

"You idiot, are you crazy?"

"Maybe," Damn that really hurt, "But that's what we want everyone to think isn't it?"

"Sasuke…"

"The letter's tucked underneath the mattress… make sure they find that one."

"Yeah, yeah I will." Sui said nodding nervously.

"And this… if this goes south… make sure she gets this." I said handing him an envelope. My last words to Mikoshina, the last thing I will ever say to my child, should I not have the chance to do it in person. This is it.

"She'll get it. I promise." He said taking the letter and hiding it in the wall so the guards wouldn't find it.

"Alright."

"Alright…"

"See you on the other side."

"Good luck." With that I gave Suigetsu one more brotherly hug and slit my wrists. It was clean, not as deep as the one in my chest but the blood was flowing really quickly. It wasn't long before a puddle began to form below me.

"Now?

"Not yet… Sakura said…" I was feeling a bit woozy already.

"Sakura isn't watching her best friend die in front of her!" He said grabbing me before I fell and lowering me gently to the ground.

"Sakura said I have to be on the brink or else I'll nevergetin." I slurred, my eyes were becoming heavy.

"But we have no idea how long they'll take, they could not come at all…"

"It will… be okay…" I was drifting, slowly going to a warm… nice place.

"That's it! I'm pulling it!" I heard the panic alarm, Suigetsu screaming for the guards to come quickly, then I just… faded away. Part of me was scared, part of me was too weak to be anything. Sakura will bring me back… she has to.

Darkness. It was though I had faded into nothing. Oblivion. It wasn't peaceful. It was scary. Horrible. Cold. That warm feeling was replaced by nothingness. And nothing was absolutely… horrifying. Where am I? How much time has passed? Minutes? Hours? Years? Am I… am I dead? If I'm dead… if it all went wrong… where… where is my family… I just… I just want to see my mom's face. Just one more time…

"He's back, good job everyone, don't worry I'll stabilize him and get him transferred to recovery." I opened my eyes, they've never felt so heavy and there was Sakura. A small smile ran across her face, but it was littered with worry, even she couldn't hide it.

"You're career as a prostitute is as good as over Sasuke, I don't know why you decided to injure your peck, but that scar will last forever. No getting out of that."

"With any luck… this will work and I'll never have to prostitute myself again." I said with a small smile, with all the strength I had left, trying to lightly take her hand. I wasn't cuffed, not to the hospital bed at least, but I… I was restrained.

"Suicide straight jacket, you'll be in it for at least the next 72 hours here." A wave of realization washed over me, even in this groggy haze.

"So I made it?"

She nodded, getting behind my bed and pushing it. "After four days of clinging to life, seventy-four stitches, three blood transfusions, and a bunk check recovering your suicide note. You made it. Welcome to the Psych Ward." He pushed me down a hallway and into a room. I looked across the room and saw a man with matted, messy black hair, an eye patch over his right eye, and a completely missing left eye. "And like I promised, if you could get here, I'd make it happen. Obito, meet you're new roommate, or I guess become reacquainted with him… _Sasuke Uchiha._ You two should have plenty to talk about. I'll leave you to it." With that Sakura left. I looked at him and he looked right at me. Alright… here we go. I have no idea what to expect with this…

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"We have to reach across the aisle, nothing will pass without compromise."

"Look Naruto, I know you're the new fresh face and all but I've been doing this job for a long time."

"Yeah, and what results have you gotten? If we stop fighting over our differences and work together-"

"It's naive."

"It's responsible." The elder senator turned away. He was done arguing with me for the day. It's okay; I'll just come back tomorrow. I'll wear him down eventually. I will. "You have a good evening sir."

"You too Uzumaki."

"It's Hyuga."

"Of course it is." I rolled my eyes and walked out. He really knows how to ruffle my feathers. I left his office and walked across the capital to my own office. I walked past Choji who was on the phone.

"Oh here he is right now, one second." He said before offering me the phone.

"Who is it?"

"Sasuke's public defender." I felt myself cringe. I just got chewed out by senior senators all day, I don't want to deal with anything Sasuke right now.

"Deal with it. I can't right now." I said walking past him into my office. The second I sat down Kiba, Shikamaru, and Shino crowded into my office. Part of it was to yell at me for pissing off another senior senator, another part of it was to congratulate me on making some waves and starting to make some change in the senate. Pretty usual these days. We worked hard through the rest of the day, I felt like I was on the phone for hours trying to negotiate. Being a senator is not easy, but such is my job I guess.

Neji and I both got off of work real late and so we had to ask my mom to pick her up from school. Now he and I are driving to her house to go get her and I'm still trying to get some work done from the car. We drove in silence basically the whole way. Pretty usual these days too. We walked up to the house and Dad greeted us. He had a worried look on his face, no warm smile anywhere to be seen.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, walking in after Neji.

"Yes, just fine. I hear you're making waves in the senate, pissing off all the right people." He tried to say as cheery as possible. Like me, he is not a good liar.

"What's going on?" I asked lowly.

Dad swallowed, running a hand into his hair and guiding us into the house. "Neji can you get Mikoshina ready to head home, Kushina and I need to speak to our son." He said finally, just above a whisper so assumingly Mikoshina couldn't hear. What the hell is going on?

"Of course sir." Neji put on a smile and replaced my mom in entertaining Mikoshina. Mom came up to me, gave me a strong hug, and told me something about me looking well as she stroked my hair. Tears coming to her eyes. What's going on? She lead me to my parents bedroom and Dad closed the door.

"Naruto I think you should have a seat." Dad said calmly.

"What's going on? Did someone die? Jiraiya? I haven't heard from him in weeks!" I started to panic. Kurama wailed in my ears as mom took my hand.

"Jiraiya is fine Naruto." Dad said sternly. Mom put her other hand to my face, pulling my attention to her.

"Honey… Sasuke… Sasuke tried to commit suicide last night." Silence. The deafening sound of silence rang in my ears as I tried to process my mom's words. Process. No that wasn't happening. Find an adequate emotion more like it and even that was a far cry.

"Naruto I know this is hard to hear." My dad started to say. I heard myself just interrupt him.

"How could he do this to Mikoshina?"

"He wasn't in his right mind… prison is so hard… he just…" My mom tried to say. I barely even heard it.

"How could he do this to Mikoshina?" I repeated. That's all that came out, that's all I could process right now. I know I was supposed to not care if Sasuke was dead or alive and he was locked away in the recesses in my mind for the next ten years… but… I mean… I thought he'd at least still be… breathing. Suicide? What's happened to him…?

"His lawyer has been tying to contact you all day, you're the only person he has left I guess… He… he sent over a copy of his suicide note." Dad said going to the desk and picking up a piece of paper.

"I can't read that." I said without giving it a second thought, getting up and going to the window.

"He's in pain Naruto." My mind was racing. He left a note… he was really going to kill himself. How… how selfish of him. He has a daughter. Does he even care?

"What kind of pain could possibly be enough to-"

"Naruto." Mom said firmly. I just have no idea what to think right now. "You need to go see him. They'll take him off of suicide watch in 72 hours and then psych hold for a minimum of two weeks, you need to be there for him." I need to be there for him?! He needs to be there for Mikoshina! But clearly he has no intention of doing that ever! I balled my hands into fists.

"I'm no longer obligated to be there for him."

"He needs someone to set him straight, remind him of what's important." My mother argued.

"I understand your feelings Naruto, I feel he's completely gone off the deep end with this one. It's unforgivable. But Naruto… You still have a responsibility to him, for your daughter. You have to keep Mikoshina's best interest in mind." I shook my head. Being as far away from my toxic ex fiancé's drama was in Mikoshina's best interest. I'm a much better father when I'm not crying over him. I was about to reply, tell my dad it would only hurt me to see Sasuke again, but there was a knock on my parents door, then Mikoshina burst through it.

"What's going on in here?" She asked looking at everyone.

"Sorry, I'm sorry, she was just so… curious…" Neji said coming in behind us.

"It's fine, we've said what we needed to say." I said firmly.

"What are you guys doing in here, hey, is that a letter from Daddy Sasuke? Can I see it?!" She said running to the desk. Mom swiftly took it from her before she could read it and folded it up, keeping it out of her reach.

"No sweetie. It's only for adults."

"But, but, but it was Daddy Sasuke's hand writing! I know it was!"

"She misses her father Naruto, you need to take her to see him." Dad whispered to me.

"I'll call you tomorrow. We should get going." Was all I could say to him. I couldn't muster any other emotion but coldness right now.

"Here sweetheart, I have something better for you." Mom said trying to calm down my daughter, reaching up on her bookcase and pulling a picture from an album. "Here you are dear. A picture of your father when he was pregnant with you. He loved you so much, he still does. Please, please don't forget that." She said handing her the picture, nearly shedding tears as she did.

Mikoshina's jaw dropped, "Dad, Dad! Look, look, look! That's me in there!" She showed me the picture. I took that. When we were working at the library… when we were happy… back when we were in love…

"That's wonderful baby girl, lets head home and put it on your wall." I said faking a smile and ushering her and my husband out of my parent's room. We said our thank yous and goodbyes, my mother gave me Sasuke's note and file on the matter along with one more urge to go see him. After that… we headed home. Mikoshina couldn't stop talking about her father, it made me sick, sick knowing what he tried to do last night. We got Mikoshina ready for bed, got a bit more work done then got ready for bed ourselves. Wordlessly we got into our king sized mattress that was covered in only the finest sheets money could buy. As Neji cuddled me and wrapped his arms around me, I couldn't stop thinking of Sasuke. _Suicide._ How could he be so depressed to even think about that? How could he…

"What did your parents want to talk to you about?"

"It's… its complicated." And Neji is the last person I wanted to talk to about this.

"I can handle complicated. That letter was from Sasuke, wasn't it?" I have to tell my husband, he needs to know.

"It was… it was his suicide note." I stuttered, Neji didn't even flinch.

"Sasuke killed himself?"

"They brought him back. He's in the psych ward right now… my parents think I should visit him soon…" I don't know how I feel about any of this, and now I'm talking this over with probably the happiest person to hear Sasuke could have died.

"Visit him? Naruto, that's insane."

"He almost died Nej." And there I go defending him again.

"What if it was to get your attention? For people to feel sorry for him? What if it's all some big stunt?" I haven't considered that, I feel like I haven't had time to process any of it. So I didn't acknowledge it. I couldn't.

"My mom thinks I should bring Mikoshina to see him. Lift his spirits, get him back to thinking right."

"He has ten more years in there, if he's already given up… we should just… let him."

"Let him? We can't just let him die, he's my daughters father."

"Only biologically, I'm her father." Yes… you are. But just letting him die? Not doing anything… when Neji says don't help, it makes me want to help. When my parents say help, it makes me not want to help. I have no idea how to feel about this, but talking it over isn't helping. Especially not with Neji.

"Yes, you are. Let's just go to bed." I said, trying to just calm him down. He stopped spooning me and rolled over, getting seemingly as far away from me as possible. I hate fighting with Neji, I hate fighting with Neji about Sasuke even more. I hate Sasuke, he hurt me so bad for so long. But I didn't want him _dead_ … I never wanted that. So what do I do? Drive up there, be there for him, and loose what little mental stability I've built up the second I see him? Or leave him there, make him figure it out, feel guilty for a little bit, but be able to deal with my life the way I need to? But I think… I think seeing Sasuke again would destroy me. What do I do? _What do I do?_


	45. Chapter 45

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Negative."

"Again? I was sure this time-"

"A watched pot never boils Naruto, haven't you heard that before? There's no reason as to why you shouldn't have a baby, so now you just have to be patient."

"Yeah, try explaining that to my husband."

"I will, in fact, the three of us should sit down and have a conversation in my office. I'll have a nurse come get him. Come on senator." Tsunade lead me out of the examination room and into her office. A few moments later Neji joined us. I wanted him to take my hand but he was much too focused for that.

"So it's another negative." He said once the nurse left.

Tsunade interlaced her fingers together and brought them to her mouth, her eyes were focused and stern. "Your lab results all look good, you both are fertile and healthy…"

"And yet we're still not pregnant." Neji said darkly.

"What should we do?" I asked sadly.

"Don't give up hope, it is much too early for that. There are… options."

"What options?" Neji dared.

"Well there's always fertility hormones, but with your current health and the potential side effects, I don't recommend them. We could try IVF, but that could pricey and quick. Or… we could take a more holistic approach." Holistic. Neji wasn't having that I know that for sure. It sounds like witchcraft. Whatever Tsunade is about to suggest, my husband won't buy it.

"And what would that be?" I asked before Neji could object.

"We can use what you already have to our advantage. The two of you are healthy and young, all your parts are working. But sometimes, working parts is not the problem, it's other factors."

"Like what?"

"Alcohol, tobacco use, painkillers, frusteration, _stress_ …" Stress?

"We're too stressed out so we can't conceive?" Neji scoffed at it, didn't believe it at all.

"Well you two have very high stress jobs, more stress than and average person I'd imagine. Has anything extra stressful been going on lately that could add to this?" Just that my ex fiancé tried to kill himself in prison two days ago.

"I mean, I'm still a junior senator, learning all the ropes, raising a seven year old and all, it's a lot to handle at times… And Neji's job is so hard, writing speeches is… a stressful job." I felt myself blurt out. Neji glared at me.

"That's all… normal stress for us Dr. Tsunade."

"But having a baby is not a normal task for one's body. You should think about doing things that will help reduce stress enough so that a baby can feel good snuggling up in your womb. I think it's worth a try before we go to more drastic measures."

"Reduce stress?"

"Get a massage, go on a date, take a long weekend. Sometimes that's all you need to get pregnant." We both nodded, said our thank yous, and left her office. Neji was just to angry to argue, so we had to just take the advice and run rather than argue. Doesn't mean I wasn't about to hear it however. A long weekend with Neji without work… we'd probably end up fighting the whole time. Neji and I got in his car and he put his forehead on the steering wheel for a few moments.

"We'll get pregnant Nej, it's just a matter of time. Maybe after next weeks committee meeting we should take a weekend trip or something."

"Yeah cause that's the problem." He growled.

"Maybe it is, what? What are you thinking?"

"You haven't said so much as a word to me about Sasuke ever since you just went to sleep a few nights ago." He really gave me no choice…  
"Neji, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Stress Naruto, stress."

"That just happened, no way it could-"

"Your ex in jail has been nothing but stressful. Stressful for me. Stressful for you, Mikoshina… it has to stop."

"What you want me to break him out of prison? Or let him die in there… I don't know what your saying."

"Go see him."

"What?" Why would he ever want me to do that.

"Go see him, get your closure, whatever you feel you have to do. But after that, you give him this." He reached back into his briefcase and handed me a folder with official documents in it. I quickly read through them.

"You want Sasuke to relinquish his parental rights for Mikoshina?" How could… no… Sasuke would never…

"I can't do that."

"If he signs over his rights our problems go away. You can actually put him in that box in your closet and we never have to worry about him again. I'll adopt Miko and we can actually be normal. I think that's the stress that's not letting us conceive."

"Sasuke-"

"Sasuke no longer matters… he doesn't care, I do… I need this Naruto." He urged. I just… I don't think I can do it. Seeing Sasuke again… in his state of mind… then… then slapping him with this. It could kill him… it could kill me.

"Sasuke would never agree to this, he's the last Uchiha, his daughter's all he has… It's… its just not the right time. There's no way he could take this well, not in his present state." I've never seen Neji so mad. So disappointed in me, it was like steam just flew out of his ears.

"Why do you care so much about how Sasuke's feeling? He's a convicted felon Naruto, you haven't talked to him in years, he won't even see his own daughter! What about my feelings? What about me? I'm more of her father than he'll ever be!"

I put my hand on his thigh trying to calm him. He pushed it away. "I know Neji, I know. You're Mikoshina's father. But this… this is… clan stuff. Put yourself in his shoes."

"Never." He said sternly and strictly. And that was it, the end of the conversation. He drove us to work and we didn't say another word to each other. Needless to say I did not have a great day after the events of this morning. I mean Tsunade's probably right, the reason we're not conceiving is probably due to stress. We've been really stressed in the time we've been trying. Our jobs are not easy. And yeah, maybe Sasuke does add to that. I try not to think about him if at all possible. But every time Mikoshina gets a letter from him or makes a face that reminds me him, those feelings come flooding back. Those feelings of hurt. And now… he's suicidal. Needless to say that's brought me a lot of stress too.

But why the hell am I thinking about the stress it's brought me? What about Sasuke? What is going on in prisons to bring Sasuke to that point. I mean I know he struggled with depression for a pretty long while after Miko was born, but Miko is who he lives for, she's his everything. Has he forgotten that? Or is it too bad in there to even matter? I just wish I knew where his head was. But now… now even going to see him is no longer an option. With Neji's ultimatum… I can't ever do that to Sasuke… I still at least respect him that much. I still owe him that respect. Dead or alive Mikoshina is Sasuke's daughter. I can't ever take that away from him. No matter how much stress that puts on my marriage.

But still… Where is his head? Does he even still care? I guess there's only one way to find out. To read his suicide note. That night while Neji was showering, I snuck out to the balcony, letter in hand, and attempted to read it. I couldn't believe how hard it was to open it. Like I wasn't emotionally ready for it. Reading what could have possibly been Sasuke's last words. It all just got too real. Loosing Sasuke, even though we've not together anymore, even though I'm married and we no longer talk. Just… just the thought of Sasuke no longer being on this earth, it was suddenly too much to bare. I began to cry. My emotions got the better of me, and it just came out. There I was, crying over Sasuke on the balcony of the branch Hyuga house, while my husband, another man, had no idea. I thought I was done crying over Sasuke… Clearly that was just an act. With all the bravery I had left, I opened the letter.

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke, can you heat me?"

 _"Oh Sasuke! Woo, man you are good!" He smacked my ass and watched the cum leak out. "Hey Sasuke, would you be would you be willing to make an extra buck a few times a week?" I pulled my pants up and turned to him. "Doing what?" "This. The organization I work for is looking for someone like you… a ringer." "I'm retired, I just had a baby for fucks sake." "Some retirement, fucking me in the bushes for fifty bucks worth of coke with your kid six feet away? Come out of retirement, actually take care of her, do something with your life." I walked over to my baby girl when she started crying. Her diaper was wet. I rolled her over to a nearby bench and started to change her, Deidara followed me. "Are you working at all these days? Pro or not?" "No…" "Itachi can't be too happy with that, and your baby daddy? Are you guys even paying your bills?" I pulled the last diaper we had for the week out of the diaper bag. It was the first time I thought seriously about… anything since my daughter was born. Money is tight, it has to be. I'm sure Naruto and Itachi are just barely scraping by and without me working… we're probably not too far away from us all crashing and burning. "What are you offering?" "Come on, let's go meet the power three."_

"He's over medicated. These antipsychotics are too much for his system. He looks conscious but he's just trapped in a daze, not really there. We need to start weaning him."

"Without medication we don't know how suicidal he might be, if we take him off and he kills himself, it will be on us."

"So start a course of antidepressants and take him off of this. His toxicology report says he had no antidepressants in his system during the incident. Going off of them caused the suicidal act, not psychosis."

"Agreed."

"Let's get his medications right."

 _"Welcome Sasuke, please come in, have a seat, can I offer you a drink?" "No, I'm okay thank you." Deidara already has me coked out like you wouldn't believe for this meeting. The highest quality of coke I've ever had, Orochimaru's never came close to this. "My name is Yahiko, this is my wife Konan and my husband Nagato, but you may refer to us as the power three. We run this organization." And this organization is what exactly? "It has come to our attention that you have certain… talents that are of high value to us." Konan continued. Talents? Like the fact that I'm a whore? Why would they even want me? I just had a baby, I'm pudgy as fuck, not exactly… desirable in my profession. Not to mention I broke up with the love of my life over his stupid ex, and now he's taking care of me like I'm some sick child… He's probably going to take my daughter and leave any day now, then Itachi and I will go broke, be homeless again. Oh man… I'm a disaster… what if I start hooking again and all of this comes out to a client? Man what is wrong with me right now? "We can tell that this is something you need to consider, coming out of retirement and all, but we'd make it worth your while." Nagato continued, sensing my internal conflict. "So you want me to work at your club? Be your whore?" "Not exactly." I raised an eyebrow. "Then what?" "We have much higher aspirations for you Mr. Uchiha." "As in?" I saw Konan's eyes drift to my daughter, sleeping in her stroller, then the other two's went into the same direction. "How would you like to have her taken care of for the rest of her life? College tuition, health care, expenses, everything?" "I've heard that diapers aren't cheap." "And neither are the medications your brother is on. Two hundred bucks a pill? And insurance won't cover that right? We would…" It sounded too good to be true. I mean… not having to worry about having enough money for my daughter, providing for her… my brother… I need this, I need to do that… it would help me feel… normal again. At least a little bit maybe. I desperately needed to feel normal again… "What would I have to do?" I asked quietly, they all got eager grins on their faces. "We've gathered together some associates of ours, geniuses in their own right. We want them to be solely focused on their respective tasks, without certain… urges getting in the way." "You'd want me to satisfy them." I replied darkly. "In any way they desired, yes." "We'd also like you to put the moves on potential clients, offer you as a prize for giving us their business. You'd sell them on what incredible perks we have to give." The offer in itself seemed too good to be true. "That's it? No G-strings, no menus or parading around? What about your club?" "You are much better than that Mr. Uchiha." Yahiko assured. I still wasn't sure. I don't know if I can go back to that life, even if it sounds so much better… it's still… I just don't know. I'm not even sure if my head is in the right place to know. But Naruto will leave if I don't do something. "Sasuke, let me paint a picture for you." Konan said getting up and walking around the desk. She put her high heel up on my chair as she leaned against the front of her desk towards me. She put a hand to my face and leaned in close, whispering into my ear. "What do you want most in life? Cocaine? Done, whatever quantity, when ever, where ever. Done. How about childcare? She'll have a personal nanny, a 24/7 babysitter. You want to be on birth control so you have control of your pregnancies from now on? Done. We'll drive you to all of your appointments for this job, you'd never have to take the bus again. Your brother? He's real sick isn't he? You'd make enough to pay for all his medical bills. Everything." It was so tempting. She's offering me everything I could have even wanted… but still… "Give us the room." She said to the other men in the room. Quietly they left and she turned back to me. "The night you had your daughter… you were raped by a john at Orochimaru's club." Just thinking about that brought tears to my eyes. I was no where near ready for her to bring something like that up. She put a second hand to my face and made me look up at her. "We offer protection and privacy. A better cliental. Something like that will never happen to you again. Everything will be done with your consent and on your terms and most importantly with dignity. We value you here Sasuke, we will take care of you." That was enough. To feel respected… Like I matter. I… I needed that more than anything. All I could do was nod, over come with emotions. "Lets get you with Kakuzu, our finance guy, find a number that's comfortable for you. Here, take this. Call it a consideration fee." I opened the envelope. Five hundred dollars. Wow. "For nothing? You don't want me to…" "You're worth it Sasuke."_

"Sasuke. Sasuke snap out of it." I felt a sharp smack to my face. I was not snapped out of it, I was still groggy and far away. Like my body was there, sure, but I was just barely able to operate the controls, an outsider looking in maybe. I don't know. I'm just so tired.

"It was so real." I felt myself mumble. Reliving my hiring by the Akatsuki, like I was really there, really feeling the same emotions I felt that day. It was so real.

"Your lucid dreaming, it's a side effect of the medications. They changed them yesterday, you should be feeling better soon. I mean you're conscious now, that better than you have been the past few days. Just looking out the window, like your not really there." Am I conscious now? I just… I just feel like I'm in a fog. I got up to move and was shocked by the fact that I wasn't restrained at all.

"What?"

"Congratulations, you're off of suicide watch, made it through the whole 72 hours." I moved to get up, but was shaky on my feet and fell hard onto my face, taking down some medical equipment with me.

"Easy there brother, you're just coming off a pretty hard anti psychotic sedation." He said as he tried to help me up.

"Don't… call me… brother. You still… tried to kill my whole family." I said through gritted teeth, shoving him away and staggering to my feet using the bed as aid.

"Cousin, is that better? Though your actual brother is the one who completed that task." I glared at him as he forcibly helped me back into the bed and sat next to me.

"I've been here four days and you haven't said a single word about why you brought me here." I sneered.

"You've been here four days and this is the first time you've been lucid enough to hold a conversation. Say, not long ago you were reliving something about a Naruto breaking your heart or cheating… something like that, that wouldn't be the same Naruto that currently has the demon fox within him would it be?"

"Don't know, don't care." I said rolling on my side and away from him. I let out a cough, one so bad I had to get a tissue to conceal the blood.

"How old are you? Twenty-seven? Twenty-eight? Too young for hemoptysis due to our bloodline I can tell you that much."

"I'm fine." I said letting out another gruesome cough. It's been happening more and more in these past few months, I've been getting… sicker lately.

"Show me your sharingan." He urged.

"No."

"For my plan to work I need to see how advanced your eyes are. You need to have a rare sharingan to do what I'm planning."

"Obito."

"Let me see them." He said pushing me against the bed, chocking me. I could see he activated his own sharingan behind the eye patch sown to his eye socket. I was in no condition to fight back, as barely conscious as I was, I had no choice but to activate my gift. "Should have known, being the son of Fugaku, and the brother of Itachi, your gift might be even more rare than the chosen one himself. Part of me is glad Itachi didn't kill you. With eyes as rare as yours… I should just… take one for myself."

He reached for my right eye, I brought my hands up to stop him, but I was just so weak. I knew it was a mistake coming here, I played right into his hand! I struggled against him with all my might and then… he just stopped, got off the bed and went across the room to his. "But to test my theory you will need both your eyes, a rare pair. After you prove me right… only then… then will I steal them from you." He cackled, crawling into the bed and getting under the sheets. This… crazy bastard! What the hell?

"And your plan is what exactly?" I mustered, trying to regain my composure.

"With time little brother, with time."


	46. Chapter 46

Sasuke's P.O.V.

"Pill… Water… Swallow…" Reluctantly I swallowed. "Open…" I did as I was told. "Tongue out… Left… right… bottom lip… top lip."

"I took the damn medicine Chojiro."

"It's standard procedure with all psych patients, they tend to go off their meds. Show me your top lip Sasuke." He said, significantly lacking emotion. I rolled my eyes and did.

"See that wasn't so bad." He said putting his flashlight away and rolling away with the med cart. So much for making conversation. But it's over, Chojiro is done being manipulated by me, and can you blame him? Honestly? It's pretty clear he is well aware I faked my suicide attempt, why he's keeping it a secret I'm still not sure, but with everyday that passes I'm sure he get closer and closer to telling everyone I'm a faker and then throwing me in the SHU for an eternity. I need Obito to give me the information I need already so I can start acting sane again and get out of here.

After taking my meds I headed to the psych ward cafeteria and got some breakfast. Bland oatmeal, powdered eggs, and grits. What? They think that because we're crazy we don't have taste buds? This shit is worse than the shit down in gen pop and it rivals the deep fried vomit in the SHU… well at least the SHU's has some texture. Do they honestly think we're gonna kill ourselves with anything crunchy? Death by frosted flake shives? What a way to go out! Doesn't help that everything is on foam plates and Styrofoam. You must be really desperate to want to end it all with a foam spork.

I felt myself roll my eyes and walk over to Obito. He was eating alone in the corner, muttering to himself. The other prisoners around here avoid him like the plague. They're scared shitless of him. I just can't figure out if its intimidation or insanity. I activated my sharingan to try and read him as he shoveled oatmeal into his mouth, curled up into a ball in the edge of his seat like a lunatic.

"You keep using that around here and they'll put a patch over it, both of them since you have a sparkling dual set."

"You'd have both too if you didn't give one to Kakashi." I took a jab. I had to, three days of silence and crazy talk, he needed a push.  
"Kakashi is not a part of reality. The only reality that is honest is Rin being alive and that is the truth." What? Jesus, here he goes with Rin again. Every day I get a different piece, a little more about her. She was in the military with Kakashi and Obito. It's pretty obvious Obito loved her more than life itself. She died, I'm unclear on the details, but Obito is absolutely fixated on everything concerning it now.

"You can't bring her back. She's dead." I replied nonchalantly, trying to get a reaction out of him.

"Yes I can, with the nine tails I can, I can put the world in an eternal tsukunomi and bring to a plane of existence where she is still alive. I just need the nine tails and to rid the world of the Uchiha." Don't you just love how those two have to be correlated right? I wish there was a way I could make sure Naruto was safe, but as crazy as my cousin is, I doubt he has much contact with the outside… or reality for that matter.

"Yeah, and who told you that?"

"Madara." He said looking down and scratching his arm. Uh huh, the source of all crazy. That makes perfect sense.  
"So this Rin… how did she die?"

"Kakashi killed her."

"What?" He turned away. Okay so Obito thinks Kakashi killed Rin. Not implausible, but who really knows knowing Obito.

"Was this before or after the stolen eye?" Obito ran his hand through his messy hair.

"Do you remember Shisui Uchiha?" Damn it, I was really getting something.

"Sure. He was Itachi's best friend, he killed himself before the massacre."

"He had a rare sharingan, almost as rare as a rennigan. In fact, it was written in the Uchiha scrolls he was one of the rarest, besides your brothers, and I guess yours now too. Had he lived it probably would have developed into a rennigan." Humm….

"And what exactly is a rennigan?"

"Purple sharingan. The rarest of all, the highest order." Pur… purple? No… it couldn't be… I don't… _purple_?

"And how does someone aquire something like that?" I tried to ask as though I didn't care, but my hands were shaking.

"The same way all our sharingans advance." He shoveled more oatmeal in his mouth, cleaning the bowl. "I should get seconds before the run out." What? Wait no!

"Here, take mine." I said handing him my bowl.

"Thanks brother!" He laughed sitting back down and eating happily. Seriously? This bipolar, psychotic freak is supposed to help me get out of this place? Really?

"How do you get a rennigan?" I repeated, trying to get him to focus once more.

"The same way all our sharingans advance… truth, anger, pain." I wonder…

"Revenge?"

"If by revenge you mean losing yourself completely, than yeah sure." He said, his mouth full once more with oatmeal. Well… I certainly lost myself completely that day. It wasn't revenge. I was a reaction to the pain he caused me. An unbridled loss of control because I couldn't deal with the demons that were tearing me up inside. Pain? Yeah I'll say that was qualification enough. Killing my rapist, the man that haunted every dark corner of my mind, yeah, I'd say that was enough to push me over the edge.

"So what does this purple sharingan do?"

"Stop time, manipulate space. But you need the step before that, the one Shisui had the ability to manipulate minds. Or teleportation, but haha, your eyes, they're not like mine not at all." He laughed. He here comes the insane villain laughing. I'm not going to get anything more from him. Not in this conversation. I got up and walked away from him, throwing my garbage into the can as I did. A psych ward guard I've never met before stopped me as I went to exit.

"Where do you think your going Uchiha?"

"To take a shower, I smell like shit."

"It's not your shower day." One shower every four days is hardly sanitary.

"Come on man, its just a shower."

"Are you having an episode? Do I need to sedate you?"

"Sedate me? For what?"

"For causing a riot." A riot? Before I knew it I was being slammed against the wall. The padded, could never actually do any real damage, wall. But still… it was hard enough to knock the wind out of me.

"Is this how you treat people in here? Just assume they're all crazy?!" I barked as he cuffed me. At that moment Sakura and the other psych ward doctors came rushing in.

"What's going on in here?"

"S. Uchiha is having an episode."

"I'm not having an episode!" I shouted as he mashed my face into the wall once more.

"Sasuke I need you to take a deep calming breath." A doctor said and I saw another out of the corner of my eye preparing a syringe. Shit. Reluctantly I took a deep breath, relaxing myself. I don't need another tranquilizer in my ass. That's for damn sure.

"He's not having an episode. You know those Uchiha's they run hot. Maybe he just needs a therapy session. I'm headed that way, let me take him." Sakura said, pushing the guard to release me.

"Yeah, maybe." He let go of me and cuffed me in front instead. Wow even the cuffs are padded.

"Your prisoner doctor."

"Thanks." Sakura said, talking the leash to my cuffs and putting the capped off but ready syringe in her pocket. With that she took me out of the room and down the hall where no one could hear us. Before I could say anything she smacked me in the back of the head.

"Uh ouch."

"You're running out of people willing to look out for you Sasuke."

"Don't I know it."

"Pull yourself together, do you want to stay here the rest of your life? Geez at least put a comb through your hair."

"I'm trying to portray crazy."

"Well you've got it a little too spot on. Did you get the information you needed or not?"

"Your boy Obito has a little too many screws out of place, I'll never get anything out of him."

"So do it the Sasuke way."

"What? Prostitute myself to him and make him tell me everything? Yeah cause that'll work." That and he's my cousin, I might be a fast a loose whore, but there are still some things I won't do.

"No… lie, manipulate, and if necessary… use your sharingan." She said slyly wrapping the needle in medical tape from her pocket. She's kidding.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm in the psych ward right now, you want me to sneak a needle around in Elmo's play house? I'm wearing a fucking pink jumpsuit and fuzzy slippers. I almost got straight jacketed and thrown in a bunny room for asking for a shower, they find a needle I'm toast Sakura."

"Your ass has gotten you out of much worse before." She said putting the now protected needle through a finger pocket of a latex glove and making it smooth.

"This better work."

"Bottoms up." She said dipping us into a corner where there were no cameras, unzipping the pink uniform and carefully shoving it up my ass. Well… I guess I've had worse things up there. "Don't say I never helped you."

"You've been more than helpful Sakura. I'm grateful."

"I just want you to get out of here and see that little girl of yours, an Uchiha growing up to be a Hyuga. It's just not right Sasuke."

"I know, I know."

"So get the information you need in any way you can." She warned, guiding me to the counseling center. She's right. I have to do this, by whatever means necessary. The counseling center was… different. A lot of positive energy, a lot of fluff. My new psychologist assigned to me was a frazzled mess; dirty blonde, glasses, real academic type. Easily manipulated at that. Dr. Shiho. I miss Dr. Iruka, at least he was real with me. Honest. It's what I needed to deal with myself… I know I'm not the best person, the happy smiles psych ward is making that extremely clear, but I can't stay here much longer. I don't belong here. I just need to do my business and get out of here before the insanity rubs off on me. I got through the rest of the day, which in the psych ward wasn't exactly an easy feet. Group therapy, individual therapy, guided meditations, drawing our 'feelings', coming to terms with our crimes. It's exhausting. Yeah everyone in here is probably a psychopathic serial killer, or a mentally insane nut job that's past the point of no return. They put so much money into rehabbing lost causes. However… all this therapy… this focus on rehabilitation… it… it helps. If only real prison was like this. Trying to heal and rehab instead of break and control. It would be way more beneficial if they did this for gen pop.

Somehow I made it to evening lockdown and went back to my hospital cell before Obito got there. I got the needle out and hid it under the bed. A few seconds later Obito walked in and I tried to gauge his mood. He didn't seem to be in a good one, but I really didn't seem to care. I needed answers. I watched him do his evening routine, waiting for my opportunity. I watched do his squats and push-ups, I watched him brush his teeth and do his affirmations in the mirror. Then when I saw him walk over to the window to do his crazy talk to the moon, I took my opportunity. I came up behind him and got him in a headlock, he was caught completely off guard, so off guard he couldn't scream or fight back, only bend to my will. I chocked him out until he was on his knees then reached behind me and pulled out the needle, jabbing him in the arm only injecting about half of it, maybe a little less. I need him drugged, not unconscious. When I felt him relax I let go of him, activating my sharingan for safe measures. If I need to put him in a tsykunomi I will, but with how sick my sharingan is starting to make me, it'd really rather not take that risk.

"Obito."

"You ass." He said staring at the ground, unable to move.

"Tell me how to get out of here. You made me move heaven and earth to get here. I'm done playing games." I said pulling his shirt and bringing him to me, my sharingan testing him.

"The eye patch works both ways you moron." He laughed maniacally. Damn it. With one swift motion I ripped off the eye patch. Rather than grimacing in pain, he smiled. He fucking smiled! My eyes made contact with his and the pattern of his sharingan changed. The next thing I know his eye and chakra are making a swirling pattern and I'm in a new plane of existence. Okay… maybe I really didn't think this one through.

"Where are we Obito?" I sneered.

"My own time space. I was hoping to teleport to Madara, give you the reckoning you wanted. But seeing as you fucking dosed me, this is as far as I can get." Time space? Teleport? I wouldn't believe it for a second if I wasn't… here.

"Your sharingan can teleport."

"You're not the only one with a rare gift." He laughed, laying flat on the ground. I sat next to him, just trying to reason everything out with, understand what the hell was going on. It's not like he's going anywhere.

"This was your plan, to… teleport."

"I'm not crazy." I looked around, maybe he's not as crazy as everyone thinks.

"So there was never a plan for me to be able to get myself out of here?"

"I never said that..."

"Then what was it?"

"Shisui Uchiha." Not this again.

"Now we're talking about ghosts Obito?"

"The kotoamatsukami." Mind control. The only Uchiha known to be able to control someone's mind without them ever knowing it or questioning it. It's in the Uchiha scrolls but…

"You think I can do that? Shisui was one of the rarest-"

"You're under thirty with a rennigan, you've already surpassed us all, Madara didn't get his rennigan until he was in his seventies."

"How do you…" Do I really have a rennigan? That's… life changing. I didn't realize.

"Nothing is an accident Sasuke, not in here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned.

"I had Raiga put in your cell, I thought maybe seeing him would be enough to trigger it, but I guess you needed more of a push. Killing him however… I didn't think you had it in you." He… what? He… manipulated me? Putting Raiga in my cell? You're kidding? Like that? How sick can you be? Obito is more dangerous that I ever would have thought. This is not okay, not in the least. I need to get out of here. "Where do you think you're going? You're in my domain, my time space, you'll stay here as long as I say so." He's not crazy, at least not psychotic. I made a huge mistake in coming here.

"You're a monster."

"I learned from the best, our grandfather is quite the teacher." I sat back down, if he's going to manipulate me, I have to fight back. I have to regain control.

"If you knew I had a rennigan, why'd you wait so long to contact me?"

"Good plans take time, and I didn't need you getting suspicious. I knew I had time, after I blocked your parole at least." Have I been shot? He put Raiga back into my life, got Haku killed… and blocked my parole? For what? To what end? What do I have that would warrant that? Why? If he was capable of doing all that well… I wouldn't put it past him that he blocked my parole too. But why?

"How?"

"Why do you think all the inmates around here fear me? I run this place. Psych ward or not, you're the top dog because I allow it." Come on Sasuke, do something!

"And you allow it because?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? But now you're losing your use to me. You're dying Sasuke. You have three years max before the illness takes it's final stage. You've abused your sharingan, you're worse off than Itachi when he was your age. A deadman walking." Yeah… yeah, maybe I am. But that doesn't solve anything. "Maybe I should just do you the favor and kill you now, take those pretty eyes for myself." He reached up for my eye, but it was clear he was still drugged, it was clear he was just trying to scare me, make me fall for his tricks again. Not this time. No. I need to take back my control, my dignity.

"You'll never get your filthy hands on my eyes." I activated my mangekyo. We went into my plane of existence, my world. I had no interest in showing him his nightmares. Instead, I showed him mine. All my hurt, all my pain, everything I've gone through because of him. I made him feel it, I made him feel my struggle. My parents death, the things I had to do just to survive, the objectification I felt by prostituting myself, my rape, my depression, losing Naruto, losing everything. I made him feel it all. He couldn't handle it, he cried out in pain so many times, but I forced him to feel it, to go through it through my eyes, a thousand times over. Again and again and again. He needed to know what he's done to me. He needed to feel it. And I made him feel it until he was completely broken, whimpering on the ground like the pathetic piece of shit that he was. When I was done with him I kicked him in the face to bring him back from my trance. With that we were back in the prison, back in the hospital cell. He couldn't stop shaking or crying. I grabbed him by his hair and pulled him up eye level with me.

"You… you…" He stuttered. There was fear in his eyes. Genuine fear.

"I don't give a damn what you have to say to me, because I'm a hundred times more of a man than you'll ever be. I'm going home, I'm getting out of here, on my terms. And you're not gonna do a damn thing to stop me. This is my prison, and more importantly this is my life. You're days of messing with it are done." I said before picking him up and throwing him in his bed.

"This isn't over little brother, not by a long shot."

"Oh yes… it is." With that I injected him with the rest of the sedative, but trapped him in another nightmare with my eyes. He'll be trapped in it for as long as he's dosed, maybe I'll even get Sakura to give him a few more shots for good measure. I wiped the blood off my eyes and got in bed, coughing up blood as I did. It's time for me to get out of here, permanently.


	47. Chapter 47

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

 _"Hey babe, how was work today?"_

 _"Oh you know, it was work. Being a senator is tough." I said wrapping my arms around my husband and giving him a deep kiss._

 _"Being a pregnant senator must be even tougher, go sit on the couch, I'll give you a foot rub."_

 _"A foot rub, oh that sounds absolutely amazing. I would love that."_

 _"Go sit on the couch, I'll be there in just a minute." He said with that beautiful smile of his, pushing his hair out of his face, then heading to the kitchen._

 _"Okay." I said with a blush, then heading over to the couch. I laid on the couch and stroked my enormous pregnant belly. I was having his baby. I was having the love of my life's baby and I couldn't be happier. My love came back carrying a bowl in his hands._

 _"I made your favorite."_

 _"Homemade ramen? You didn't!"_

 _"You deserve it babe. You've given me everything I've ever wanted, the perfect life. You're having my baby."_

 _"Our fourth!"_

 _"Our fourth! I just love when you're pregnant." He said setting the bowl on the coffee table and climbing on top of me carefully, but kissing me passionately._

 _"I love our life, you're right, it is perfect." At that moment our kids ran in the room and jumped on us. They all had black hair, blue eyes, and so much energy as they jumped into our arms._

 _"I love you Naruto."_

 _"I love you too Sasuke."_

My eyes shot open and I began to hyperventilate. I was dreaming about Sasuke. I was dreaming about having the perfect life with Sasuke. Having his fourth kid. Oh my god. Before I could fully even wake up I was throwing up in the trashcan by my bedside.

"Well good morning to you too. Never thought I'd be so excited to see you throwing up in a trashcan."

"Huh?" I asked looking up at my actual husband.

"Morning sickness? You might actually be pregnant this time. Let me go get you a test." He said before walking into the bathroom. Morning sickness? More like morning terror. That dream was so real, so… perfect. Reliving it made me puke again. Damn it. What the hell was that? Why the hell am I dreaming about Sasuke? Why didn't I realized it sooner and put and end to the dream? It's like… It's like I wanted it to happen… _Maybe you did._ 'You know what Kurama, I really don't need your input right now.' I said to him, getting up and heading for the bathroom. He didn't say anything else as I brushed my teeth and took the pregnancy test for Neji. Maybe… maybe that dream was a sign or something, a sign that I'm pregnant, not you know about the whole Sasuke thing. Yeah, dreams that are trying to tell you something, you know in weird ways. _Yeah, you keep thinking that Naruto._ 'Ugh, shut up Kurama!'

"Negative." Neji said before getting in the shower.

"What? Negative?" I asked in shock. _So what's your theory now Naruto?_ I ignored Kurama and tried to just pull myself together.

"It was probably that ramen you ate the other night. We have personal chefs and you still want to eat that thirty cent crap."

"I really doubt it was the ramen Nej." It was most certainly a dream about a perfect life with my ex that did me in.

"I wouldn't rule it out." I rolled my eyes and got dressed then got Miko ready for school. Neji ignored me the rest of the morning and we took separate cars to work. Pretty standard these days. I dropped Miko off, went into the office and just tried to pull it together from my rather terrible morning. I wanted to calm down in my office, but Kiba and Shikamaru were already in there strategizing. Great, so much for that.

"Morning guys." I said putting my stuff down and pouring a cup of coffee.

"You look like hell dude." Kiba said looking at me up and down.

"Uh yeah, I had a dream right before I woke up, it's sort of shaken me up a bit." I said sipping my coffee.

"It was a sex dream huh? Oh my god, I had a sex dream about your mom once, that definitely stayed with me for a while." Kiba laughed. Well that makes me feel so much better. I felt myself roll my eyes.

"Okay, horrible images aside, what was your dream about?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh, uh nothing."

"So it was a sex dream!" Kiba laughed again, Shikamaru merely raised an eyebrow. I shifted uncomfortably as Kurama forced me to confess.

"It was just… a dream about my ex…"

"Oh." Kiba said getting serious, the smile leaving his face.

"Well I mean these past two weeks have been sort of Sasuke heavy on you."

"Sounds like a nightmare."

"No… umm I mean, well… it wasn't all bad…"

"Okay we're getting back to sex dream territory now." Kiba crossed his arms.

"Will you just tell us already?"

"I just… I was happy again with him. We had the perfect life. I was pregnant with like our fourth kid, he rubbed my feet and made me ramen we had a bunch of amazing kids… it was… nice."

"It sounds like everything you've ever wanted."

"Yeah, with Neji, my husband, not Sasuke. And I think what bothers me most is that I didn't wake up, I didn't see it as weird at all. Sasuke and I have been broken up for how long? I mean I'm married, it should have jolted me awake the second I realized it was Sasuke, not let him make out with me and tell me he loves me!" I thought back to how he looked in the dream. His hair was silky and shiny, he had that beautiful look of affection on his face. I sort of miss that… No, no! I can't! I'm married and Sasuke just tried to kill himself for Christ's sake! I can't be thinking that way! I can't let him weasel himself back into my life again. I just can't. Ugh, why does even the thought of Sasuke get me all worked up?!

"Well… I mean… sometimes dreams mean something…"

"And sometimes dreams are just dreams. Right Shikamaru?" Kiba added, nudging Shikamaru.

"Sure." Shikamaru said looking away. What's that about? I was about to ask, but Choji walked in, Shino following him.

"Hey, what's up guys?"

"I know you told me not to tell you, but I sounded important so I have to tell you." Oh great.

"What?"

"Sasuke's lawyer just called, he's getting released from psych today, going back to gen pop, the hold is off, you can go see him!" Choji blurted out.

"Which you shouldn't." Shino piped in.

"Wait what? He should absolutely go see him!" Shika said standing up.

"Like today, look his three O'clock is open, I'll drive him there myself." Kiba added.

"Uhh no, he's had enough stress concerning Sasuke these days, he doesn't need anymore Sasuke talk for the next ten years at least." Choji argued finally coming to his senses apparently.

"No, he needs to go see him, tell him that life is worth living, remind him of Mikoshina-" Shikamaru started to say.

"Uh no! Naruto doesn't need to do anything for Sasuke. He has a great life now, a great life with Neji, he why mess that up by going to see Sasuke?" Choji yelled back at Shikamaru. Wow, I… I didn't know how passionate my friends were about my life… They continued to argue and Shino pulled me aside.

"Regardless of what's going on, you have a meeting with constituents in half an hour, I need to brief you on their concerns."

"Oh right… yeah. Guys I need the room." I said to them all.

"Right, okay." Kiba mumbled getting up. They all began to walk out of the room.

"I just think you should go see him Naruto." Shikamaru said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"No he shouldn't." Choji barked.

"Yes he should!" The two argued down the hall, leaving my office. Oh my god. I took a breath and tried to gather myself again, sitting down at my desk. Shino briefed me quickly, making sure I understood their main concerns before I met with them. As we were about to head over to the constituent meeting room Shino stopped me.

"So… are you going to see him?"

"Umm… I'm not sure…" I said scratching my head. I'm really, really not sure to be honest. But if anything his suicide note sure indicated to me that I should…

"Do you want to see him?"

"I'm not really sure if want is the main factor right now."

"If you did, are you going to give him the parental rights relinquishment papers?" Oh fuck… I forgot about those.

"How'd you know about that?"

"Neji and I talk." He said adjusting his sunglasses and opening the door for me.

"Well I really haven't thought about it."

"I would mean a lot to Neji of you did." Yeah, but it would destroy Sasuke…

"I need to think about it Shino."

"Alright." He handed me some papers and went to get my constituents. The rest of the day was… a heck of a lot easier than my morning. I was so busy I really didn't have much time to think about Sasuke or anything else but work for that matter. I didn't go see Sasuke at the end of the day. I was nowhere near ready for that. I need more time to think.

I picked up Mikoshina from Soccer after work and she gave me a big hug, all excited, chatting like crazy. I gave her a big hug back and that's when it hit me. I can't take this away from Sasuke. Whether it's ten years from now or longer, I can't do it. I can't take Mikoshina away from him. And because of that… because of that I can't go see him. Neji would force me to make him sign the papers and that's just not something I'm willing to do. So… I can't go see Sasuke, not now, not ever. No matter how I feel or don't feel about it, that has to be the decision. I can't go see Sasuke. I just can't.

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"How are you feeling today Sasuke?"

"Better… more like myself."

"Well you seem better, attentive, calm." Sakura piped in.

"He's taken his meds consistently now, going off the antidepressants was certainly the problem." Chojiro said with little more than outright distain.

"Any suicidal ideation?" My new psychologist, Dr. Shiho, asked.

"None. I… I have a daughter… I want to live for her. I don't know why I did that in the first place."

"It seems the lack of meds were in fact the problem. Alright, I'm signing his discharge papers, Dr. Sakura, Dr. Shiho?" The chief of psych asked.

"I concur." Sakura said confidently.

"Me too."

"Alright Sasuke, you're a free man. I'll file your paperwork, lets get a guard to take you back to gen pop."

"Thank you sir."

"Take your meds. I don't want to see you back here again."

"Yes sir." He finished off my paperwork and a guard came in to get me. He cuffed me and took me through the psych ward. Obito gave me one last look before I left, a look of hatred. I paid him no mind as I was escorted out. I've said everything I need to say to him. As far as I'm concerned he's dead to me. The guard took me through the motions and handed off to my regular guard in gen pop, Officer Ao, but not before the psych guard roughed me up a bit. All the guards suck, but the guards in psych, they are the worst. They treat you like you're nothing, worse then nothing. They'll hit you, abuse you, and if someone sees the bruises they'll say you did it to yourself. There's nothing you can do about it because you're the one who's crazy. The system is broken, so broken.

"Enjoy your stay in psych?" I only shrugged. "Well you better have, I was getting blue balls waiting around for you to get out." I… I don't want to do that anymore. I don't want to be that person. I only nodded as he took me to my cell. H block was… eerily quiet… I run a tight ship, but unless I'm directly in your presence, you can go about your day, make noise, goof around. But… well… that seems not to be the case at the moment. Ao uncuffed me and I walked into my cell. Sui was in bed, reading porn, well… some things never change.

"What's going on out there?"

"You put Garra in charge."

"What does that even mean Suigetsu?"

"Why don't we take a walk around your territory, let everyone know you're back." The hell is going on?

"Yeah I just might." I walked in the cell and got my beanie and a shank then put a sweatshirt on too. Sui got down and geared up too, following me as I made my rounds for the first time in weeks. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"How was it in there?" Sui whispered.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Did you… did you at least get the information you needed? You know from Obito." That I've been played since the beginning? That I'm just a puppet in his sick games, or that he's a puppet in Madara's games? Either way it's disgusting.

"Let's not talk about Obito ever again."

"So it was all a hoax?" Well no… if the kotoamatsukami is real and I might be capable of it well… then maybe it all might have been worth it.

"I guess we'll just have to find out." I said turning the corner, expecting to come across a guard. No one. In fact there wasn't a single guard patrolling H-block. This isn't just strange; it's against code.

"Where are the guards?"

"If Asuma isn't here, there are no longer guards in H-block."

"How'd Garra swing that?"

"Don't worry about it." I raised an eyebrow. Where is Garra anyway? We walked past his cell to find his roommate had been moved out and not replaced either. Interesting… We went down to the first floor where the kitchen was being rapidly swiped in and out of by pons cooking, Omoi overseeing all of it.

"Sasuke you're back!" Omoi said giving me a big hug. "Hey, the boss is back, show some respect!" Instantly everyone snapped out of their work and bowed, paying their respects to me. Bowed to the floor… like I'm some king or god. The world has changed in the two weeks I've been gone. I nodded to show them I was, in fact, back.

"As you were." Omoi barked. "You picked a good night to come back, we're making fresh pizza, the commissary finally got some decent food and we got the chief that  
killed his restaurant owner in our block, he can do some bomb stuff with not a whole lot." Omoi laughed. I don't even know what to do with that information right now.

"That's great, where's Garra?"

"The gym."

"The gym?" It's after 6, we're not allowed to roam. I started storming off in that direction, and with no one to stop me, not even Omoi or Suigetsu because they knew their place. It wasn't long before I walked into the gym, where Garra and a bunch of desert guys were lifting and speaking softly to one another.

"Leave." I said to them, cracking my knuckles. Wordlessly and quickly they all left, leaving me alone with Garra.

"What the hell is going on?"

"A thank you would be nice."

"I don't even know what you did." I growled through clenched teeth.

"First of all you did it, you gave the order, that's what the whole prison thinks at least."

"And what exactly was my order?"

"To maintain control of this prison. I'm so sick of this place being a lawless jungle and after what happened to Haku, you should be too."

"So you rule by fear? Where are the guards Garra?"

"Don't worry about them. I cut a deal." He said walking around me from the bench press to the free weights.

"Must have been some deal." I scoffed.

"Not everything we do has to be sexual Sasuke. We are in control now, of the other prisoners, the guards, everything."

"At what cost?"

"Obedience."

"Isn't that the very thing you want to get rid of?"

"I want to get rid of compliance for arbitrary reasons. For having to remain quiet when we know something is wrong for fear of our own sentences being extended. I want to get rid of the system Sasuke, and the first step to doing that is unity. Unity among the prisoners and unity between us and the guards against the system."

"You're crazy." I turned to walk away but he grabbed my arm.

"Haku deserves to have his death mean something." I should kill him for bringing up Haku.

"So you're going to change the entire prison system on your own?"

"No, you and I started this, you and I are going to see it through." A full scale take over from the inside…

"Not only is that ridiculous but it will only get us time added to our sentences."

"Every cause has to have a martyr Sasuke." I… I can't do that. No matter how much I believe in it.

"I have less nine more years here, then I could get out and actually see my daughter… I... I can't risk it." Not to mention I could die long before that…

"Did Obito give you a get out of jail free card?"

"I'm… I'm not sure." I'm really not.

"But you're going to give it a shot?"

I looked down, what choice do I have? "Yeah, yeah I am."

"Then I'll do it, but I need you, I need your pull and your strategy. Everyone trusts you Sasuke, that's something I don't have. Not yet at least. I need you to maintain control, just until I pull enough strings to actually make this happen."

"Garra."

"Please Sasuke, don't pull out of this now. I know you've been done being top dog for sometime now, but I need you to stick it out, keep your position until I can get enough followers, till you and I can fully strategize this. Please I just need a little more time." It was my plan to step down, hand the reigns to Garra, claim not being well enough to lead and spend the rest of my days coked out, in the psych ward, or on the outside because Obito's solution had worked. But now he's asking me to be present, to be here and active. It wasn't in the plans.

"You have a year. A year until I try for parole again," It will take me as least that long to learn the jutsu, perfect it. "After that, whether I get denied or not, I'm out."

"You won't regret it Sasuke."

"But I need something in return."

"Anything."

"The Sand village kept a log on all the clans in the Land of Fire. A spy book to make sure our kekegenkai weren't out of control right?"

"Of course. Growing up I saw it in my father's war room many times. Why?"

"I need it."

"The whole damn thing? Now who's crazy?"

There's no way I can get the Uchiha scrolls in here or even pretend to ask Naruto to send me copied pages, this is my only option. "Not the whole book. Just anything on the Uchiha. Specifically… Shisui the teleporter."

"Shisui huh? That's your big plan?"

"Do we have a deal?"

"Deal." We shook on it. With that I gave him a nod and walked out of the weight room to and anxious Suigetsu waiting at the door of H-block.

"How'd it go?" He asked nervously.

"I'm in."

"Yes!" He said jumping up and down with his fists in the air.

I felt myself smirk, "Funny, even though I was the one locked up in the looney bin, it seems like Garra was the one that had a psychotic episode."


	48. Chapter 48

Six months later

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Sasuke."

"Go away."

"Fresh meat is here, you know I wouldn't bother you if it wasn't important." Orientation… I forgot that was today. Damn it.

"I'm not well Suigetsu." I said pushing my bangs out of my face. They were covered in sweat, I felt like my whole body was burning up. I knew the sickness would have a profound effect on my lungs, but my body? I feel like I'm on fire while being hit by a truck. How did Itachi go through this for so long? It hurts just to move.

"Come on Sasuke, Garra hasn't asked much of you this week. And look, I was able to score you some oxy, those drug mules are really moving product these days." Suigetsu said kneeling in front of me offering me two pills. Reluctantly and painfully I sat up in the bed and turned to face Suigetsu, taking the pills and leaning on him for support. I was just so weak.

"More."

"Sasuke, you can't have more, this is it."

"Two won't even take the edge off." I growled as he tried to help me up.

"I'll get you some more after lunch. Here, snort." He said taking out a stash of coke out from within the folds of my bed and helping me snort it all. The coke caused me to release a brutal and bloody cough.

"You're getting so much worse, even in the past like three months or so, your health has deteriorated. You're so much worse than Itachi." I know… I know.

"I need to get out of here."

"Look I don't need to tell you what you already know, but trying to do Shisui's jutsu is killing you."

"I need to get out of here." I repeated.

"Yeah well Karin thinks she might be able to help, once you get out, she has a couple of treatments we can try." Hopefully I won't die before she can try them.

"You talked to Karin recently?" I asked as he helped me get dressed. Moving at all before the drugs kick in was a difficult feat.

"It's not like I have anyone else on the outside besides her and Juugo, it helps to remind myself there's actually stuff going on out there. You know?"

"No, I don't." I said trying to pull it together as best I could. I haven't talked to anyone on the outside in years, unless you count Orochimaru, but that's business. Which reminds me. "Remind me to give Orochimaru a call today."

"No problem, it's Sakon's call day, you can use his ID." He said as we walked out of our cell. The second I walked out the entire block went silent. Garra's right, silence is better. Suigetsu and I walked downstairs and met Omoi and Garra for orientation. The four of us walked down the hall and around to C block. Baki was posted outside of C block and raised an eyebrow when we walked up.

"Orientation?" He asked, his tone rough.

"I need fifteen minutes." I said into my sleeve trying not to cough.

"You have ten, and I'll see you later tonight." He said running his hand across Garra's cheek and walking away. Garra glared at him then nodded for us to go in. Sakon and Kidomaro were already in there, banging on doors and dragging the recently incarcerated inmates to the tables in the center of the block. Once they were all there, everyone else was dismissed into their rooms. There were about ten. Well that will help make up for the sand village guys we lost to parole last week. The four of us sat at the tables and looked down at the new inmates sitting on the floor.

"Welcome to upstate correctional." Sui said with a smile. "We felt it was important to let you know how things work here. This is Sasuke Uchiha. You so much as think a disrespectful thought about him, you'll have the full weight of this entire prison bearing down on you."

"You're either with the program, or your not. And if your not, you best believe your stay here will be hell." Omoi continued.

"How many of you are wind nation?" Sakon said as they reluctantly raised their hands. Five. That's fine. Why so many people from there get jailed here, I'll never understand. "You're now the property of Garra and the desert. You report directly to him. Do everything he says, he shouldn't even have to ask you to jump, you should just know."

"How many are Sound?" Kidomaru asked. Two. "The two of you will report to Sakon, you rep musician now. We'll get you all tattoos."

"Everyone else, welcome to the hebi." Suigetsu said folding his hands in front of him. Omoi barked orders for everyone to go to their respective tables. As the men stood up, I noticed one in the back was pregnant. Maybe five months. Wow. He and two others walked up and sat in front of Suigetsu, Omoi, and I.

"What are you in for?" Omoi asked.

"Aren't you like not supposed to ask that?" Newbie, soft face, maybe nineteen, petty crime for sure.

"If you haven't noticed, we run this place, answer the question." Suigetsu said clicking a pen, showing off his shank. Two out of the three visibly gulped.

"I'm in for cyber crimes." The nineteen year old said lowly, looking down.

"What kind?" I asked before coughing into my sleeve and wiping the blood into my sweater.

"Sealing credit cards mostly, hacking. Serving ten years." He'll be of use to me.

"Auto theft, this time." The third man said, crossing his arms and looking away. He's gonna be a problem. I can already tell.

"And you?" I asked looking at the pregnant man. He was good looking, probably 18, maybe younger, I already knew his crime.

"Prostitution." I felt my guys relax, but I couldn't, not yet.

"What club?"

"Clubs are shut down everywhere in Kohona. I was hooking on the corner. Leaf and central most nights." A couple blocks from my old apartment. A real rough corner too. I'm not exactly surprised.

"And the baby?" He looked down, playing with the folds in his uniform.

"Just a john's."

"Your locked up for what, five years? Who's gonna take care of the kid?"

"No one's really around, my grandfather most likely."

"Is there a reason the three of you are overly concerned with a pregnant whore?" The car thief asked.

"Is there a reason your such a dick?" Suigetsu countered, pointing his pen at the man.

"Why is the supposed top dog interested in what club this piece of trash works at? And some top dog anyways, he's in worse health that my ninety year old grandma, am I really supposed to believe you three really run this place?" He scoffed. For someone that's been incarcerated before, he didn't learn much from his previous stay. I got up and whistled a tune, then motioned for the two new guys to follow me.

"What's going on?" The hacker asked.

"Dude isn't with the program, I have to make an example of him." I said walking down the hall with them.

"An example?"

"Let's just say his face won't resemble much of what it used to when they're done with him." I said when we were at a comfortable distance, nonchalantly unclipping their ID badges, jotting down their ID numbers on my hand.

"Inari, you're gonna be transferred to H-block, no one will mess with you there, just focus on having as healthy of a baby as you can. Idantae, I'm keeping you in C-block, but I'll get you a phone. You can code right?"

"Of course."

"Wait, so that's it? We're hebi or whatever you called it?"

"If you weren't hebi, you'd still be in C-block right now. I look forward to working with you." I said calmly walking in the opposite direction of the incoming guards, coughing down the hallway as I went up to the medical ward. I needed more pills. The oxy did nothing, I'm still in way too much pain. I can't hold out like this much longer.

I went to the walk up clinic and let myself in, everyone waiting in line immediately got up and left, securing my spot as next to be seen. A nurse took me in the room and I waited for a doctor. I thought Sakura was going to walk in, but it was actually Ino. Wow, I haven't seen her in years.

"Ino."

"Sasuke." She said before giving me a big hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just covering for Sakura, her surrogate's having the baby."

"Oh… I didn't know."

"Well now you do. You look like hell, what's going on?" She said putting a hand to my forehead.

"My Uchiha illness it's… gotten worse." I said before coughing once more.

"I'll say." She said feeling around my neck and glands. "Sasuke… this is bad."

"I just need something for the pain."

"You need a specialist, experimental treatments, a lung transplant…" She said after taking her stethoscope out of her ears from hearing my lungs.

"Yeah, cause that's gonna happen here." I let out another cough and Ino got me a tissue.

"Sakura said you had a plan, one to get out of here, you need to make it happen, like now, you might not have much time." So I've been told.

"Trust me, I'm working on it. How much time would you say?"

"I don't know… if I was to be honest, less than a year probably... How can you even see me right now?" she asked. Barely… even with my glasses.

"It's difficult. Can you make the pain go away?" That's my only real concern right now. I can deal with all the other symptoms if I can just get rid of the pain.

"Your already high Sasuke, any more meds and they'd put too much strain on your organs, and you should really take it easy, you're showing signs of multi-organ failure, you can't over due it." I'm just in so much pain.

"I'll try."

"Just make that plan happen, and soon. I'll get one of the guards to sneak you some ibuprofen later tonight." Ibuprofen? Oxy won't even help, that's just a waste of time.

"Nah, it's alright. I'll figure something else out."

"You should get sober. Give yourself a little more time and your organs a break."

"Thanks Ino." I said taking her hand firmly, then leaving. Getting sober is not an option, not right now. The only priority is getting out to see my daughter before I die. That's all I can do right now.

I walked downstairs and into the phone room. Dosu gave me his ID and I called Orochimaru. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with his bullshit today.

"Hello?" His slimy snakey voice croaked.

"Hey it's me."

"Well hello Sasuke, what a wonderful surprise."

"I'm not in the mood."

"Are you ever? As much as you'd like to get right down to business, I must ask, how are you feeling? You don't sound well."

"Maybe I could use a care package Uncle Oro, one with a kick." I was asking for kickers, street name for oxy. I have to talk in code, Asuma's become more than suspicious of me. If this 'care package' comes, he'll certainly comb every inch of it anyway, but the oxy will come in a different way, it always does.

"Karin wants you to try a new tea it, is rumored to filter your blood. But your Aunt Nora is concerned of drug interactions." Aunt Nora… aka cocaine. Is he trying to tell me I'm doing too much blow? Well that's his damn fault.

"I like Aunt Nora, she's a good Peruvian lady. I can't wait to see her when I get out." I hinted about my parole and the fact he really, really needed to give me high class blow.

"You'll have to clean her house for parole, that's the only way you can see her in the future. You know how important cleanliness is." Yeah, yeah, I know I have to get clean.

"The house will get cleaned."

"Good then we will start planning for you to get paroled soon."

"You mean that?"

"One must have a little faith Sasuke. You just focus on your _goals_."

"Yeah… I will."

"Very good. How are your eyes?" Terrible. Horrible actually. My glasses are basically worthless, and the longer it takes me to learn Shisui's jutsu, the worse my entire overall health gets. I'm pulling every string I have to get out of here and it might even still not be enough. But I have to try. Mikoshina's eight now, I have to see her, I have to get out of here.

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Senator Hagoromo do you have any words before the vote."  
"I've said all I've needed to say."

"Senator Hyuga, a rebuttle?"  
"No sir, I think we are ready to vote." I said nodding before sitting down in my seat.

"Okay, let's get started then." The clerk began roll calling and my team nervously sat next to me.

"I can't believe it happened like this." Kiba whispered.

"I can't believe it came down to a vote." Shika whispered as well.

"I honestly thought it would be unanimous going the other way." Shino said as well.

"Guys shut up please, you're really not helping."

"Senator Hyuga?"

"Yay. For the motion." I said as dignified as I could muster, even though my heart was beating out of my chest. They continued roll calling and then took forever to calculate the vote. I felt like I was going to pass out. Have I ever been this nervous? I mean this possibly the single most important moment of my career, of course I'm nervous!

"We've tallied the votes. In the motion for Senator Hyuga to replace Hagoromo Okatsaki as this party's Majority whip, Item six dash five nine… The motion passes 37 to 13. Congratulations Senator Hyuga, you are this party's Majority Whip." Oh my god it passed! They voted for me! I'm the leader of my party! How did that even happen?! It was so fast. One minute I'm arguing with Senator Hagomoro, the next Senator Momoshiki is motioning for me to replace him as party leader. Me! I'm still a new senator! How'd it even happen? But it did! I'm the Majority Whip! Wow.

"Congratulations Senator Hygua." The senators congratulated with praise.

"Thank you! Thank you! I won't disappoint!" I said shaking all their hands. We were called to order once more and the meeting continued. I must admit, trying to sit and pay attention to a party meeting was quite possibly the hardest thing I've ever had to do. All I wanted to do was leap for joy, yell it from the rafters, tell my daughter, pick her up and squeeze her!

We finished the meeting and we all drove over to my parent's house to celebrate. Neji had to work late and said he's meet us there. I guess I really didn't mind, things between us have been sort of strained lately. Just everything I say starts a fight. I tell him I'm gonna pick up Miko from school, he barks at me saying "No we already finalized the plan, check your calendar." I buy a red shirt, he says "Take it back, Hyuga don't wear that color." It's just… frustrating. He can't communicate with me unless it's to yell at me, then all our fights lead to make up sex, which I'm really starting to hate. Not to mention we still haven't conceived yet…

"I'd like to propose a toast, to my very accomplished son, Majority Whip is no small feet." Dad said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Thanks Dad!" I said with a smile.

"To Naruto."

"To Naruto!" We all clinked our glasses and smiled. We all smiled, laughed and chatted, then my daughter leaped into my arms and congratulated me.

"What's a Majority Whip?" Miko asked as she hugged me tightly.

"Well I'm now the leader of my party Miko."

"Dad! That's really cool! I'm proud of you." She continued the hug as I carried her over to the kitchen table and she sat in my lap.

"I didn't think we were gonna do it, not this early in your career." Shikamaru said shaking his head, looking very tired as he sat down next to us with his son. He's had a long week. In fact it's been a long week for all of us.

"But we did it! We actually did it!" Choji cheered as he too put his daughter on his lap and sat with us.

"I think you all deserve a much needed vacation." My dad winked as he toasted his beer to us and wrapped his arm around my mom.

"I agree Mr. President!" Temari said nodding her glass back at my dad and jabbing her husband in the arm.

"Ehh maybe for Christmas, we actually have a lot of work to do now." I half chuckled, half was completely serious.

"Yeah, yeah, we know. What's going on out there?" Shika said looking outside in the backward. Kiba and Hinata were talking, it looked like a very, very good talk.

"Is he about to…" Choji's wife said as Kiba went down on one knee. Oh wow! The whole room gasped as Hinata nodded yes and kissed him. I've never seen her smile so big! Oh my gosh, the last of us is getting married. Kiba finally grew up. A few minutes later they came back inside and everyone clapped for them. Mom popped open another bottle of champagne and we celebrated another great thing that happened today. It was fantastic. I'm so proud of Kiba. Truly.

We partied the night away, as much as parents with kids under eight could at least, then my dad's driver drove us all home. It was late, I tucked Mikoshina in bed, then took a shower. By that time Neji was home. He said nothing to me, but simply slipped into the shower. I got ready for bed and pulled out the kit. A few minutes after I finished setting it up, Neji came out.

"How was your day?" I asked.

"Long. I just want to go to sleep." He said as he brushed his hair and sat on the bed.

"You missed the party… Kiba proposed to Hinata." Neji's eyes widened.

"No way the clan is going to agree to that marriage." He scoffed. Oh my god he's serious! Can't he just be happy for someone for one second!

"I don't know. Kiba really loves her and he's already jumped through all the other hoops they've given him…"

"He's an Inuzuka. What happens when they have kids? What clan will they be? What Kekegenkai's will they have?"

"They can work all of that out later…"

"It will be a disaster, I can tell you that much." He scoffed once more, pulling back the covers. So much for having a nice discussion.

"Hey… wait… you said you wanted to start the kit tonight…" He raised an eyebrow at me. "The fertility hormones? We have to start them tonight." I said more cowardly that I wanted to, motioning to the fertility kit on the nightstand.

"Of course, I almost forgot. What do you need from me?" He said getting out of bed and walking over to my side.

"I just need you to inject me."

"Easy enough." He said taking the needle from me and flicking out the air bubbles. "Where?" I took a paper out of the box and handed it to him, reading along side with him.

"Oh."

"Fantastic." He wasn't all that excited that the shot had to go into my ass cheek and he had to message it in. I wasn't all that excited for the side effects that were about to happen to my body.

"Do you… do you still want to do this?" I asked, turning to him.

"Of course I do. We've wanted to have kids since before we ever got married, this has been our dream forever."

"Yeah but…" I'm just not sure if this is the right way.

"But what?"

"You know Tsunade was really concerned about the side effects…"

"All things come with sacrifice." Yeah but you're not the one that's about to temporarily loose ability to build muscle or maintain it, tender nipples, increased fat production, emotional disturbances… Did I mention I won't be able to build or maintain muscle? Yeah, something very important to me is being ripped away. I know it's for a baby, but there are other ways. Way number one would be Neji carrying the baby. But that ship sailed long ago. I should just suck it up, this is what I wanted after all… isn't it? To carry a baby, to have Neji's baby… I just wish it wasn't so damn hard.

"Yeah… you're right Neji. Let's do this."


	49. Chapter 49

Two Months Later

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"No. No! That's an insane policy and you know it."

"It's an issue of national security."

"We cannot allocate billions of tax payer dollars on your party crying wolf about a national emergency."

"We need tougher boarders! Hundreds of criminals are flooding into our nation every day!"

"Where are you getting these statistics from? They don't exist!"

"You're just ignorant! You couldn't even see that your own fiancé was letting these criminals in, you know nothing about boarder security!"

"Alright, that's enough for today. Go back to the Senate, go back to your parties, come up with a better deal. I'm not signing anything today." My dad said gathering his papers and getting up. I glared at the Senate Minority Leader, half wishing he would just burst into flames.

"This isn't over, and your nativity is going to be detrimental to both your party and our country." He said getting up.

"We'll see about that." I said getting up and leaving through the opposite door of him. Once outside I took a moment to collect myself. Man that was a rough meeting. A rough meeting that ended a rough week. The minority leader has been doing nothing but screaming at me since I walked in at 7:00am Monday morning. Thank god it's Friday after five. A few seconds later Shikamaru and Shino came out my dad's conference room looking equally as flustered as I was.

"Well it's pretty clear the minority is not all that excited to work with us." Shika said as we made our way across the capital, back to my office.

"We have to reach across the table, just because we're the majority right now doesn't mean we always will be. There has to be some give and take among the parties." I said firmly.

"Yeah well he seems to really be digging his heels in on this one."

"Let's get Kakashi here next week, get his recommendations, see what thinks."

"And what do you think Naruto?"

"I think if any more money is allocated to boarder security, it needs to go to the Wind boarder first, I'm not very happy with the way talks are going with them these days."

"Agreed." The both said as we walked into my office. Choji was at the front desk sorting through mail that must have just came. Silently he handed it to me and I noticed he left a rather large envelope addressed to me still on the desk.

"What's that?"

"Nothing." Sasuke.

"Yeah, sure." I said taking the mail and heading to my office.

"Can you go with him Shikamaru? I didn't open it yet but it seemed important." I heard Choji say from behind me. I can only assume Shikamaru nodded because what followed were footsteps in my direction. I sat down at my desk and a few moments later Shikamaru came in and closed the door behind him.

"Alright let's just rip the band-aide off, see what he did now."

"I almost don't want to deal with it. It's Friday, Kiba's official engagement party is tonight, how about we just don't worry about it until Monday? It's not like anything's gonna change."

"And let you worry about it all weekend? No thank you. I'll make you a deal, let's crack open that bottle of scotch the Senate bought you for being voted Whip, take a shot, open it, then go party at the Hyuga's the rest of the night." Well that doesn't sound like the worst idea Shikamaru's even had…

"Alright, you win." I stood up and went into the cabinet behind me, getting the bottle as Shikamaru got two glasses. I poured us both a shot and we took it eagerly. "Mmmm… one more for the week we've had." I suggested.

"Now you're talking!" I poured us another and we took it effortlessly. That was some really good scotch.

"Alright, let's do this." I opened the letter and pulled it out. I read it a couple of times, just trying to make sure I understood what I was reading. Wow.

"What? What does it say?"

"Sasuke's… Sasuke's getting another parole hearing…"

"What? I thought… I thought after the last one he wasn't gonna try until he was two thirds done with his sentence."

"That's what his public defender said but… I guess not."

"When is it?"

"Next week."

"That's soon…" Too soon.

"He won't get out." I said, shaking my head and handing Shikamaru the letter.

"You never know."  
"I guess." I said moving to get my jacket.

"Well let's head out then, there's a car waiting for you and Neji."

"Wait that's it?"

"What?"

"You're not gonna try and convince me to go, speak on his behalf?"

"You already know what I would say." Yeah… but… it doesn't mean you shouldn't say it. "Come on, let's go have some fun." He said patting my shoulder and leaving the room. I let out a breath. Maybe part of me was hoping he'd say something… so I could fight him on it… get mad… and not have to go. Wow, is that who I've become? Picking fights so I have an excuse not to deal with my ex? Wow. I really have sunk that low. I had to pull it together and go meet Neji at the town car. He was on his phone when I got in the vehicle and he hardly looked at me, but wagged a finger.

"We need to take in that suit again. I'll call the Hyuga tailor in the morning." I adjusted the suit and sat next to him.

"I've lost twelve pounds in muscle mass since I've gone on the hormones. At this rate you'll have to take in all my suits on a weekly basis." I grumbled in annoyance.

"Quit complaining, you were too bulky anyways." I was not!

"Yeah, okay." And that was our conversation. I got on my phone, he went back to his conversation, and we didn't say another word until we arrived at the head Hyuga household. Once there we held hands, put on our fake smiles, and acted how a branch Hyuga family was expected to act. It's sickening.

My parents showed up with Mikoshina, which sort of made it worse and better at the same time. Better because well, my daughter and mother were now here, it's nice to have other non-Huyga around to give me some perspective about how weird their traditions really are. Worse because now my daughter is here. The Hyuga… treat her differently. Neji doesn't, he loves her, he raised her, and he cares about her. The other Hyuga don't have that sentiment. It seems like every time she comes over to the main branch house, they are more and more distant with her, becoming less accepting. I know she's looking more and more like Sasuke by the day. She is becoming a strikingly recognizable Uchiha, that much is undeniable. I wonder if the think she'll get her sharingan soon, and that's why they're acting this way. But she's eight. She won't get it for years! But still… I wonder if that's it.

"Mrs. Uzumaki, you are looking so beautiful tonight." Neji said bowing to my mother and kissing her hand lightly.

"Thank you Neji, but really Kushina is fine."

"I assure you, it's not." He said kneeling down and giving Miko a kiss on her cheek. Mom gave me a look. Yeah he's ridiculous but… it's the Hyuga way.

"Kushina! It's fantastic to see you here." Hanabi said coming up to us in some very high, high heels, clearly intoxicated, kissing my mom on both sides of her cheeks, spilling her champagne a bit.

"Well hello there lady Hanabi." She said kindly. Neji bowed to her but said nothing.

"So, you know how I work in the Federal Prosecuter's office now right?" She said, completely taking over our conversation. I guess it's fine, better than being ignored by my husband in front of my mother and daughter.

"Oh yeah! How is that going?" I asked.

"Oh it's amazing, I am learning so much. Especially what I learned today." She said in a mischevious tone, drinking her champagne.

"What's that hun?"

"That the last remaining imprisoned member of the Akatsuki is getting another parole hearing."

"Dad, what's the Akatsuki?" I looked down at my daughter and my heart was just pounding.

"Nothing, nothing sweetheart. Come on hun, let's congratulate Kiba on his engagement." I said taking her hand and getting her as far away from Hanabi as humanly possible. God if Hanabi knows, then the whole damn Hyuga clan knows! Oh my god! I haven't even processed this yet and now I have to answer to the Hyuga! How cruel can life be right now? I got my daughter over to Hinata and Kiba, then Shikamaru pulled me aside.

"You look more stressed out then you did during this entire week from hell at work, what is going on?"

"Hanabi knows, which means everyone knows, and I'm not ready for Mikoshina to know. You know? I don't want to get her hopes up for nothing! But if he gets out I don't know what I'm gonna say to her, or how I'm gonna tell her and… and… and I just-"

"Whoa, whoa! Naruto calm down. Calm down!" He said softly as he shook me and pushed me further down the hall into a guest room so the Hyuga couldn't see I was completely melting down.

"Oh my god what if he gets out? What if he doesn't get out? Oh my god. Oh my god."

"Naruto, you're having a panic attack. Take some deep breaths." He said pulling a paper bag out of his pocket and handing it to me. I breathed from it for a few minutes and just tried to calm down. When I did I turned to Shikamaru.

"Why do you have a brown paper bag in your jacket?"

"Well to be truthful, I thought Kiba was the one that was gonna need it today, but to be honest, with our group of friends, its better to just always have one on hand." We both chuckled just a little bit.

"Thanks Shikamaru." I said finally feeling like I could breathe again. "I can't believe Sasuke went out and got himself another parole hearing."

"Maybe he's changed this time. Maybe he feels he's ready."

"Maybe…" Maybe I should see for myself. I mean what could it hurt… going to his parole hearing… seeing if he's changed…

"Are you thinking about actually going this time?"

"I might be…" I said in realization. _I might be…_

"Well, whatever you decide, I'll be right there with you." He said giving me his hand. I took it and shook it with a smile.

"I can't thank you enough for that Shikamaru."

"Naruto? Shika? Are you in here?" I heard Temari's voice say as she knocked on the door.

"Yeah, we're in here."

"We need you to give a best man speech Naruto." She said coming in.

"You okay?" Shikamaru said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm alright. Let's do this." I said patting Shikamaru on the shoulder and walking down the hall. I don't know how I feel about any of this. I don't know how I feel about going to this parole hearing or even the possibility of Sasuke getting out. But… I… I think I should go. I think it's what's right. And with everything that's going on right now that feels wrong, maybe I should just do the right thing. Maybe… But for now… for now I need to just celebrate my best friends.

I grabbed a glass of champagne and clanged it with a spoon to get everyone's attention. "I've known Kiba since he was five years old. And since that very first day, I never thought he was going to get married. Especially not to someone as wonderful as Hinata."

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"So you guys are straight and yet you were prostitutes for literal years of your life?"

"Well…."

"I'm straight." Suigetsu said putting his hand to his chest.

"I used to be straight." I said with a cough.

"Then he fell in love with a blondie that had a great penis." Sui snickered.

"A perfect penis." I corrected.

"Oh wow, what happened there?"

"I had his baby, bought him a house, went to jail, and he dumped me." I said before swallowing a tremendous amount of hooch.

"Then he became a senator and married the duke of douche bags." Sui drunkenly finished for me.

"Umm… wow." Idantae and Inari both said, staring at me, mouth open.

"In other news, I think I'm asexual." Garra said, drinking his hooch.

"Good for you Garra." I said patting him on the shoulder. Yeah it might have been a bit too soon for the newbies to hear all about my fucked up life.

"Yeah, good to know someone's figured it out." Suigetsu said lighting up a cigarette and passing it around. For the first time ever, I didn't take one. I don't think my lungs could take it. Everyone noticed.

"You know, when I suggested getting sober, I meant from cocaine, cigarettes are totally legal Sasuke." Garra said.

"Well… not in here, but you seemed to have figured that one out too." Idantae said, taking one and lighting up. Inari scooted closer to me presumably to get away from the smoke for the baby.

I let out a cough before glaring at Garra as my answer.

"Have you thought about getting sober Sasuke? It's important. Naruto wouldn't want you back with you all strung out. Mikoshina-"

"And I'll deal with it when I actually have a parole hearing, if Orochimaru would stop dragging ass and actually get me one. It's be nice to get out of here before I die."

"According to the musicians, he has a hell of a lot of strings to pull for you this time. Be patient."

"I can only have so much patience when Ino's only giving me a year to live." If that.

"It'd be better if you stopped trying to learn that jutsu."

"Garra." I warned. He might be family, but he needs to know I'm still in charge, whether I'm following his plan or not. He got up and left, taking the pack of cigarettes with him.

"I'm worried about the changes he's gonna make once your gone Sasuke." Omoi muttered. I have the longest sentence of everyone at this table, yet everyone is starting to see me as a dead man. Making plans for when I 'leave'. It's really unnerving to know that people are starting to see how sick I am. I can only hide it so much, and how I actually feel is so much worse. But there's nothing I can do about it now.

"Garra will be a good leader despite his methods. He'll protect you all, and that's what's important." I said getting up as well. Inari got up and followed me inside. We've gotten close since he got here. He looks up to me, and well… there's not too many men around here that have actually used their evolved reproductive organs. I see a lot of me in him, but honestly I see a hell of a lot more in Naruto in him. Similar personality, same light. It's sort of nice having that reminder around lately. Keeps me from totally losing hope that this plan might not work. As Inari and I walked inside, we chatted, talked about some of his pregnancy stuff, and then we got stopped by Kurenai. Oh great it's my second favorite person in the whole wide world. Besides her husband of course. Yay…

"Uchiha."

"How can I help you today Mrs. Sarutobi?"

"Knock it off, it's Officer Kurenai to you. Let's go." She said cuffing my hands behind my back.

"Wait he didn't do anything! Where are you taking him?" Inari said all up in arms.

"None of your business inmate, go to your cell before I put you in solitary." I gave Inari a 'don't worry about me' look as Kurenai pushed me down the hall. Great, just great, what did I do now? We started walking towards the administrative wing, Kurenai didn't hesitate to slam me face first into every door she could on the way there. To say I'm annoyed was an understatement, but Kurenai already is in a shit mood today, I mouth off to her and it's a sure fire way to go to the hole. I do not need that on my record, not right now. Why the hell am I being taken to the administrative wing right now? I haven't punched anybody in god knows how long, and even if I had, I covered my tracks. Haven't gambled, the hooch is well hidden, so is the coke, been going to work in the laundry everyday, I don't know what the problem is. I really started freaking out when we headed for the warden's office. Fuck I'm getting transferred. No! Damn it!

"What does the warden want with me?"

"Why you scared?" Kurenai mocked.

"I know you know, just tell me." I said as we stopped in front of the door.

"Come on, I thought we had a better relationship than that Sasuke. I wouldn't tell you even if you had a gun pointed to my head." She cuffed me to the guardrail and left me there. "The warden will come get you when he's ready." Damn. This is bad, real bad. The warden took forever. He was on the phone or something. I tried listening but his office is sound proof. All I could do was wait for him. It felt like hours. Guards passed by, none had anything good to say to me. Ugh what is taking him so long? I had finally given up and crouched down on the ground, getting in the most comfortable position I could, my hands up in the air cause they were cuffed around the guardrail. Ugh…

"Uchiha." The warden finally said, opening the door. I looked up at him and he glared down at me. "Get up you sorry piece of shit." He said kicking me slightly and undoing my cuffs. I rolled my eyes and got up. It's not like I could mouth off to him. He's the warden. No, I have to stand up, look him straight in the eye, and answer his questions promptly and fully. Anything else gives him the right to take away what little freedoms I have left. So I sucked it up, got up, and went and sat in his office.

"How are you doing today Uchiha?"

"I'm doing fine sir."

"Well you look like hell. You been to medical lately?" He said sitting down across from me. I had to forcibly stop myself from saying something incredibly obscene to him. Like almost bite my tongue off.

"There's nothing they can do for me." I said before letting out a cough. He handed me a tissue that I gratefully took.

"Then maybe this couldn't have come at a better time. Initial at the top, sign at the bottom." He handed me the paperwork and I read it over. They're giving me another parole hearing. What? Seriously?

"Here I was thinking you were past your peak, over the hill, then you smile like that, and my dick gets interested all over again." And there goes the smile on my face. Well there was a second of happiness. I bit my cheek and just went over the paperwork. "Sasuke?"

"Yes sir?" I asked still reading the paperwork.

"Look at me Sasuke." He put two fingers to the bottom of my chin forcing me to look up at him. Fuck. I've been here before, too many times. He brushed a piece of hair behind my ear and stroked my cheek. "So here we are."

"Here we are." I repeated. I don't want to do this. I don't. It's not who I am anymore. It's not who I want to be.

"A yes vote from the warden… it could go a long way… maybe even get you out of here."

"Oh yeah?" He continued caressing my cheek with one hand and using his other hand he took mine and placed in on his crotch.

"You know what I'm talking about Uchiha. Get on your knees." Oh god. I took a deep breath and got on my knees. It's the mother fucking warden, and he's holding my parole in his hands. What choice did I have? "Good boy." He said standing up, taking my hair in his hands and 'assuming the position.' Come on Sasuke. It's one blowjob. You've done millions of these before, with far worse people. Just suck it up and do it! I brought my hands up to his zipper and undid his pants. Licking my lips, I just stared at it. I… I couldn't do it.

"Get on with it." He groaned. I just stared at his junk; Paralyzed. It didn't feel right and it wasn't easy. Something inside me just snapped. I couldn't do it. I just couldn't do it. I stood up.

"Uchiha!"

"I can't. I'll get the votes I need for parole some other way, but not like this. I just can't." I said standing up and backing away.

"This is the second time you've said no to me. If you don't think I'm not gonna take it personally, you have another thing coming." He said sizing me up.

"I'm sorry sir." Was all I could think to say as he pinned me up against the wall. I could take him if I had to, but how would that look? He'd blame it on me, say I attacked him. But with the way he was sizing me up, was he really thinking about raping me to get what he wanted? I couldn't let that happen to me again, I would have to fight him, to hell with the charges.

The second I thought he was about to make a move, he stopped. He stopped and backed up. "Get the hell out of my office Uchiha." Oh thank god! I nodded and felt like I ran out of there. Dar was outside waiting for me, but I didn't care. I happily let him cuff me. I can't believe that just happened.

"What's up with you?" Darui said taking me back downstairs.

"I… I think I just had a break through."

"What the fuck does that mean?" He doesn't get it, how could he?

"Don't worry about it." He rolled his eyes at me and finished walking me to H-block. He unlocked me and I went upstairs to my cell. The whole crew was there waiting for me.

"Well?" Garra asked.

"You're not getting transferred are you?" Inari said with pleading eyes.

"No, better."

"What?" They all asked.

"I'm getting a parole hearing."


	50. Chapter 50

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"I will shut the government down senator, I will shut it down! Mark my words." _Howl! Awhooooo! Howl!_ 'Kurama! Kurama shut up! I'm trying to focus!'

"I understand your concerns Representative, we've allocated enough money into boarder security, we cannot just shut down the government, putting thousands of workers out of a job because you want to throw a temper tantrum." _HOWL!_ 'Damn it Kurama!'

"A temper tantrum, listen here you little punk-"

"Okay, I think it's about time we break for lunch." Shikamaru said taking the paperwork from in front of me.

"What?" The whole room said in shock.

"Lunch." He said basically forcing me to my feet.

"You know what? Lunch is actually a great idea. I think we're all just a little hangry here." I said, realizing what Shikamaru was trying to do.

"Hangry? Are you kidding me? Minato look at the diction on your kid, he's still a child not fit to run a country!" Because I said the word hangry? Okay I'm done. Between Kurama and this stupid whack job, I've had enough. Shikamaru is right, lunch is exactly what I need right now.

"We will continue this at a later time." I said grabbing my briefcase, not even saying bye to my dad and just walking out with Shikamaru and Kiba. We walked out of the senate, down the steps, dodging paparazzi as we all crammed into my car. I was just so frustrated by the events of the day I just started driving. Kurama was just howling in my ears. He's been howling all day long. Man I really need to blow off some steam.

"Border security is a huge issue right now Naruto, maybe we should reevaluate the senate's proposal." Kiba said from the back seat.

"Can we just… not talk about work right now?" I was completely defeated. I just needed a break. Just for a minute.

"Okay… what would you like to talk about?" Shikamaru asked. Kurama howled so hard I felt like I went blind for a second. Oh my god. 'Okay Kurama, you win. What's up? What do you want from me?' _You know._ Yeah that was real descriptive.

"To be honest I don't really want to talk." I said turning up the radio, signaling to exit the highway. Kurama roared. It startled me so much, swerved just a little.

"Whoa!"

"What the hell man?"

"It's Kurama, I'm sorry, he's been out of control today."

"Should we call your mom? Have her tighten the seal?"

"Take you to a hospital?" Yeah, wouldn't that be a great solution. Senator Hyuga hospitalized due to stress and a demonic fox. The media would go crazy. I waved my friends off and tried again to change lanes to exit. _Do not get off the freeway Naruto._ 'Kurama!' _Don't!_

"Naruto, you just missed our exit."

"I know… I umm… we're not gonna go to lunch, we'll grab something real quick on the way there."

"On the way where?" Kiba asked, Shikamaru only raised an eyebrow. I didn't respond, just kept driving. For the first time all day, Kurama shut up. Finally I had a little bit of peace, even though there was this fear of impending doom that I knew I would have to face in a couple of hours.

For the first hour or so we sat in silence, I spent most of it just gathering my thoughts, which to be honest, were hard to gather. We pulled over in the closest town to where we were going and grabbed a quick lunch.

"So I cleared your calendar for the rest of the day, and if you need to take tomorrow off too, I can make that happen as well." Shikamaru said getting off his phone and sitting down at the table with us.

"Thanks man."

"Anything, really. I'm just glad you're doing this." He said starting to eat his meal.

"Me too man." Kiba said putting a hand on my shoulder. Well at least I have my support system with me. "What are you gonna tell Neji?"

"The truth… I had to see." Then the next question will be why didn't you hand him the paperwork… the dreaded paperwork. Maybe I won't tell Neji where I am right now. It might not be worth it. Scratch that, the last thing I need right now is that fight with my husband. Its definitely not worth it.

"I'll text your parents, ask them to pickup Miko from school."

"Just text my dad, my mom said she'd be out of town for a few days."

"Neji's gonna be pissed you didn't tell him beforehand."

"I didn't tell you beforehand and you're with me." I joked. Hell I didn't know beforehand.

"Are you feeling okay though?"

"I'm a little nervous to be honest, and the hormones from the fertility treatments aren't helping that either." I'm an unstable ball of mess at the moment. Probably not the best way to be for what I'm about to do.

"I think it's perfectly acceptable to be nervous."

"Yeah…"

"I'm just still in shock you're actually doing this." Shikamaru said. Yeah, so am I.

"No kidding." I said running my hand through my hair. Well at least it feels nice, must be the hormones. _Focus Naruto._ 'Focus? On what? The fact that you coerced me into going to this hearing?' _I didn't coerce you into anything._ 'Oh really? Had I exited the freeway what would you have done?' He said nothing, just silence. 'Fine Kurama, be like that.'

"We should get going, we're getting close on time." Kiba said.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." I said getting up. We went back to the car and drove the rest of the way to the prison. I'm going to Sasuke's parole hearing. I don't know what I'm gonna do when I'm there, if I'll say anything, if I'll even look at him. But I'm here. I'm here. I took a deep breath and got out of the car. Shikamaru, Kiba, and I walked up the stairs and into the prison. Asuma was doing intake when we walked up. The expression on his face it was just… I don't even know. I know for a fact he didn't think in a million years I'd be here. That's for certain.

"Senator Hyuga, what a lovely surprise. I assume you're here for Sasuke's hearing?" I felt Kurama growl viciously at Asuma. 'Kurama calm down, please' the growling did not subside.

"Yeah, figured we'd drop by." Shikamaru said nonchalantly.

"We'll I'm sure Sasuke will appreciate that you came." Asuma said almost sarcastically, like I really wasn't supposed to be here at all. He handed me back my stuff after patting me down and putting us through a metal detector. The three of us then walked over to the hearing room and sat in the back. Sasuke's hearing isn't for about twenty more minutes, but honestly, I think the back is where we're going to stay. I'm having a really hard time adjusting to the thought of being in the same room as Sasuke again, I don't know if I can get any closer than right here, plastered against the wall. Man, my heart's beating a million miles per hour.

"Naruto, Kurama, both of you need to calm down right now or else you'll tear each other apart." I recognized the voice coming from in front of me to be my mothers long before I saw her beautiful red hair tucked under a green sheer scarf.

"Mom?"

"Jesus Naruto, you need to regain your hold on the seal, I can almost smell it, Kurama's chakra is so strong." She said turning to me and removing her glasses.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Well what does it look like honey? I'm here to support my granddaughter's father."

"Mom."

"I've been doing a lot of thinking and maybe he didn't get paroled last time because he didn't have any support there. I don't want that to be the case this time and I had to see for myself. I'd imagine you came to a similar conclusion yourself?" Well… I definitely want to see for myself. Even if it took Kurama to convince me of that.

"Something like that." She smiled me and squeezed my thigh lovingly.

"Thank you. This hearing is adjourned. We will take a five minute break, and then we will hear…" The moderator paused to look at the name on his sheet. "Sasuke Uchiha's case." At that moment all hell broke lose. Upon hearing Sasuke's name, Kurama went wild. Just tearing at the seal, barking, freaking the fuck out! I felt my own chakra get just overwhelmed by red, harsh chakra. 'Kurama! What the hell are you doing?' I don't think he even knew what he was doing.

"Naruto? Naruto, what's going on?" I felt my teeth turn to fangs and my hands to claws. No not here! Not now! Kurama is trying to take me over. Why? Why! To get close to Sasuke? What would going full nine tales in here do? It's not gonna get Sasuke out! Are you losing your mind Kurama? "We gotta get him out of her."

"Just one of you, we do not want to make a scene." My mother whispered harshly.

"They have one of those room where you can take babies to cry, come on Naruto." Kiba said, almost dragging me over to the room they had. "Naruto breathe, breathe! You have to calm down. Keep the seal together." He said untucking my shirt, and undoing my buttons to get to the seal. It was fiery and red, and it hurt like it was coming undone. "Oh man this is bad." Tell me about it. Kurama was trying to claw through me to get to Sasuke, and I was losing this fight, big time.

"Kiba." Not only was I losing the fight, but I was losing consciousness. A bad sign that Kurama was taking over.

"Your mom's coming, just hold on Naruto." I don't know if I can. There I was, on the floor of this tiny little cry room, my head in Kiba's lap, as he dried the sweat from my forehead. I was writhing on the ground trying to get control of Kurama. Why was he freaking out? Why am I here on the floor while Sasuke's parole hearing is going on? Seriously Kurama! After what seemed like forever, my mom finally came into the room and put her hand to the seal.

"Naruto, Naruto, you need to listen to me." She kept her hand to my stomach and put her lips on my forehead. "Naruto, Kurama is not getting out. The seal is in place, it's firm, this is between you and Kurama, you two have to work it out."

"Work what out?"

My mom gave me a really sad look, "Sweetheart."  
"What?"

"Why did you come? Why did Kurama want you to come?"

"I don't know." I don't know!

"Naruto." I was about to burst into tears.

"Mom."

"The seal is tight, Kurama is not getting out. You need to figure it out, but I need to be out there in support. Kiba, stay in here with him please."

"Yes ma'am." With that, my mom went back out, closing the door behind her. Although she didn't tighten the seal, I could feel Kurama retreating. 'Kurama, why are you doing this?' _I made a mistake Naruto._ 'A mistake? What are you talking about?' _You weren't ready. I wasn't ready._ 'Ready? Ready for what?' _To see him_. After that, Kurama got real quiet, removing all of his chakra, making me feel absolutely weak. So weak I couldn't stand up.

"Well, it looks like the worst of is over." Kiba said trying to help me in any way he could. "Dude that was weird."

"Come on, help me up, we gotta get out there."

"Yeah sure." He helped me up and wrapped my arm around his shoulder as we made our way to the door. I cracked open the door and caught a glimpse of an orange jumpsuit. Sasuke. I could only see his black hair, but it made my heart skip a beat. He was talking to the committee.

"I've changed. I'm not the same person I used to be when I committed my crimes. I changed for my daughter, I need to be in her life." I closed the door and stood back.

"Naruto?"

"Kurama was right, I'm not ready to see him again."

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"So remember sit up straight, be kind, and most importantly remorseful. They're not gonna let a criminal go free unless he's sorry for his crimes."

"I'm not sorry."

"Well that's too gosh darn bad Uchiha, you need to find some remorse with the next hour or so." Inari said cleaning off my face from the remaining shaving cream.

"He just needs to appear remorseful, you're a brilliant actor Sasuke, play the part of sorry."

"Best I can give you is tired prostitute." And I'm even struggling with that.

"This is your freedom we're talking about. You got this." He said putting his hands on either side of my face, looking in my eyes.

"Geez just kiss him already, we all know you want to. Come on, we gotta get him presentable." Omoi said turning me around and fussing with my hair. Inari blushed and finished shaving my face.

"I didn't know the old Sasuke, but the prison boss Sasuke cleans up very nicely. You wanna see?" He asked, holding up a little mirror.

"No, I'm alright." I said putting it down, but allowing Inari to comfort me.

"It's funny, he's deathly sick, literally dying from the inside, but he still looks like he's twenty-one."

"Oh stop it Sui." I said getting up and getting away from the crew in my cell. Garra was outside, leaning on the railing watching what was going on inside my room, and listening for what was going on around the block.

"They're not wrong." He said turning around and looking downstairs as he rested his arms on the railing. I joined him in his position.

"Yeah, sure."

"You've practice, you've prepared, you're ready."

"Yeah… sure." I repeated.

"Have you thought about how you're gonna react if he shows up?"

"He's not gonna show up."

"Fine, he's not gonna show up." Garra was testing me. He was testing me and he knew it erked me.

"I don't know how I would feel if he showed up."

"Last time you completely lost it when he didn't show up."

"That won't happen this time."

"Because you've prepared yourself for him not to come. I'm preparing you for if he does come."

"I don't… I don't even know what to do with that Garra."

"I'm not letting you get derailed like your were last time Sasuke. So prepare yourself for either outcome."

"Alright." I said finally giving in.

"Uchiha." Officer Ao said coming upstairs.

"Good luck." Garra said offering me a fist bump.

"Thanks." The rest of my crew offered me hugs, fist bumps, and well wishes, then Ao cuffed me and took me downstairs. He shook me down, felt me up, made sure I didn't have any contraband. Why any dumbass would bring contraband to a parole hearing is still beyond me but fine.

"Are you sober Uchiha?"

"Yeah." I actually am. I need to be sober today. My life depends on it.

"Your saying if I piss test you right now, you wouldn't test dirty?" I shrugged, he didn't need any more information than that. "Alright Uchiha, get on the bus." I did and they transported me to the other side of the prison with a few other prisoners. Once we got there they locked me into those stupid little cells and that was it. Waiting for hours for my hearing.

Thank god I was prepared for it this time. I wasn't going to go crazy. I wasn't going to freak out. I had this under control. Well except for my hands shaking. Maybe it was nerves, maybe it was detoxing, hell maybe it was my damn Uchiha illness. Whatever it was, that's all I had to focus on for hours. And that was fine. Better than how small this room was. Or Naruto. He's not coming, I know he's not. And that's okay. I have to be okay with that. And I am. I just need to focus on what needs to be done today.

I've perfected what I need to do, I'm ready. There's just one hitch. I'm not sure if I can do it without my eyes bleeding. Yeah, kind of a big hitch. I mean in theory they won't even be able to notice. But if they do notice… it's over. Lights out. I could be sent to max, eye patches stitched to my sockets, and slapped with a life sentence for it. So it's a big gamble. A huge risk. But I've already decided to do it and there's no turning back now. I'm doing it for my daughter. I'm doing it for Mikoshina, and that's worth everything to me.

So I waited for hours, just preparing and getting ready to do what I had to do. After however long it was, Kurenai came to get me. Oh great, just wonderful. She's probably here to shake me up before the hearing. Mess with me so I'm unfocused and distracted. I hardened myself. Put that mask on. Nothing is stopping me from getting out. Not this time.

"Uchiha."

"Officer Kurenai." I said, letting her cuff me without protest.

"You seem… different today." I didn't say anything, just let it roll off my back. "Your man is here, I just watched him come in with his team a few minutes ago." Yeah right. Naruto and his team? It's all just fiction.

"Cool." She gave me this pissed off look and then pushed me towards the hearing room in frustration. I have to keep a clear head and thinking about her stupid provocations was not going to help me out in that department. So I didn't. She walked me into the room and I briefly looked around. Shikamaru was in the back. He looked uneasy, but he was there. He was at my last one. It wasn't terribly unexpected for him to be here. Still doesn't explain why he was here though. The old woman was there, but the engineer was not. Orochimaru and Kabuto were there as well, both dressed in drag. And then there was one more woman. Kushina.

I could tell she wasn't trying to mask her appearance, but she wasn't trying to flaunt it either. I locked eyes with her and she gave me a reassuring look. Like she was in my corner. Okay. I'm okay. I can do this.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Yes Sir." I said standing up as the parole board filed in. A few of the board members were the same as before, a few were different. I knew one was a plant by Orochimaru, to guarantee me a yes vote, but I wasn't sure which one. Seven board members, I only need four to say yes. Only four. I can do this.

"Today you are legally requesting a parole hearing of a fifteen year sentence correct?"

"Yes sir." Respond quickly and confidently, don't slouch, show them you're being attentive. Come on Sasuke.

"The board has been updated on your record before your last hearing, so today we will only be going over what has happened since then."

"Thank you sir."

"Have a seat Sasuke." I sat down and everyone opened up my file. As they read through it the looks on their faces were less than impressed. An older woman with glasses was the first to speak up.

"Sasuke, it says here almost immediately after your last parole hearing you discontinued attending NA meetings. Care to explain that?"

Not really, but I forced myself to sit up straight and answer her question in the most respectful way I could. "I don't consider myself to be a drug addict. That being said I have had a complicated past with drugs, but I feel that before my last hearing I was able to come to terms with my issues. I didn't feel as though I needed it anymore and I wanted to focus my time on other things like mentoring inmates, getting a job, and contributing."

The woman rose her eyebrows in surprise. "Elaborate on that."

"Well since my last hearing I got a job in the laundry. I find it to be calming, I use it as a form of meditation." And meeting new inmates, uniting them under the hebi and Garra's new world order. "As far as mentoring goes, I've taken a few inmate under my wing, I'm helping them get through a tough place like this, keeping their spirits up, and in turn I feel they are really helping me to be a better person." That part is true, I mean I'm also grooming them to be Garra's deputies when I'm gone, or too sick to lead, either way, I am mentoring them. "I've also used my higher education to help others in the prison. I'm a GED tutor on my days off."

"That's awfully… nice of you." One of the board members said reluctantly.

"The inmates he mentors wrote letters to the board. Copies of them are in the back of your packets." The warden said. They all went to read the letter, some taking more time than others, others barely reading it at all. Inari and Idantae wrote some really impressive letters. I understand nothing inmates say can really be taken seriously, but still, it was heartfelt. If it sways even one vote… well that's more than I had before.

"They seem to really look up to you Mr. Uchiha." Another woman said with a smile. I think she might be the plant.

"Let's move on, shall we?" The warden said angrily. They all nodded in approval and turned back to the previous page they were on. So much for us really digging deep into that.

"It seems like since the last hearing your write ups and reprimands have been kept to a minimum and minor. No time in the SHU, no altercations with other inmates… Although your psychologist did resign after having a session with you. Care to elaborate on that Mr. Uchiha?"

To be honest, I really don't want to answer that. But if I want to get out of here, I have to tell the truth. And be sincere at that. "Well… for any of you that have ever been in therapy, you know that this type of thing can get very intense. I'm not proud of it and we may have pushed each other over the edge. I wish I could say I'm sorry to him, ask him to come back. He was really good for me, even if I didn't see it in the moment." You can do this Sasuke. Wow, who knew telling the truth was harder than telling a lie? "He helped me realize my flaws, the things I've been repressing. For a guy like me, that doesn't come easy. He made me unbury the deepest, darkest, worst side of me and finally deal with it. In the moment, I reacted very poorly, and that's why he resigned. I was vulnerable and emotional, a place you have to be in for therapy to work, and I just lost it. But since then I've realized it, and I've been working really hard to reform." The committee before me nodded and most of them wrote several notes down. Good or bad, at least I was honest.

"There's nothing left in your file except for an attempted suicide. You may tell the committee about that if you wish, although we realize this may have been a very personal matter."

I nodded and scooted forward in my chair. What do I even say to that? Maybe I should just say nothing, maybe it would be better that way. I felt myself glancing back, ignoring Orochimaru, I made eye contact with Kushina. Her eyes told me nothing but sadness as she clutched her handkerchief in front of her face. She deserves an explanation. Something… anything. "I had gone off my antidepressants, thinking that I was doing so well now, having such a better out look in life, that I didn't need them. I was wrong, very wrong. And I didn't realize just how wrong I was until I was digging that broken piece of mirror into my wrist. It was so dumb and not at all how I want to be remembered. I see it now as my second chance. My opportunity to turn it around. It makes me want to focus everything on being able to leave prison, so that I never have to go down that slippery slope again." The panel wrote even more notes. Clearly my words affected them in some way. I just don't know how. I glance back at Kushina and she gave me a weak smile, wiping a tear that threatened to leave her eye. It was enough.

"Thank you Mr. Uchiha, we will now take questions from the panel."

"I have a question." The man with glasses said. "How often have you been taking your medications since you were placed on psych hold?"

"Everyday."

"And do you plan on continuing that upon release, even though you will no longer be required to?"

"Yes." I didn't appreciate his line of questioning but I had to comply. To be honest, I hadn't really given it much thought. I certainly feel better on them, at least mentally. It keeps the demons out. Or at least at bay. That helps.

"Going through your medical reports, it seems your frequent visits to the medical wing haven't stopped. Your doctors note you are experiencing signs of multi-organ failure, violent fits of bloody coughs, complaining of fatigue, and blindness…" I again looked back at Kushina, maybe for support, or maybe to feel out what she was thinking, but she was no longer there. Where had she gone?

"It's my Uchiha illness. A bloodline sickness that produces those symptoms. It would seem that I'm reaching the…end stages." One of the women on the panel covered her mouth to avoid letting out a gasp. It was clear she was thinking of how horrible it would be to die in prison. I've had that thought more times than I can count. It never gets better.

"We will take that into account Mr. Uchiha." The rest of the board nodded, scribbling down some notes. Maybe if they truly think I'm sick, they'll give me a compassionate release.

"Any other questions?" The warden asked. One by one they nodded their nos.

"Would anyone from the audience like to speak?" I looked back and Kushina was nowhere to be seen. Shikamaru wasn't gonna say anything, neither were Orochimaru or Kabuto I would think. What would they even say? They're my ex employers at a sex club, on the run, looking for a skilled security engineer with loose morals to secure their new conquered country? As if. No one said a word. I'm not even sure Kushina would have if she was still in the room.

"No? Well let it be noted that there is a bigger group of supporters than his last hearing. By my count, six in support of Sasuke today." Six? Is he drunk? There's four people here. In what world does four equal six?

"Six people on the outside that care about Sasuke. That's reassuring." Is everyone off their rocker? Where are they getting this six people number from? The hell?

"Sasuke would you like to say a few words to the committee?" The warden snapped me back into reality. I need to focus. It's now or never. I have to execute.

"Yes. I would." I said standing up, looking down at the desk. Breathe Sasuke, focus your chakra. You have one shot. One. Your next one won't come for several years. You'll be dead by then. No, it's now or never. I activated my sharingan, continuing to look down, I spoke. "My crimes were severe. That I don't deny. I made a nation uncertain of it's own security and that I don't take lightly. I've been working hard to redeem myself, trying for years to show progress." Now. Now! I activated my kotoamatsukami, carefully wiped a droplet of blood from each eye, and looked up at the committee. "I'm not asking for you to release me for me. I probably don't deserve it. But I'm asking you to do it for my daughter. She deserves to know how powerful her bloodline is and I'm the only one in the whole world that can teach her that. Don't take that away from her because of my mistakes." I paused for a second when I heard a door open behind me, but I couldn't look back, I couldn't subject the audience to my jutsu, or risk losing the spell now. I had to continue. "I've changed. I'm not the same person I used to be when I committed my crimes. I changed for my daughter, I need to be in her life. I might not have that much time left, but I need to spend every second I have of that time with her. Please, please find it in your heart to reunite a father with his daughter. She's all I have to live for." I deactivated my sharingan, it was over. I felt a piercing pain in my eyes, it was surreal how painful it was. But I had done it, I had completed the highest level of jutsu the Uchiha had ever known. Now I just have to hope it works.


	51. Chapter 51

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Forty-seven. Forty-eight. Forty-nine. Fifty."

"Man Sasuke, what's gotten into you?"

"Yeah you're working out like you don't have a life threatening bloodline illness that's slowly killing you."

I got down from the pull up bar where I was doing upside down sit ups and looked at the Musicians around me. "I've been feeling better, if only just a little. Karin's tea must be filtering my blood like she said it would." I doubt that's really doing much. To be honest, it was the kotoamatsukami. I think on some cosmic level my bloodline is rewarding me for using such a complex jutsu and giving me a bit more time. I'm not sure. I still wake up in pain everyday, still cough blood, but I have enough energy to work out, to build muscle, to live. It's enough, so I'm spending all my time in the gym. It's all I can do not to be restless. I should be finding out the results of my hearing any day now. To keep my mind off it I'm working out. Its a coping skill.

"Yeah, well we all thought you were a goner to be frank."

"Yeah, so did I." I said with a chuckle, as I walked to the bench press. "Dosu, help me out."

He did, and then began speaking. "Look, I need a favor. My girl, her name is Kin, she's Zaku's sister. She's on the outside, I need you to take care of her." Take care of her?

"Last time I checked I was still in here with you Dosu."

"But you're getting out. I know you are, I can feel it."

"And when you do you need to take care of Dosu's girl. She's gone too many years without a man, and she'll have to go a lot more. So be a brother and do her right for him. My girl too, her name's Tayuya. They work at the Sweet Sounds Bakery together." Sakon said sitting at the bench press next to me as Kidomaru spotted him.

"Wait, let me get this straight." I said sitting up and looking at them. "If I'm released, you want me to… seek out your girls and have sex with them?"

"Yes." They both nodded in agreement. I haven't had sex with a woman in a really long time. Over a decade probably. I'm not sure I even remember what it feels like, or if I even have the capacity any more. Maybe that's why they asked me to. Their good looking leader that's only attracted to a certain beautiful blond male, everyone wins.

"I'm trying to get my man back, I can't risk losing him to please your girlfriends."

"Last time I checked you still had our curse mark on your neck. Still in our brotherhood, still in our rules." Kidomaru balked, Sakon waved him off.

"I know Sasuke will make the right choice. But we do need to talk about the outside."

"What about it?"

"When you get out-"

"If I get out." I corrected.

Sakon rolled his eyes. "If you get out, you're gonna need a job. You're gonna need to pretend to be normal, like prison didn't change you. There's a job for you at the bakery. It's not much, but it will keep you in good graces with your parole officer, and in contact with Orochimaru, I guess he has big plans for you." Plans I'd ideally like to stay away from. I'll be a free man, and all Orochimaru is-is trouble and a ticket back to jail. If I get out I'm spending all the time I have left with my daughter and trying to get Naruto back. That's all that matters.

"I'll keep that in mind." I brushed off.

"The girls have a house you can stay at. You'd be treated like a king."

"I'll be fine on my own, but thanks." I did another set and the Musicians just looked at me in silence. They want me to remain a part of them, still be a criminal but on the outside. I can't do that. I don't want to do that. I have to be good. I have to at least try.

"So what's your plan? Get out and everything will be peaches?" Sakon jeered. I was about to reply when the door to the gym opened. It was Inari.

"Sasuke. It's almost five o'clock." He said meekly.

"Can't you see we're busy here?" Kidomaro said pumping out his chest.

"Don't you dare flex on one of my men." I sneered, getting up and threatening Kidomaro. I might still be sick but I can still take him out without giving him a second thought.

"Of course not. We just thought we would have more time with you today, that's all."  
"Well it's five pm, your time is up." I said stepping over him and making my way to Inari, leaving the Musicians in the weight room.

"What was that about?"

"I'm a musician for life, they wanted to make that very clear to me."

"But you were going to leave the gang, change your life, get Naruto back." He was panicking. I put my arm around him as we walked back to H-block.

"Inari that is the plan. But there's no reason to get the musicians on our bad side and ruffle some feathers before it's necessary. They gave me options, I won't use them, but at least now I know."

"So… so then what is you plan? You know assuming your little trick worked?"

"See my daughter, get Naruto back, be a family again." I said firmly.

"You can't possibly think it will be that easy."

"Of course not."

"So then what's your plan?" I've been planning nothing but how to do the jutsu for the past few months. I haven't thought about what would happen if it actually worked.

"I'll figure something out." I said sitting at my table. Suigetsu handed me my crossword and tea, and Omoi turned up the news.

"He's married, you're really gonna break up a marriage for your own selfish reasons?" Inari insisted.

"He doesn't belong with Neji."

"And you really think he belongs with a coked out ex-con with a terminal illness." Garra said flatly, sitting at the table as well with a cup of hooch in his hand.

"You're one to talk." I retorted.

"I'm not trying to get back with my ex that thinks everything I've done is shameful, dishonest, and deceitful."

"So what do you suggest I do if I get out?"

"Get clean."

"Get sober."

"Stay away from drugs." They all sort of mumbled at the same time.

"I think you should get back into his good graces before you ruin his marriage. Don't go in there all Sasuke Uchiha." Inari urged.

"Ummm what? Don't be me? That's insane."

"Just… be humble. Be nice to Neji maybe…"

I cracked up laughing. "Me? Be nice to the duke of douches? Now that's hilarious."

"Do it for your daughter." Inari said resting his hands on his growing baby bump. I rolled my eyes.

"We're all wasting our breath. It's not like they're actually gonna parole me."

"You never know."

"I'll consider cutting back on the coke, but being nice to Neji, hell no."

"You want Naruto back don't you?" More than anything in the world.

"Then mind your Ps and Qs." Inari said pinching me. Eh I don't know about all that. But maybe they have a point… How could Naruto possibly want me like this? I'm a mess.

"I'll consider it." I said again, taking my cup of hooch and heading upstairs to my room. I couldn't deal with them right now. They were way too excited for my parole… a parole that probably won't come. As I walked upstairs Darui stopped me.

"What?" I said rudely. I really wasn't in to mood for having sex.

"Asuma wants you." And I really, really wasn't in the mood for Asuma.

"What does he want?"

"Like he'd tell me anything concerning you, come on let's go." He said moving to get me cuffed. "You putting on some muscle or what Uchiha." He mentioned when he had a hard time getting the cuffs on me due to my biceps.

"Maybe." He started walking me out of H block and down the hall.

"Well keep doing whatever it is your doing, it's hot." He said squeezing my peck and biting my neck slightly when we were out of view of the camera. It disgusted me to be treated like a sex toy again. If anything my illness was enough to keep the guards at bay for a while. Everything comes at a price I guess. Darui escorted me to the administrative wing, to the warden's office. It was after five, the warden was probably gone for the day, so Asuma was playing power hungry deputy in his office. I cringed. It's not like I've exactly had good memories in this office.

"Sasuke." He gruffed, signing paperwork.

Darui uncuffed me and I messed with my wrists saying, "You wanted to see me sir?" As politely as possible. There was no sense in getting on his bad side.

"Sign this."

"Sure." I said sitting down, taking the pen in my left hand and signing it. After signing it did it actually read the document. "I'm getting paroled?" I'm not sure how that sentence left my mouth. I'm not sure if it was jumbled or even came out at all.

"You're getting paroled. It will happen within the next month. Take this paperwork back to your cell and fill it out. Give it to the guards and we'll make the arrangements." He didn't even look me in the eyes as he said all this. Just handed it to me, like I was nothing. I guess I couldn't really be upset about that. But he was telling me I was getting my freedom like he was telling me he finished my taxes. The gravity of what was hitting me didn't really seem to stick. I could only nod, take the papers, and let Darui escort me back to my block. He of course had to hoist me up on the sink in the bathroom and fuck me senseless with my legs dangling over his shoulders as a side mission on the way back. But even during that none of it seemed real. Like I was in a daze or a dream. I was going to see my daughter again. I was going to see Naruto…

After our very long lasting sex session, Darui finally took me back to my cell. They were in final lockdown, so it was just me and Sui. I stumbled around the room, not really processing anything, I guess setting the paperwork on the bed.

"What's this?" Suigetsu asked, looking through the papers. I didn't know what to say. I'm not even sure if I could say it. "You're getting paroled?" All I could do was nod. "When?"

"Within the next month." My voice was horse, dry, and a little bit shaky. Like I didn't believe it myself.

"Sasuke." Sui shook his head in disbelief too, then hugged me. Nearly crying. "It worked."

"It worked." I repeated, finally allowing it to sink in.

"You're getting the fuck out of here!"

"I'm getting the fuck out of here!" I screamed, jumping up and down with him like a giddy schoolgirl.

"Sasuke's getting out of here bitches!" Suigetsu yelled out to the rest of the block. I heard cheers and woos echo throughout the block. Wow... Wow I was really getting out of here. My heart started beating faster as fully realized what that meant. And then I fully realized what that meant. "How the hell am I supposed to tell Naruto?"

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Okay two hours until the wedding, time to start getting ready guys, we head to the chapel in an hour."

"Guys, I don't think having the bachelor party the night before the wedding was such a good idea." Choji said stumbling out of the bathroom and lying on the couch exhausted.

"No, it wasn't." I said, putting an ice pack to my forehead.

"Yeah who's lame idea was that?"

"Mine, because this was the only weekend we could get a few days in a row off and if it didn't happen last night it wasn't going to happen ever. We shouldn't be drinking like we're twenty anymore, most of us have kids man." Shikamaru said. I did just turn thirty not too long ago. And man am I feeling it right now. This is one of the worst hangovers I've ever had. Even Kurama's still drunk.

"Is the groom still puking in the bathroom?" Shino asked.

"He can't seem to stop."

"That was the most alcohol I've ever seen him drink. Like ever."

"Remember when he drank that whole bottle of whiskey at Naruto's twenty first?"

"No." I said flatly. I didn't remember that at all.

"Oh its because you were already off with… Umm… you were… getting laid." Choji squeaked out, realizing his mistake midsentence. Damn. I didn't need that wonderful, yet slightly painful memory right now.

"Speaking of getting laid… I'll be right back." I said looking at my watch.

"Naruto, where are you going? You have to get ready!"

"I'll be ten minutes, I'm ovulating." I said walking out of the groom's room of the hotel and down the hall to a waiting and angry Neji.

"You're late."

"I'm two minutes late."

"Which cuts my time in half." You need three minutes, chill the fuck out.

"Well I'm here now." I said pulling him into the linen closet we had pre-planned to have sex in. I pulled down my pants and assumed the position. Let's just say he didn't rise to the occasion. "What's the matter, you want to get me pregnant don't you?" I whispered harshly.

"I'm sorry I have a lot on my mind today being the day that my beloved cousin is marrying a buffoon. Not to mention you reek of alcohol."

"It's mouthwash." I grumbled before getting on my knees.

"Hanabi has been spreading rumors that you're becoming an alcoholic, don't add fuel to the fire by drinking at the reception." To stop myself from saying something I would regret, I sucked his dick instead. This unfortunately is how I end arguments these days.

It took him longer than we had time for to get hard and we quickly had to assume the position and fuck. I'm sorry, make love. He has this new ridiculous rule about calling it that when we are trying to make a baby. But let's be honest here, this couldn't be classified as anything but a fuck. He was doing me in a hotel linen closet, face down, ass up over a laundry basket. It was a fuck. And not even a particularly good one at that. But if he doesn't get me pregnant soon we're going to have try IVF. Which is not only expensive, but doesn't work nearly as well in men. Hence why we're doing it at the exact moment I'm ovulating, in a linen closet, hours before Kiba and Hinata's wedding. This is just… I don't know what this is. Annoying. It's annoying. Because now I have to get through Kiba's entire wedding with Neji's sperm deep inside me or possibly dripping down my leg. Awesome.

As soon as Neji came inside me, he was pulling up his pants and walking out the door. He was done with me for the day. I felt dirty. It made me think of Sasuke for just a brief moment. How he might have felt. But these were two very clearly different situations. I'm trying to get pregnant by my husband; he was selling himself for money. Very different situations. Great now I'm frustrated, and frustration won't help with the conception of our baby. At least that's what the fertility consultant keeps preaching. Yet another waste of money Neji's making us do. Ridiculous. I slinked back to the groom room and laid upside down on the couch like I was supposed to.

"Is having a baby going to be that hard? I mean you guys have been trying for like forever. I don't want to put Hinata through all of that." Kiba said from the toilet, through the now open bathroom door.

"Naruto's just a special case, you and Hinata will be fine." Shikamaru said encouragingly. Yeah… special case.

"I can't do this man, I can't do this." Kiba said before puking violently into the toilet.

"I didn't know a grown man could puke so much." Shino commented, sitting on the couch with me. Neither did I.

"Alright, best hang over cure I could find, Naruto, do the honors?" Choji said coming back into the room with a bottle of champagne in hand.

"I can't drink, trying to conceive a baby here. Plus I'm upside down." I said sadly.

"Is Naruto being a Debby downer again? Damn it Naruto, not on my wedding day!" Kiba called. Damn. Choji popped the champagne and poured everyone a glass. Well… the best cure for a hangover is more alcohol. And Neji said no drinking at the reception; he never said anything about not drinking in the groom's room. Yeah I'm terrible, but we already know that. I took a glass and Shikamaru pulled me aside for a moment.

"Everything go okay with Neji?"

"Yeah why?"

"Mostly because he's been more grumpy than usual lately. You haven't told him about the-"

"No, and I don't plan on it. And as far as I know he's not getting paroled anyway, so there is no reason to tell Neji."

"I don't know about all of that, these decisions take time. And the letter Mikoshina submitted was tear jerking."

"My mom should not have told her Sasuke had a possibility of coming back. It just got her hopes up for nothing."

"Again we don't know that." Shikamaru looked past me at Shino sitting on the couch drinking his champagne. "I think Shino might have told him."

"What?!" I whisper/yelled at him.

"We all have the app on our phones to figure out exactly where you are. I wouldn't be surprised if he used it that day." If I could pout and freak out I totally would have, but Shino was watching. "I'm just trying to warn you man. And we've been so busy with session, I haven't really had a chance to check in on you. How are you handling what happened?" To be honest, I'm not. I threw myself into work, which hasn't been all that hard because we've been in session for the past month, making laws and pulling long nights. That's why Kiba's wedding is today, because session just ended and this was the first weekend we've had off in thirty days. The first minute we've had off really.

"I've been okay…" I said meekly. I can't really say the same for Kurama. He's been doing nothing but sulking in the corner since the incident. I think he feels bad for how it went down. That or embarrassed. I'm embarrassed too. I dragged us all the way to go see him, two hours away in the middle of work, and then I have a meltdown in a glorified closet, having not seen Sasuke at all. It's embarrassing. But I guess it would be even more embarrassing if Sasuke knew it went down like that. Or Neji. Especially Neji. Even if Shino knew where I was he'd never know what happened. I guess that's the only solace I have in this whole thing. And that's pretty pathetic if you ask me.

"Yeah? Just okay?"

"That's all I can really manage as far as Sasuke's concerned." I blurted out. That was honest truth. Okay is all I can manage since the day Sasuke got arrested, and even okay can be a stretch at times.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be talking to you about Sasuke today, it's Kiba's wedding day for christ's sake. We should be supporting him."

"Supporting him vomit into the toilet? Yeah, I think Choji has that under control at the moment." I said crossing my arms, leaning against the wall and glancing in the puking groom's direction. I couldn't tell if he was getting worse and not better, either way he was a mess.

"But still, a wedding… I know that brings up hard memories for you." It does. I still find myself imagining Sasuke and my wedding from time to time. I think about it more than I've ever thought about Neji and I's actual wedding. Damn.

"It doesn't. My wedding was beautiful. Weddings bring me nothing but happy memories of my day." I said in my senator tone. Shikamaru saw right through it, but didn't push me any further.

"Okay, if that's what you want. Come on, let's go get Kiba married, shall we?" Shika said faking a smile.

I faked one back, "We shall." We picked Kiba off of the floor and got him presentable. He looked dreadful, but the alcohol actually seemed to help him, and the Inuzuka dress war paint stopped him from looking completely jacked up. With a little coaxing our boy was ready to get married. We went to the chapel and got him up the isle, Hinata looked beautiful and stunning. That's all that really mattered anyway. Kiba was nervous and shaky, nearly dropped the rings on the floor, but he got through it and said I do. After several upon several pictures at the chapel, the wedding party was released into the limo to drive to the reception. Neji sat next to me and strictly monitored my alcohol consumption. What a killjoy. In the limo Choji got a phone call on my office line that he forwarded to his cell phone for today.

"Senator Huyga's office, this is Choji speaking." He said as everyone quieted down for him. Neji put his hand protectively on my thigh. "Yes, I'll accept."

"Who is calling for you today? Session is out." Neji whispered into my ear.

"Probably just lobbyists calling to thank me for getting their bill passed, no big deal, Choji will handle it." I said trying to calm him down, interlacing my hand with his and kissing it.

"I told you not to call here anymore." Choji said sternly. Well that was… rude.

"The media… probably." I said unsurely. Neji only nodded, activating his byakugan to focus harder on Choji.

"Oh… are you serious…?" Choji's breath seemed to catch in his throat; he turned pale as he waited for a response. This was bad, real bad. "Yeah… I'll put him on…" Without telling me anything he handed me the cell phone. I looked to Neji cautiously and put the phone to me ear, clearing my throat which was now suddenly dry.

"Hello?"

"Naruto." The voice said through the phone. His voice.

" _Sasuke_."


	52. Chapter 52

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Sasuke! What is he doing calling here! Hang up the phone right now! Naruto! Naruto hang up the goddamn phone right now!"

"Neji calm down please!" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah it sounded really important, he needs to take this call." Choji agreed.

"Like hell he does!" Shino promptly yelled back.

"Guys! Guys! Come on! Chill out!" Everyone was screaming and I didn't even have room for my own thoughts, even less have the capacity to talk to Sasuke right now.

"Is this a bad time?" Sasuke's voice asked through the phone. Yes, yes it is. The mother of all bad times. My ex-fiancé calling while my husband is sitting right next to me, and all the people that could bust me for not telling said husband about the parole hearing all in the same car, listening to every word of this conversation I was about to have. Yes. It was a bad time.

"Can you pull over?" I said in the driver's direction, barely audible I'm sure. Shikamaru reacted immediately and made the driver pull over. Neji was screaming into my ear as I felt the car pull to the side of the road. Once it stopped, I opened the door and didn't even pretend to be graceful; I fell out of the car. I fell out of the car, crawled to clutch the guardrail and stagger to my feet.

"Sasuke." Was all I could say. All my brain would let me say. There was a pause. A long one. I could hear him breathing, which was surprising because all I could hear was ringing in my ears and my own chest pounding.

"I… I had a parole hearing a little over a month ago." He started, waiting for me to take it in.

"I know." I finally said, barely a whisper.

"It… looks like they're actually going to let me out of this place."

"Oh." It didn't register. It didn't land. What did he say?

"Yeah… I'm… I'm getting paroled." He's getting paroled… my brain couldn't digest the words. He's getting _paroled_. What did that mean?

"When?" I felt myself say. It was like I was having an out of body experience. Some neurons were firing, causing me to speak, but I wasn't telling them to do that. I don't know where my head was at all right now.

"Within the next few weeks, they umm… they don't want to tell me exactly when, security reasons or something, but they said they'd be in touch with you."

"Why me?" I blurted out. There was a long silence on the other end. That wasn't what I wanted to say at all. But it's done now. "Sasuke?"

"I… don't have anyone else." He doesn't, he really doesn't. I felt my stomach turn.

"This is real, you're really getting out?"

"It's real." My stomach did cartwheels. I didn't know if I wanted to jump for joy or throw up. I was terrified I was gonna do both.

"I can't tell Mikoshina if this isn't real Sasuke. It will destroy her."

He let out a small laugh. "You can go ahead and tell her. It's real. I'm really getting out." He's really getting out. I was processing, possibly entirely too much, but he gave me time. He waited patiently. "I really hate to ask this, but I need a place to crash. Just until can get on my feet. Pay my own way." I nodded. I don't know why because he couldn't see it, but I did anyway.

"I have a guest house." I said shortly, still not fully thinking for myself.

"This call will end in thirty seconds." The voice over the phone system said. Oh I remember hating that voice. It brought back a lot of terrible feelings from what seemed like so long ago.

"I guess that's all the time I have." He said meekly.

"I guess so."

"So…"

"I'll be there to pick you up." I promised. Pick him up? Pick my ex up from prison? What did I just agree to?

"I'd really appreciate that. Thank you Naruto. It was… nice talking to you."

"See you soon." I said trying not to hear his words.

"I'll see you soon." And then I just hung up the phone. Hung it up and dropped it to the ground. Oh my god. Oh my god! Did that really just happen? It doesn't feel real at all.

"Are you okay?" Shikamaru said, escaping out of the car, picking up the discarded phone and brushing off my pants.

"He's getting out."

"What?" Shika said in shock as Neji, too, got out of the car.

"What did he say to you? What's happening?" He demanded. "Why is Sasuke calling you?" I didn't have words. I just didn't know what to say.

"Neji." Shikamaru said softly, turning to him.

"What?" Neji asked, equally as soft, realizing this was no time for anger.

"Sasuke is getting out of prison." I said, walking past him and getting in the limo. Sasuke is getting out of prison.

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"So…" I know Suigetsu and Inari wanted an update, but it was an update that still had yet to fully download in my brain.

"Umm… he said I could stay with him for a bit." That was true; it was also all I could come up with. The conversation with Naruto was… strange. He was… distant with me. Distant and unemotional. Naruto is never unemotional. It was like he was replaced with a clone. Saying as few word as possible, pausing to digest, not the Naruto I used to know. But I wasn't the Sasuke he used to know either. I was tentative, asked permission, cautious. But I had to be. I have no power here, I don't have the upper hand. I was asking him for a favor, a favor he had no obligation to agree to. But he did. Out of the kindness of his heart he did. That's the Naruto I know. He's still in there… somewhere.

"That's it? What did he say? How did he seem? Was he mad at you? Upset?" I really couldn't tell.

"He needed to make sure it was real. So he could tell my daughter." Our daughter. He said it like she's the first thing on his mind. Like she's real, living, breathing. I want her to be real for me again. Not just her words on a page or the occasional picture I get. I want to hug her, know what she's like, talk to her. And it will happen soon, it's really going to happen soon. That's still so hard to understand.

"So he's not going to restrict you from letting her see you, that's reassuring." Inari urged as I finally got the courage to hang up the phone and stand up.

"He could do that?"

"He could do whatever he wanted. Sasuke's a felon, if he didn't want him to see her, it would be within his rights." Inari warned. I didn't want to think about that, I couldn't.

"He knows how much she means to me. He wouldn't do that." I said leaving the phone room and walking back to the block.

"You don't know what he might do. He's leading a different life now, one that doesn't include you. He might want to keep it that way." Inari said sternly. I swallowed, this is not what I wanted to hear right now.

"He agreed to let me stay with him, we'll hammer out the details later." I dismissed as we approached my table. Omoi noticed me coming and poured me a cup of hooch. Maybe drinking will numb this rawness I'm feeling right now.

"Well that just about answers all the questions I had about your phone call." Garra observed as I basically chugged my first cup. Omoi quickly refilled it.

"Trust me it doesn't. I have about a hundred more but he won't tell me anything." Inari said waddling to the table and carefully sitting down next to me. He's getting big, probably due any day now.

"Is he gonna let you stay with him?" Garra asked firmly.

"Yes."

"Did he seem excited?" Not particularly. Not for Naruto.

"I don't know."

"How does Neji feel about it?" From what I heard, he didn't seem happy he was even talking to me.

"I don't know."

"And Mikoshina? What about her?"

"I don't know."

"What do you know?" I know that the phone call may have been the toughest phone call I ever had to make. It told me where I stand with Naruto, which is less than favorable. It let me know that I'm at the mercy of Senator Hyuga, and all that goes along with it. It also let me know that I am absolutely terrified of being paroled. I'm not going to have a warm welcoming family on the outside, over joyed to have me back in their lives. I'm going to be… tolerated. At best. And if I don't submit to it, I'll be kicked out on my ass. Winning Naruto back isn't going to be an option, I'll be lucky if I can ever get back into his good graces.

Maybe getting paroled… doing that jutsu… trying so hard… maybe all of this was a mistake. I mean it's not like I even asked Naruto if this was what he wanted, and _clearly_ , it's not. But he just seemed freaked out, freaked out and shocked. And maybe that shock will pass, but it won't change that he's married. It won't change that the outside exists and I haven't been part of it for a long time. I was so nervous just to talk to Naruto, now I'm nervous to leave here, to leave what I know and can control, and go into the real world. The real world actually exists out there. That is so scary. I don't think I'm ready to join it. To join Naruto… I know that I'm not ready for this. I'm not sure if I ever will be.

"I don't know." I said shaking my head and running a hand through my rather nappy locks. Can I really let Naruto even see me like this? I mean who even am I right now?

"You could still go to a halfway house."

"A halfway house? He's trying to get his man back, see his kid before he dies, how the hell is he supposed to do that with constant monitoring and a 5 pm curfew?"

"Not to mention its limbo from the revolving door." I didn't want to think about this right now, even less talk about it. I just wanted to disappear.

"Suigetsu go get my stash." Sui nodded and moved to get up.

"You will do no such thing. You gonna use while your on the outside too? Use cocaine to solve all your problems? What happens when you get popped for possession out there without the Akatsuki, the Musicians, or even the Hebi protecting you? Your Taka now, which means you spread your wings and fly. Sober up Sasuke. I'm not gonna tell you again." Garra spat. I activated my sharingan and sized him up. I pulled him out of the table and brought that short little red headed snot to my eye level by his shirt, lifting him up off the ground by at least six inches. I heard the hebi get up and come out of their cells to watch what was going down.

"You are _you_ to tell _me_ anything? I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm still top dog around here. Which means I call the shots and I can do what ever I damn well please." I sneered.

"I don't know if you have noticed, but you are _not_ top dog anymore. And this is _not_ up for discussion. Idantae, flush Sasuke's stash." Garra ordered. The whole room went silent. No one dared to move or even breathe. I dropped Garra and turned towards Idantae.

"Don't you move a muscle!" I glared harshly, screaming into the deafening silence. He was scared shitless.

"I gave you a direct order." Garra barked back.

"Stand down Idantae." I yelled. He was paralyzed with fear, swallowing, trying to buy himself even a second of time.

"Make a decision Idantae." Garra warned. He paused, his eyes looking left to right, then finally landing on the ground slowly.

"I'm… I'm sorry Sasuke." Idantae said scurrying up the stairs. What? I became enraged.

"Stop him!" I screamed so loud at Omoi my voice went hoarse. He didn't move. "Omoi!" Omoi looked down in shame but did nothing further.

"You're leaving. You really think people would stand behind you while you're on your way out? What can you offer them while your gone? I'm sorry it had to be this way Sasuke, but forcing you to be sober is the only thing I can do to make sure you never come back here. This is in your best interest. Don't worry. Suigetsu and Inari won't be harmed for remaining loyal to you, but they will follow my rules." Garra said quietly so only I could hear. I looked up as Idantae came out of my cell, his pockets full with my gear. I can't believe this is happening. I'm being iced out. Garra raised his voice so the rest of the prison could here. "Anyone supplies Sasuke, they'll have to answer to me. No hooch, no blow, not even a cigarette. This is my prison now, you can be respectful to him, but you do not answer to him. As far as I'm concerned, Mr. Uchiha has already left the building. Don't let me hear otherwise." With that Garra brushed off his shirt, fixed his collar, and left to his cell. The whole prison watched every step he took in silence. I've just been stripped of everything. All my power. All my control. All my influence. Gone. I have no choice now but to leave.


	53. Chapter 53

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Hey Mom, Dad, thanks for picking Mikoshina up from soccer practice." I said kissing each of them on the cheek, hugging them and letting them inside.

"Not a problem at all, although I'm not sure why you needed both of us to do it." Dad said handing me her backpack and brushing himself off.

"Well I was hoping you'd stay for dinner." I led, walking inside the house.

"Gram Gram and Gramps are gonna stay for dinner? Oh please, please, please?" Mikoshina said, finally coming inside the house after taking off her soccer cleats and handing them to the maid.

"Sure sweetheart." Mom said, putting a hand on my daughter's shoulder.

"Hey, why don't you go shower, wash up before dinner?" I said to her before giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Sure Dad. I'll be right back." I watched her as she scurried up the staircase.

"I'm not gonna lie Naruto, I'm feeling kind set up here." My dad finally said. Well he wasn't wrong…

"Why don't we go in the living room, have some tea before we eat?" I said, leading them into the living room. The maid poured us some tea and we waited for Neji to join us from the guest house. He nodded to me and sat down, putting his hand on my thigh. Here we go I guess.

"Alright what's this about, what are you trying to tell us?" I was sort of hoping to be telling them I was pregnant, not this news instead.

I took a deep breath. "Sasuke's getting out of prison Dad." My mom put her hand to her mouth, preventing a gasp, but my Dad's face was unreadable. Which probably meant he was pissed.

He paused for a few moments before speaking. "What are you two planning on doing?" He looked at Neji, then to me firmly.

"We're going to approach the situation cautiously." Neji stated, "We've prepared the guest room for him, he can stay here as long as he needs, take it day by day."

"Your plan is to let a convicted felon stay in your house?" My father asked, his voice straining not to yell.

"He's Mikoshina's father, and he hasn't seen her in a long time." I replied firmly. Don't show weakness Naruto, not to them, not now.

"Have you told her yet?" My mother asked. _Mikoshina_.

"I was planning on telling her over dinner tonight." I replied before drinking my tea, trying not to show how much it was bothering me.

"When does he get out?"

"Thursday. Naruto and I are gonna take the day off, go pick him up."

"I can pick up Mikoshina from school."

"I'd appreciate that Mom."

"Why are you doing this Naruto?" My dad finally asked.

"Doing what?"

"Taking him in, picking him up, being nice to him after all the things he did to you." I didn't want to argue with him, because I might lose my nerve if I did.

"It's what's right Dad."

"Did he ever care about what's _right_ Naruto?"

"Minato, I know this is stressful, but this needs to be a fresh start for all of us. We can't start a new chapter with residual anger at Sasuke. The parole board felt he's done his time and that he's repented. So we should all try our best to acknowledge that and not start off on the wrong foot." Those were my mother's words, but I'm not sure she truly believed them. My dad said nothing. Neji tapped his fingers on my thigh, biting his lip so as not to speak either.

"I agree. Well I think dinner's just about ready, shall we move this into the dining room?" I said getting up, brushing off my suit, and walking into the kitchen. Neji lead my parents into the dining room and then followed me.

"You're father is less than happy about this."

"We're all less than happy about this Neji. It's a shitty situation."

"We don't have to help him."

"Just because we don't have to doesn't mean we shouldn't." I let out, running my hand through my hair. I was exhausted by this whole ordeal. It's really taking a toll on me. Neji didn't hug me, or kiss me, comforting wasn't really his forte. But he tried.

"I'm here for you Naruto. Whatever you decide to do, we'll do."

"Thanks Nej."

"Dinner is just about ready Mr. Hyuga." The maid said to Neji.

"I'll go get Miko."

"Maybe you should tell her now, just you… before she sees your parent's reaction to it."

"You think?"

He nodded. "I do."

"Okay. You wanna come with me?"

"I think this is something you need to do Naruto."

"Right." Right.

I think Neji caught on that I really don't want to tell her myself. I know she's gonna be all happy and excited, but that mostly because she's just too young to understand what this really means. I'm worried Sasuke could be different. In the worst way. It'd be great if he really has changed, but what if he's changed for the worse? Got better at lying, got better at conning everybody. Including Mikoshina. I know that's what my dad is thinking, if not worse. But I have to give him the benefit of the doubt, because if I don't, Neji wouldn't hesitate to put him out on the streets. Sasuke doesn't have a penny to his name, and as for people in his corner, people he can rely on, well he has even fewer of those.

I don't want Mikoshina's father homeless on the streets of Kohona after just being released from prison. That won't do anybody any good. Not when I have all this. I looked around my household and realized Sasuke would think it was excessive. Sasuke would think my life now is very, very different than the one he and I had planned together. But he and I are not together, I'm with Neji and things have changed. If it's ever going to work here, Sasuke has to accept that. That's the only way.

I walked upstairs and knocked on Mikoshina's door. She was brushing her hair on the bed as she read a book. That little girl is always reading. "Hey sweetheart." I said coming in.

"Hey Dad, is dinner almost ready?"

"Almost, but umm… Miko, I need to talk to you about something first."

"Okay shoot." She said not really looking up from her book nor stopping the hair brushing.

"Mikoshina." I said to get her attention. She looked up, realizing I was serious.

"Is everything okay Dad?" She asked, closing her book and pushing her hair behind her ear. I looked down. No Mikoshina, everything is not okay. Your world is about to change and there's nothing I can do about it. Nothing reasonable or ethical at least. Realizing my emotional state, she got closer to me and took my hand. "What's up?"

"Miko… it's about your father…"

"Is Daddy Neji okay?" Oh god.

"No Mikoshina, not that father…"

"You're okay right?" She gasped, "Are you finally gonna have a baby, am I getting a brother?" I squeezed her hand sadly. Man this is hard.

"That's not it either baby girl. It's about your… other father."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Daddy Sasuke?"

"Yeah sweetheart… it's about him."

"Well what's going on?" I didn't want to get her all excited. I didn't want to get her hopes up and Sasuke comes back as someone she didn't expect. Someone who he's not. Someone who has changed. Maybe I didn't want to get my hopes up either.

"Do you… remember him at all? Do you have any memories of him?" She made her thinking face, the one that reminds me so much of Sasuke.

"Umm… not really to be honest. I was really young when he went away." My eight year old said. My _eight_ year old. She was beyond young when he left, barely learning to walk and talk. Now she's… now she's eight years old. "But… I… I remember his chakra. It was… purple and warm."

"Yeah… it was." I said tearing nearly falling from my eyes. I wonder what his chakra is like now.

"I think about it sometimes… to comfort me…"

"You do?"

She nodded. "Why do you ask Dad?"

"I ask because… well… you know how Daddy Sasuke is far, far away for doing something bad?" I swallowed. I couldn't hide it anymore. "The people that put him there decided that he's been punished enough. He's coming home Mikoshina."

He jaw dropped and she squealed. "Like home, home? Here? Oh my gosh, Daddy Sasuke's coming home?" She asked jumping on her bed, nearly losing her mind.

"Yeah…" I squeaked out.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! When? I need to clean my room! We have to get it perfect for him! Gram Gram! We need to bake a cake!" She screamed, leaping off her bed and running down the stairs, leaving me alone in her room. Well I shouldn't kill her excitement, besides at least someone's excited for Sasuke's return. I on the other hand am a wreck. How can I possibly make this work?

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"It's very cold on the outside Sasuke."

"You're telling me. I was not planning on detoxing _before_ I left prison."

"At least you can blame your shakes on your Uchiha illness, they find me crashing like this, I'm going to solitary for a year." Suigetsu said shaking violently next to me. My hands are always trembling anyways, but it doesn't mean I don't feel like shit.

"Once I leave Garra will stop drying you out." Hopefully.

"And if he doesn't?" I didn't know how to answer that. My stand against Garra put him into this mess. There's nothing I can do if he continues that. Luckily I didn't have to answer, Dosu was at the door.

"You better have something for me." I growled.

"Garra's goons searched me before they let me in, anything I had for you is up Garra's nose now, and my pipeline to Orochimaru has run dry."

"Fantastic." I said laying back in the bed. Sobriety is horrible.

"Here." He handed me a small slip of paper with a number on it. "My guy on the outside, your new dealer. He's a thirsty bastard, you let him fuck, he'll give you whatever you want." Great… just great. I really was planning on getting sober on the outside… but I forgot how horrible detoxing feels.

"What about the drug tests?" Suigetsu asked.

"Ebisu. He works at the parole office as a guard. He'll piss clean for you. If you, you know, do your thing for him." I nodded, but I wasn't sure I even wanted all of that. It's one thing to run scams on the inside but on the outside… I have to draw a line somewhere… don't I? This is a clean slate for me, I don't want to screw it up. But like I said… sobriety fuckin sucks. My head is so messed up right now.

"Sasuke?" Inari came into the room, looking shy and a bit scared.

"Leave us." I said to Dosu. He nodded and left. "What's going on?" He looked outside then turned back to us, reaching under his big belly and pulling out a baggie of powder.

"You got blow?" Suigetsu said almost way too loud, beyond excited.

"It's not blow, it's called Ativan. It will help with the shakes." He said handing me the baggie.

"You were supposed to find cocaine." Suigetsu sneered.

"Garra's calling this place the desert. The prison is dry Suigetsu." Inari sneered back.

"This will help with the withdrawls?" I asked holding up the bag.

"The guard down in solitary swears by it. It's what he gives the detoxers that are driving him nuts. It should calm you down enough to be able to act normal."

"How'd you get it?" I asked making a line on the desk.

"Does it matter?" I stopped cold, knowing exactly what he did.

"Under the hebi you're not supposed to do that any more."

"It was for _you_ Sasuke. And it wasn't so bad. These pregnancy hormones are actually making me want it a little again. Plus… he had a pregnancy fetish, so we all win." I glared at him. "Just take the drugs Sasuke." Inari sneered, crossing his arms and making a face.

"Are you okay?" Suigetsu asked as we watched that face he made turn into discomfort.

"I'm fine, now will you please just take the drugs I worked so hard to get for you?" I sighed and did the line. I really couldn't afford not to, then turned my attention back to Inari. He suddenly let out a pained grunt and clutched his belly.

"You're going into labor." I said, activating him to my sharingan and helping him to my bed."

"No I'm not." He said through gritted teeth. I put my hand on his stomach and looked at the baby's energy. It was very active.

"Oh yes you are." In the background I heard the gate open to let the guards rotate. "Suigetsu, go get the guard, tell him it's Inari."

"Yeah." Sui said moving to leave the room.

Inari let out a muffled scream as he left, but before he even got fully out the door, I heard Asuma yell, "Uchiha." Oh shit. What did I do now?

"Stay with him." I told Suigetsu before coming to the rail to see Asuma below.

"Inari is in labor, he needs-" He interrupted me.

"Sasuke Uchiha… Bed and baggage." What? Whatever, I brushed it off.

"Inari is in labor, he needs a doctor."

"Bed and baggage Uchiha. Do you want to go home or not?" Home? What? Now?

"Sasuke, come on." Suigetsu said pulling me back into the room. I was dazed.

"Did Asuma just say bed and baggage?" Inari asked through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, he did, Sasuke's getting out!" Suigetsu said starting to pack away my stuff for me, seeing as I couldn't seem to do it.

"You're getting out? Right now?" He asked excitedly before letting out a groan with the pain of another contraction.

"Inari, you're having the baby, you need to see a medic, go to the hospital. Now." I said coming to him, putting my hand on his stomach. The baby was moving a lot.

"So they can keep me here until the second I'm crowning, no thank you, I'd rather see you off."

"It doesn't matter what you'd rather, this is about your health!" I said. At that moment the musicians came back into my cell.

"Word is you just got called up. So where's my goodbye present? Where's my stuff?" Sakon asked.

"You get no stuff, Sasuke already bequeathed all his stuff to Inari and I." Suigetsu defended. Bequeathed? Come on I'm not dead.

"Not even a chocolate bar?"

"Or a porno?"

"Come on Sasuke don't be a cheep skate."

"A cheep skate? That stuff is worth like a million dollars in here and you know it." I laughed.

"Yeah and you can't leave a measly three million of your ten million to your old buddies the Musicians? Come on I thought we were friends."

"Do friends ask each other to bang their girlfriends?" I joshed. Through all the jeering I didn't notice Inari stand up and cut open my mattress.

"Here, just take them." Inari said angrily, shoving a stack of porn magazines into their hands and and pushing them away, out of the cell entirely.

"Inari chill."

"Chill? You want me to chill? Sasuke you just got called to go home and here you are still trying to shoot the shit with the gang, acting like what's going on here still matters to you? Sasuke, get the fuck out, get the fuck out and don't ever come back!"

"Inari."

"No I'm serious, you're getting out of here, right now. And you're not ever coming back. You can't. Because if you do Garra will make your life hell and I will too. You don't belong here any more, you have a daughter to take care of, a life to live. Forget about this place, forget about us!"

"What? No, never." I said. I looked at Suigetsu who was looking down. "You too?"

"You're Taka now Sasuke. Not coming back is what's best for you."

"Suigetsu."

"I'll see you in a year, it will be okay, you know, until then just do you."

"You're shunning me too now?"

"I'm trying to help you." Before I could reply, Inari let out a wale and his pants became damp.

"Inari."

"I think my water just broke."

"We need to get you downstairs." I said going to him.

"Uchiha let's go!" Asuma called.

"Come on Inari." I ignored once more, pulling him by the arm.

"Sasuke, I told you no, get your stuff and get out of here." He said stopping dead in his tracks.

"Inari!"

"Sasuke!" Before I could argue further, Suigetsu finished packing my stuff and handed it to me.

"It's time Sasuke, I'll take care of the kid."

"Can we all just go downstairs, please. Please?" Begged with whatever dignity I had left. Suigetsu nodded, giving Inari his arm and the three of us made our way down the stairs. Kurenai was sitting standing next to her husband with a wheelchair for Inari in her hands. I put my stuff down and helped him in it.

"Let's go Uchiha."

"Just a minute." I said trying to help Inari get comfortable.

"Now."

"Get out of here Sasuke, just go! Forget about me, go get your freedom!"

"I need to make sure you're okay, that everyone's gonna be okay when I leave."

"Is that what you did with your own family? Make sure they were okay when you left?" I… I tried to. "Or did you just abandon them? And you're trying to prevent that same feeling from happening with us? Sasuke we're not your family, your family is waiting out there for you right now. So leave. Go to them. And fucking forget about us."

"Inari." I said one more time in one last protest.

"I don't ever want to see you again Sasuke. So get out of here, and don't come back." He said through gritted teeth.

"You heard the man. Let's go." Asuma said forcibly putting his hands on me and pushing me out the door. I heard the whole prison cheering for me as I was pushed out of H-block. Happy cheers, like I should be elated to be getting out. I took one last look at Inari, and Suigetsu, then the door was slammed shut. Deafening silence. I almost couldn't believe what had just happened, the quiet was dazing. I heard every step, every creak of the floor as Asuma lead me down the hall. Suddenly I felt… raw. Oh my god, this is really happening. I'm really about to walk out of here. It didn't feel real at all. We walked into outtake and began procedure.

"Bed there, pillows and blanket there. Take off your uniform and put it in the hamper." I did as I was told and Asuma began strip-searching me and did a cavity check. I was standing there butt ass naked for a long time as Asuma did paperwork. A few minutes later Darui came into the little room.

"Here are the clothes you were incarcerated in and any personal items you had on you at the time of your arrest." He said very professionally.

"Thanks." I said putting them on the small table and opening the bags. I put the underwear on, then squeezed into the jeans, but it was the shirt that was extremely tight, even for its very loose fit back then. I had a wallet in my pocket back then I guess, I opened it and looked through it. Couple of bucks, a credit card that's probably long been cancelled, student ID, employee ID, Mikoshina's baby picture… a picture of Naruto and I… our engagement photo to be exact. My heart hurt as I shifted uncomfortably in this tight shirt.

"Gain a bit of weight? Don't tell me you got fat on us Uchiha?" Asuma asked, pulling me back into reality.

"Fat no, my jeans still fit fine, more or less." I must have put on thirty pounds of muscle in my chest however. Maybe more. Wow, I didn't realize I had changed that much.

"Most people can't fit in their old stuff, for one reason or another, they end up leaving here in their prison uni's. Owe the state twenty bucks a pop." Darui laughed. It was meant as a joke, but it really just made me realize that I didn't know who I was anymore. The Sasuke that owned these clothes was a fit engineer with a baby and a fiancé. The Sasuke that's wearing them now is a yolked up soon to be ex con with nothing. Maybe I had a daughter waiting for me… maybe I didn't.

"Finger print here. Sign there." Asuma said.

"Is Naruto here?" I asked absently, just sort of dazed.

"Don't know don't care. Get your stuff, there's a few more things left to do. Asuma lead the two of us out side to a small hallway and sat at a computer.

"Hey, if your ever bored out there… look me up. Like you said, maybe we can do it one an actual bed for once." Darui said low enough for Asuma not to be able to hear as he straightened me up.

"Yeah… sure." That was the last thing I wanted to do on the outside.

"ID." Asuma said. I handed him my badge and waited for him to input some things into the computer. "You have two dollars and thirteen cents in your bank account, looks like your most recent pay check just dropped." Asuma mocked as he handed me the two bucks and change. I have about seven dollars to my name right now. How pathetic.

"Sign this declining the halfway house." I did. "And this understanding of your rights and treatment in federal prison." I did as well, not even reading it, whatever gets me out of here fastest. "Alright, piss in a cup. You pass you get your freedom. Officer Darui will take you back." Dar took me to a small bathroom down the hall.

"You think you're gonna piss clean? Heard Garra dried you out."

I shrugged, I wasn't really sure. "I took Ativan for the detox, will that show up?"

"Probably, I was wondering why you looked so… normal. An abuser like you suddenly getting clean, I figured you'd be begging to eat a gun right about now."

"Not yet." I said calmly. Not yet. Darui nodded and unzipped his pains, taking the cup from me and peeing in it before handing it back. "What do you want for it?"

"Consider it my parting gift." He said zipping back up.

"Really?"

"The last thing you need is cum in your ass before seeing the ex and his new hubby, it's the least I can do." He said walking out of the room. Well… he wasn't wrong. I suddenly became very nervous by how close I was to actually seeing him.

"Alright, two more checks and you're free to go." He said handing the badge back in exchange for the piss cup. He put a stick in it and waited for the results. "It's clean. Officer Darui, do the honors." Darui walked me down the hallway and frisked me one more time. Then he went over me with a medal detector and handed me my personal items from my cell after Ao went over them and bagged them up.

"Okay off you go."

"That's it I'm free?"

"Free as a bird, get out of here Uchiha." Darui said opening the door. I was… free. No longer incarcerated. A free man… _a free man_. As I took my first few steps of freedom I saw him. My angel. The reason I want to live. The best thing that ever happened to me. My everything.

 _"_ Naruto _."_

 _"Sasuke."_


End file.
